


(Just a) Little of Your Love

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Detective Clarke, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Lexa (The 100), Raven is scared of children, Search and Rescue Clarke, Single Parent Lexa, There are puppies now, Xander is adorable, sort of slow burn I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 137,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Clarke Griffin has a pretty good life. She's back in her hometown and working her dream job, as a detective and the leader of Polis Police Department's Search and Rescue. Then she's told to take the SAR to a local kindergarten class for a safety program.That's where she meets an interesting young girl who takes to her immediately. When adorable handmade cards start appearing at her desk, Clarke knows exactly who they're from. She goes to the school to thank the girl and runs into a gorgeous woman who begins to invade her thoughts.Lexa Woods has been in Polis for years. Nearly 7 to be exact. She moved to the city with her wife but now lives alone with her daughter. She's content with her life, working as a professor and raising her little girl.This is the story about a chance meeting with a little girl leading Clarke Griffin to the loves of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new Clexa fic!! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> You can find me over on [(Just a) Little of Your Love](https://justalittleofyourlove-fic.tumblr.com/) the Tumblr I set up for this fic. Leave questions, comments, head canons. Whatever floats your boat!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to be posting once a week. What day works best??
> 
> (Lexa isn't in this chapter... Just so you know... Got to set up the fic first!)

Normally the very beginning of spring was a time bursting with excitement and wonder. Trees come alive again, birds return from their migrations, animals of all shapes and sizes start appearing with more regularity. The world just seemed to shake off the last bit of chill from the winter months and look eagerly toward the near future of softball games and amusement parks and picnics.

For Clarke Griffin, that particular spring morning meant a mountain of paperwork left over from the day before.

“I hate April Fools Day!” She proclaimed, not for the first time, loudly. Her voice projected enough for her partner to hear across the bullpen. “Yesterday was yesterday! Why am I still doing this paperwork?”

“Hey!” Raven objected, her finger pointed ominously. “We do not speak ill of the day the Weasley twins were born!”

Clarke tipped her chair back enough to meet Raven’s eyes, “I’m not speaking ill of your fictional heroes, you Hufflepuff!”

“Is that some sort of new gay joke?” Octavia Blake teased as she popped up next to Clarke’s desk.

“No it isn’t. And I am a Ravenclaw and you know it,” Raven shoved at Clarke’s head. She smirked at Octavia and leaned in slightly, “although it you’ve decided to play for our team, I’ll gladly show you the ropes.”

“Please don’t hit on her when I’m around,” Clarke whined and covered her face with both of her hands. “She’s like my little sister.”

Nudging Clarke out of the way, Raven stepped a bit closer to Octavia, “Exactly. You can’t show her anything. That’d be gross. I, however, have no childhood memories to taint.”

“One of these days, Reyes,” Octavia huffed. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck.

“I’ll get to show you my ropes?” Raven wiggled her brows, smirking at the younger woman.

“Griffin!”

Sitting straighter in her chair, Clarke responded, “Yes sir?”

Their captain was standing in the doorway to his office. Even from across the room, Clarke could see he was annoyed.

“My office, if you don’t mind!” He barked.

Glancing up to meet Raven’s curious gaze, Clarke could only shrug. As far as she knew, she hadn’t done anything recently to piss Kane off. She only hoped the same could be said about the rest of her team.

“Now, Griffin!” Kane’s order roared across the bullpen.

She scrambled out of her chair, taking a bracing sip of her now tepid coffee, before hustling to his office.

“You really need to stop doing that around her,” Octavia said, obviously reproaching Raven.

“But it’s so much fun,” Raven whined.

“You know I’m bi.” Octavia laughed.

Clarke could just barely hear Raven snort at that, “of course I do. Why else would I say those things to you? As if I could forget that one night last year.”

Whatever Octavia said in response was lost to Clarke as she moved to stand in front of Kane’s desk at attention.

“You’ve been out for over a year and you still do that,” Kane sighed. He waited a beat to her to relax. Instead, she stood stock still, not a single muscle shifting. “I’m not going to say it. I know what you want me to say and I’m not saying it.”

It was an old game. Clarke’s time in the U.S. Coast Guard had engraved certain behaviors into her everyday life. One of them was standing at attention when addressed by a superior officer. Kane hated telling her to relax or, even worse, having to use the phrase ‘at ease’ before she’d stand like a normal person. Every time Clarke was called in front of him, she had to force herself to relax without the order to do so.

“Why can’t you just say it?” Clarke bit out as she forced her shoulders to slump and her hands to fall to her sides. “It’s two words.”

“You know why,” Kane replied, a soft smile on his face before his eyes dropped to his desk. That was all he said before he started shuffling through the papers covering it.

“Sir?” Clarke said slowly.

Kane hadn’t spoken in over a minute. Normally he got straight to his point. Delaying wasn’t his style.

Finally, he seemed to have found what he was looking for. He smiled and handed her a pamphlet.

“P.E.F. Outreach? ‘Safety through knowledge’?” Clarke read the bright letters on the front. She glanced up at Kane, “Okay?”

“It’s our turn,” came his only explanation.

All she could do was blink. She really had no idea what he was talking about. She’d never heard of this program before.

After another minute of silence, she cleared her throat, “I’m afraid I’m going to need more than that, sir.”

“Every month a unit from the PPD, PFD, or the EMS go to Oak Elementary to meet with the kindergartners. Last year, the East Precinct took their turn. Now it’s ours,” Kane explained as he sorted through more papers. When Clarke didn’t move, he looked back up at her. “You have to be there in twenty, Clarke. I wouldn’t dawdle.”

“How long do we have to do this?” She sighed. Then she stood a little straighter, “You did mean SAR right? That unit?”

“It’s every Monday. So every Monday this month, it is your turn.”

“Sir – ”

Kane shook his head, “it’s a slow time of year for SAR right now. It’s your turn. Every unit takes a turn.”

“But sir, the mountains – ”

“Dismissed,” He ordered, his eyes back on the papers on his desk. He glanced up and waved her away with a grin, “I like that one. I’ll use it more often.”

“Yes, sir,” Clarke bit out.

“Oh! Clarke?”

She turned just before she reached the door, “Sir?”

“Your mother wanted me to tell you you’re expected Sunday for lunch.”

“Of course,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you guys at eleven.”

****

In the end, Clarke only managed to wrangle Raven and Octavia for Outreach that first week. She’d already ordered Finn and Jasper to complete safety checks on their climbing equipment. Harper and Monty were going over inventory. So it was just the three women standing in front of the small building. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, their heads tilted back to study the brick and mortar.

“I don’t like kids,” Raven complained.

“I know,” Clarke responded with a sigh and closing her eyes. She wasn’t a huge fan of them either.

“They smell,” Raven pointed out.

Clarke nodded, opening her eyes to glance at her, “they do.”

“They talk a lot,” Raven added, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Can we just get this over with?” Octavia asked, nudging Clarke forward.

Without waiting for more of Raven’s complaints, Clarke moved toward the doors. She tugged on one, she frowned when it wouldn’t open. She tried the other but it didn’t budge either.

“Can I help you ladies?” A voice rang out in the vestibule.

“Jesus!” Raven yelped, instinctively reaching for her side arm. She found her belt instead, Clarke had insisted they leave their weapons in the lock box in the trunk of their car. “What the fuck?”

“I’m sure you can understand we discourage that sort of language here,” the voice reprimanded.

Clarke glanced around, spotting a small grey call box on the far wall. Tugging Octavia after her, she approached.

“Sorry about her,” Clarke said a bit loudly. She motioned Raven forward, “Kids make her nervous.”

“She’s at the wrong place then,” came the dry response.

With a chuckle, Clarke nodded before rubbing the back of her neck, “I know. We were told to come here though. By Chief Kane.”

“For Outreach?” The voice took a bit of a softer tone.

“Yes,” Clarke tried very hard to keep the sigh out of her tone, she really did. “I’m Detective Griffin.”

“Credentials?” The voice turned very business like.

Fumbling for her badge, Clarke held it up for the camera. “Like I said, I’m Detective Griffin, this is my partner Detective Reyes, and that’s Officer Blake.”

Raven held up her badge while Octavia pointed at the one on her chest.

After a moment, the locks on the doors disengaged. Hurrying forward, Raven opened the door. She allowed her friends to enter the building before her, only stepping inside herself after she let out a long whining groan.

“Kids are always sick,” Raven whispered, continuing her long list of reasons she doesn’t like children.

“Reyes!” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“And sticky,” Raven shuddered. “Like, you could get them all squeaky clean and have them sit in one spot all day and they still end up sticky!”

A door opened just down the hall, causing the three police officers to stop in their tracks. A tall, regal woman emerged, her head held high.

“Detectives, Officer,” she nodded at them. “I am the Head Mistress of Oak Elementary, Nia Falls. If you have any questions or concerns while here, please stop in my office and see me.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke held out her hand. “Detective Clarke Griffin.”

Nia ignored the hand, and her words, as she turned to wave them toward to the office, “If you’ll follow me.”

Without another word, she turned and headed down the hall toward the door she’d come out of. The three officers stumbled into each other in their haste to follow. The principal was talking the whole time. She led them through the sign-in procedures, giving them each a nametag.

“If our safety officer sees you without the nametag he will detain you,” she warned.

“Noted,” Clarke replied. Then she elbowed a snickering Raven who was whispering about rent-a-cops.

Sparing one cold look for Raven, Nia led them out of the office again.

“This way to the kindergarten classroom,” she said over her shoulder. She strode down the hallway like it was a runway at Fashion Week, leaving Clarke and her friends hurrying to keep up. Nia’s voice echoed in the empty hall, “We have fourteen children in the class. They’re all exceptionally bright and eager to learn of course. We only accept the best here.”

“Isn’t this a public school?” Octavia asked, cutting off whatever Nia was going to say next.

“No. This is an academy,” Nia replied through clenched teeth.

Raven raised a hand like she was back in school herself, “Then why isn’t called Oak Academy?”

“The name was already on the building when the founders bought it. They didn’t want to tear down the façade just to rename it,” Nia bit out, a vein in her neck pulsing.

“That makes sense,” Clarke replied, hoping to stave off more questions from her friends.

Nia continued down the hall, this time walking a little faster. “As I was saying, there are fourteen students in our kindergarten program. I expect you to teach them how to be safe. That is your job here.”

When Nia stopped outside of a brightly decorated door the three young women bumped into each other. Nia looked them all up and down, seemingly finding them wanting.

“It isn’t going to be just the three of you this whole month?” She arched a brow.

“No,” Clarke shook her head rapidly. Octavia and Raven mimicked her actions. “The rest of my team is busy today. I was unaware it was our turn – ”

Nodding, Nia studied her sharply, “See to it your entire team is here next week. If we don’t respect the integrity of the program, it will fall apart.”

And then she was gone.

“Is it just me or does it feel like we’re in trouble?” Raven whispered.

“I don’t think she likes us,” Octavia murmured.

Clarke snorted, “I don’t think she likes anyone, herself included.”

As one, the friends turned to face the door. On the other side were fourteen children they would be spending a few hours with every Monday for the month. Knowing the only way they’d actually enter the room was if she opened the door, Clarke stepped forward and closed her fingers around the handle.

“Wait!” Raven hissed, lurching forward to close her hand around Clarke’s wrist.

“What now?” Clarke asked.

“Once we open that door, they’ll know we’re here,” Raven responded in a whisper.

Unable to help herself, Octavia laughed. She pulled Clarke’s wrist free and moved to stand between her friends. “Reyes, they are expecting us. Let’s not keep the actual children waiting.”

“Not a child,” Raven pouted as she crossed her arms.

“Act like it then,” Clarke snorted.

With a whimper, Raven nodded. She ducked behind Octavia and waited for chaos to break free. After watching her for a moment, Clarke knocked loudly and opened the door.

****

It took all of fifteen minutes for the teacher to have everything organized. Miss Fox was calm and collected, impressively so. She was in her early 20s, a year out of university and yet she already had the practiced air of a ten-year veteran teacher. Not a single strand of her auburn hair was out of place. She had the excited, squirming children of her class sitting back at their little tables with their hands folded in front of them in no time.

“These police officers are here to teach you about safety. Like the firemen who came last month,” Miss Fox proclaimed in a tone that was both chipper and commanding. She took the time to study each of her students in turn. Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she continued, “you will give them your undivided attention. You will raise your hand if you have questions. Any misbehaving will result in a trip to Head Mistress Falls’ office.”

Then she was gone. Or rather, she was no longer standing in front of the trio, no longer blocking the children’s view of the strangers. She moved to sit at her desk. When her eyes lifted to the officers, she barely bit back her chuckle at the fear-filled faces. Miss Fox waited a moment, curious to see what they were going to do. None of them moved. She wasn’t sure any of them were blinking. Finally, when the children started to giggle and murmuring grew into a hum of quiet conversation, she cleared her throat.

Suddenly, Clarke stumbled forward. She glanced back, fire and threats in her eyes. Miss Fox laughed outright at that. Clarke’s head whipped around to fix her with a glare too.

“Officers?” Miss Fox arched a dainty brow.

“Right,” Clarke squeaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Right. Um… I’m uh… I’m Detective Griffin. Clarke! You can call me Clarke.”

“Hello Clarke!” The class responded in unison.

As Clarke froze up again, not expecting the greeting, Raven whispered, “Oh god! It’s a freaking cult!”

“Raven!” Octavia hissed. The grunt told Clarke Octavia’s elbow had connected with Raven’s ribs.

“Don’t drink anything they give you!” Raven bit out as she moved away from Octavia.

Sighing and turning to look at her friends, Clarke gave them a moment to collect themselves. Then she turned back to the children.

“Thank you for that lovely greeting!” She said with as much happiness as she could muster. Moving to the side, she waved a hand in front of the other two women. “This is Detective Reyes, you can call her Raven. And this is Officer Blake, you can call her Octavia.”

When the children struggled with her name, Octavia stepped forward and said, “you guys can just call me O. That’s what my friends call me. We’re all going to be friends right?”

A chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ rang out.

“Now that you’ve all introduced yourselves, how would you like to proceed?” Miss Fox inquired as she appeared next to Clarke again.

“She’s like a ninja,” Raven stepped forward and whispered in Clarke’s ear.

Blindly reaching back, Clarke palmed her friend’s face and pushed her away. When the children giggled, she dropped her hand and apologized.

“It’s okay,” Miss Fox assured her. “Just remember from now on…”

“Our hands belong in our own space,” The class finished for her.

“Fucking cult,” Raven muttered.

That earned her another elbow from Octavia.

“Could we maybe just have today to get to know the students? They’ll listen more to adults they know won’t they?” Octavia asked.

“That is a fantastic idea!” Miss Fox nodded enthusiastically.

“We’ve got two and a half hours until lunch,” Clarke said glances at the too big watch on her right wrist. “So we could do forty-five minutes at each table with five minute breaks between?”

The classroom was set up like most preschool rooms. There were toys and books in shelves and cubbies. There were hooks for coats and bags. In the center there were three large tables. Around two of them sat five students and at the third, sat the remaining four.

Almost shoving Clarke out of the way, Raven hustled to the table with four children.

“What’s up, rugrats?” She said as she sank into the too short chair.

“Hello Raven,’ they chorused back.

“Yeah…” She said slowly, her eyes growing round as she took in the young faces staring up at her. “We’re going to not do that anymore. Okay? A simple ‘hi’ will do just fine. Or a ‘hey’. Or maybe, if you’re feeling crazy, you could throw out a ‘what’s up’ if you think you can pull it off.”

Miss Fox stepped forward to correct Raven but Clarke stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “just let her have this for today.”

After a brief struggle within herself, the teacher nodded.

By the time Clarke turned back to the students, Octavia was already happily chattering with the kids at her table while they all drew one construction paper with jumbo crayons. Glancing at Raven, Clarke smiled when she spotted her building something with Legos and seriously explaining angles and pressure and other things Clarke would never understand. Finally, Clarke made her way to the last table.

One of the little girls at the table jumped up and pulled the empty chair out for Clarke.

“Well thank you!” Clarke grinned and winked at her.

The girl politely waited until she was seated to return to her own chair to Clarke’s right. Smiling, Clarke watched the little girl. She took a moment to take in her curly black hair pulling itself out of the braids on with sides of her head, her green eyes brimming with excitement she was trying to mask. In an instant, Clarke knew this girl was a kindred spirit.

“How about we go around the table and say our names? So I can know who you are?” Clarke suggested once the girl was settled.

“I’ll go first!” The boy to Clarke’s left said, his hand high in the air. His blond hair was cut close to his head and his eyes seemed to be set just a little too deep. “I’m Dax and I’m the fastest boy in our class.”

“Not the fastest person though,” Came the girl’s muttered response.

Clarke nudged her with an elbow and winked again.

“I’m next!” The boy next to Dax announced loudly. His copper colored hair combed to perfection and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose giving him an air of innocence. His big brown eyes only added to that. “I’m Andy and I’m learning to play the piano!”

Clarke nodded, her grin growing, “And are you any good yet?”

“Well, my dad says it doesn’t sound like dying cats anymore?” Andy responded.

“Oh… well I think that means you’re making progress,” Clarke said.

“He told you it sounds like mating llamas now,” the girl across from Clarke hissed. Clarke’s brow arched for just a second. Mean girl located. Then the girl turned to Clarke and smiled primly, “I’m Abigail. I’m Andrew’s twin sister and you should probably know that Mother doesn’t want anyone calling him Andy.”

Abigail looked a great deal like her brother. Same hair and eyes and strip of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Unfortunately, Clarke didn’t think the similarities went beyond physical.

Her brother groaned next to her, “Abbie! C’mon!”

“You heard what Mother said!” Abigail insisted and shook her head.

“I’ll just stick to Andy until I talk to your mother, okay?” Clarke offered, hoping it was enough of an olive branch to stop the bickering. When the twins nodded, Clarke turned to the next boy, “And who are you?”

The boy sat a little straighter, “I’m Declan and Abigail stole my seat. But that’s okay because Andrew picks his nose and eats it.”

“Okay!” Clarke held up her hands before the twins can round on the little boy with the messy brown hair, warm but already too cynical brown eyes, and a nose she hoped he’d grow into someday. “Let’s use our nice words. I like nice words!”

“But it’s my truth,” Declan responded. “My dad says ‘there are no facts, only interpretations’.”

“I’m pretty sure Nietzsche said that first,” Clarke replied.

Before anyone else could jump into the argument, the little girl to Clarke’s right raised her hand. Clarke smiled again, happy for the distraction. Abigail may be the mean girl but Clarke had a feeling this little girl ran the show.

“Yes?” Clarke asked.

“May I take my turn?” The little girl folded her hands in front of her again.

“Of course,” Clarke nodded.

The girl sat a little straighter, pulling down on the bottom of her shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles. Then she met Clarke’s eye, “I’m Xander. I was named for my mom.”

“Xander is a boy name!” Dax interrupted.

The green eyes turned cold as Xander leaned around Clarke to meet Dax’s, “Well I’m a girl and it’s my name.”

“Your name is Alexandria,” Abigail put in.

A slow head turn, and red creeping into honeyed cheeks, and Xander was glaring at her, “I choose my truth. I choose my name. Not you.”

“But it’s a boy name!” Dax burst out again.

“My name is Xander!” She hissed.

Clarke looked from the enraged girl to Dax and back again, “It’s okay. I have a boy name too. Right?”

“Yes,” Xander nodded, her eyes still hard and focused on the boy to Clarke’s left.

“But you’re a grown up! That isn’t the same!” Dax argued.

Xander’s eyes narrowed, “My mom is a grown-up too! She calls me Xander all the time!”

“Okay! Okay,” Clarke put a hand on Xander’s narrow shoulder. The little girl relaxed almost instantly. “How about I make you the same deal. I’ll call you Xander until your mom tells me not to call you that?”

Xander took a moment to think about it. She knew what Mom would say. She already called her Xander. So she nodded. “Thank you, Kork.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke receives a thank you card from Xander. She decides to drop by the school to say thank you. On the way in, she runs into an intriguing woman... Wonder who that could be?

In all honesty, the whole Outreach thing could have gone much worse. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia had managed to learn everyone’s name and a few of their likes and dislikes. They’d sprinkled advice on staying safe in their conversations so they could actually claim they’d done their job.

The trio had returned to the station feeling pretty good about themselves up until Kane called them into his office to discuss the phone call he’d received from Nia Falls. Clarke and Octavia had done their best to defend Raven, the one Nia was most concerned about. Kane was laughing by the end of the impromptu meeting.  


About twenty minutes after their return, Octavia was back on patrol while Clarke and Raven were making their way through paperwork again. Neither one of them complained when a call came in about a body found in a nearby park.

Clarke spent the rest of her week hunting down leads in the murder of Donny Host. She and Raven walked the crime scene and questioned dozens of witnesses. By the time Friday came around, they had a suspect in custody and were handing the case off to the DA.

“This week did not go at all as I expected,” Raven groaned as she sank into the chair next to Clarke’s desk.

“The murder or the kids?” Clarke asked, not bothering to glance up from her computer.

“Both?” Raven yawned. “I’m still not used to the whole crime fighting thing. The CG didn’t prepare me for this. And kids? Ugh…”

Taking one hand away from her keyboard, Clarke patted Raven’s head after it thumped onto her desk. “You’re good at the crime fighting thing though, Rae.”

“Only doing it because you convinced me to come to Polis with you,” Raven complained.

“You could have gone back to San Antonio. Or you could have taken the FBI up on that offer. I didn’t force you to come with me.”

Turning her head, Raven narrowed her eyes. “We’d been flying together for 3 years, Griffin. You thought I’d let you do this stuff alone?”

“I figured you’d want to put that fancy degree to use. Cyber security and criminal justice is impressive,” Clarke returned to her typing.

“Whatever, Dr. Griffin,” Raven yawned again.

“I have the degree, not the med school,” Clarke reminded her.

Raven scoffed, “you have a PhD, Clarke. That makes you a doctor.”

“Of bio-engineering?”

“Still counts,” Raven shot back. “Always so eager to remind me you’re not a medical doctor!”

With an eye roll and a pen tossed at her friend, Clarke replied, “do you choose to forget the number of times you’ve forced me to patch you up? Or those ‘rashes’ the guys used to show me? And do you know how hard I worked to get that degree? Med school was overrated!”

“Hey, Clarke?” Harper, one of the SAR resource techs and station dispatchers, popped up next to her desk.

“Yeah?”

Holding out a large manila envelope, Harper smiled, “this just came for you from Oak Elementary.”

“Thanks,” Clarke replied, taking the envelope slowly.

No one had mentioned paperwork going along with Outreach. The thought of more forms was almost enough to make Clarke tear up a bit. She opened the envelope and reached inside, instantly growing more confused by what she felt. She pulled out a card made out of cream colored construction paper.

“Are we going to prep school detention?” Raven asked, lifting her head from the desk.

Clarke shrugged as she opened the card. Inside, she found an adorable drawing. There were two stick figures, one obviously Clarke with her blonde hair represented by bright yellow squiggles and big blue dots for her eyes. There was even a yellow badge down where her waist should be. The other figure was shorter and holding stick-figure-Clarke’s hand. The smaller figure had black pigtails and big green eyes.

“No,” Clarke grinned. “It’s a thank you card from Xander.”

“There’s writing on the back,” Raven tapped the paper.

Turning it over, Clarke found a messily written message taking up the majority of the back of the card.

> **_Detective Clarke,_ **
> 
> **_Thank you for coming to visit! I look forward to seeing you again!_ **
> 
> **_Yours,_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_Xander Woods_ **

Underneath, Miss Fox had written a message as well: 

> **Detective Griffin,**
> 
> **I hope you don’t mind the card but Alexandria insisted we send you a thank you. You seem to have made quite the impression on her! That is no easy feat!**
> 
> **Yours,  
>  Miss Fox**

Somehow, Xander had managed to get a hold of the card, crossing out her full name with a red crayon and writing ‘Xander’ instead.

“That kid,” Clarke laughed. “She seems like such a little spitfire!”

“Oh no,” Raven whined and shook her head. “This is like baby Lee all over again! We don't like kids. We've discussed this! No baby fever!”

“I don’t want a baby, Raven,” Clarke assured her as she rolled her eyes.

“Stop making goo-goo eyes at the card and maybe I’ll believe you.”

****

It took Clarke all of ten minutes to decide to make an appearance at the school to thank Xander for the card. This time, she marched up to the school building with confidence. She moved straight to the call box and pressed the button.

“Detective Griffin?” Ontari Falls, the vice principal of the school, spoke through the speaker. Her tone was filled with confusion. “It’s only Friday. Mother and I weren’t expecting you back until Monday.”

“I know,” Clarke replied easily, her hands in her back pockets as she rocked back on her heels.

After a brief pause, Ontari spoke again, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’d like to come in and have a quick word.”

“Oh… alright then,” Ontari responded. “We actually have a parent on her way out right now, she’ll let you in.”

Clarke nodded, “thank you!”

So she paced in the vestibule a bit, waiting for the parent to reach the doors. When the woman approached, Clarke had to force herself to react calmly. Her face never giving anything away but her brain was screaming, ‘ _ gorgeous woman! Must appreciate! _ ’ repeatedly.

Moving to the door, Clarke waited for it to unlatch before pulling it open for the woman. As if in slow motion, she looked the woman up and down, admiring her from the luscious brown locks cascading over her shoulder to the black heels she was wearing. Clarke took in the blue dress shirt and purple tie under the grey blazer, the tight jeans that framed those long legs. Clarke was comically bashful when she met green eyes under raised brows.

They exchanged small smiles and nods, each trying to be polite and keep the staring a little less noticeable. Neither was entirely successful. Clarke took just a moment to watch the woman walk away before making her way inside the school. She missed the woman turning to take a second look at her.

Humming to herself, Clarke headed to the office. She entered quietly, knocking on the inside of the door as she stepped inside.

“Detective Griffin,” Ontari said as she left her office. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so,” Clarke replied. She held up the card and handed it over to Ontari. “I’d like to thank Xander for the card. Could I get a pass for a few minutes? I’ll make it quick.”

“And this couldn’t wait until Monday?” Ontari questioned, handing the card back.

Clarke shrugged. She’d known that question was coming, “Well, I don’t know when she sent it over to the station. It can take a couple of days for me to get my mail sometimes. I don’t want her to think I’m ignoring her kindness.”

“Oh. That’s very kind of you,” Ontari smiled.

Shifting from foot to foot, Clarke waited for the assistant principal to say something else. Anything else. She didn’t. Clarke cleared her throat, “So can I get a visitor badge?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t want security stopping you,” Ontari moved around the secretary’s desk to sign Clarke in as a visitor. She was handing over the laminated badge when she noticed Clarke’s sidearm, “You’ve got your gun with you.”

“I do. I’m only stopping in for a few minutes,” Clarke replied as she took the badge and clipped if to her shirt. “It isn’t loaded though. And it’s secured.”

“I really should insist you take it outside,” Ontari said slowly.

“Or…” Clarke flashed a smile, “you could just let me thank a five-year-old for a card she made me. That way you can get on with your day and I can get on with mine? I have a lot of paperwork waiting for me.”

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before Ontari nodded, “Let’s do that. But you get to fight Mother if she catches you.”

“Deal!” Clarke chuckled and left the office.

****

After hurrying to the preschool classroom, Clarke found it empty. No Miss Fox. No children. She glanced around the room, hoping to spot a schedule or some other way to figure out where they might be. She found nothing.

“Can I help you?” A short and stocky man asked from the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Miss Fox’s class,” Clarke replied. “Have you seen them?”

“And you are?” The man ignored her question. “A parent?”

She stepped forward, holding out a hand to shake, “Sorry, no. Clarke Griffin. I’m a detective with PPD.”

“If you’re here on police business you should have an escort with you. Come with me, I’ll take you to the office.”

“Oh, no. I’m not on official business,” Clarke shook her head. “I’m just here to talk to Miss Fox and one of her students really quick.”

The man started to nod. Then he tensed up. Following his eyes, Clarke realized he’d spotted her gun. His hand flew to his hip where he unlatched his pepper spray. “Whoa! Don’t make any sudden moves!”

“Listen…” Clarke realized he’d never introduced himself. She cursed under her breath. “Look, I have a visitor badge and my PPD badge. I spoke with Ontari, I-I mean Miss Falls in the office before I came back here. My weapon is unloaded and secure. I am not a threat!”

“You’re armed and in a school!” He yelled, raising his pepper spray.

“Before you even consider spraying me with that, please keep in mind that I’ve been trained to fight through that pain,” Clarke bit out. “And if I have to give my face several milk baths tonight because you take yourself too seriously, I will arrest you for assaulting an officer.”

“Why are you armed in a school?” He yelled, his finger pressed down on the trigger just enough for Clarke to hear the hissing of compressed air.

She was about to say something when a throat cleared in the hallway behind him.

“Mr. Fletcher,” Nia spoke slowly. “Do we have a problem?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, not taking his eyes off Clarke. “We have an armed woman in the preschool room.”

“An armed woman?” Nia repeated.

The principal moved slowly down the hallway, ignoring the guard’s warnings to stay back. She looked over his shoulder and spotted a very annoyed Clarke.

“Mr. Fletcher?” Nia sighed.

“Yes ma’am?” He moved from foot to foot, ready to spring into action.

“Is she wearing a visitor’s badge?”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded.

Nia cleared her throat again, “And is that a Polis PD badge on her hip?”

“Next to her gun?” Fletcher narrowed his eyes. “It looks fake to me.”

“Mr. Fletcher?” Nia bit out. “Did she identify herself?”

“She claimed – ”

Nia cut him off, “Did you follow our procedure and contact the office before nearly assaulting a Polis Police detective with pepper spray.”

“Well… no,” Fletcher said slowly. “She’s got – ”

“She is Detective Clarke Griffin of the PPD,” Nia snapped. She placed her hand on Fletcher’s wrist and forced his arm down. “I think you owe her an apology. And perhaps you should be thankful she doesn’t make rash decisions.”

“Detective?” Fletcher repeated, his eyes growing round.

“Like I told you,” Clarke growled. “Detective Clarke Griffin, PPD. My weapon is unloaded and secure.”

Fletcher blanched, “I’m so sorry! I saw the gun and I blanked!”

“It’s fine,” Clarke shook her head and waved him off when he approached for a handshake.

“Go finish your patrol,” Nia snapped. For once her façade slipped. “I want you in my office in one hour for a review of your action.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Fletcher saluted before hurrying down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, around the corner, Nia turned back to Clarke. She extended a hand, “Detective, Ontari told me you were here. I thought I’d walk you to the gym. The preschool kids have P.E. time right now.”

“Thank you!” Clarke huffed. She followed Nia down the hall, “I just want to tell Xander thank you for the card.”

“All this hassle for a thank you?” Nia laughed.

“I want her to know I appreciate it.”

Nia only nodded. She finished leading Clarke to the gym, leaving her with a nod.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Clarke stepped inside. She hadn’t really known what to expect inside but a rousing game tug-o-war was not it.

“Detective Griffin?” Miss Fox called out.

Smiling, Clarke made her way to the teacher. Her smile grew larger when Xander broke away from her group and stood next to Miss Fox.

“What a surprise!” Miss Fox said when Clarke came to a stop in front of her.

“Well I got a really nice thank you card,” Clarke held it up. “I wanted to personally thank the magnificent artist.”

“That was me, Kork!” Xander spoke just loudly enough to be heard over the other children. She locked at the ground, kicking the hell of her right foot with the toes of her left. “I’m not a ‘nificent artist though. Mom says I’ll get there though. I need to practice.”

Clarke knelt down so she was eye-level, “Well I can help with that. I used to be pretty good at art.”

“Really?” Xander’s eyes flew to Clarke’s, round with excitement.

“Of course!” Clarke replaced. She reached up to tug on the end of one of the girl’s braids. “Maybe you can teach me to do this with my hair? I’ve never been very good at it.”

“Mom will have to teach me first,” Xander replied sadly.

With a shrug, Clarke winked, “We’ve got time.”

“Thank you, Kork!” Xander squeaked. She took a step forward, her arms coming up for a hug. Then she paused.

“Problem?” Clarke smiled bigger.

“Can I hug you?” Xander asked shyly.

With a firm nod, Clarke opened her arms, “Of course!”

“Thank you for coming to see me!” Xander proclaimed.

“Thank you for the card,” Clarke replied as she released the little girl.

****

Keeping a serious face had never been difficult for Clarke. She’d always been a great poker player thanks to that. As it turned out though, she’d only been so good at it because she’d never been witness to a bunch of kindergartners trying to seriously strategize for an epic tug-o-war battle. She meant to be back to the station a while ago, but she’d been unable to resist when Xander had asked for her to help.

“What are the teams? Clarke asked.

“Boys versus girls,” Miss Fox responded.

Clarke nodded and allowed herself to smile at last, “Their idea?”

“Of course,” Miss Fox replied. “Xander’s actually. She’s given all the girls in class a variation of their name that Dax has decided she can’t use because they’re boy names. So as soon as I mentioned today’s activity, she insisted.”

“Really?” Clarke snorted. “So Abigail is…?”

“Abe,” Miss Fox was grinning now. “Now, instead of Jaclyn, Theresa, McKayla, Felicia, and Nancy, we have Jake, TJ, Mike, Phil, and Nate.”

Clarke threw back her head and laughed, “And they’re all going with it? Even Abigail?”

“She’s been reluctant but Andy called her a dumb-dumb-head yesterday so she’s more than happy to go along with it today,” Miss Fox replied.

“Kork!” Xander called out, cutting off the conversation. She was frantically motioning for Clarke to come over.

Excusing herself, Clarke hurried over, “Yes?”

“You help?”

“Help what?” Clarke replied.

“Plan?” Xander’s bottom lip stuck out a little.

Placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, Clarke rushed to reassure her, “Hey! Hey no! I’ll help!”

“You will?” Xander smiled up at her.

“Of course,” Clarke nodded. She glanced at her teacher. “Ms. Fox will help the boys. Just to be fair.”

****

Clarke didn’t return to the precinct for another hour. She waved at Kane as she sat at her desk.

“Did I read your text right?” Raven whispered.

“Since you’re an actual genius, I’m going to guess… yes?” Clarke quipped.

Raven rolled her eyes, “You just spent the last hour and a half playing tug-o-war? With a bunch of preschoolers?”

“No, I spent twenty minutes getting in the school, then almost Maced,” Clarke corrected. She glanced over at Kane, smiling and giving him a little wave when he arched a brow at her. “The tug-o-war, which those children took very seriously, was just forty-five minutes or so. We had to go two out of three.”

“You never play when we do!” Raven whined.

“Because you and Bellamy take it way too far!”

Raven scoffed at that, “define ‘too seriously’ for me? It’s war!”

“Exactly my point,” Clarke nodded once. “I draw the line at getting tattoos to commemorate it.”

Holding up her left wrist, Raven smiled at the four tally marks on the inside, “It’s just so much fun knowing he’s only got one!”

“Does that actually matter?” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You’re only asking because you don’t have any,” Raven replied. She wiggled in her chair a bit, “I cannot wait to add my fifth tally this year!”

Clarke only nodded. She knew how seriously her friends took their annual game days. “Yes, Rae. I know. You’re the queen of backyard games.”

“And making things go boom, don’t forget that.”

Snorting, Clarke met her eyes. She tapped the small scar on the inside of her right wrist, “as if I could.”

****

**_A couple hours later…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Outside of Oak Elementary_ **

“Mommy!” Xander called out, racing toward her mom’s shiny grey car.

“Hello!” Lexa waved excitedly.

Lagging behind the running girl was Declan, rolling his eyes at his friend. He pulled his backpack on, looping his little thumbs through the shoulder straps. He followed Xander’s path, weaving around people and ducking his head to avoid the pats everyone always seemed to keen to give him.

“Hello, Dr. Woods,” He said when he finally reached the car.

“Declan,” Lexa smiled and held out a hand for a high five.

Biting back a smile, he obliged. He was used to being serious all the time. His father’s job as a professor seemed to warrant that. The only time he really let himself be a kid was when he was with the Woods family on Monday and Friday nights.

“Ready to go?” Lexa asked, opening the door for the two children to climb inside.

Chattering away, the kids strapped themselves into their booster seats. They lifted their arms and allowed Lexa to check the straps, grumbling when she tightened them. Then Lexa was in the driver’s seat and they were on their way.

“Ice cream?” Xander asked, smirking into the rearview mirror.

“Why?” Lexa asked.

Thinking hard, Xander tried to come up with a reason to celebrate. Then she grinned, “Kork!”

“Excuse me?” Lexa replied. Confusion filled her eyes even as she asked, “Did you get a new cork board at school? Is that something we’d get excited over?”

“No,” Declan snorted and shook his head. He swiped his slightly-too-long hair out of his eyes and explained, “She’s talking about Detective Griffin. Her name is really Clarke but Abbie - I’m sorry! Abigail,” he rolled his eyes, “Has been obsessing about names lately.”

“Kork came to see me today!” Xander announced.

Lexa nodded even though she didn’t totally understand, “So you’re calling her Kork?”

“She doesn’t mind,” Xander replied. “She smiles when I say it.”

“But you can say ‘Clarke’ right?” Lexa’s mothering instincts forced her to ask. She watched in the mirror as her daughter nodded. “And we should celebrate that Clarke came to visit?”

Both kids nodded. Declan may not have bonded immediately with Clarke but ice cream was ice cream.

“What does Clarke look like?” Lexa found herself asking.

“Pretty!” Declan replied quickly.

Xander nodded again, enthusiastically. “She’s almost as pretty as you, Mommy! But with yellow hair and big, big blue eyes!”

“She’d got a scrape on her nose,” Declan said. He pointed to the side of his nose and grinned, “She said she got it at work. But I saw her walk into the door the other day.”

The children happily explained all the things they knew about Detective Clarke Griffin the entire way to the ice cream shop. Lexa couldn’t help but remember the woman she’d nearly run into outside of the school. Perhaps that was the now famous Clarke Griffin.

Somehow, Lexa knew she wouldn’t mind getting to know her a little bit better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the team go to Outreach to spend time with the class. Xander is adorable. A new team member is introduced!

“We really need to stop partying like we used to when we were 21,” Clarke whined. Her head was on her desk, the cool metal top helping to ease the dull ache behind her eyes.

“Especially since we have that mentoring thing in 30?” Finn, the team’s caving and off-trail expert, said as he walked by.

Raven hissed at him. Actually hissed. She turned her head just enough to glare at the passing man, “no one asked for your opinion, Collins.”

“You know,” Finn smirked and snapped his fingers before he backed up. “I’ve been told I have magic hands. I could always – ”

“The tequila already made me puke this morning, please don’t,” Raven groaned.

“It doesn’t count if you’re the one doing the saying,” Clarke said at the same time. “Go make sure the team is ready to go. We leave in 20.”

Rejected once again, Finn stomped off. He was muttering under his breath quietly. Clarke couldn’t make out what he was saying. More importantly, she didn’t have the energy to bother deciphering his words.

“He’s mad again?” Octavia asked. She’d walked by Finn on her way to Clarke’s desk.

“Brought up his ‘magic hands’ after 5 seconds,” Raven smirked.

Octavia laughed. She couldn’t help herself, she had to point out, “Well, it has been a while for Clarke. With anyone other than herself I mean.”

That had Clarke’s eyes opening to slivers, “I hate you.”

“I brought you breakfast from the diner and a couple of those fancy coffees you guys love so much,” Octavia held up the bag of food and the drink carrier.

“I love you,” Clarke said quickly.

“Gimme!” Raven gasped, lifting a hand and reaching toward her.

With a shake of her head, Octavia took a step back, “First you two need to sit up. Then you can eat. You have 15 minutes until we have to leave.”

The two women groaned and griped as they pushed themselves into sitting positions. Octavia tried hard to not laugh at their misfortune. Really though, she had no pity for the self-induced flu. She made sure to make a lot of noise as she set the drinks down and she definitely crinkled the bag more than she had to when digging out their breakfasts.

“You’re evil,” Clarke muttered, glaring at her with half-shut eyes.

“That’s not nice,” Octavia snickered.

Neither Clarke nor Raven even bothered to respond to her. They simply opened their breakfasts and dug into the food. Before Octavia even knew what happened, they’d practically inhaled half of their meals.

“Animals,” Monty laughed as he approached them.

“Too much fun this weekend?” Harper added, smiling at Clarke’s middle finger as she raised it in the air. “Aw, thanks. So sweet.”

Ten minutes later, the team was heading toward Oak Elementary. Once they arrived, Clarke moved toward the doors, heading straight to the call box while her team followed her.

“Detective Griffin, good morning!” Came Ontari’s unusually chipper voice.

“My team and I are here for Outreach. All of us this time,” Clarke said. She pointed behind her to the SAR team gathered there.

“That’s great! The kids have really been looking forward to seeing you again,” Ontari replied. “There’s a parent heading out right now. She’ll let you in.”

The image of the woman from the week before flashed through Clarke’s mind. She smiled to herself; even hung-over Clarke Griffin could appreciate a beautiful woman.

The stars must have been smiling down on her too. The same woman as before, this time in a black pencil skirt and a hunter green blouse. Clarke swallowed thickly at the sight. What she would give to undo some of those…

No. She didn’t even know that woman. She shouldn’t think about her like that.

Stepping forward, Clarke held the door open as soon as the woman unlatched it. She offered a small smile and removed her aviators as she said, “Good morning, ma’am.”

“Good morning, _Kork_ ,” she responded, nodding to at her and then the others.

And then she was gone. Clarke stared after her, wondering if she'd actually heard what she thought the woman said.

“Who as that?” Jasper's whistle interrupted her thoughts.

“Shut up,” Raven smacked him the back of head.

Blinking until her mind cleared of the woman’s shy smile and soft voice, Clarke finally turned to her teams.

“Okay, let’s do this. Follow me.”

They made their way to the office quickly, Clarke had no desire for another standoff with Fletcher the security guard. Nia was waiting for them. Her icy blue suit and perfectly done hair made her look a little like an ice queen.

“Head Mistress Frost,” Clarke smiled and held out a hand.

“Detective Griffin,” She replied, barely taking the offered hand.

Clarke held her smile and turned to introduce her team, “This is Polis Police Department’s Search and Rescue team. SAR for short. You know Officer Blake and Detective Reyes already, the others – ”

“As long as they have their identification with them, I’m sure they’re good to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes, I just wanted to be here greet you,” Nia cut her off with a stiff smile. “I trust you remember how to get to Miss Fox’s room?”

“Of course,” Clarke nodded.

Even with Jasper’s horrible attempt at flirting with Ontari it only took them another 5 minutes to get to the classroom. Clarke knocked on the door and listened to Raven once again list all the reasons why kids were horrible.

“Detective Griffin,” Miss Fox smiled as she opened the door. “Please, come in.”

The kids were all at their tables, their excitement palpable. They’d already learned that Clarke Griffin’s presence usually meant fun of some sort. So Clarke motioned for her team to line up along the front of the room and started talking, wanting the boring bit over with so they could get to the fun stuff.

“Hey guys!” She waved.

“Good morning, Clarke,” the class replied back, perfectly in sync.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Clarke saw Raven stiffen. She leaned over and whispered to Harper, “told you. Freaking cult.”

Choosing to ignore her partner, Clarke looked out at the kids, smiling brightly. She moved to the side and waved an arm at her team, “This is everyone else. They were busy last week so they couldn’t be here. Now that they are, I’ll introduce you to them and tell you a bit about what we do. Does that sound okay?”

She paused, waiting for Miss Fox’s nod of approval before continuing.

“Now, you all know we’re police officers. But what you don’t know is we’re a special kind of police officers. Some of us are detectives and others are patrol officers. One of us is a dispatcher. But all of us are part of a team. We’re called Search and Rescue, or SAR. That means that when someone gets lost, we’re sent to find them. We all have different specialties, or things we’re really good at, when it comes to finding people,” Clarke smiled at the awed looks spreading over the kids’ faces. She pointed to herself then, “You know I’m a detective but I’m also the SAR team leader. My specialties are air and water rescues, climbing, and even fire rescues.”

“What’s that mean?” Andy raised his hand as he called out. “Air and water?”

“It means I’m really good at finding people who get lost in the water,” Clarke replied. She pointed at Raven, “ She’s our pilot. She flies our helicopter and helps me.”

The class murmured at that. Except for Xander. She sat as calmly and as quietly as she always did. Clarke sent a smile her way before she started talking again.

“Octavia is pretty good at air and water rescue too but she’s our best equine rescuer, that means she works with our horses,” Clarke slowly moved down the row of her team, stopping at each member and letting them say hello before she explained their jobs. “Officer Monty Green may look like a huge nerd but he can out climb me with one arm tied behind his back. He’s also one of the people in charge of keeping our gear in good working condition. Officer Jasper Jordan is our only K-9 expert at the moment. He’s really good with dogs, spends most of his time with them actually. And he helps Monty with our gear. Harper is a dispatcher and the person our team depends on to keep us really organized. She cleans up all the messes Jasper and Monty make.”

“Hey!” Came the twin protests from Monty and Jasper.

Harper arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, “Are you denying it?”

“No,” Monty blushed. “She just didn’t have to tell everyone.”

Ignoring them, Finn stepped forward and smiled, “Hi! I’m Finn.”

“Hello, Finn,” The class replied.

“Fucking hell,” Raven whined quietly.

Miss Fox giggled before admonishing her, “Detective Reyes!”

Not the Raven cared. She just closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She barely even uttered an apology.

“I’m the team caving expert. Off-trail work too, that’s what I’m good at,” Finn said.

Stepping to his side, Clarke waited for the questions. She wasn’t disappointed. Abigail raised her hand, “Why would anyone want to go into a cave? That sounds dumb.”

“Sometimes people get lost and they find caves to sleep in so they can keep warm and dry,” Clarke explained. “We’re going to teach you a little about what you should do if you get lost. That way you won’t have to worry about what to do.”

“This is your whole team?” Xander asked, her eyes taking in the adults in front of her.

Clarke nodded, “For now. We’re supposed to be getting a couple new members soon I think. That’s what my boss told me anyway.”

****

They divided the class amongst the team members for smaller talks. They each explained their jobs and what the kids should do if they got lost. For young children, they already seemed pretty knowledgeable about the dos and don’ts of being lost.

Xander stuck to Clarke’s side as much as possible. She even gave Clarke another hand drawn card as soon as she sat down. This time, Declan, her best friend in the class, helped her draw a dragon.

“Mom said Griffins were made up animals that were made up like dragons. We tried to draw you a griffin but it was hard,” Xander explained apologetically. “We’ll keep practicing though!”

“Well,” Clarke said slowly, running her fingers over the drawing before her. “It just so happens I like dragons just as much as I like griffins, so I love this! Thank you!”

Even after Xander and Declan moved on to another team member, Clarke would check on them every once in a while. When time was up for the day Xander rushed to Clarke’s side.

“Kork!” She tugged on Clarke’s jeans and waited for her attention.

“Xander?” Clarke knelt in front of her, bringing herself down to the little girl’s level.

Smiling shyly, Xander asked, “Do you have to go back now? Can you stay for lunch?”

“Oh, uh…” Clarke blinked at that. She glanced around, finding Miss Fox standing next to her. When the teacher shrugged, Clarke smiled, “I think I can spare a few minutes. What are we having?”

****

A few days later, Clarke found herself smiling at the construction paper card on her desk. A sky blue background and thick black lines forming what Clarke could only guess was a griffin. She knew it shouldn’t like as much as she did, that she should throw the cards away or at least file them but… no. They were too adorable.

Taking out her briefcase, she slid the card into a pocket with the others Xander had given to her. Allowing herself a few more minutes of happiness, she worked on a plan for their next Outreach. Maybe they ought to take the gear truck with them. They could show the kids what they did, maybe figure out activities. She knew Jasper would be more than willing to take his K-9, Rocket, in to show the kids.

“What about taking them on a field trip? Can we do that?” She asked out loud.

“I’m guessing you’re talking about the rug rats,” Raven answered her. She threw a balled up post it note at her, “And you’re insane if you think I’m chaperoning those walking germ balls!”

Laughing, Clarke tossed the note back, “They’re growing on you, Reyes. I know they are!”

“Detective Griffin!” Kane called out from his office door. When Clark looked over at him, he continued, “My office!”

She moved quickly, hurrying to obey his order. In fact, she moved so quickly and methodically she nearly missed the giant man sitting in a chair off to the side of Kane’s desk.

“Sir?” She stood at attention.

“Still not saying it,” Kane answered her unspoken question. He moved to his desk, handing her a folder before sitting down.

Having to force herself to relax, Clarke sighed and took the folder. She glanced up and met the mystery man’s eye.

“Hello,” the man stood and offered a hand.

“Hey,” Clarke said slowly.

The man was a giant. His hand enveloped Clarke’s completely. He had to have at least a foot on Clarke! He was also attractive, a short mohawk, neatly trimmed stubble on his sculpted face, probably the kindest brown eyes Clarke had ever seen. And muscles everywhere!

“Detective Clarke Griffin, this is Detective Lincoln Woods,” Kane introduced them. He shuffled papers on his desk while he talked, “He’s just out of the… uh… Marine Corps. Where he was… uh…”

“Spec Ops,” Lincoln finished for him. “Only been out a month or so. Captain Kane tells me you served too?”

Clarke nodded, “Coast Guard. Search and rescue.”

“Oh! So you’re my new team leader?” Lincoln smiled broadly at that. “I was wondering when I’d get to meet the team. I’ve heard a lot about you all!”

“You two are dismissed,” Kane interrupted Clarke’s response. He met Clarke’s eye, “show him around. Introduce him to Raven. He’ll be working with you two until the other new detective gets here. Probably be a good idea to introduce him to SAR too, so he knows everyone.”

With a nod, Clarke led Lincoln to the empty desk near her own. She let him get settled a bit before taking him to the file room to find Raven.

“We’re working an old case right now since we haven’t been assigned a new one. Trying to solve a 30-year-old murder. There isn’t much to go on so Raven just keeps re-reading the files every chance she gets,” Clarke explained as she opened the door. She was right, Raven was reading the old files yet again. “Rae.”

“Hold on,” Raven held up a finger. She had an adorable wrinkle between her brows, one that only formed when she found something off.

Clarke gave her a few seconds, then tried again, “Raven.”

“Just a sec,” Raven replied.

“Reyes!” Clarke snapped.

“What!” Raven growled, her head lifting quickly. Then her eyes widened, “Holy man meat!”

Clarke sighed, “She means that in a non-sexual harassment way.”

“It’s okay,” Lincoln shrugged. He smiled and offered a hand for a still staring Raven. “I’m Lincoln Woods, new detective here.”

“Are you?” Raven responded, her eyes floating up and down the man.

Smacking her softly upside the head, Clarke hissed, “be professional!”

“Sorry! Right!” Raven nodded and blinked. “I’m Raven Reyes. Detective. SAR pilot. Awesome all around person.”

“Oh! You’re SAR too? That’s great. I’ll be on the team,” Lincoln’s smile grew impossibly bigger. “Caves, dogs, and horses are my areas.”

Before Clarke and Raven could respond, the door behind Lincoln flew open to reveal Octavia. She was already mid rant by the time she stepped into the room and saw Lincoln, “I told that ass I wasn’t interested in anything he had to offer but does Finn Collins ever listen? No he does not! He tried to offer me caving lessons again, Clarke! As if I care about caves! And then he said…” Octavia stopped pacing and stared at Lincoln. “Who are you?”

“Lincoln Woods, our newest team member,” Clarke answered for him.

“He likes caves,” Raven added, smiling at the blush on Octavia’s cheeks. “Bet he’d like to explore – ”

Clarke smacked her again, “that’s enough.”

“I see… Hi,” Octavia sauntered up and offered her hand. “I’m Octavia. Maybe we can grab some coffee and I’ll show you around?”

“Thanks, but Clarke’s already showing me the ropes. And it sounds like you’ve got your hands full with that Finn guy.”

Waving him off, Octavia laughed, “Oh no, Finn’s just Finn. Not my style.”

“Well, flings aren’t my thing. And I don’t mix work and pleasure,” Lincoln explained. He offered her a small smile, “Sorry though. Good luck with Finn.”

He turned and left the file room then, leaving a gawking Octavia behind him.

“Did he just tell me he doesn’t do flings? Really?” She turned to stare at her friends.

“He did,” Clarke nodded.

Octavia smiled at that, “Well… now he’s sexy and a gentleman. I call dibs!”

****

_**Later that night...** _

“I’m home!” Lexa called out as she closed the door behind her.

“Mommy!” Xander shrieked, tearing around the corner and into her mother’s open arms. She hugged her tightly before glancing over her shoulder.

Following her eyes, Lexa had to ask, “What are you looking for?”

“Shhh…” Declan appeared around the corner, at a much more sedate pace than Xander. “We’re playing hide and seek with Lincoln and he’s losing.”

“I am not,” Came the aforementioned man’s voice from the kitchen.

“We’ve been hiding for ten minutes!” Declan called back. “He’s worse than Dad. At least Dad pretends to count before he gets distracted.”

Laughing quietly, Lexa lowered her daughter to the floor and ruffled Declan’s hair. She stepped around them to hang up her jacket. “Murphy means well. You know that. He just forgets to remember things sometimes.”

“Absentminded professor,” Declan heaved a great sigh and shook his head.

“Exactly,” Lexa nodded, kissing the top of the little boy’s head. “Speaking of, he’ll be here soon. Have you finished your homework?”

Nodding, Declan turned on his heel and led the way into the kitchen. Lincoln was stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce, wearing the pink frilly apron he’d given to Lexa as a gag gift when she’d announced she was moving to Polis. The kids headed to the island, where they’d laid out their homework.

“Since when do kindergarteners have homework?” Lincoln asked.

“Since I pay a ridiculous amount of money for that school,” Lexa replied.

She’d thought it was odd too at first but Headmistress Falls explained everything. Then Lexa had gone to the education experts at her school for confirmation. It wasn’t too much work and it was right at Xander’s level, so Lexa never really questioned it.

Wandering to the island, she helped the kids with their homework while Lincoln finished dinner. Lexa barely bit back a grin when Xander asked for construction paper and a marker. She’d been drawing and writing a lot more often lately. Since it seemed to be doing her some good, Lexa went along with it.

Just before 6 o’clock, the front door opened and John Murphy called out a greeting. Like every Friday evening, he placed his jacket on the coat rack and dropped his briefcase next to the door. He sighed and stretched.

“I’m here!” He called out.

“Dad!” Declan shouted, racing toward the door.

They had a mini reunion in the foyer, discussing the day and making plans for the weekend. It was their tradition. Then Declan would take his father by the hand and lead him to the table.

Every week, Murphy would refuse the invitation to join them for dinner. However, that week Lexa insisted. They were celebrating Lincoln’s big move and Xander’s new found art hobby. Declan had asked if his new mastering of the letter ‘r’ counted as something to celebrate, Lexa had told him it certainly was!

“Emori will be waiting for us. She and Mags are probably shaking with hunger,” Murphy shook his head, thinking of his wife and daughter.

“Good thing I invited them over then,” Lexa replied. She pulled a loaf of Italian bread from the pantry and started slicing it. Some she set aside for garlic bread, some she placed in a basket to be buttered later. “They’ll be here any minute.”

Knowing he was defeated, and not at all unhappy about it, Murphy smiled and rolled his eyes. His friendship with Lexa had started rough. He was never good with new people. Then they sat next to each other in a meeting and she’d snorted at his snarky jokes and everything was history from there.

He’d been with her when she found out she was pregnant. He’d been by her side when she went into labor. Literally, he’d had to throw away his favorite shoes and slacks because her water broke and he’d slipped and fallen to his knee. He was pacing in the waiting room while she was in delivery, almost as nervous as he’d been a five weeks before when Emori had delivered Declan. He was the first person besides Lexa and her wife to hold Xander. And he was the first person Lexa had called the night she found out she was going to raise her daughter as a single mom.

John Murphy had somehow become Lexa’s rock. Sure she had her family but back then, she’d been alone in Polis.

“So you’re the one who’s been looking after my sister?” Lincoln asked, sizing the man up.

“I was a little reluctant in the beginning if that helps,” Murphy shrugged.

Lincoln scratched at his head and nodded, “I think that can be said for most of us when it comes to Lexa.”

“Hey!” She protested.

“I mean…” Lincoln winked at her. “I love my baby sister!”

Shooting him a glare and sticking her tongue out was Lexa’s response. She turned back to watching her daughter draw.

“What are you making this time?” She asked.

Xander kept coloring the bottom half of the folded page blue. Her little tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth and she concentrated.

No answer came.

“It’s a card,” Declan finally said. His tone made it very clear he thought Lexa should have known that. “For Clarke.”

“Who is Clarke?” Murphy asked, leaning over the island to grab a piece of bread from the basket.

Lexa snorted, “Haven’t you heard? She’s our children’s newest hero!”

Murphy nodded absentmindedly. Then his eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, "They don't mean Clarke Griffin do they? I'd heard she's back in town. I haven't had a chance to catch up with her yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her team enjoy their Outreach days with class. Some more than others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but Lexa doesn't appear in this chapter!! Don't worry though, she is mentioned more than a couple of times!!
> 
> The next chapter may be the one everyone has been waiting for... maybe...
> 
> ******ANNOUNCEMENT******  
> Update days for this fic are Wednesdays. If for some reason I can't post on a Wednesday, I'll let you all know. I post a sneak peek of the upcoming chapters on Tumblr on Sundays, in case you'd like to check that out.  
> You can also send me asks or headcanons or whatever over there too!!

Somehow Mondays became Clarke’s favorite days. She was at her desk, messing around with her papers while she was waiting for the team to finish their prep for the next Outreach. It was the first time she was excited for the program, mostly because it was the first time she was prepared. Jasper was bringing Rocket by during his patrol and Octavia had just detailed her patrol car to show the children. In a move Clarke had never foreseen, she even had a talk planned for the kids.

“We’re all set,” Raven announced, coming to a stop next to her desk.

“Let’s go!” Clarke grabbed her jacket and hurried toward the door.

While she rushed away, Octavia moved to stand beside Raven. “This is weird right? That she’s so excited about this?”

“I think she likes the kids,” Raven shrugged. “She’s always liked kids.”

“Yeah… but Clarke’s never liked anything enough to not hate Monday mornings,” Octavia scratched her forehead.

****

“Kork!” Xander barely managed to keep herself in her chair when she saw Clarke in the doorway.

Grinning, Clarke waved at the little girl, a big smile taking over her face. She whispered with Miss Fox for a few minutes while Octavia, Raven, Harper, and Finn entered the room and greeted the children. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, Xander silently stood from her chair and hurried to Clarke’s side.

“Hey there!” Clarke smiled down at her when she tugged on her sleeve.

“Hi, Kork!” Xander replied. She reached behind her, holding her right hand clasping her left elbow tightly. She kicked at the ground, her eyes turning shy before she dropped them to stare at Clarke’s knees.

A look sent toward Miss Fox had the teacher walking away with a shrug. Kneeling in front of the little girl, Clarke tugged lightly at the end of one of her braids.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

Xander shrugged, her eyes not leaving the floor, “I wanted to say hi but Dax said… he said maybe I should leave you alone. Cause I might annoy you.”

“Oh,” Clarke responded, she glanced around for help. Her unit was busy with children, including Raven who had somehow ended up with her own favorite in the class. Miss Fox was busy too, whispering to Abigail about something.

“And then Felicia, she said that grown ups aren’t friends with kids,” Xander finished softly.

With a shake of her head, Clarke was already denying what the other children had said. “Oh, little one. Don’t be silly. You don’t annoy me. And you’re most definitely my friend. In fact…” Clarke looked around conspiratorially. “Don’t tell anyone but you might just be my best friend in the whole world soon enough.”

“Really?” Xander’s eyes finally met hers.

“Of course!” Clarke nodded, trying to look as solemn as possible.

Raven appeared next to them suddenly, her hands fisted on her hips, “I heard that.”

“Wasn’t hiding it,” Clarke quipped, sending a wink to Xander as she stood up. “She gives me cards with pretty drawings. What do I get from you?”

“Oh! Your card!” Xander exclaimed before running to her little cubby. She returned within seconds, a folded piece of grey construction paper in her little hands. “I almost forgot!”

Making sure to give her a big smile, and to stick her tongue out at Raven, Clarke took the card. She made a bit of a show about studying the front, there was what looked to be a helicopter and waves and a single red ring in the water. She could only guess that Xander drew her a water rescue scene.

“How did you know what this looks like?” Clarke asked.

“I asked Mom,” Xander said proudly. “Mom knows everything!”

Clarke nodded seriously, “Most mom’s do.”

Her little chest puffed up with pride and her face flushed with excitement. She’d made Clarke smile. That was all little Xander Woods needed to be happy at the moment.

“Want to go and grab a chair, rug rat?” Raven asked, motioning toward Xander’s empty seat with her head. “We’ve got some stuff to do today.”

“Fun stuff?” Xander’s eyes narrowed.

With a shrug, Raven answered, “I suppose so. I’m not telling you what though. That’s a secret.”

As expected, that had the girl scrambling to her chair. Holding out a hand, Raven helped Clarke to stand. They moved toward the front of the classroom, where the rest of the team had already congregated. Miss Fox had pulled extra chairs for them, along the length of the chalkboard.

Clarke handed the card to Octavia for safekeeping, then she turned to the children. She offered them a big smile, “Hey everyone!”

“Hello, Clarke!” They said back, as in sync as always.

“That’s never not creepy!” Raven said loudly. When Miss Fox shot her a disapproving look, she only shrugged, “It’s weird and you know it, lady!”

Shooting her a glare, Clarke turned back to the kids. She smiled again, ready to start talking.

“So we’re going to have a quick talk today before we do some fun stuff. Part of the reason we come here every week is to teach you to be safe and what to do if you find yourself in a situation you’re not used to. So today, we’ll talk about a few things and then you guys can ask some questions,” Clarke explained. She made sure to look at each other the children, wanting to be certain they all understood.

A while later, Clarke was nearly finished with her talk. She’d covered 911, showing the kids how to dial it and explaining when they might need to use it. Of course, she made sure to tell them never to call for fun. Then she discussed not talking to strangers. The children seemed especially interested in that, asking questions about what a stranger really was and how they knew when someone wasn’t a stranger anymore. The last topic she talked about was what to do if they get lost.

“The best thing to do is to look for a police officer or firefighter. Someone in a uniform like Octavia’s or the firefighters you met a couple of months ago. Those are strangers you can talk to,” Clarke said, glancing at the clock. She’d actually managed to time her talk just right, Jasper should be arriving at the school in a few minutes. “But, does anyone know what to do if you can’t find a police officer or firefighter?”

Dax’s hand rose in the air, “yell for help?”

“You could do that,” Clarke nodded. “Or you can find a mommy or a daddy. An adult with children with them. They’re almost always willing to help a lost child. They could help you look for your parents or they could call the police and wait for help with you.”

“Is that safe? Wouldn’t they be a stranger?” Xander asked, raising her hand.

Clarke nodded again, “Yes, they would be. But sometimes rules have to be bent a little in order to keep you safe.”

The kids started to discuss this under their breath, like they weren’t sure they believed Clarke. Miss Fox stood, calling for their attention.

“I know that was a lot to think about,” Clarke smiled and looked around the room again. “We have some papers for you to take home to your parents so you can talk about all of this with them. You can even come up with some secret code words for your safety. We’ll hand those out before we leave today.”

“But first!” Raven jumped out of her seat, holding a finger up in the air. “We have a surprise that has just arrived. Miss Fox? I believe Clarke explained things to you?”

With a smile, the teacher smiled and stood from her desk, “Class, please grab you jackets and stand with your buddy at the door. Each set of buddies will be escorted by one of the officers to our destination. Remember, quiet in the hallways, others are learning.”

“Yes, Miss Fox,” the class recited back.

Narrowing her eyes, Raven turned to glare at the teacher, “You did that on purpose.”

“Might have done,” Miss Fox shrugged and winked.

Just as Clarke predicted, the children loved meeting Rocket. Jasper did surprisingly well explaining his training and what the dog’s responsibilities were on the job. The children were especially excited to see Jasper dressed up in the take down practice suit. They laughed and hollered whenever Rocket took scrawny Jasper to the ground.

“Finally!” Raven exclaimed, sighing in relief. “They can act like children!”

“Clarke,” Jasper groaned when he approached her. “Can we stop now?”

She was about to tell him to get his things packed again when Xander tugged on her sleeve again. Just two short tugs and Clarke was kneeling down to put herself on her level.

“Again, Kork?” Xander asked quietly, almost whispering. “Just one more? And then lunch time?”

That answered Jasper’s question for him. Raven cackled as he got in position again, signaling for Octavia to let the dog run at him again.

Clarke wasn’t even watching Jasper trying to escape the dog. Not really. She was watching the little girl standing next to her, leaning against her leg and giggling. Raven had been right earlier, at the station, when she said Clarke had always liked children. But… there was something about that child. Something that drew Clarke’s affection.

Just as Jasper finally issued the command for Rocket to release his bite, Xander looked up at Clarke. Her big green eyes were lit up with laughter, her smile was bright. And that’s when Clarke knew she’d do nearly anything to make sure Xander Woods smiled as often as possible.

****

The week had gone south in a hurry. Clarke and the others had returned to the station on Monday to relative calm. Five minutes later, a triple homicide was called in at the local university. It should have been a simple case to solve, open and shut. Some guy walked in on his girlfriend with some other guy. The suspect had killed his girlfriend’s roommate too, because she walked in on him committing the crime.

Of course, it couldn’t be that easy though. The suspect was the son of a State Senator, one who was up for reelection. It took less than an hour for pressure for a cover-up to come down for Police Headquarters. Clarke, Raven, and Lincoln fought back. Thankfully, Kane called in a favor from an old friend in the DA office and charges were filed.

The two cards Clarke received from Xander were really the only thing that got her through the week without breaking down. She’d asked the officers at the desk, the ones who dealt with the mail, to make sure the cards were left on her keyboard so she’d see them right away. When she’d walked into work on Tuesday and saw the first card, her heart melted a little bit.

It was bright yellow with blue and purple flowers drawn everywhere. The only words were written on the back, just a simple ‘From, Xander’ and a smiley face.

The second was on a cream piece of construction paper. The front was decorated with a drawing of a dog. At first Clarke thought it was a horse but when she opened the card to see what could only be a 5-year-old’s attempt to draw Jasper in his take-down gear. Clarke had laughed loud enough to draw attention to herself.

“What?” Raven arched a brow, holding out a hand. Clarke handed her the card without a word, still laughing. Raven snorted and shook her head, giving the card back, “Well, she’s got some skill. That’s quite the interpretation of Jasper and his suit.”

“I’m going to take my lunch early,” Clarke stood and pulled on her jacket. She tucked the two cards into her briefcase, sliding it under her desk before heading toward the door.

Octavia caught up with her as she opened the door, “I’ll go along. Nancy was making a little statue of a police officer in her art class. I want to see if she’s finished it yet.”

“Me too,” Raven said, jogging to join them. When they turned and stared, she shrugged, “What? Declan is a cool kid. His dad is a philosophy professor at the university. That kid says the craziest things!”

****

They were let into the school without any questions. Ontari seemed to have been expecting them actually. She had badges ready for them by the time they reached the office.

“It’s lunch time but their eating in their classroom,” Ontari explained. “One of the student’s had a family member make lunch for everyone. I’m sure there’s enough for you three.”

That was all Raven needed to hear. She was out the door before Ontari even finished speaking. When Clarke and Octavia caught up to her, they had to pull her out of Fletcher’s way.

“Sorry! Food!” Was all the explanation Clarke managed to get out before Raven dragged her away.

The door to the classroom was open, the smell of the food drifting out was nearly heavenly. Raven knocked on the doorframe once before making a beeline to the food. Octavia stopped just over the threshold, shocked to see Lincoln in the room, surrounded by all the children. They were rubbing his hair and begging him to lift them over his head. He obliged them all, not even pausing in his conversation with the nearly swooning Miss Fox.

“O,” Clarke poked her in the back.

“Clarke,” she whimpered. “I think my ovaries just exploded. That man is perfect!”

Groaning, Clarke shoved her forward into the classroom. “Never say anything like that again.”

“Kork!”

Xander’s excited shouts interrupted whatever Octavia was going to say next. The girl barreled over to Clarke, skidding to a stop just in front of her. She seemed hesitant all of a sudden.

“What just happened?” Clarke asked her, kneeling to be on her level.

“Can I hug you?” Xander asked shyly. “Mom says I have to ask before I hug people.”

Opening her arms, Clarke nodded. Xander threw herself into Clarke with a loud giggle. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and squeezed as tightly as she could. Then she was gone, running back to Lincoln.

With another shove to Octavia’s back Clarke moved toward the man, smiling when he looked her way. She picked up one of the carrots on a nearby plate and bit into it.

“What’re you doing here?” She asked. “Outreach isn’t until Monday.”

“I know. But Xander asked me to come and say hi since I missed this week,” Lincoln shrugged. He picked up the little girl and tickled her belly. “I also had to come and discuss those cards I’ve heard you’ve been getting. I wanted to know why my own niece hasn’t made me a card yet!”

Giggling, Xander tried to fight off his hands, “You weren’t here, Linc! Can’t thank you for coming if you weren’t here!”

“That’s a fair point,” Clarke nodded.

She barely had time to catch Xander when she practically dove toward her from Lincoln’s arms. Xander squirmed until Clarke put her down. She watched the girl run to her cubby, retrieving another card and hurrying back to Clarke.

“You planning on working for Hallmark?” Lincoln asked when she held the paper up for Clarke to take.

“I don’t know what that means but probably not,” Xander shrugged, backing away when she saw the grin on Lincoln’s face. “I want to be a teacher like Mom.”

With a laugh, Lincoln made a grab for her, trying to catch her again. She ducked away and hid behind Clarke.

“Help!” Xander squealed.

“You think Clarke can save you?” Lincoln teased, reaching around Clarke to poke at her sides.

Even as she laughed, Clarke swatted at his hands, defending her little friend, “She may be your niece but she’s my friend. You better watch it, Woods!”

“Yeah, Woods!” Xander giggled.

When the girl spotted Octavia further away, still by the door actually, she made a break for her. Octavia caught her as she jumped and turned so she was between Lincoln and Xander.

“Octavia will save me!” Xander declared.

Lincoln shrugged as he headed toward them. The grin spreading across his face told Octavia he knew the effect he had on her, “She can try.”

Clarke took a moment to check out the newest card to add to her collection. Black paper was new. Clarke was confused until she opened it. There was a white piece of paper glued inside with a drawing of a blonde stick figure in a blue uniform. Clarke could only guess it was meant to be her. The woman was holding hands with a smaller figure with black scribbled hair, which she assumed was Xander.

“You know you only have two more weeks right?” Raven asked as she moved to stand next to her friend.

“I know,” Clarke sighed.

She looked back toward the door just in time to see Xander slide down Octavia and sprint back toward her. She caught Xander whens she jumped. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. It was the liveliest she’d ever seen the girl. When she threw her tiny arms around her neck again, Clarke couldn’t help but hug her back.

Raven took in the sight, knowing full well how quickly Clarke took to some people. She sighed and shook her head, “This is not going to end well.”

****

The following Monday, Clarke had arranged for an all-morning outing for the class. It had taken some coaxing but somehow Kane had convinced Nia it was a good idea. After all, what could happen to the children if they were surrounded by police officers on city property?

Just as Clarke suspected, the horses were a hit with children. Lincoln and Octavia took the kids on short rides around the corral, explaining how they use the horses for SAR missions. They even showed the kids how to take the saddles off and give the horses their rubdowns.

“I like horses,” Abigail proclaimed, her fingers reaching up to touch the silky nose of Octavia’s horse, Chewy.

Dax nodded next to her, staring up at the horse’s twitching ears, “they’re fun and all but I liked seeing Jasper get tackled by Rocket more.”

“I heard that!” Called out Jasper. 

“I don’t think he cares,” Andy replied loudly. When the adults turned to look at him, he shrugged, “Raven says it all the time.”

As one, the heads of the other adults swiveled to Raven. She shrugged and smirked. No shame was evident in her expression. 

“Life is cruel sometimes. Kids have to learn to face that sometime. I’m helping them learn about life!” She stated, raising a fist dramatically in the air as she spoke. 

Miss Fox rolled her eyes, the first real crack in her wall of propriety the team had seen. “Perhaps we ought to head back to the school? It will be time for lunch soon enough.”

The day trip obviously exhausted the children. The unit practically had to carry them back into the school once they returned. Except for Xander. She went straight to her chair and drew Clarke a picture of Chewy before she left.

“Here’s your card, Kork!” She said as she handed it to her.

“Thanks!” Clarke took it and let out an exaggerated gasp. “This looks just like Chewy! Is he your favorite?”

Xander took just a moment to think about that, “No. Mom’s still my favorite. But you’re pretty close too, Kork.”

“Hey!” Lincoln protested.

“It’s the truth,” Xander shrugged and sighed dramatically.

Narrowing his eyes, Lincoln crossed his arms over his broad chest, “Are you saying I’m not your favorite?”

“Or me?” Finn added, winking at the little girl.

“Nope,” Xander responded without hesitation. “Just Mom and Kork. Boys are icky.”

“Amen, sister!” Raven nearly yelled, holding out her hand for Xander’s high five.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The first Clexa meeting.
> 
> I hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> (This is where the slow burn starts to be... not so slow... I'm not good at waiting. I want them together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning... I know next to nothing about ocean currents. Some suspension of logic and ocean currents might be needed here.

There wasn’t much in the world that got Clarke’s blood pumping like a rescue mission. One of the reasons she chose to return to Polis was because the police department had been looking for a new leader for the SAR team. That she had Raven, a certified SAR pilot and helicopter mechanic, willing to come with her was a bonus for Polis PD. Given Polis’ location, Clarke and her team worked nearly every type of SAR mission imaginable. Sometimes they were even called to help out of state.

Growing up in Polis meant having the ocean on one side and mountains on the other. Her love of the ocean, and family tradition, had Clarke joining the Coast Guard right out of college. Her goal had been for them to pay for medical school. A softball scholarship had paid for undergrad. She knew if she played her cards right, she’d be a doctor by 27 without any debt.

Instead, she left med school after a year and worked toward a PhD in biochemistry. She still graduated relativity debt free.

The real hiccup in her plans came about when she fell in love with search and rescue work. The first time she’d jumped from a chopper into a raging sea, she’d been terrified. The Pacific Ocean was no playground when it came to open water rescue. The waves made the Atlantic look like a wave pool sometimes.

But…

Sweet Sappho!

The rush! The adrenaline. The knowledge that she _saved_ someone! It was beyond addictive.

Sometimes though, Clarke hated open water missions. Her latest case was a capsized chartered fishing boat. Six people had been on board, two crew and four tourists. The captain and three of the tourists had been found clinging to the boat. One of the tourists, a middle-aged man with a ridiculous fake tan, had nearly drowned Octavia during the rescue.

Once they were back on land Raven went about her safety checks on the helicopter while refueling. Clarke and Octavia, who continuously glared daggers at the orange man, questioned the survivors. Any bit of information they might have could help save the others.

They’d miraculously spotted the little orange dingy just after dawn on the third day. They’d drifted nearly 50 miles in two days.

The team knew to be thankful. Even after three days of hard work on nearly nonexistent sleep and meals made up of protein bars. It wasn’t the norm to find six out of six victims in situations like that.

After receiving orders from Kane to head home and get some much needed rest, they all did just that. Except that Clarke went to her mother’s house. She knew Abby would be worried after hearing about Clarke’s mission, sleeping in her childhood bed would calm them both.

When Clarke woke up the next day after nearly fourteen hours of sleep, she was greeted by her mother’s famous lemon pepper chicken and sour cream mashed potatoes.

“This is a fancy lunch,” Clarke yawned, stretching and twisting, trying to crack her back.

“You just spent three days sleeping on cots and eating… I don’t even want to know what. Not to mention the whole jumping out of that helicopter,” Abby tutted before kissing her forehead. “A mother worries. This mother cooks when she’s recovering from worry.”

Humming in response, Clarke dropped her forehead to Abby’s shoulder, “Does this mother also have to work today?”

“In an hour,” Abby replied.

“Well then,” Clarke kissed her cheek. She grabbed a plate and started loading it with food. “This daughter definitely thanks this mother!”

****

She knew there wasn’t much point to going into the precinct. It was Friday. She and Raven and Lincoln hadn’t been assigned any new cases. They’d hit another dead end on their cold case too. Really, all she wanted to do was check her email and then leave again.

Preferably before Kane saw her.

Darting passed his office, Clarke moved quickly toward her desk. She smiled to herself, somehow thwarting her stepfather always made the 19-year-old inside her very happy.

The grin dropped when she spotted her keyboard. Or rather… when she spotted the cards on her keyboard.

Xander.

Barely managing to bite back a groan, Clarke moved even more quickly to her desk.

Three cards.

She’d missed three cards from the little girl. Even if she didn’t know Xander all that well, she knew she enough to understand she’d think Clarke was really one of those adults who was going to ignore her.

This time, she couldn’t stop the groan. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

Missing the cards was understandable. She’d been working. Saving _six_ lives! Xander would understand.

Right?

“Griffin!”

Kane’s biting tone silenced the always-bustling bullpen.

“Captain?” Clarke replied, dropping her hands and turning to face him.

“You were told to stay away for the weekend,” He said, moving toward her. When he reached her, his eyes grew a bit softer, “Your mother called me. She figured you were going to turn up here.  Really, Clarke. Take the weekend and recover.”

“I will,” Clarke replied, glancing at her computer. “I was going to check my email but I think I’ll just head out. I think my brain is asleep.”

He nodded. If they were at home, he’d probably kiss her forehead or tuck that loose strand of hair behind her ear. At the precinct, he could only smile.

“Dismissed, Griffin,” he winked.

****

In all honesty, when Clarke left the precinct she’d had every intention of heading home. She wanted her old university hoodie and some shorts. She could practically hear her couch calling for her.

Instead, she found herself in front of Oak Elementary. She knew she couldn’t keep showing up unannounced. She had every intention of telling Xander just that. She just needed to thank her for cards first.

“Excuse me?” A voice spoke from behind as she reached for the call button.

Clarke turned, ready to greet a parent. It was the woman she’d seen a couple of times before. The beautiful woman.

“Um…” Clarke gaped at her.

“Who are you?” The woman asked.

Blinking, Clarke tried to form a response, “Who… what?”

The woman sighed. She moved her hands behind her back, watching Clarke flounder for words with the most emotionless expression Clarke had ever seen. When Clarke finally stopped sputtering, the woman looked her up and down.

Of course, Clarke could have imagined it but she was nearly certain she saw interest sparking in those green eyes.

“Why do I keep seeing you here? You aren’t a parent. I’ve met all the parents,” The woman questioned her further. “So who are you?”

“I’m Clarke Griffin. Detective Clarke Griffin,” She finally managed to choke out. She cleared her throat, desperately wishing for something to drink. Then, as if she was just remembering her manners, she offered a hand to the woman.

The woman took the hand and shook it twice before dropping it, “Is that supposed to mean something to me?

“It’s the… I’m a detective with PPD. At the west precinct,” Clarke explained. At the continued blank look, Clarke tried to clarify further, “We’re doing the Outreach for the month. We come once a week and teach the kids about safety and what the police do. PFD and the EMTs take part too. It’s just our turn.”

“Outreach is on Mondays. It’s Friday.”

Clarke nodded, she couldn’t deny that, “I know. One of the kids has been drawing cards for me. Sometimes she gives them to me when I come for Outreach. Sometimes her teacher sends them over to the precinct,” Clarke smiled, Xander’s face appearing in her minds eye. “She’s pretty adorable. All bouncing curls and big green eyes. She’s trying to learn how to draw a griffin for me.”

“You’re talking about Xander,” The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes! Do you know her?”

If it was possible, the woman stood a little straighter, a little taller. She sized Clarke up again, before speaking. “I’m Professor Lexa Woods. Xander is my daughter.”

“Oh,” Clarke responded dumbly. She studied the woman, Lexa, a little more closely. It was easy to see the resemblance once the connection was made. “Well, your daughter is a delight. I can’t tell you how much I – ”

Lexa interrupted her gushing, “Are you the one who told my daughter to not look for a police officer if she gets lost?”

“What?”

“Did you tell Xander she shouldn’t look for a police officer if she gets lost?”

“That isn’t exactly what I said,” Clarke shook her head. She met Lexa’s fierce green eyes and, much to her horror, she blushed. Then she rubbed at the back of her neck. “I said if one of the kids get lost it may be easier to find a mother or father with children. Police officers can’t be everywhere. I told them to look for the police or firefighter first and if they couldn’t find us they should look for a mommy or a daddy with kids.”

Lexa’s perfectly sculpted brow arched, “And you think it’s okay for you to give these children advice like that?”

“We gave them packets so they could talk all of that over with their parents,” Clarke replied a little bite finding its way into her tone. “Papers about 911, what to do if they get lost, secret code words to know if they can trust someone.”

“Code words!” Lexa exclaimed, her lips finally cracking her lips. “Xander couldn’t stop talking about code words all night!”

Blushing, Clarke nodded again, “yes, that was us. I’m sorry if… uh… my visits here have made you uncomfortable. I was actually planning on telling Xander I wouldn’t be able to stop by anymore. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea. It’s just that I think Xander is such an awesome kid. I don’t want her to think I’m ignoring her.”

Lexa considered her for a long moment. Her head tilted to the side just like Clarke had seen Xander do. Then she nodded, just the smallest dip of her chin before she cleared her throat. “You mentioned cards earlier. What cards?”

“Oh… I’ve got them in my car,” Clarke motioned for Lexa to follow her.

Popping the trunk, she grabbed her briefcase and opened it. She pulled out the stack of eleven cards, handing them over to Lexa.

“She’s quite the budding artist,” Clarke smiled as Lexa thumbed through them. “We’ll probably see her work in museums someday.”

“This is why she was asking me about griffins and open water rescues?” Lexa laughed quietly. “I had to google so many things! I still don’t understand half of it.”

Smiling, Clarke shrugged, “I could always explain it to you. It is my job after all.”

Lexa nodded as she looked through the cards again, taking in her daughter’s work. She took in the lines and the scribbles of color. Small laughs burst forward when she recognized words she’s spelled out for Xander at one point or another.

“Like I said, Professor Woods,” Clarke cleared her throat again. “I’m going to tell Xander I can’t make these visits anymore. I shouldn’t have started making them in the first place. Very unprofessional.”

With a shake of her head, Lexa handed them back, “Miss Griffin – No, Detective Griffin – ”

“Technically it’s Dr. Griffin,” Clarke corrected her. Then she blinked. She never mentioned her PhD to anyone. Ever. For anything. Why introduce herself like that?

“I thought you said you’re a detective?” Lexa’s head tilted to the side, reminding Clarke of her daughter.

Clarke nodded, feeling her face heat up in a blush, “I am. I just… I have a PhD?”

“Are you asking me?” Lexa smirked.

“No?”

“Do you always use your degree to try to impress women?”

The teasing put Clarke at ease. Leaning her hip against the car, she smiled, “That depends. Are you impressed?”

Laughing a little, Lexa shook her head, “I think I’m not going to answer that. But, _Dr_. Griffin, you should know I’m okay with Xander drawing you these cards. She… Xander has a hard time letting people in. It seems you’ve managed to win her loyalty. I’m very sorry for going a little bit mama bear.”

“Still,” Clarke smiled softly. “I’ll cut back on the extra visits.”

“As long as Xander isn’t upset by any of this, I’m okay with it,” Lexa replied. “Were you going inside? When I spoke to you?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah. I just got the last three cards. I was… out of the office for a few days and didn’t have a chance to thank her. I don’t want her to think I’m ignoring her.”

“Shall we then?” Lexa turned and waved a hand in front of her.

****

Clarke spent her free weekend thinking about her encounter with Lexa. There was no denying Lexa was an unbelievably attractive woman. Drop dead gorgeous actually. Clarke wasn’t sure what the protocol was for asking her out. Can she do that? Is there a rule against asking a parent out?

“You’re overthinking about that woman aren’t you?” Octavia asked after the last Outreach of the month.

Clarke nodded. She’d spent her time at the school coloring pictures with Xander and Declan. Lexa had walked Clarke to the classroom after their encounter outside the school, and her daughter had been bursting with excitement to see Clarke and Lexa together. Xander hadn’t stopped talking about her mother the entire time. That certainly hadn’t helped with Clarke’s concentration.

“You’re going to ask her out right?” Raven asked.

“Ask who out?” Finn popped up next to them.

Octavia shook her head, “Go away.”

“Be nice,” Finn scolded her, smiling before trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

“I’ll tear it off and beat you with it,” Raven hissed.

Clarke ignored them all. She was nearly to her unmarked when she spotted Lexa. She was carrying a thermal bag.

“Is that her?” Octavia shoved Finn away.

Clarke nodded, “I’ll catch up.”

Lexa watched the others walk away, smiling politely when Raven waved. When she looked back at Clarke, the woman was approaching her.

“Hello, Dr. Griffin.”

“Professor Woods,” Clarke replied. She grinned at the slight blush she spotted on Lexa’s cheeks. “I just spent the last couple of hours coloring with Xander. She’s going to be a great artist, I’m telling you!”

Lexa laughed lightly, “So you’ve said. Did she give you a card?”

“Nope,” Clarke responded. Her smile faltered a little. “I think she took the news about my not visiting as often hard. Or maybe its because today was my last day. For a while anyway.”

“Ah… Your rotation is done,” Lexa said. “I’m sorry for Xander then. She really seems to like you.”

Clarke shrugged and started to back away, moving toward her car where Raven was waiting. “You know something, Professor? I have a feeling Xander isn’t going to have much time to miss me.”

****

The rest of Clarke’s day flew week. She and her partners caught a slightly perplexing case that somehow they’d managed to solve in 4 days. It was luck. Clarke knew that.

Then it was Friday.

She finished up paperwork and constantly glanced at the clock. She could only pray she wouldn’t catch a case just before it was time to leave for the weekend.

Somehow, she lucked out again.

“Clarke,” Kane crooked his finger at her as she headed toward the door, leaving for the day.

“Sir?”

Once she was in his office, he smiled broadly, “You’re welcome.”

“For what?” Clarke asked. She took a moment to think, had she missed something?

Kane shrugged, “I arranged for us to trade months with FPD. A group of my detectives are going to do Outreach next month. They took October for us.”

“More Outreach?” Clarke perked up.

And that brightened Clarke’s day. Another month of hanging out with Xander. That meant more cards. And it meant more possibilities of meeting up with Lexa.

“That’s all for now,” Kane interrupted her thoughts. “I just wanted to let you know. It’ll be you, Reyes, Woods, McNamara, Garcia, and Sano for the next month.”

A nod and grin and then Clarke was out the door. She left the precinct, and turned toward her car. Two approaching figures caught her attention.

“Kork!” Xander called out.

“Hey!” Clarke smiled and waved.

The little girl let go of Lexa’s hand and sprinted toward her. Clarke lifted her up and laughed when she hugged her neck.

“Hello, Professor,” Clarke beamed at Lexa.

“Doctor,” Lexa nodded.

Clarke turned her attention to Xander as she lowered her to the ground, “Now what’s going on, little one?”

Xander proudly handed her a card. A real card this time, “Mom helped me pick it out this time! I wanted to make sure you got it. And you said you couldn’t visit so much so I wanted to see you. Mom said we could visit you really quick.”

Opening the card, Clarke smiled at the drawing she found inside, or rather drawings. One was clearly a Xander Woods original, of Clarke again. She was holding hands with a stick figure of Xander. It seemed to be the little girl’s favorite scene. The other, a creature of some sort. There was a signature underneath; telling Clarke it was Lexa’s attempt at drawing.

“She didn’t get her skills from me,” Lexa shrugged and held her hands up when Clarke looked at her. “That’s a griffin by the way. I apologize for the horror on paper there.”

“Well, thank you, women of the Woods,” Clarke grinned and held up a hand for a high five from Xander. “Although, I have to tell you, I like the… less formal cards better. But this one will make a fine addition to my collection.”

****

They arrived home slightly later than usual. Lincoln and Declan were in the house, chatting away in the kitchen. Xander slipped out of her shoes and waited while her mother placed both their jackets on the hooks in the closet. Then she was holding Lexa’s hand and pulling her along.

Just as they reached the kitchen, the front door opened, allowing Murphy, Emori, and Mags inside. She deflated a little. She wanted to have her mom to herself for a bit.

“Nice to see you too, short stack,” Murphy stuck his tongue out at her.

“We’re here for dinner!” Little 3-year-old Mags announced, bouncing up to her.

Xander sighed. Once Mags latched on there was no escape. She held out a hand and smiled anyway. “Let’s go color for a while?”

“Going to make Clarke another card?” Murphy asked.

Big green eyes met his, “do you know Kork?”

“If ‘Kork’ mean Clarke Griffin, yes I do.” Murphy smiled down at the girl.

“I do too,” Emori added, nudging her husband out of the way.

Xander moved closer to them, “Do you know her favorite color?”

“It used to be red I think,” Murphy replied. Then he winked at Lexa. “For some reason I’d say it is currently green.”

There was nothing Lexa could do to stop the blush from spreading up her neck to her cheeks. She tried to glare at her best friend and failed miserably. “Something in your eye, John?”

“Nope,” Murphy shoved his hands in his pockets before rocking back on his heels. “I’ve heard you’ve got your eye _on_ someone though.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to spend time with her Woods girls. First she has Outreach with Xander. Then she has an interesting run in with Lexa.

Most people probably dreaded having to spend part of their Mondays with a bunch of kindergartners. Clarke was very aware of that. She loved it though. She looked forward to seeing Xander and the other kids at Outreach.

It had been just over two weeks since her minor confrontation with Lexa Woods. As promised, Clarke had cut back on her visits to the school. She now only dropped by on Friday afternoons, just before the last bell of the day.

On the second Monday of their second month of Outreach, Clarke and the other detectives had made their way to the school. They had a safety discussion with the children, this time about the very heavy subject of gun safety. When Clarke heard about the topic, she had grabbed her fingerprinting kit from her car, hoping to lighten the mood before they had to leave again.

The children were understandably confused by Detective McNamara’s lecture on guns. He could be pretty intense and had no idea how to temper himself when talking with kids. Miss Fox looked relieved when Raven and Clarke had stepped forward and asked if anyone had questions. They answered what they could and then smoothly changed the topic.

“Who wants to try fingerprinting?” Clarke asked, a big grin on her face.

Every hand in the classroom shot into the air. Counting on the other detectives to entertain the other two tables of children, Clarke and Raven moved to the first table, demonstrating the best way to dust for fingerprints.

“Kork?” Xander’s shy voice pulled her attention away from Dax’s sloppy attempts to use the brush.

“Yes?”

The little girl glanced around, like she was making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. She wiggled a finger at Clarke, wanting her to come closer.

“Can you help me find them?” She whispered.

“Find what?” Clarke whispered back.

Xander sighed. She sank back in her chair and shook her head, “Kork. Someone has been stealing my pudding from my lunch box.”

Clarke bit her lips to keep from smiling. When she was sure she could look as serious as Xander seemed to think the situation warranted, she spoke, “You think someone is stealing your pudding?”

“I  _ know _ someone is stealing it!” Xander insisted. She sat up straight and looked around again, her green eyes narrowing as she studied each of her classmates. “Mom has been packing chocolate pudding! And it keeps disappearing! It’s there when I put my lunchbox in my cubby and then when lunchtime gets here, it’s gone!”

“And you want me to help you figure out who is taking it?” Clarke asked. Her tone was as serious as she could make it.

With a succinct nod, Xander stood from her chair. “Come on, Kork. We have to solve the crime!”

Somehow they were able to get the fingerprinting kit away from Dax without any kind of an argument. All Xander had to do was ask nicely and Dax surrendered it.

“Well,” Clarke leaned down to whisper in her ear. She glanced back at Dax before continuing, “We can cross him off the list I think. If it was him, he’d probably want to keep the fingerprinting stuff away from us.”

Xander’s eyes grew round and her mouth formed an ‘O’ as she thought about that. “I didn’t know that.”

“That’s my job,” Clarke shrugged. “I jump out of helicopters and I read people.”

“You jump out of what?” Xander asked.

Instantly, Clarke knew she shouldn’t have said that part. She grimaced, “We’ll talk about that some other time. Just… I’m good at my job.”

Xander started to question her, Clarke knew she was about to ask her about the helicopter again. Before she could even get a single word out, Clarke’s cell phone rang from her back pocket.

“Griffin,” She said, smiling apologetically as she met Xander’s eyes. She reached out and smoothed the loose curls. She listened to Kane’s orders and nodded, “Right away, sir. We’re ten minutes out.”

“Kork?” Xander’s lip poked out.

“I’m sorry, little one.” Clarke knelt in front of her. “I have to go and work a case. I’m sorry about your pudding. Maybe tell Miss Fox? Or your mom?”

Sniffling, Xander nodded. “I will. I’m sorry you have to go so soon.”

“Clarke,” Raven called from the doorway. She already had one foot in the hallway. She had a firm grip on Lincoln’s arm.

“I’ll be right there!” Clarke replied. She smoothed Xander’s hair again, lightly tugging on the ends. “I’ll be back next week. You know that.”

“And Friday?” Xander questioned, her pout turned in a little smirk.

Snorting out a laugh, Clarke nodded, “We’ll see about that I suppose. Maybe I’m becoming too predictable.”

“I like seeing you on Fridays,” Xander replied. Her smirk shifted into a shy smile, “I think Mom does too. She smiles the whole way home.”

****

It took Clarke a couple of hours to realize she’d left her fingerprint it in Xander’s tiny hands. Not that she could do much about it right away. She had to walk the scene of the homicide with Lincoln and Raven, and she had to try to find witnesses and take a few statements… Instead of returning to the school to grab the kit, she sent a text to the other detectives to see if any of them had grabbed it and taken it back to the station. Of course, none of them had.

Sighing after getting that text, Clarke slid her phone into her pocket and turned to Raven, “I’m going to go and get my kit really quick. Can you grab a ride with Lincoln?”

“I know exactly why you’re going. Why you waited so long to head back to the school,” Raven responded, smirking and arching a brow. “Doesn’t  _ Professor Woods _ pick her kid up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? Leaving her devoted brother Lincoln to pick her up on Tuesdays and Thursdays? And isn’t pick up time 2:45?”

“Shut up, Reyes,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Linc!” Raven called out. When he yelled back in response, she could barely bite back her laughter to ask, “What time is it?”

Lincoln blinked at her a few times before looking at his bare wrist, “Oh, I’d say it’s about time for Detective Griffin to go and flirt with my baby sister.”

“I hate you both,” Clarke groaned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Do you even know if she’s interested in women?” Raven kept her tone light, not wanting to upset Clarke with her question.

“She is,” Octavia said, popping up next to Clarke. She ignored her yelp of surprise and kept talking, “I may have mentioned Clarke’s tiny crush on his sister to Lincoln. Then I said it was too bad we didn’t know if she played for our team. He laughed and said ‘Lexa is the captain of your team’ before he walked away.”

That had Clarke’s brows shooting up. She couldn’t say she was shocked really. She’d had more than an inkling of course. She’d spotted the interest in Lexa’s eyes a few times.

“Is she married though? Or not single in some other way?” Raven asked, eager for any and all details pertaining to Clarke’s crush.

“She’s divorced. I can’t get Lincoln to give me more than that,” Octavia responded, nudging Clarke with her elbow.

Swallowing thickly, Clarke tried to organize her thoughts. It was one thing to guess and assume about Lexa but to hear there was an actual chance? That changed things.

Clarke had wondered why Xander never mentioned a second parent. It was always about Lexa. Never anyone else. Now Clarke knew why. She felt a little guilty for the small bursts of joy radiating through her at the knowledge Lexa was single. Lexa being single meant Clarke might have a shot but it also meant Xander only had one parent.

“If you want to beat traffic, you better go,” Raven said loudly. Her words cut into Clarke’s racing thoughts. “I’ll catch a ride with O.”

****

Clarke had never had such a hard time containing a smile before. As soon as she spotted Lexa in the school parking lot, she was struggling to stop herself from grinning ear to ear. Her newly acquired knowledge was bouncing around her head.

She had a chance. If she wanted one. If she thought it was worth the risks.

Smiling when Lexa glanced her way, she offered a little wave. Clarke had meant to go straight to the office, asking Ontari to help her get her kit back. Instead, she glanced at the time on her watch. It was 2 in the afternoon. There was 45 minutes until Xander was going to be released for the day.

Changing course, she walked to Lexa.

“What’re you doing here so early?” She asked, leaning back against Lexa’s car.

“I let my students out early,” Lexa shrugged. She closed out of her email on her phone, sliding it into her pocket. “They have an exam on Wednesday. I like to pretend they’ll use their extra time to study.”

Chuckling, Clarke nodded, “I think that’s a good way to look at that. Trusting your students to study.”

“Naïve?”

“Maybe a little,” Clarke held up a hand, her fingers close together as she responded. “Um… would you maybe…”

Lexa waited for her to finish her question. Nothing came though. She arched a brow, “Yes?”

“Coffee?”

She tilted her head, “what about coffee?”

“There’s a café across the street,” Clarke pointed at the small building with the bright awning over small black tables. She rubbed at the back of her neck and sighed. She’d almost swear that she had game at one point. “Would you like to get a cup? While we wait?”

There was a little hesitation, Lexa wasn’t used to being asked so directly. Usually people rambled a bit or tried to distract her until they somehow maneuvered her into accepting a meal.

She met Clarke’s eyes with a shy smile, “Okay. Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I’d love to,” Lexa nodded and pushed herself up off her car. She took a few steps before she realized Clarke wasn’t with her. Turning back to her car, she found her in the same spot, staring at her. “Are you coming?”

As if that was exactly what she needed to hear, Clarke hurried to her side. She nearly stumbled over her feet in the process, causing a blush to spread up her cheeks.

They made their way across the street, walking just close enough their arms brushed against each other. Clarke hurriedly completed the last few steps toward the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open for Lexa to walk through. A small smile, one Clarke was quickly realizing she loved seeing aimed at her, and a murmured ‘thank you’ was all the reward she’d ever need.

Ordering quickly, they found an empty table in the back of the café. The few minutes it took the waitress to bring their drinks over were filled with an unsettled silence. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable; it was just… there was a static like charge in the air. It was unlike anything Clarke had ever felt.

Taking a sip of her black coffee, Lexa sighed at the taste. It was the best cup of coffee she’d had since moving to Polis from Tondisi.

“That good?” Clarke grinned. She rested her elbows on the table, leaning forward.

“So good!” Lexa replied. Taking another sip, she nearly moaned at the full-bodied taste. “How did I not know about this place?”

Clarke knew exactly what she meant. Grounders was a hidden gem. The locals kept it a closely guarded secret, refusing to share it with outsiders. Their coffees and frappes and all those drinks were beyond delicious.

It was also Clarke’s safe haven. She had known the owner, Cici, since birth. Cici and Abby Griffin had been best friends since they were children. Cici was Clarke’s godmother, a role she took seriously. When Clarke had been old enough to work, Cici had given her a job. When Clarke fought with Abby after Jake’s death, Grounders and Cici were her second home.

“Clarke!” Cici called out when she came through the doorway that hid the stairs to her apartment.

Standing, Clarke accepted the hug and kiss to her forehead with a smile. She sat back down, watching her godmother quickly check over the other customers before kneeling next to her table. “It’s been a while. How are you? And who…” Cici arched her brow and met Lexa’s eye with a wink, “is this?”

“Lexa Woods,” she offered a hand.

“Oh… I like this one!” Cici laughed. She stood again and leaned down to kiss the top of Clarke’s head. “You’ll have to come by later and explain all of this to me. Unless you’d like me to ask Abby?”

Gasping dramatically, Clarke clutched her chest, “You wouldn’t!”

“Watch me,” Cici responded. “Dinner, here. Tonight. 6:30.”

And then she was gone.

“Who was she?” Lexa asked.

“My godmother, Cici.”

Taking another sip of her coffee gave Lexa time to observe Clarke. She wasn’t nervous, not overly anyway. She seemed to be in her element.

“Clarke?”

Stirring her hot chocolate, Clarke tilted her head, “Lexa?”

“Is this… are we…” Lexa tried to think of a way to ask her question without sounding like a junior high school student. She paused, and then sighed. “Is this coffee? Or is this  _ coffee _ ?”

“Which would you prefer?” Clarke searched her eyes for a hint at her answer.

That caught Lexa by surprise. She’d expected a brazen answer of some sort. A confirmation or an outright denial of some sort.

“Clarke – ”

“It doesn’t have to be anything if that isn’t something you’d like,” Clarke said before she could formulate her thoughts.

For some reason, Lexa let the topic drop after that. They chatted about their childhood and a little about their college years. Clarke was understandably happy to impress Lexa with her story about college and softball and then she mentioned joining the Coast Guard.

When her phone dinged in her pocket, Clarke glanced at it. She ignored the text from Raven and focused on the time.

“It’s 2:35,” She said quietly.

“Time flies,” Lexa replied, smiling that soft smile again. “Right?”

With a nod and a smirk, Clarke stood, moving to help Lexa out of her seat. She let Lexa lead the way out of the café, moving around her to open the door again, barely biting back the groan when Lexa’s body brushed right up against her as she made her way through the door.

“Clarke!” Cici called out. When she turned around, she found her godmother grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll see you in a few hours. Make good choice!”

Shaking her head and laughing, Clarke joined Lexa outside. As they headed to the corner, Lexa held out her arm, waiting until Clarke wove her own though it to pull it back into her body. Both women blushed at the action.

They made it to Lexa’s car with a few minutes before school let out. Once again, Clarke leaned back against the car. She propped herself against the driver’s side door. Lexa stood a few feet in front of her, watching and waiting.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

Stepping forward just a little, Lexa took a deep breath, “I need to know.”

“If that was coffee or  _ coffee _ ?”

With a nod, Lexa stepped forward again, leaving a foot or so between their bodies. She had suspected Clarke’s interest before coffee, now she was nearly sure. So she shuffled closer still. There was still space between them, just not enough to be considered proper.

“It was  _ coffee _ ,” Clarke whispered, looking up at her through her lashes. She swallowed thickly and pushed forward with her thoughts. “I know you have Xander. That isn’t a problem for me. I adore your kid, Lexa. She’s pretty fantastic. It’s just that… I can’t get you out of my head. And I know I’ve become important to Xander, I do, but I think there’s more here than we realize. Or there could be.”

“I can’t just jump into a relationship,” Lexa replied, her voice quiet but hopeful.

Slowly, Clarke reached out, placing her hands on Lexa’s hips and pulling her just a fraction of an inch closer. She smiled and shook her head, “I’m not asking you to jump into anything. I just want to see if what I think is here, is actually here. We don’t have to tell anyone, anything. We don’t have… there don’t have to be labels.”

“And Xander?”

“She doesn’t have to know anything you don’t want her to know right now,” Clarke promised. Her eyes drifted from Lexa’s down to her lips, then back up. “When it comes to your daughter, I’m going to follow your lead. I don’t want to hurt that little girl anymore than I’d want to hurt you.”

As if that was exactly what Lexa had been waiting to hear, she nodded and smiled. She ran her hands from Clarke’s up her arms until she was cupping Clarke’s face in her hands. She leaned in, moving slowly just in case wasn’t ready for what she wanted. When she nodded, offering a shy smile, Lexa slanted her head and lowered her head.

Clarke couldn’t believe her luck. She was going to have Lexa’s lips against her own in a matter of seconds. She’d gone from not being at all sure she had a chance with her to nearly being kissed by her.

The barest brush of their lips had both women sighing. Clarke’s fingers tightened on Lexa’s hips. She fought the urge to pull Lexa against her, to wrap her in her arms and hold her tightly. It took all her self-control. She’d never wanted to hold anyone as much as she wanted to hold Lexa in that moment.

That was all they got though. Before Lexa could deepen the kiss, before Clarke could pull her closer, the bells inside the school rang out. Jumping back, Lexa let her hands fall back to her sides. She watched Clarke with a barely contained laughter.

She had her hands frozen in midair, where they’d been holding Lexa. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were now in a pout. Like she thought if she didn’t move, they could go back to where they’d just been.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, running her fingertips over her cheek.

“So not fair,” she whimpered.

Laughing, Lexa nodded, “I agree. But Xander will be out here soon. And as much as I know she likes you and as much as I think I could like you…”

“We shouldn’t get her hopes up just yet?” Clarke finished her thought.

At Lexa’s nod, Clarke stood up and straightened her shirt. She sighed and waited. Then she nodded to herself and met Lexa’s eyes, “I told you your pace. I meant that.”

“Thank you,” Lexa allowed her hand to brush against Clarke’s briefly holding it tight.

“Of course,” Clarke replied.

They held each other’s eyes, each reluctant to lose the contact just yet.

“Kork!” Xander’s little shriek had them jumping apart. Her little feet hurrying toward them had them stepping a little further apart. “Mom!”

“Hey, little one,” Clarke smiled as the girl launched herself into her mother’s arms.

Lexa settled her daughter on her hip, allowing her to face Clarke. She smiled as Xander beamed at the detective.

“I kept it!” Xander held out the fingerprinting kit. “Dax wanted to play with it but I told him it was for you job and he left me alone. I didn’t find the answer though.”

“The answer to what?” Lexa asked.

Clarke once again assumed her serious face and met Lexa’s eye, “Someone is stealing Xander’s pudding from her lunchbox. I told her I’d help her solve the crime.”

“Stealing her…” Lexa turned to her daughter. “What?”

“Pudding,” Xander nodded and pouted. “I’m sad. I like pudding.”

Lexa didn’t know if she should smile at the adorable girl in her arms or if she should march into the school and demand answers.

“It’s okay, Lexa,” Clarke’s hand brushed down her back. “I’ll solve the crime. I’m a detective. I’m more concerned with Xander being sad about it.”

“Well we can’t have that can we?” Lexa asked, kissing Xander’s forehead.

Sensing an opening, Xander gave her mother her biggest pout, “Mom, can Kork come with us to get ice cream?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven go to their last Outreach. Clarke meets someone new (but much anticipated). And a misunderstanding takes place...

It became a ritual of sorts. Clarke would show up early on Fridays, and Mondays if she could manage it, and take Lexa to Grounders for coffee and chatting. Sometimes Clarke even managed to squeeze in a bit of flirting. Seeing Xander and sneaking in coffee dates with Lexa quickly became the highlight of her week.

Then, Xander wasn’t at the last Outreach. Clarke felt herself deflate when she counted 13 little heads instead of the usual 14. She and Lexa had exchanged numbers; she’d hoped that if something had happened to Xander, Lexa would maybe let her know. Not that Lexa needed her. Whatever they were to each other was still very new.

“Lincoln?” Clarke whispered once the kids had set about their tasks.

“Clarke?”

Glancing around, Clarke pulled him to the side of the room, out of earshot. “What is going on? Where’s Xander?”

“No idea,” he shrugged.

A small pop and a sizzling forced Clarke’s attention to Raven. She had yelped and was sucking on her fingertip.

“My bad!” Raven spoke around her finger, raising her other hand and waving the other detectives away.

Hurrying to her side anyway, Clarke hissed, “We said no booms!”

“No…” Raven replied shortly, “You said no booms. I said no promises.”

“You could have hurt someone!” Miss Fox said as she approached the table with a bag of ice.

A one-shouldered shrug was the response Raven offered, “They’re all fine. They liked the show. Right kids?”

Instead of the normal response of ‘yes, ma’am’, the children had finally learned to respond more naturally to Raven. A few nodded, Felicia and Declan held up their hands for high fives, and some shouted ‘yeah!’

“Well, pack up anyway,” Clarke chuckled. “It’s nearly time to go. We have to get back to the station. Kane won’t let us get away with being late since it’s our last day.”

“You only want to leave because the pipsqueak isn’t here,” Raven rolled her eyes. She waved a hand at the table in front of her, “I have some many more tricks to show the kids!”

****

The rest of the day passed slowly. Clarke knew there wasn’t much point in going to the school to see Lexa. She wouldn’t be there. She also knew there’d be no card from Xander coming, that thought had her frowning at her computer screen.

About to give up for the day and try to sneak away, Clarke turned off her computer and started gathering her things. She was just standing up when Kane’s office door opened and his head poked out.

“Griffin!” He yelled.

“Sir?”

He stepped aside and motioned her to join him. With a sigh, she lowered her jacket to her chair again. At his arched brow, she hurried a bit.

Stepping into the office, Clarke was surprised to see a woman leaning against Kane’s desk. She hadn’t noticed anyone coming or going. Too much thinking about those Woods girls.

For a moment, Clarke took the woman in. Tall and slight, but with obvious power behind her muscles. Wild dirty blonde hair, killer cheekbones, and a smirk that would cause any woman to melt. No, Clarke had to have been away from her desk when she came into the precinct. Otherwise, she’d have been noticed.

“Clarke,” Kane said as he closed the door. He moved to sit behind his desk, sighing when Clarke stood at attention, like she always did. “Relax. You really should know better by now.”

“Is she standing at attention?” The woman asked, glancing back at Kane.

He nodded and shrugged, “She can’t stop herself. Does it every time I call her in here.”

“Aren’t you her stepfather? Isn’t that weird?” The woman turned back to Clarke, tilting her head in a frustratingly familiar way.

“I don’t do this at home. Or… his house. Mom’s…” Clarke sputtered at the woman. She cleared her throat. “I was in the Coast Guard. It is a habit. I don’t use it outside the office.”

“Much,” Kane added, smiling broadly at Clarke’s glare.

The woman laughed, “Interesting family, Kane.”

“I know. I like them. But,” Kane stood and moved to stand between the women, “let’s get the formalities out of the way. Clarke Griffin, this is Anya Woods. She’s going to be joining us in a few weeks. Anya, Clarke is a detective here and the SAR leader.”

“Oh!” Anya’s eyes lit up. “You’re that Clarke? I’ve heard an awful lot about you!”

It was hard to tell if Clarke was losing color in her face or if she was blushing. She was surprised. She hadn’t thought to ask Lexa or Lincoln if they had another sibling. Or a cousin. But what were the chances Anya wasn’t related to them?”

“Have you?” Kane asked.

“From my brother and my sister,” Anya wiggled a brow at her. Then she leaned forward, “And most especially from my niece.”

Definitely blushing. 

Clarke bit back the groan enough so that only Anya heard it and smirked at her. Standing just a little taller, she tried to fight off her nerves. Another Woods being around meant another person to impress. Or another person to question her motives with Lexa.

“Anyway, I saw that you were leaving, Clarke. You’re on call tonight.” Kane was shuffling through the papers on his desk. “Like I said, Anya will be with us officially in a few weeks. Keep that under wraps. I just wanted you to know because she’ll be partnering with Raven and you’ll have Lincoln.”

“You’re taking Raven away from me?” Clarke gasped. “But… Raven and I…”

Looking up, Kane smiled kindly, “I know but I can’t have Anya and Lincoln partnering up. And since you and Lincoln already work well together, it just makes sense.”

“Sir,” Anya turned and shook her head, “Linc and I can work together just fine. No sibling rivalry or anything. Wouldn’t want to break up your dream team.”

“It’ll all be fine. You’re with Reyes. I think you may do her some good. And Lincoln, he’s a calm guy. I know he helps to temper Clarke from time-to-time,” Kane replied, already sorting papers again. “Dismissed, Griffin.”

****

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. Clarke and Lexa would exchange a few texts throughout the day, never about anything deeper than the weather or missing their coffee dates. When Clarke asked about Xander missing Outreach, Lexa said the girl had an appointment. Then Lexa had sent her a picture of a coloring page, telling Clarke that Xander had insisted on practicing so her cards would be even prettier.

Somehow, Clarke managed to convince Lexa to take a break from work on Thursday and meet her at Grounders. It was much the same. Chatting and joking and flirting. Clarke couldn’t help but feel happy that they weren’t really watching the clock like they usually had to. Xander was with Anya somewhere for the day and both Lexa and Clarke were finished with work.

They were at Grounders for so long that Cici brought them down supper from her apartment. She winked and nudged Clarke before retreating back up the stairs.

It was probably the funniest beginning to an impromptu first date ever. If it was a date.

Saying goodbye was less awkward than usual. Normally they didn’t part until Xander was there so they had to watch what they said and did. That evening, Clarke leaned back against her car and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulled her in close, burying her face in the crook of her shoulder. She sighed when Lexa’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“This is nice,” Clarke whispered.

“I certainly like it,” Lexa agreed.

Lifting her head up, Clarke smiled, “Do you think maybe we can keep doing this? Meeting outside of whenever I come to see Xander?”

“I’d like that,” Lexa responded. She leaned down and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “We should set something up sometime. Like a real something. But for now, I have to get back to Xander.”

“And your sister who looks at me like she wants to kill me,” Clarke added.

Lexa laughed and shrugged, “Anya’s just a bit protective. She’ll learn to like you. I know she will.”

****

Friday couldn’t have come fast enough for Clarke that week. She never could have believed she’d become so attached to seeing a kid every week, not like she was with Xander. And spending time with Lexa. It was Clarke’s favorite pastime.

She’d tried to arrange a date with Lexa for Friday night but she’d already made plans with Anya. So Clarke found herself wandering out of work a bit aimlessly when it was time to head home. When Niylah, one of the station dispatchers, tapped her on the shoulder, she’d nearly jumped a foot in the air.

“Hey,” Niylah smiled and laughed at the shock on her face. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I said your name a few times.”

“Hi!”’ Clarke replied, placing a hand over her heart, as if she could calm it that way.

Stepping aside so Raven could squeeze by them, Niylah laughed again, “Distracted by big plans?”

“No plans,” Clarke sighed, her mind filling with the possibilities of what a date with Lexa might have been like.

“Oh,” Niylah replied. Then she perked up. “There’s a bar near my place that a lot of the officers like to go to. I was going to go tonight and check it out. Want to join?”

She considered saying no for a moment but then remembered she had no reason to not say yes. So she nodded, “Yeah, text me the address and I’ll meet you there around 7?”

Niylah smiled, “awesome! I’ll see you then!”

****

As it turned out, the bar was very popular. There was no blaring music and no college kids hanging around. It had a feel like a pub, less about getting drunk and more about hanging out with people.

Clarke liked it.

She and Niylah arrived just before the Friday night rush, settling into stools at a table. She ordered a craft beer from a small menu and was sipping at it while Niylah regaled her with stories. They’d been there for about an hour when Clarke realized they were still alone.

“Niylah?” She interrupted another of Niylah’s seemingly endless stories. “Aren’t there going to be others joining us?”

“No? Why would they?”

She sighed. She’d walked right into a first drinks date with Niylah without noticing. “You said the others liked this place. I thought that meant we’d have company.”

“Oh!” Niylah laughed loudly. She shook her head and reached across the table to rest her hand on Clarke’s forearm. “No, silly. It’s just you and me. I’ve been trying to get you alone for a long time. I’m so happy you finally agreed!”

Meanwhile, just across the bar, the Woods sisters were sat in a booth of their own. When Niylah’s laugh rang though the air, it drew Anya’s attention. She stiffened and glared at what she saw.

“Isn’t that Blondie?” Anya pointed at Clarke.

“Yes,” Lexa spoke through clenched teeth when she spotted Clarke with a mysterious woman.

She’d never seen Clarke outside of work. She was always in her pantsuits and blouses. Not that the business look didn’t look amazing on Clarke, but that blue dress and those black heels? No… she hadn’t seen her dressed like that. She’d known Clarke was hiding an amazing body behind those work clothes but she’d never suspected it’d be quite to alluring.

“Aren’t you two…” Anya moved her finger between her sister and the detective.

“I thought so,” Lexa snapped. She clenched her jaw, her emerald eyes drilling into the side of Clarke’s head. She shook her head, “Apparently I was wrong. Or maybe she thinks whatever we are isn’t an exclusive thing.”

Anya glared at the oblivious woman across the bar, “I’m going to punch her.”

“No,” that seemed to snap Lexa out of her haze. Eyes falling to the floor, she sighed, “It’s fine. We aren’t… It’s not…”

“You like her!” Anya growled.

“I do. But I don’t…” Lexa swallowed, trying to force the lump in her throat back down. “It isn’t like I’ve staked a claim. We almost kissed, once.”

“And you have coffee dates twice a week. And a sort of real date yesterday!” Anya felt compelled to point that out, like Lexa had forgotten. At Lexa’s shrug, Anya snorted, “That woman is so into you it’s sick. She adores Xander. So what are you going to do about that?”

Lexa’s gaze followed Anya’s jerking thumb back toward Clarke and the woman currently holding onto her forearm, “What can I do?”

“Well…” Anya clicked her tongue. She tapped a finger to her chin, her eyes lifting to the ceiling, making a show of pretending to think of a plan. “You can sit there and mope. That’s option A. Option B is you go over there and stake a claim.”

“Anya,” Lexa sighed and shook her head. “It probably isn’t even what it looks like. They could just be here as friends.”

Even as the words left her mouth, Lexa’s eyes narrowed at sight of the mysterious woman running her fingertips up and down Clarke’s arm. Big blue eyes followed the hand, brows coming together as it neared her own. That was all Lexa stayed to see.

She grabbed her jacked and her purse and hurried toward the door. Ignoring the tears slowly flooding her eyes, Lexa pushed her way through the crowd, mumbling apologies as she went. It wasn’t until she hit the crisp air that she heard her name being called.

“Lexa?” It was Clarke. She had come after her.

“No,” she shook her head. And hurried toward home.

“Lexa,” Clarke tried again, hurrying after her. “Wait!”

Shaking her head, Lexa walked faster, “No thank you!”

“Lexa! Please!” Clarke caught her elbow, gently pulling her to a stop.

“Don’t touch me!” Lexa whirled around with a hiss. She stepped up into Clarke’s space, her lips pulled back in a snarl, “I don’t want to talk to you. I’m going home. Go back to your date.”

Without wait for a reply, she turned back around and headed toward her house. When Clarke tried to one last time, one last call of her name and a plea to stop,

Lexa only shook her head and walked faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slightly sorry for the cliffhanger!!
> 
> But only slightly...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss the scene at the bar. 
> 
> Lincoln gives Clarke some advice.

It was perhaps a bit too early to be knocking on anyone’s front door. Clarke knew that. She knew Xander and Lexa were probably still asleep. But after their argument the night before, after the misunderstanding, Clarke had barely managed to restrain herself from showing up at dawn.

So there she was, on Lexa’s porch. She had to ask Lincoln for the address since they hadn’t been to each other’s homes yet. He’d been reluctant to tell her anything. Then Clarke heard shuffling and a whispered voice that sounded a bit too much like Octavia for Clarke’s comfort. Lincoln gave her the address and ordered her to fix whatever she’d messed up.

It took four series of knocks for Lexa to finally answer the door. She was charmingly disheveled. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, glasses were just a little bit askew on her nose, the tank top she was wearing was falling off one shoulder.

All Clarke could do was stare at her. Even at 7:30 in the morning, with no warning of a visitor on the way, Lexa looked amazing.

“Hey,” Clarke croaked. She traced the ink dancing up Lexa’s arm with her eyes, “You have a tattoo?”

“What’re you doing here?” Lexa asked as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Well that certainly wasn’t a warm welcome. Given how they’d parted the night before though, it wasn’t surprising. Clarke retreated a step or two, leaning back against the railing. Then she held up the donuts and coffee in her hands.

“I come bearing gifts,” she offered. She smiled, just a hint of one actually, and continued, “I wanted to talk about what happened last night.”

“Nothing happened.”

“No. Something definitely happened,” Clarke shook her head and stood up. She’d wanted to keep the conversation light but if Lexa was going to put up a wall, she’d fight like hell to break through it. “I just want to talk. Can we go inside and do that?”

Narrowed green eyes watched her every move. At her question, pouty lips thinned into a frown. Lexa shook her head, “No, I don’t think we can do that.”

“You won’t even give me a chance to explain?”

“I didn’t say that,” Lexa snapped. She pulled a deep breath through her nose and sighed. “We can talk. Just out here.”  
Honestly, Clarke was willing to take what she could get. So she turned to the steps and sat down. When Lexa joined her a few second later, she offered her the black coffee Cici had begrudgingly made for her.

“You went to Grounders?” Lexa asked after taking a long sip.

“I owe Cici a big favor. Or… like five or something. She woke up early to make this stuff for me,” Clarke held up her own drink and the donuts again.

Without a word, Lexa took the donuts and inspected them. She smiled when she saw the chocolate cake donut with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. It was her favorite. The other, a plain glazed donut, was Clarke’s.

“Thank you,” Lexa whispered before biting into her breakfast.

Clarke only nodded in response. They ate quietly, watching the sunlight dancing in the leaves of the trees in front of Lexa’s house. They giggled when the baby squirrels came out to play, one of them coming alarmingly close to the porch, seemingly wanting to inspect the women there.

When the coffee was gone and the donuts finished, Clarke shoved their trash aside and turned to face Lexa. She reached out slowly, taking her hand.

“I’m sorry about last night,” She whispered.

Lexa’s eyes immediately dropped to the ground. She sat still enough that Clarke had to watch her chest to make sure she was breathing.

After a minute, Lexa spoke, “It’s okay.”

“No, it really isn’t!” Clarke insisted. She moved closer, ignoring the pang of guilt that shot through her when Lexa stiffened. She cupped Lexa’s face in her hand, slowly but surely tilting her head so their eyes could meet. “I didn’t know what she had planned. When Niylah mentioned the bar she said the other officers like it and she was planning on checking it out. I thought that meant there was going to be a group of us meeting there. I was bummed because you said you and Anya had plans already so I said yes.”

“So it was my fault?” Lexa nearly growled the words.

Clarke couldn’t shake her head fast enough. She brushed her thumb over Lexa’s cheekbone as she rushed to explain, “No! Not at all! I just thought it was a group outing thing. Like we were all going to meet up there.”

“You were wearing date clothes.”

“Oh, Lex,” Clarke scoffed. She offered a small smirk before she said, “If you think that was a date dress, you may want to prepare your heart for what I plan on wearing on our first real date.”

“You think there’s going to be a date?” Lexa arched a brow, looking as haughty as a queen on a throne.

Smiled softly, Clarke nodded. She let her hand drop from Lexa’s face, but kept a hold on her hand. “I hope so. Last night was a misunderstanding. I misunderstood Niylah’s intentions and you misunderstood what you saw. I thought it was a station thing. I really did. I didn’t know Niylah meant for it to be drinks for the two of us.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “The lack of other detectives and officers around you didn’t give anything away?”

“I’m not going to lie, Niylah and I have a bit of a history with each other,” Clarke admitted. It was her turn to drop her eyes and look abashed. When she felt Lexa trying to pull her hand free, she squeezed once and let go. When Lexa started to stand, she shook her head and placed her hand on her knee, “It was when I first came back to Polis. It was a two-time thing. She wanted more, I didn’t. She hasn’t let it go. If I’d have known she thought it was going to be a date, I’d have said no. But the way she phrased it, I thought the others would join us. I figured they all got a late start getting ready because Raven and Lincoln were finishing paperwork when I left. Raven even had to rummage through our car to try to find her notepad.”

“They were all busy?” Lexa asked skeptically.

Clarke shrugged. She let herself meet Lexa’s eyes again, “Lincoln and Raven are my partners. They’re the only ones I pay attention to.”

“So you thought your ex wanted to get together with work people at a bar?”

“She’s not my ex,” Clarke responded quickly. She wanted to be sure Lexa knee that. Whatever she and Niylah shared, it wasn’t that. “It was over a year ago! It isn’t my fault Niylah can’t let go!”

“You don’t have to accept offers for drinks from her though,” Lexa snapped.

Before things got too heated, Clarke clenched her jaw and stood up. She paced away from Lexa, then turned and marched back. She repeated that process for a few minutes before she stopped in front of her. “I won’t apologize for being there. I really thought it was going to be a work thing. We work crazy hours and spend a lot of time together. Sometimes it is nice to be able to get a drink and talk about things that aren’t murder or the newest high tech SAR gear. Should I have seen through Niylah’s offer? Probably. But I didn’t.”

“You won’t apologize?”

“I will apologize for what you saw. I realized what Niylah was thinking about five second before I saw you. And I know you saw her touching my arm,” Clarke knelt on the second step from the top, putting herself at eye level with Lexa. “I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out before you saw us. If I had, I’d have made an excuse and left. I probably would have seen you on my way out the door and made a beeline to you. I’d have asked to buy you and Anya a drink before leaving, not wanting to interrupt sister bonding time.”

Lexa smiled at the thought. She could picture the scenario easily. Then she shook her head. She couldn’t shake the image if a flirting Niylah.

“I wish you hadn’t said yes to her.”

“I didn’t say yes to her,” Clarke replied, her hands lifting to grip Lexa’s knees. “I said yes to hanging out with friends from work. They just didn’t get the invite.”

“I won’t apologize for leaving,” Lexa warned, her hands covering Clarke’s.

“I’m not asking you to.”

That drew a sharp laugh from Lexa. Of course she wasn’t.

“You saw me with another woman and you thought I was seeing someone else behind your back. You got angry. It happens, Lex,” Clarke whispered.

“I wasn’t jealous!”

“No? You stormed out of that bar before I could take two steps toward you and then wouldn’t stop when I caught up to you,” Clarke reminded her.

Sniffing and turning her head away, Lexa tried to think of a better reason for her behavior than jealousy. Nothing came to mind.

“I think we both know there’s something between us. I think we need to admit that and maybe we need to explore it,” Clarke said cautiously.

“What do you mean?”

A smile stretched Clarke’s lips again, she leaned forward and kissed the backs of Lexa’s hands, “I think you know what I mean. I know we haven’t been on a real first date yet. I know we said we’d go slow. But Lex… I have to tell you, right now that first date is my number one desire. I want to take you out and spoil you because you deserve it. I want to be the one to make you happy. And I think you want to be the one to make me happy.”

“We hardly know each other,” Lexa shook her head.

“That’s what dates are for,” Clarke reminded her.

“I don’t know what I think all of this between us is.”

That was an admission in itself. Clarke knew that. So she stood and smiled down at the beautiful woman in her pajamas sitting on the porch before her.  
“I’m not going to force you to admit you like me,” Clarke said. She leaned forward and kissed Lexa’s forehead. “I know you do but if you aren’t ready to admit that yet, that’s okay. I’m not going to pass you a note that has little ‘yes’ and ‘no’ boxes for you to check.”

“I’d make a ‘maybe’ box,” Lexa replied, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

Clarke obliged her with a chuckle. She started to back away toward her car, “All I need is for you to not give up on what we could be just yet. I don’t need a yes or a no. A maybe will do.”

“Well, then,” Lexa stood and watched her. “I’ll give you a maybe.”

“I’ll take it. For now anyway.”

They watched each other for a minute, then another. Neither wanting to give ground but neither wanting to take that first step they were both dying to get over. So they watched and waited.

When Clarke reached her car, Lexa moved toward the door of her house. When she’d opened it, she heard Clarke call out to her. She turned back to find blue eyes watching her every move.

“I know I just said I would take a maybe. And I will for now. But I know that seeing me with Niylah hurt you, even if you don’t want to admit it,” Clarke shook her head when Lexa opened her mouth to argue. She forged ahead before the stubborn woman could interrupt. “I know it did. You wouldn’t have left Anya otherwise. That’s beside the point. What I want to say is: I don’t want to hurt you. So you need to know I won’t be seeing anyone else. I know no promises have been made and that we haven’t decided we’re exclusive. I just don’t want to be the one to cause you pain.”

“You can do as you please,” Lexa replied, her voice wavering slightly.

Clarke shook her head and smiled. She took a couple steps toward the house, just a little closer to Lexa.“I know that’s true. Like I said, no promises or commitments. But…”

“But?”

“If we’re going where I think we’re going,” as she spoke, Clarke’s eyes burned into Lexa’s. The intensity of the gaze was unmistakable. “I’m not willing to risk it.”

****

The next Monday, Clarke popped into the school to check up on Xander even though it was officially the EMTs turn. Ontari hadn’t even batted an eye at her presence. She gave her a visitors badge and thanked Clarke for her commitment to the children.

Fletcher was less friendly, he glared at Clarke the entire time he watched her in the hallway. She could have sworn he reached for his pepper spray too.

Finally reaching the classroom, Clarke smiled at the excited greetings she got from the kids. She watched Andy practice wrapping Dax’s arm with gauze like the EMTs had shown them. Then she allowed herself to look around for Xander.

“She’s not here again,” Miss Fox said quietly as she approached.

“Is she sick?” Clarke asked.

Miss Fox shrugged, “I don’t know. I was just told she wouldn’t be here.”

All Clarke could do was nod. The whole purpose for her visit had been to see Xander, so make sure the little girl was alright. Since she was absent again, Clarke stayed to watch Declan practice making a splint with a magazine and some gauze, then she left.

She hated not seeing Xander. Two months was all it took for the kid to become a fixture in her life. Not having her around was almost painful. And there was also knowing if Xander wasn’t in school, Lexa wasn’t going to be around for their coffee date. Her little rituals with the Woods girls were too important for her to have to miss them.

So she headed back to the station where Lincoln and Raven were working on a new case. She made sure to stop to grab lunch, the whole reason she’d left the station in the first place, that’s what she’d tell Raven later.

Once she was back at her desk and discussing the case with her partners, she felt a little better. At least part of her life and her routines were going her way.

“Griffin!” Kane barked from his office.

Moving quickly, Clarke was in front of his desk before he realized. He stared at her until she forced herself to relax.

“You and your SAR team need to pack your bags,” He said.

“We have a mission?” She perked up at the thought. A good search was just what she need to get her mind off the weekend.

Kane shook his head, “Nope.”

“Then what are we packing for?”

Holding out a piece of paper, Kane smiled, “That’s the building next door.”

Clarke took the flier and studied it. There were a series of pictures of the fully renovated building. “I don’t understand.”

“When Anya takes on her duties here, she’ll be your sergeant. The brass decided our SAR needed to have their own space for all their fancy new gear so they bought that building. You’ll all still technically answer to me but you’ll have your own offices and storage places for your equipment.”

“We’re getting our own offices?”

Nodding, Kane grabbed the keys to the building and told her to follow. Raven and Lincoln joined them. They were shown around the building quickly. Their offices were in the front of the building, surrounding a bullpen much like the one they were currently working in.

“Clarke, Anya, Raven, and Lincoln,” Kane said as he pointed out the offices. He waved a hand at the other desks, “The others will have their own desks for paper work and all that. Harper has an area for her own dispatch. There’s a kennel in the back for the K-9s, an armory for whatever reason, three huge storage rooms for your gear, a gym, and believe it or not, a climbing wall. I think those grants came in handy.”

Clarke stared into what would be her office. She’d never really had her own office before! She was already planning her decorations scheme as Kane showed them around.

They got to work right away, moving their case files and equipment to their new building. Even the patrol officers were called in to help with the move. They were moved by the end of the day. Handing out keys to unlock the building,

After a long day, Clarke headed out to her personal car to head home. She was nearly knocked over by Lincoln when she stopped suddenly.

“Sorry, Clarke!” he laughed as she helped her stay on her feet.

“My bad,” She replied. Then she started to head back into the building. Only a step or two later, she stopped and called out for Lincoln.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning back to her.

She looked around, they were alone. Taking a step toward him, she asked in a low voice, “What’s going on with Xander? I haven’t seen her at the last couple of Outreaches.”

“Clarke,” He sighed and shook his head. “I know you have something going on with Lexa. And I for one have told her I think she needs to tell you. If she hasn’t, that’s her business. I can tell you nothing is wrong with Xander, she’s healthy and happy for the most part.”

“You can’t tell me where she is?”

Lincoln shrugged, “You’ll have to ask Lexa if you want to know more.”

Clarke looked away and shook her head, “We had a little fight this weekend. I don’t want to push her too hard…”

“I heard all about your fight. From several different people. And I’ll tell you what I already told Lexa,” Lincoln lifted his hands to rest them on Clarke’s shoulders. “You both see what we all see. Don’t be dumb.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa exchange some cute texts. Clarke and Xander finally get to see each other! And then Clarke, Raven, and Lincoln catch a case that leads them down an unexpected road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've mentioned this yet!!
> 
> Every week or so I release a drabble related to this story on Tumblr. I've had some prompt requests for them. So if there's a scene you want to see that wasn't written here, let me know and I can write up a drabble for you!!

**Clarke: (8:30a)** **  
** {image}

**Clarke: (8:30a)** **  
** I really need to thank Xander for   
all the help with the new   
decorations!

**Lexa: (8:33a)** **  
** I’ll be sure to let her know

**Clarke: (8:33a)** **  
** So you /do/ know how to text! I   
was beginning to wonder if you’d   
forgotten!

**Lexa: (8:36a)** **  
** I’m a history professor, Clarke,   
not a Luddite.

**Clarke: (8:36a)** **  
** Want to admit I’m growing on   
you yet?

**Lexa: (8:38a)** **  
** You’d be content to be considered   
a growth? How very odd, Doctor…

**Clarke: (8:38a)** **  
** You’re too clever for your own   
good.

**Clarke: (8:38a)** **  
** Or my own good…

**Clarke: (8:40a)** **  
** Have I told you I’m sorry? About   
last weekend I mean?

**Lexa: (8:41a)** **  
** Yes. And I’ve told you I accept   
your apology.

**Clarke: (8:41a)** **  
** But have you forgiven me?

**Lexa: (8:42a)** **  
** You didn’t do anything wrong.

**Clarke: (8:42a)** **  
** If you aren’t mad at me, since I   
didn’t do anything wrong…

**Clarke: (8:43a)** **  
** Why so tense?

**Lexa: (8:43a)** **  
** I’m a Luddite.

**Clarke: (8:44a)** **  
** Haha… very funny

**Clarke (8:44a)** **  
** The truth?

**Lexa: (8:45)** **  
** The truth is I accept your apology   
and I’m working on forgiving you   
for something I shouldn’t even    
blame you for.

**Lexa: (8:45a)** **  
** And I’m tense because I keep   
smiling at my phone. That’s weird   
enough.

**Lexa: (8:46a)** **  
** It’s worse because it is in my lap  
because I’m in a staff meeting…

**Clarke: (8:46a)** **  
** Professor Woods!! Are you stealth   
texting me?!

**Lexa: (8:48a)** **  
** No.

**Clarke: (8:48a)** **  
** You’re smiling at your phone   
because of me?

**Lexa: (8:49a)** **  
** No idea what you’re talking   
about…

**Lexa: (8:49a)** **  
** I’m sorry but I’m a Luddite now!

**Lexa: (8:50a)** **  
** I hate all technology!

**Clarke: (8:50a)** **  
** Lexa Woods!

**Lexa: (8:51a)** **  
** I’ll send you a message by pigeon   
soon!

**Lexa: (8:51a)**   
;D

“Stop smiling at your phone like that,” Raven whined, throwing a balled up post-it note at her head.

“Get out of my office,” Clarke mimicked her tone. She sent a quick farewell text to Lexa before setting her phone down on her desk. “Better?”

Raven nodded and smiled smugly. “I know you’re, like, trying to woo her or whatever but why can’t you just ask Professor McHotstuff out? And where her mini-me has gone?”

“Don’t call her that,” Clarke insisted.

Whatever Raven’s retort was going to be was cut off by Clarke’s phone chiming.

**Murphy: (8:59a)** **  
** I’m not sure this is still the right   
number…

**Murphy: (8:59a)** **  
** Clarke? Griffin?

**Clarke: (9:00a)** **  
** Murphy??

**Murphy: (9:00a)** **  
** It is you!!

**Murphy: (9:01a)** **  
** I told Emori it was you and not   
some other random woman named   
Clarke!

**Clarke: (9:01a)** **  
** You’re still with Emori?!

**Murphy: (9:02a)** **  
** I may not be the smartest guy to   
ever live but I’m not stupid enough   
to give that woman up!

**Murphy: (9:03a)** **  
** She loves me

**Clarke: (9:03a)** **  
** You’ve gone soft…

**Murphy: (9:04a)** **  
** You would too if an amazing   
woman put up with you earning a   
PhD in philosophy and gave you   
two beautiful children.

**Murphy: (9:05a)** **  
** I know how lucky I am

**Murphy: (9:05a)** **  
** Speaking of amazing women and   
luck though…

**Murphy: (9:05a)** **  
** I hear you’ve got the hots for my   
best friend

**Clarke: (9:06a)** **  
** I have what now??

**Clarke: (9:06a)** **  
** Are you still in Polis?!

**Murphy: (9:08a)** **  
** I am

**Murphy: (9:08a)** **  
** I’m a professor at the university.   
You should know that. I know   
Declan has told ‘Kork’ about my   
job.

**Clarke: (9:08a)** **  
** You’re Declan’s dad?!

**Clarke: (9:09a)** **  
** Wait…

**Clarke: (9:09a)** **  
** Best friend??

**Clarke: (9:09a)** **  
** …

**Clarke: (9:09a)** **  
** No!!

**Murphy: (9:10a)** **  
** Indeed.

**Murphy: (9:10a)** **  
** Lexa Woods. My BFF.

**Murphy: (9:11a)** **  
** Please don’t ever tell anyone I just   
said that.

**Clarke: (9:13a)** **  
** How?!?!

**Murphy: (9:13a)** **  
** Series of events… it’s a long story   
that I will gladly share soon.

**Murphy: (9:14a)** **  
** For now, I just wanted to tell you   
Lexa told me about what happened.   
With the other woman. I’ve talked   
her down some.

**Murphy: (9:15a)** **  
** She doesn’t know I know you. I   
just spoke in generalizations.

**Clarke: (9:15a)** **  
** Put in a good word for me!!

**Murphy: (9:15a)** **  
** I will. I haven’t forgotten what   
you did for me and Emori.

**Murphy: (9:17a)** **  
** Were you texting Lexa earlier?   
Because she was smiling at her   
lap and blushed when the dean   
called her out on it…

**Clarke: (9:17a)** **  
** I got her in trouble?!

**Murphy: (9:19a)** **  
** Griffin. She’s literally the foremost   
expert in her field.

**Murphy: (9:19a)** **  
** The dean doesn’t even require her   
to be at meetings.

**Murphy: (9:20a)** **  
** I just thought you’d like to know   
about the blushing. And to tell you   
I’m rooting for you.

**Murphy: (9:20a)** **  
** Shit…

**Clarke: (9:21a)** **  
** Murphy??

Staring at her phone, Clarke couldn’t believe her good luck. Murphy was best friends with Lexa! What were the odds of that?

**Lexa: (9:21a)** **  
** Why did my friend just mutter   
your name with a certain   
expletive?!

**Clarke: (9:22a)** **  
** No idea… that’s so weird…

**Clarke: (9:22a)** **  
** Hope your meeting goes well!   
Talk to you later!

“I’m going to go see if Xander is back in school yet,” Clarke announced as she stood from her desk.

“You were literally just texting with Lexa!” Raven followed her out of her office. “Why not just ask?”

Clarke slid her sunglasses on, shrugging as she turned to face her best friend. “I could but if Lexa wanted me know what’s been going on, she’d tell me. I don’t want her to think I’m nosy!”

“All you’d have to do is make that sad face and you know you’ll get whatever you want,” Raven replied. She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes like Clarke had been known to do. “She’d tell you just about anything you want to know!”

****

“Griffin!” Nyko Ashburn grinned through his beard when she popped her head in the door.

His partner, Tris Ironwood, turned on her heel and smiled. She sauntered over to the door to pull Clarke inside.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tris grinned.

“It isn’t all that interesting,” Clarke replied, shaking her arm loose. She straightened her jacket and pulled off her aviators, “I just wanted to see if - ”

“Kork!” Xander called out from across the room.

And suddenly, Clarke’s world felt right again. There sat Xander, ignoring everything Nyko was trying to tell her. Big green eyes and braided pigtails with curls pulling free.

Making her way to the table, Clarke lowered herself into the empty seat next to Xander.

“Hello, little one,” Clarke said softly. She reached over and smoothed down some of those flyaway curls she adored so much. “How are you?”

Shrugging, Xander went back to coloring the picture in front of her.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes while the other kids moved and whispered around them. Nyko took mercy on Clarke and slid her a coloring sheet. So she set about decorating the cartoonish ambulance while she waited for Xander to speak.

After nearly a half and hour, she finally did. She set down the purple jumbo crayon and sighed. “I’m sorry, Kork.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I left without saying goodbye,” Xander’s eyes started to fill with tears and her tiny chin started to wobble. “Mommy and I stopped at the police station but you weren’t there. We even left a message with the lady but… I don’t think she told you cause you never came to say goodbye.”

“Hey! No tears. You didn’t do anything wrong!” Clarke rushed to reassure her as her mind immediately tried to narrow down who ‘that lady’ could have been. Really though, given the chaos of the precinct, it could have been anyone. 

Finally, she had to ask, “which lady?”

A furrowed brow and a finger tapping a chin met her question. After a minute, maybe two, Xander shrugged again. “I don’t remember. Her name was weird. Like Nala from ‘The Lion King’ but different.”

“Niylah?”

“That’s it!” Xander perked up for just a second. Then a shadow fell over her face and she sank back into her chair. “I told her to tell my Kork to come and say goodbye at the place she takes Mommy to on Fridays. You didn’t come.”

Somehow, Clarke’s mind skipped over the part where Niylah somehow lost a message for her and latched onto the part where Xander knew about the café.

“You know about Grounders?”

Humming, and reminding Clarke so much of Lexa, Xander nodded. “Mommy takes me and Declan there sometimes. If Uncle John has to work or if he and Auntie Em go away. Cici is really nice. She always gives me chocolate.”

“Uncle John?” Clarke echoed.

“He’s not the same. Mommy says it’s by choice. Uncle John says Mommy didn’t give him a choice.”

“Right! Declan’s dad is John Murphy!” Clarke laughed, her earlier conversation with her old high school friend popping back into her head.

As if his name summoned him, Declan popped up next to Clarke. “Dad says ‘we are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours’.”

Blinking rapidly, Clarke tried to come up with a response to that. Absolutely nothing came to mind.

“I don’t know,” Declan shrugged. “He says a lot of things like that.”

“Oh…” Clarke nodded, even though she still didn’t understand.

Xander tugged on her sleeve, “Kork?”

“Yes?”

“It’s almost lunchtime,” Xander pointed at the clock. “Can you stay today?”

Now Clarke’s pout matched the little girl’s. “I can’t today. I have to go finish getting my new office put together.”

“New office?” Declan piped up. “Why do you have a new office?”

“I’ll answer your question if you two promise to do my a favor,” Clarke replied. When they kids both nodded, she motioned for them to lean in before she whispered, “Tell John Murphy he still owes me $5 for that piece of pizza and the pop I bought him sophomore year.”

“What does that mean?” Declan asked, his head tilted like a confused puppy.

Barely holding back her laughter, Clarke shook her head and stood. She hugged the kids that surrounded her before leaning down to Xander and Declan again.

“You just tell your dad what I said,” she whispered. “He’ll understand.”

****

Clarke didn’t have to have to wait long for Murphy’s response. 

**Murphy: (7:57p)** **  
** I owe you nothing! It was a   
favor! And I bought you ice    
cream the day before!!

**Clarke: (7:59p)** **  
** Prove it!!

****

Clarke, Raven, and Lincoln caught a case the next day. A body had been found on the outskirts of the city.

“This is the fourth Jane Doe we’ve found like this,” Clarke sighed as she studied the body. “Beaten and stabbed with a scalpel.”

“A scalpel through the carotid,” Lincoln pointed out.

Standing, Clarke pulled off her gloves and shook her head. She’d hoped to go her entire career without having to say the words she was about to utter.

“I think we have a serial killer.”

“I’ll call Kane. Let him know,” Raven was already pulling her phone from her pocket.

****

Just like with all the other cases, the body didn’t tell them much. The killer was meticulous in cleaning the bodies before disposing of them. Teeth and fingers were removed. The only way to identify any of them was DNA, but for that they’d need something to test against.

When the ME, Dr. Russell, called for Clarke and her partners, he had nothing new for them. It was the same as the three others.

“Did you try a blacklight?” Lincoln asked.

“There was no biological matter left on her body,” Russ replied, writing something on the clipboard in his hand.

Shaking his head, Lincoln pointed at the young woman’s forehead. “There. Did you look there?”

“Why would there be anything there?” Russ questioned.

“I have a hunch,” Lincoln said quietly. He bent down to look a little closer at the skin. “Can we just check?”

“What do we have to lose, Doc?” Raven added.

A heavy sigh and a nod met their requests. The ME grabbed his blacklight and flipped the switch for the overhead lights. He was muttering under his breath when he approached the autopsy table again.

As soon as the UV light hit the woman’s face, Clarke gasped. “What is that?”

There were markings on her face. Starting just under her hairline and curving along, ending in points by the corner of her eyes. An offshoot branched out and curved over her brows.

“Tattoo. A blacklight tattoo,” said Raven.

“She’s right.” Lincoln nodded, His normally soft brown eyes turned hard as he stood up straight. He glared at Russ as he asked, “Have you checked her neck, chest, back, and arms?”

With the help of his assistant, Russ found another tattoo on her back between her shoulder blades. They took pictures and measurements. The assistant ran out of the room quickly to make copies for the detectives.

“Are the others still here? The other women?” Clarke asked. “Can we check them?”

They did just that. On the first victim, they found a line made up of five dots down the middle of her forehead. On the second, a line down her nose and three horizontal lines down the sides. And the last, three lines down from her mouth down to her chin, ending in a point.

After another round of measuring and pictures, the detectives left the ME’s office.

****

Once back at the precinct, Lincoln pulled Clarke and Raven into Kane’s office.

“We need to call Lexa,” He said without preamble. “Send O or Monty to get her.”

“Hello, Lincoln. How are you? Having a good day?” Kane deadpanned.

Ignoring the snark, as unexpected as it may be, Lincoln plugged in the thumb drive with all the pictures, pulling up the newest victim. He waited until Kane nodded to go to the nest. With every victim, Kane’s back grew more and more stiff.

“Send Octavia to get her. I’ll call Dean Sydney,” He glared at the screen, his jaw clenched.

“I’ll go get her,” Clarke volunteered. When narrowed eyes turned toward her, she shrugged. “We all know I messed up. With her, I mean. I’m trying to make it better. This isn’t about that though. You need Lexa here for whatever reason and driving helps me thinking.”

After a moment, Kane nodded, “I’ll call the university.”

“I’ll tell Lexa to expect me in 15,” Clarke said, already walking out the door.

**Clarke: (1:47p)** **  
** I’ll be there in 15. I’ll explain   
once I’m there.

**Lexa: (1:47p)** **  
** I’m at work, Clarke. You can’t   
just come here!

**Lexa: (1:48p)** **  
** Why did the dean just tell me I’m   
off for the rest of the day??

**Lexa: (1:48p)** **  
** What did you do?!

****

It only took Clarke 10 minutes to get to Lexa’s office. Her… whatever Lexa was to her, was pacing and muttering in a language that only sounded vaguely familiar.

“Lex?” Clarke knocked on the door frame.

“You can’t just call my boss whenever you feel like it?” Lexa whirled to face her. She marched up to Clarke, glaring into blue eyes. “I am a highly respected professor! I have a class to teach this afternoon!”

Clarke held up her hands. She shook her head quickly. “Kane called the dean. And it was Lincoln’s idea to involve you. I just volunteered to come and get you!”

“Oh,” Lexa replied, deflating a bit at that.

“I know you’re still mad at me – ”

“I’m not,” Lexa cut her off.

Arching a brow, Clarke smiled and lowered her hands. Her hands caught on the hem of Lexa’s shirt, playing with the fabric. “Oh really?”

“I wouldn’t send you those emojis if I was mad,” Lexa replied. She gathered up her belongings. She offered Clarke that soft smile when she held up her jacket for her to slip into. “I’m being cautious. It’s allowed.”

“I can live with that,” Clarke winked. “As long as you’re not mad.”

****

They stayed up all night. Well, the detectives did. Lexa left to pick up Xander and Declan, returning a few hours later after Murphy could take them.

At 10:30, Kane stretched and groaned. “Alright. Recap.”

“On the first of March, Raven and I were called to the scene of a body dump. Jane Doe 1 was found in the national park, just off a hiking trail. She was covered with a blanket and leaves. On the twelfth of April, we were called to the scene of Jane Doe 2. She was left in the marsh, covered with a blanket. On the third of May, Lincoln, Raven, and I were assigned the case of Jane Doe 3. She was found in a flower field west of the city, about 100 meters from the first dump site. And today, we were called to the old ice skating rink for Jane Doe 4. She was left in near the dumpsters, covered with a blanket and empty boxes.”

Raven picked up where she left off. She rubbed at her eyes as she spoke, “None of the women had any clothing or personal items. No distinguishing features or noticeable marks.” She paused for a yawn a sip of her lukewarm coffee. “Teeth and fingers were removed from all of them. We assumed they were connected but we had nothing else to link the cases.”

Nodding, Clarke turned to Lincoln. She smiled and winked up at him. “And then Lincoln spotted… whatever he spotted. Genius man!”

He pushed and nodded. “It was easy to see if you knew what to look for. I don’t know how the ME missed it.”

“Can someone explain why Professor McHotstuff is here?” Raven asked, pointing at Lexa.

“Raven,” Clarke warned, shaking her head.

Interrupting their staring contest, Lexa cleared her throat. She held out a hand for the photos Kane had printed. She spread them out in the order the women were found, “Trishanakru, Broadleaf, Plains Riders, Azgeda.”

“Bless you,” Raven responded.

“They’re Kongeda clanswomen,” Lincoln explained.

“I… am from San Antonio. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Raven shrugged and pointed at the pictures, “I get that these women are dead. I don’t see the connection. Other than the UV tattoos.”

Lexa nodded. It made sense that Raven would have no idea would or what Kongeda was. She wasn’t from Polis. Clarke should know though. She turned to Clarke, arching a brow.

“Kongeda is a coalition of clans. The 12 clans have lived in and around Polis for millennia. Their lands stretched north to Niagara Falls and south to Florida, east to the ocean and beyond and to the west, ending just beyond the Appalachians,” Clarke explained. When she met Lexa’s wide green eyes, she winked. “Azgeda, Trishanakru, Broadleaf, and Plains Riders are 4 of those clans. So I’m guessing Lincoln and Lexa think someone is killing Kongedans.”

A nod and a thick swallow from Lexa acknowledged her theory, “How?”

“How’d I know all that?” Clarke finished her question when the word hung in the air for a few seconds. “I’m supposedly from the mythical 13 th clan.”

“Skaikru?” Lexa perked up at that.

“My surname is Griffin. I was always told that’s a big deal.” Clarke shrugged. “I don’t know much more about the krus though.”

Lexa could only grin. She’d been trying to find a member of the supposed 13 th clan for years. And Clarke had not only practically landed in her lap, she’d climbed into it and nearly made herself comfortable.

Fate was funny like that.

“What does this have to do with the Jane Does?” Raven asked loudly.

Lincoln smiled and clapped a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “She’s a history professor. She’s the world’s leading expert on all things Kongedan. Mostly because she has an advantage – ”

“That’s enough, Lincoln,” Lexa said as her eyes shifted to him, glaring. Turning to Raven, she added, “Let’s just say I know these people and their customs. These deaths are connected.”

Taking her time, Lexa pointed to the pictures. She explained how each clan had distinct tattoos or, in come cases, traditional scarring or branding. She showed Raven how and why Lincoln had known to call her.

Their short recap lasted until just after 11 that night. None of them had a solid clue to go on. Just that the women were Kongedan.

As they left the station, Lexa and Clarke strolled toward Clarke’s car.

“Did you want me to drop you at the university? For your car?” Clarke asked, almost shyly.

“I walked to work today,” Lexa replied.

That had Clarke stumbling to a stop. “That’s a 5 mile walk! You could have been kidnapped!”

“Okay. So I ran,” Lexa shrugged. “I like having the time to think.”

“Lexa,” Clarke shook her head rapidly. “No more. Not while we have a serial killer out there.”

Lexa laughed. “I’ll be fine, Kork.”

“I’m serious.”

Lexa’s tone was low, dangerously edged. “I am not yours to protect, I will be fine. I would never put myself at risk. I have Xander to think of.”

“I know you think you’ll be okay. That you’ll be safe,” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and held it softly. “I just… I think I need to know you’re safe.”

“I already told you I am.” Lexa’s fingers tightened on hers for a moment, but her voice hardly softened when she spoke. Leaning in, she pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “I’ll have Lincoln give me a ride home.”

“Lex,” Clarke nearly whined when she pulled away. She let Lexa’s hand slide free from her own. “Please.”

Taking a few small steps backward, Lexa shook her head and winked. “Only because my house isn’t out of the way for him. You live on the other side of town. Don’t worry though. I’ll see you soon, Dr. Griffin.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a small break in her serial killer case just before she has a surprise visitor at her new office. Someone has a birthday, then gets a bit of a lecture.
> 
> And Clarke finally gets that breakthrough with Lexa!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder!!
> 
> Every week or so I release a drabble related to this story on Tumblr. I've had some prompt requests for them. So if there's a scene you want to see that wasn't written here, let me know and I can write up a drabble for you!!
> 
> I also take prompts on my personal Tumblr!! I was sent one last week that has me framing up a new story!!

A sigh of satisfaction left Clarke’s lips as she sat back in her chair. Her new office had come together nicely, if she did say so herself. She had her desk organized and ready for work. She had shelves with Xander’s cards and Declan’s colored pages brightening the place up. She had her binder on protocol and training and schedules within arms reach.

She was set.

Except she wasn’t sure what to do next.

They’d be officially working out of the building soon. All they needed was Anya to join the department. The team was all set. New equipment ordered and delivered and stored. New gear ready to go. They just needed their sergeant.

Tapping her hands on her desk, she sighed again. This time sadly.

Turning in her chair, she grabbed the binder with all the information from their serial killer case so she could go over it again. Not like she hadn’t been over it twice already since Raven handed it to her earlier that morning.

Wishing school hadn’t been let out for the summer just a couple of days before, or that daycare had started, Clarke knew she didn’t even have a visit with Lexa and Xander to cheer her up. She thought about calling Lexa to ask her to go over the information on Kongeda again. Lexa wasn’t a fool though. She’d see through that.

Although, Clarke had woken to a ‘good morning’ text from the professor. If she had to spend most of her Friday cooped up in her office, at least she had that.

She flipped to the copy of the list of Kongeda clans, tracing her finger over Lexa’s handwriting. “Trishanakru, Broad Leaf, Plains Riders, Azgeda…”

Over and over again, she read the list. She had to find another connection. Any connection besides these women being clanswomen of Kongeda.

A thought struck her as she read the list again:

 

> Azgeda  
>  Boudalan (Rock Line)   
>  Delfikru   
>  Floukru (Floudon Kru)   
>  Ingranronakru (Plains Riders)   
>  Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley)   
>  Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff)   
>  Podakru (Lake People)   
>  Sankru (Sangedakru)   
>  Trikru (Trigedakru)   
>  Trishanakru (Glowing Forest)   
> Yujleda (Broad Leaf)

“Linc?” She yelled, leaning over her desk. Her eyes grew round when she realized she really may have found something. “Rae! Get in here!”

“You bellowed?” Raven appeared immediately.

Right behind her came Lincoln. “What’s up?”

“Kongeda. The Coalition. Do you know the order the clans joined?” Clarke asked, turning the list to Lincoln.

“Sure. Trikru, Floukru, Rock Line, Podakru, Delfikru, Blue Cliff, Sankru, Shadow Valley, Plains Riders, Broad Leaf, Glowing Forest, and Azgeda,” Lincoln replied, not even bothering to look at the list. He sank into one of the chairs across from Clarke. “Why?”

“He’s killing them in reverse order. Or very nearly.” Clarke slammed her hand on the list and jumped up. “Except for Azgeda, he’s killing women from the clans in an order that’s reversed from how the clans joined!”

Raven took the list and read it over again. Then she nodded, “That’d make sense actually. But why not start with Azgeda?”

That took the wind right out of Clarke’s sails. “You can’t let me have a little victory before you take my happy?”

“I’m sorry!” Raven responded and shrugged. “It is a good theory, but why skip Azgeda and then go back?”

The trio sank back into their seats and thought it over. There had to be a reason for the order. It was too much of a coincidence for the women to be killed like that, in an order, for it to not mean something.

“You know the only way for this theory to be confirmed is for another woman to die right?” Lincoln said after a long stretch of silence.

“Or we could be really brilliant and catch him first. Maybe this was just what we needed to open the floodgates?” Clarke replied.

“Maybe,” Lincoln stood and stretched. “If I have an epiphany, I’ll be sure to let you two know. But I’m off for the weekend. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Bidding goodbye to his partners, Lincoln left quickly. He paused just long enough to whisper something in Octavia’s ear and wink at her blush. He kissed her cheek and grinned when she tugged him down by the collar to return the favor. Then he was gone.

The women tried to work the new discovery from every angle they could think of. They never progressed very far though. An hour passed before Raven groaned in frustration.

“I can recite that list from memory, Clarke! I don’t know!”

“I know we’re on the right track! I know we are!” Clarke insisted for the thousandth time. She thrust her hands into her hair and scratched at her scalp while she stared at the list. “There’s just something we aren’t considering. Something we don’t know.”

Raven was about to respond to her. No doubt wanting to say something sarcastic. But then Octavia’s voice bellowed from the front of the building.

“Griffin! Get out here!”

Surging to her feet, Clarke took off at a sprint. She was out of her office and nearly to the doors before she realized why she’d been summoned.

“Xander?” Clarke smiled down at the little girl.

Sure enough, there stood her favorite little girl next to Jasper and Rocket. She was clutching another card in her little hand while petting the dog with the other.

“Hullo, Kork!” She chirped.

That had Clarke smiling. The girl seemed much more herself. Clarke knelt in front of her, tugging gently on the end of her braid. “What are you doing here? Is your mom with you?”

As subtly as possible, Clarke tried to look around for Lexa. They hadn’t progressed as much as Clarke hoped. They were texting all the time but Clarke just couldn’t seem to crack her shell.

“Mommy’s at the park. She’s busy,” Xander replied while shaking her head. “This is for you!”

Clarke read the card carefully, smiling at the balloons and confetti. She shook her head and stood up. Offering her hand to Xander, she led the girl to her office. “I appreciate the new card, but it isn’t my birthday.”

“No, silly! It’s mine!” She said, her voice lifting an octave in her happiness.

“Your birthday?” Clarke gasped. Of course she knew. Lexa had mentioned it. Clarke even had a gift all wrapped and ready to go under her desk. “What are you? 25? 30?”

“Kork,” Xander arched her little brow and put her fists on her hips. “I’m finally six!”

The only reason Clarke managed to not give the girl her biggest smile was because she was biting the inside of her lips. So much adorableness should not be allowed to exist in one being.

“You’re right. I knew that,” Clarke responded as seriously as she could. “But, birthday girl, how did you get here?”

“I walked!” Xander chirped as she was lifted into the chair behind Clarke’s desk. She caught sight of the edge of a picture under a manila folder and leaned forward, “What’s that?”

Moving as quickly as she could, Clarke shuffled all her papers away. She grabbed a blank piece of paper and handed it to the little girl along with the one crayon, a blue one, she had in her office. “Don’t worry about that. Its just work. How about you draw Mommy something pretty?”

Keeping an eye on the girl, trying not to melt at the sight of that little tongue poking out of the side of her mouth, Clarke snagged her phone from her desk.

 **Clarke: (1:05p)** **  
** I’m not sure if you’re aware of   
this, but your daughter made a   
break for it...

 **Lexa: (1:05p)** **  
** I know!

 **Lexa: (1:05p)** **  
** Is she okay?? She’s not hurt??

 **Lexa: (1:06p)** **  
** She just walked away from her   
own birthday party!

 **Clarke: (1:06p)** **  
** Lex, she’s fine.

 **Clarke: (1:06p)** **  
** Jasper found her about a block   
from the precinct and brought her   
straight to me.

 **Lexa: (1:07p)** **  
** I’m very sorry, Clarke

 **Clarke: (1:07p)** **  
** You don’t need to be

 **Lexa: (1:08p)** **  
** She’s bothered you at work! She   
shouldn’t be doing that!

 **Lexa: (1:08p)** **  
** And her birthday party is starting   
in 20 minutes!

 **Clarke: (1:09p)** **  
** You’re at the park? I can bring   
her to you.

 **Lexa: (1:09p)** **  
** I couldn’t ask you to do that

 **Lexa: (1:10p)** **  
** I’ll send Lincoln to get her

 **Clarke: (1:10p)** **  
** It’s fine, Lexa. I was supposed to   
make an appearance at the party   
anyway, remember?

 **Clarke: (1:11p)** **  
** Although I know you were hoping   
to avoid me there…

 **Lexa: (1:11p)** **  
** I wasn’t!

 **Clarke: (1:12p)** **  
** It’s okay, Lex. I get it.

 **Clarke: (1:12p)** **  
** We have a booster seat in the storage   
room. Raven and I will install it my   
car and I’ll have Xander to you in   
10 minutes

 **Lexa: (1:13p)** **  
** Thank you, Clarke!

 **Lexa: (1:13p)** **  
** And I wasn’t going to avoid you.   
I actually wanted to talk to you…

 **Clarke: (1:13p)** **  
** Yeah?

 **Clarke: (1:14p)** **  
** Well in that case, you have 10   
minutes to prep yourself, Professor!

 **Lexa: (1:14p)** **  
** Thank you, Clarke! Really!

 **Clarke: (1:15p)** **  
** No worries.

 **Clarke: (1:15p)** **  
** Do you need me to grab anything   
else before we head your way?

 **Lexa: (1:16p)** **  
** I’d really like to say no but Lincoln   
forgot the ice and the ice cream is   
already starting to melt…

 **Clarke: (1:16p)** **  
** *Rolling my eyes*  
Men

 **Clarke: (1:16p)** **  
** Okay. 10 minutes and we’ll be there   
with bells on!

“Xander?” Clarke said, sliding her phone into her pocket.

“You talked to Mommy?”

“How’d you know?”

Shrugging, the little girl pushed the chair back and stood. “You have that look that says I did bad and now Mommy will talk to me.”

“You’re not in trouble, but your mommy does need to talk to you,” Clarke replied, smoothing her hand over the stray curls on the girl’s head.

“Are you coming to my party?”

Clarke nodded and winked, “I was already coming to your party. You didn’t need to do all this to get me there.”

****

It took them 11 minutes to get to the pavilion where Xander’s party was being held. Anya, Lexa and Lincoln had gone all out with the decorations. As soon as she caught sight of the building, Clarke wished she’d had some warning.

“Xan?” Clarke slowed to a stop. The little girl paused next to her, looking up at her with big green eyes. “You wanted a police officer birthday party?”

“Course!” Xander beamed up at her, smiling as broadly as she could. “I wanted one for your other job but Mommy couldn’t find stuff for it. So she said she’d surprise me with the cake.”

Clarke was sure her heart was going to swell and burst out of her chest. There was not way that amount of adorableness was good for Clarke. She felt tears sting her eyes and her chin wobbled a bit. Before she could say anything, Xander wrapped her arms around her legs and squeezed her.

“I want to be like you when I’m a grown up!” Xander exclaimed. Then she leaned back, closing one of her eyes against the shining sun, “You and Mommy. I can be a detective and a professor, right? Right, Kork?”

“You can be whatever you want to be,” Clarke replied quietly, bending down to hug the little girl.

Lincoln came barreling in then, snagging his niece away from Clarke and tossing her in the air. Catching her easily, he placed her over his shoulder and headed toward the pavilion where Anya and Lexa were waiting with the guests. He only paused long enough to wink at Clarke and take the ice from her.

As the tall man and the giggling little girl approached the building, Lexa made her way toward the still stunned Clarke.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, coming to a stop in front of her.

“You could have warned me,” Clarke whispered, her eyes drifting over the decorations again. “Just a little heads up.”

Lexa shrugged. She moved just a fraction closer to Clarke and slowly lifted her hands to straighten the collar of her shirt. “I didn’t know if you were going to be here. So I was going to tell everyone it was because she admires Lincoln and Anya so much.”

“And now?” Clarke whispered, her eyes meeting Lexa’s.

“Now, we’ll tell them she has a new hero. To join her aunt and uncle.” Lexa ran her hands over Clarke’s shoulders and down to her hands. She paused just long enough to squeeze her fingers.

“I really like your kid, Professor,” Clarke said, her smile growing slowly.

Lexa smiled right back, “I think she likes you too.”

“Mommy!” Xander shrieked from behind her, causing the women to jump apart.

With practiced ease, Lexa caught her daughter mid-jump. She swung around and handed the girl off to Clarke before turning to face her brother.

“Are you torturing my daughter?” Lexa demanded, her stance and expression fierce but her tone playful.

“Nope,” Lincoln replied. He dodged around her and grabbed Xander again, lifting her up over his head as he ran away. When he was far enough away to be sure Lexa wasn’t giving chase, he turned back. “Talk to the doc like an adult!”

“I could taze him,” Clarke offered with a shrug. “If you think that’d help.”

Laughing and shaking her head, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s elbow and pulled her up to the pavilion. “He’s not wrong. It just isn’t the time or place.”

****

That was the last chance Clarke really had to talk to Lexa at the party. Between the kids running around and screaming, the parents needing near constant refereeing, and the ice cream making several valiant attempts to melt, Clarke and Lexa were plenty distracted. No matter how many times Anya and Lincoln forced them together, they were always pulled away seconds later.

It was six hours later when Clarke finally found herself alone with Lexa. She’d stayed for the entire party, helping to organize and run the games. She helped clean everything up too, tearing down decorations but being sure to save the ones Xander really liked. Then she offered to drive Lexa and Xander home.

“Do you not have a car?” Clarke teased as she pulled in the driveway.

“I do,” Lexa replied, waving a hand at her garage. “But everyone always offers us rides or insists on coming to me. I should just sell the thing.”

“Mommy!” Xander squeaked as Clarke let her out. “Potty!”

And then she was gone. Shooting into the house and leaving the door open behind them. Lexa and Clarke gathered her gifts and carried them inside. Clarke followed Lexa to the kitchen and dropped the gifts on the counter before she turned in a circle and took in the home. It was nice. Decorated with greys and whites with splashes of color here and there.

“Mommy!” Xander shouted from up the stairs somewhere. “What time is it?”

“Just after 7!” Lexa called back, “I’ll be up for your bath soon!”

Xander appeared at the top of the stairs, “But Mommy! Kork is here!”

“Yeah, Lex. Kork is here,” Clarke nudged her shoulder gently.

“Actually, that reminds me. Alexandria Emilia Woods, you get down here right now!” Lexa marched to the living room and sat down on the coffee table. She waited for her daughter. When Xander finally got to her, Lexa lifted her onto the couch. She waited for a beat before she used her fingertip to tilt her daughter’s head back enough for their eyes to meet. “Xander. You can’t just wander off like you did today. You know that right? It isn’t safe. You could have been hurt! Do you know how sad I’d be if something happened to you? How sad Auntie Anya or Uncle Lincoln or Uncle John or Auntie Em would be?”

“I wanted to see Kork. I didn’t know she was coming to my party!”

Lexa dropped her hand to Xander’s lap. “I know you wanted to see Clarke but there are other ways of that happening. You can’t just wander off in hopes you’ll find her. And you can’t go to her job looking for her. She’s working. She’s keeping people safe.”

“I know,” Xander’s chin wobbled.

“Clarke can’t drop everything all the time just to play with you, _goufa_. She’s got a very important job.”

Clarke stepped into the living room. She didn’t want to interrupt but she wanted Xander to know she was around if she was needed. “Lex.”

“I’m not debating this with you,” Lexa said, lifting her eyes to meet Clarke’s. “What about next time? When you’re working a case and can’t drop everything to see her? She has to know that you aren’t available to her every whim.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Clarke replied. She hated the idea of Xander thinking she’d be too busy for her but she knew Lexa wasn’t wrong. Her job was important, her cases needed her attention. Still… She didn’t like feeling like she was letting the girl down. She’d have to find a way to show Xander and Lexa she wanted to be there for them both.

Lexa’s eyes dropped again, finding tears making their way down Xander’s face. “I’m not saying you can’t ever see Clarke. You can. We just have to ask her first. Okay?”

Xander rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her hands. “Okay, Mommy.”

“No more wandering off?” Lexa prompted quietly.

“No. I’ll ask you to find Kork with me,” Xander promised.

Gathering her daughter in her arms, Lexa held her tightly. She glanced toward the kitchen and met Clarke’s eyes with a smile, just a little one. When she felt Xander relax, she leaned back.

“Can I take a bath in the morning?” Xander asked, her eyes on the floor.

“Of course,” Lexa kissed her forehead. “Say good night to Clarke.”

“Night, Kork!” Xander said, just the smallest hint of her usually chirp in her tone.

Clarke waited for her to round the couch to hug her. “Good night, little one. Happy birthday.”

Without another word, Lexa and Xander made their way upstairs. For a long moment, Clarke considered leaving. Then she remembered Lexa saying she wanted to talk. So she stayed. She sank onto the couch and leaned back against the cushion, tipping her head back.

****

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been like that when Lexa shook her awake.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, leaning back against the armrest with her feet up on the middle cushion. She’d changed into shorts and a big t-shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

“I’m fine.” Clarke sat up and stretched before mirroring Lexa’s position. “How is she?”

“Sad she got yelled at on her birthday,” Lexa replied.

That made sense. No one wanted to be yelled at on their birthday.

“It wasn’t a big deal. I know you made a good point, but today wasn’t a big deal.”

“She can’t just drop in on you,” Lexa insisted again.

“You’re not being fair,” Clarke replied quickly.

Lexa sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees, studying Clarke closely. Then she sighed. “I don’t have to be fair. I have to be sure my daughter is protected.”

Clarke stiffened at that. “You think Xander needs to be protected from me?”

“You’ve only known my daughter for a few months, Clarke. You can’t make promises to always be around.”

“This isn’t about Xander and we both know it. This is about protecting you,” Clarke insisted. She slid closer to Lexa, sliding along the edge of the cushions until they were hip to hip. She placed one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on Lexa’s knee, squeezing it gently. “I understand. I do. But, as much as I adore your daughter, I’m here for you. In this moment, I am not thinking about Xander, even if she is the most amazing little girl I’ve ever met. I’m thinking about you.”

“Well stop.”

Clarke laughed quietly at that. She shook her head. “That isn’t an option. I can’t. I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed.

“I’m not asking you to marry me. I’m not asking you to move to the moon with me. I’m asking you  if I can get to know you.”

“There’s nothing to know. Or… what there is to know, you already do.” Lexa sat up a little straighter, turning her head to stare off into the kitchen. “I’m a mother first. Always. I have Xander and I have my work. That’s me.”

Rolling eyes and a scoff met that statement. Clarke leaned into the couch until she caught Lexa’s eyes. “That isn’t true. You know it isn’t. You’re a kind and thoughtful woman with a killer sense of humor, a brain I want to pick over countless topics, and a heart I want to protect. You need to remember to be a person and not just ‘Xander’s Mom’ sometimes.”

“I can only be so many things, Clarke. I can’t be everything to everyone. I tried doing that,” Lexa sniffled and shook her head. She dropped her forehead to her knees. “I just can’t.”

“You can do whatever you want. You’re protecting yourself and I get that,” Clarke replied softly, moving just a little closer. She ran her fingers through those chestnut locks and smiled. “I see who you are, Lexa Woods. I see you as clearly as you see me.”

That had Lexa lifting her head. She sniffled and turned, just enough for green to meet blue. She hadn’t realized how close Clarke was.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Lex,” Clarke murmured, her eyes dropped to plump lips.

Neither of them would ever know who leaned in first. It didn’t matter. They’d been dancing around each other for weeks. Both of them using Xander as a reason to see one another, both of them using her as a shield too.

Now, they were just Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath dance over her lips. She was a fraction of an inch away from claiming those lips that had haunted her dreams for weeks.

Then, the heat of Lexa was gone.

“I can’t.”

The whispered words nearly devastated Clarke.

She groaned and dropped her head to Lexa’s knee.

“I’m sorry. I really am,” Lexa said. She ran her hands through Clarke’s hair over and over again as she spoke. “I know you think you’re ready for this. For me and for Xander… but it isn’t all hand made cards and surprise visits. It’s late nights staying up to bake cookies for a bake sale you forgot all about and leaving work at a moment’s notice because she’s sick. It’s temper tantrums in the middle of a store because she wants a new book but she already has 2 bookcases stuffed full in her room. It’s not all rainbows and unicorns.”

“Lexa. Seriously. I know. I promise you I know and I understand. But I’m not asking for everything right now.”

“You’re asking for more than I’ve given anyone in a very long time.”

Clarke sat up. Then she shifted to sit on the coffee table. She caught one of Lexa’s hands and held it between both of her own. “I’m not asking for the moon just yet. I just want to take you on one date. That’s it.”

“Just one date?”

Nodding, Clarke lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. “Just one.”

“And then?” Lexa asked, her brow arched.

“If that one date goes well, I’ll ask for another. And then another," Clarke said. Her smile grew a little when she saw Lexa bite her lip. She shifted just a little closer. "Lex, I know you’re a mom. I think that side of you is just as sexy as the super intelligent professor and just as beautiful as the woman sitting in front of me now.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed.

Laughing softly, Clarke tilted her head and grinned, “Just let me prove to you that I’m serious. About this. About wanting you. One date. That’s all I’m asking for right now.”

Lexa took just a moment to consider it. Then she nodded. “Okay. One date. But Xander can’t know.”

“I know. And I’ll respect your wishes when it comes to her. She’s your daughter.” Clarke leaned forward to kiss Lexa’s shoulder. Then she sat back up and met Lexa’s eye again. “Just promise me something?”

“What?”

“I need you to remember that life is about more than just surviving,” Clarke said. She played with Lexa’s fingers and smiled when they played back. “You do such an awesome job with Xander. Just remember you’re allowed to have a life too.”

Grinning and blushing, Lexa dropped her eyes and nodded. She did need to be reminded of that. “As long as you keep telling me that, I’ll remember.”

“When can I take you out?” Clarke asked, not wanting to waste anymore time.

“Tomorrow night?” Lexa responded. She felt Clarke’s joy spark at that so she she hurried to explain, “Anya is finally moving to Polis. We’re moving her in to the house she bought tomorrow. She’ll watch Xander if I ask.”

Standing up, Clarke pulled Lexa to her feet. She moved to the door and opened it. “Text me the address, Raven and I will help too. Everything will be done faster and we’ll have more time to get ready.”

“Lincoln and Octavia are helping,” Lexa replied. At Clarke’s arched brow, she smiled, “Don’t act like you didn’t know they’re dating. They aren’t that subtle.”

Clarke laughed and nodded. Then she leaned in and pressed a kiss just a little closer to Lexa’s lips than normal. She pressed her forehead to the Lexa’s shoulder and grinned when she felt arms wrap around her. It wasn’t a kiss, but a tight hug and a nose nuzzling her neck was good too.

“Just prepare yourself, Professor.”

“For what?”

Clarke backed out onto the porch and winked. “I plan on wearing something very distracting tomorrow. Make sure you’re ready for that.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, we find out a secret about Raven while the gang helps Anya move into her new house. 
> 
> Then, we have a special event: Clexa's first date! It starts out like a traditional date but ends in a very nontraditional way!
> 
> Enjoy!!

At times, Clarke wondered why she was still friends with Raven Reyes. They’d met during their time in the Coast Guard, bonding over near-death experiences and crazy rescues. That was a bond that couldn’t be broken easily. So when Clarke had announced her separation from the USCG and her acceptance into the Polis Police Department over drinks one night, Raven had followed her example. The very next day, she put in her discharge papers.

“I gotta make sure Griff stays out of trouble,” She said with a shrug when their CO asked why she was leaving. “We all know she won’t listen to anyone but me.”

Usually, Clarke was thrilled to have her partner in crime with her.

Clarke’s one mistake had been inviting Raven to live with her in the house she bought as soon as she came home. Now she never had a moment to herself. Which usually was fine. But when she had a date with her dream woman in… 12 hours and she hadn’t a clue what she was going to do?

Not so much.

“Griff!” Raven shouted through her bedroom door again. “Let’s go!”

Stomping to her door and throwing it open, she glared at her friend. “What do you want?”

“Why are you in your underwear?”

“I asked you first.”

“I mean, I’m not complaining but we both said that was a one time thing, Clarke.” Raven raised her hands in front of her, making a cross with her index fingers and shaking her head. “Not that I’m not flattered but think of Sexy Lexi!”

Slamming the door, Clarke whirled back toward her closet. She already had her outfit for the date picked out. That was easy. She’d debated going casual for their first date, showing Lexa she could be chill and fun. Then she remembered Lexa’s reaction to her dress during the whole Niylah debacle and changed her mind.

Digging to the back of her closet, Clarke pulled out a royal blue v-neck dress with capped sleeves and a hem that stopped right about mid-thigh. She’d never worn the dress before. She’d bought it on a whim during a trip to New York months ago.

“Why are you wearing that for your date?” Raven asked as she marched into the room. She flopped onto Clarke’s bed, picking up the dress and studying it. “Wouldn’t a red or black dress do better for your intentions?”

“My intentions,” Clarke growled as she snatched the dress away and placed it back in her closet for safekeeping, “are to convince Lexa to give me a chance. I want her to see me as sexy but not… slutty.”

“But you want to be slutty with her?”

Clarke was nodding before Raven even finished her sentence. “So much. But she’s not like the other women I’ve been interested in. She’s got Xander and a highly respected job. I want to do this right.”

“So no slutty dresses?” Raven clarified.

“Not yet.” Clarke was nodding again.

Raven moved swiftly, popping up behind Clarke before the other woman even realized she’d moved. “I’m very proud of you for how you’re dealing with this. Most people would turn and run at the first mention of a kid. But you? You’re already in deep and you're embracing it!”

Clarke smiled when Raven wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed her. “Yes, Rae. I’m well aware of how deep I’m in. I just don’t care. I really, really like Lexa. Like… a scary amount of liking is happening here.”

“I know,” Raven replied before releasing her hold. “But if you have the date dress picked out, what are you freaking out over?”

“I have to pick out something to wear while we help Anya move in.”

“You realize Anya and Lexa won’t care what you’re wearing as long as it is functional?” Raven couldn’t help but ask.

Clarke glanced over her shoulder and smirked. “Now is my chance to get my sexy on. I want Lexa to see me all hot and sweaty while we work so when I show up to our date in a more modest dress, she’ll be floored and impressed.”

“Oh,” Raven dragged the word out as she nodded enthusiastically. “You’re going to ninja her mind! You’ll show her the goods and then take them away when she thinks she’ll get more. That’s devilishly clever, Griff!”

****

A half an hour later, Raven and Clarke were pulling up in front of Anya’s new house. Raven had insisted on driving her very loud Camaro.

“My truck probably would have been better suited for the move,” Clarke said as they exited the vehicle.

“And if, after Anya sees my baby, we need your truck I’ll take you home to get it. Promise!” Raven drew an invisible ‘x’ over her heart and smiled. “But I need her to see my sexiness before then. So get her out here somehow.”

“Why are you already showing off for Anya? You don’t even know her,” Clarke questioned as she moved toward the house.

Scoffing, Raven shrugged, “I met her like 6 months ago at that convention I went to. We’ve been talking ever since.”

“So you’re the mystery girl who convinced my big sister to move to Polis?” Lexa’s voice interrupted their conversation.

“I am,” Raven replied with a grin. “I’m irresistible and your sister wants my va-”

Clarke smacked her on the back of her head. “Behave!”

“It’s the truth,” Raven insisted as she darted away from her best friend. She ran up the front steps, pausing right to Lexa. She winked at Clarke before pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Hello, Professor McHotstuff! Clarke’s  _ all _ prepped for you! If you know what I mean!”

“Reyes!” Clarke growled and bounded up the stairs.

She was gone though. She was inside the house and calling for ‘other sexy Woods!’ at the top of her lungs. So Clarke was faced with Lexa. A smirking and smug looking Lexa at that.

“All prepped?” Lexa repeated Raven’s words. Her eyes drifted down, taking in Clarke’s outfit. An old, sleeveless university softball shirt and a pair of athletic shorts stained with various shades of green paint.

With a sigh and nod, Clarke leaned in to kiss the cheek Raven had just defiled. Then she slowly made her way to Lexa’s other cheek, making sure she brushed the tip of her nose against Lexa’s along the way.

“Are you excited about tonight?” Clarke asked quietly when she pulled back.

Lexa’s hands were shaking slightly when they reached for Clarke’s hips, pulling her just a little closer. She smiled shyly, looking through her lashes as she replied, “More than I thought I would be.”

Calmer, steadier hands drifted up Lexa’s arms to rest on the sides of her neck. Clarke’s thumbs brushed along her jaw. “Good. I’m looking forward to taking you out.”

Watching with careful eyes, Clarke took in the woman in front of her. She was breathtaking, even if she was in an old t-shirt and running shorts. There was a streak of dust on her forehead and a spider web in her hair. Still, Clarke couldn’t keep from staring at her.

When Lexa made no move to step away, Clarke moved a little closer, held her a little tighter. She took a deep breath and smiled softly. Moving slower than she’d ever moved before, she leaned into Lexa, bringing their lips closer together.

Just as she felt Lexa’s breath floating over her lips, the screen door slammed open. Clarke straightened her back and glared at the interrupter.

“How about you wait until you’re away from my brand new home before you try to defile my sister, Griffin?” Anya snapped as she marched by.

“Where are you going?” Lexa yelled after her, dropping her hands quickly, like Clarke had burned her.

Suddenly, Raven darted by them too.

Before Octavia and Lincoln even had a chance to join them on the porch, Raven and Anya were gone. The four adults stood around staring after the brake lights.

“What the hell just happened?” Clarke asked, turning to Octavia.

Octavia shook her head. “No idea. I was in the dining room, moving boxes around to make more room.”

“They kissed!” Lincoln nearly shouted. “Anya and I were in the kitchen, drinking some beer and Raven just marched right in and grabbed her face… and... kissing!”

“Kork!” A blur of color and the overexcited shout were all the warning Clarke had before Xander jumped up into her arms.

Clarke caught the girl much more easily than she’d expected and grinned when she felt tiny arms loop around her neck. She squeezed Xander and rocked from side to side.

“Mommy!” Xander squealed.

“Yes?” Lexa moved so her daughter could see her.

“You hug too!” Xander insisted as she let go of Clarke with one arm. “Big hugs!”

Suddenly, Clarke found herself wrapping an arm around a blushing Lexa. Xander tucked her head into Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa pressed her face into Clarke’s neck. And Clarke? She was grinning like a fool.

As quickly as she could, Octavia pulled her phone out and snapped a series of pictures. She made sure to send one to Abby, with a little winking emoji next to it.

****

“Thank the gods Anya is so minimalistic!” Lincoln sighed as they unloaded the last of the boxes a few hours later. He threw himself down on the still covered couch. Octavia sank down next to him, grinning when he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe off his face.

They all pretended not to see her hand run across his stomach.

The other adults, which now included Monty, Harper, and Jasper too, all groaned in agreement. They were all on the floor of the living room, refusing to move just yet. They’d somehow managed to retrieve all of Anya’s things from the truck and the storage unit and Lexa’s basement. All without Anya’s help.

“I’m going to kill Raven!” Clarke whined. “Two more sets of hands would have been amazing today!”

A knock on the open front door drew their attention. Clarke turned her head just enough to make out a man standing on the other side of the screen door.

“Murphy?” She called out, her brows coming together in confusion.

“Well,” He smirked. He entered the house and took in his old friends. He hadn’t kept in touch with most of them. “This certainly brings back memories. Where are the magic brownies?”

Clarke snorted out a laugh as she struggled to her feet. She wrapped him in a hug. “How have you been?”

“Can’t complain. Got a job I love, a wife I adore, and two children I can’t get enough of.” Murphy patted her back and met Lexa’s eye over her shoulder. Then he winked and said, “And a best friend who I’ve seen blushing an awful lot lately. Know anything about that, Griffin?”

“I can confirm nothing. Nor can I deny anything,” Clarke replied. The small smirk on her face spoke volumes. 

Lexa shook her head when Murphy went to say something else. Like the great friend he’d always been, he listened and kept his mouth shut. He did wink again though.

“Xander!” Lexa called out for her daughter.

They’d set up a play area in a spare room for Xander. She’d tired of helping move boxes rather quickly and had been playing with her toys for hours.

“Uncle John!” Xander flew at Murphy, jumping into his arms to hug his neck tightly.

“Hey, pipsqueak,” He smiled as he rubbed her back. “You ready for a fun night at Casa de Murphy? Declan has all sorts of fun things planned for the two of you!”

He lowered her back to the ground so she could make a quick round to say goodbye, even stopping to pat Jasper on the forehead when he refused to move. Lexa lifted her up, holding her tight. Then Xander leaned back and held an arm out for Clarke.

“Big hugs?” Xander asked.

A quick look at Lexa’s eyes told Clarke it was okay. So she moved closer and wrapped her arms around the Woods girls who were slowly but surely capturing her heart. She buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder, smiling like a fool when she felt her arm wrap around her waist and squeeze.

Stepping away a few seconds later, Clarke winked at Lexa’s blush.

Murphy and Xander said their goodbyes and left. Clarke could barely believe it when she saw John Murphy, one of the surliest people she’d even met, skipping down the front walk with Xander.

Then, 6 cell phones buzzed to life.

Clarke checked hers and groaned. “We've got a mission. We’re out in 15. See everyone at the station.”

As a fluid unit, the others fled the house, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“Are you going to have to cancel?” Lexa asked, a little breathlessly. She was nervous. She didn’t know what Clarke was being called in for.

“Not yet. We have…” She checked the time on her watch. “8 and a half hours until our reservations. I can’t promise anything but I’ll keep you updated.”

Lexa swallowed thickly and nodded. She was much more scared than she thought she had the right to be. “You’ll be safe?”

“I always am. But I’ll be extra careful on this mission.” Clarke stepped forward and caught her in a tight hug. She kissed Lexa’s forehead before releasing her. “I’m very good at my job. My team is one of the best in the country. I’ll be okay. You just worry about getting yourself ready for the wooing of a lifetime!”

****

“Son of a bitch,” Clarke growled as she stormed through the mobile headquarters.

“Just go,” Raven said. She shoved Clarke toward the door. “We’ve got this. O and Linc will do the paperwork. You can sign everything on Monday.”

With a shake of her head, Clarke started to list all the reasons she had to stick around. “I have to do the rundown with Monty, check the gear with Finn, make sure Harper has her notifications handled –”

“We’ve got this,” Lincoln assured her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled. “My sister has been looking forward to tonight. And if you go now, you’ll have just enough time to shower and get ready.”

“You’re all sure?” Clarke asked, making eye contact with each member of her team.

Finn raised his hand, “Actually, I could use some –”

“Shut your mouth, Collins!” Raven glared at him. When his mouth snapped shut, Raven was back to shoving Clarke toward her truck.

Octavia and Raven marched her to the truck, pulling various bits of her equipment off of her as they moved. Harper was waiting, holding out the keys with a smile.

And then Clarke was in the cab of her truck and grinning. She loved her team.

Reaching for her phone, she checked for messages before she started driving.

**Lexa: (11:49a)** **  
** I know you said you’d be safe, but   
really… Be safe.

**Lexa: (12:30p)** **  
** I’ve been trying to get ready but I   
don’t know where to start

**Lexa: (12:39p)** **  
** It’s been a long time since I’ve   
gone on a date

**Lexa: (1:32p)** **  
** I just saw on the news there’s a   
missing hiker. Is that where you are?

**Lexa: (1:35p)** **  
** You’re being smart though? Right?

**Lexa: (1:58p)** **  
** Xander told me once that you hate   
caves. You’re not going into a cave   
right? Not if you hate them…

**Lexa: (2:07p)** **  
** Lincoln likes caves. The weirdo…

**Lexa: (3:44p)** **  
** I’m going to get showered now

**Lexa: (4:52p)** **  
** I’m back and still nothing from you

**Lexa: (5:03p)** **  
** That sounded like I was blaming   
you or mad at you. I’m not! I was   
just hoping I’d hear from you!

**Lexa: (5:35p)** **  
** I’m dressed and ready

**Lexa: (5:38p)** **  
** I’ve never put on my make-up that   
quickly. Or easily.

**Lexa: (5:45p)** **  
** Clarke?

**Lexa: (5:55p)** **  
** I know you’re good at your job but   
I’m not handling the silence well.

**Lexa: (6:00p)** **  
** Our reservations are in 2 hours…   
are you going to make it back in   
time?

**Lexa: (6:02p)** **  
** I feel silly being all ready to go so   
early…

Clarke bit back her laugh. Lexa was worrying about her. Not that she wanted Lexa to have to worry, but the knowledge that Lexa was probably sitting in her living room, staring at her phone and hoping Clarke would be okay?

Yeah.

Clarke could get used to that.

Throwing her truck into drive, Clarke headed home. She called Lexa as soon as tires met road.

“Clarke?” Lexa breathed her name, almost like she thought it was a prayer.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled softly. She knew Lexa would hear it in her voice.

“You’re okay?”

In all her years, in all her relationships, Clarke had never felt the urge to call someone ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ as much as she did in that instant. But they weren’t there yet. So she swallowed the words she ached to say.

“I’m fine. Nothing happened. It was all as routine as a mission could be.” Clarke checked her mirrors, turning onto the highway and inching her way closer to home.

“Are you going to be able to make it to our date?”

Clarke was nodding. She knew Lexa couldn’t see her, but she couldn’t stop herself. “I may not have time to make myself as beautiful as I wanted to look for you, but I’ll be to your front door in an 90 minutes.”

“You’re sure?” Lexa asked hesitantly.

“Professor, if you think I’m going to do anything to jeopardize my shot with you, you’re insane. I will be there. I promise!”

****

Clarke was off by 3 minutes. 

She pulled up to Lexa’s house 87 minutes later. She hadn’t taken a shower that quickly since boot camp. And her make-up wasn’t as perfect as she’d wanted it to be but… she really didn’t care. 

She was taking Lexa Woods out on a date.

She didn’t think her heart would ever slow down.

Climbing the stairs slowly, Clarke took deep breaths to calm herself down. Then Lexa opened the door just as she reached the top step.

“Sweet Sappho!” Clarke whispered, her eyes growing round.

Never had Clarke ever seen a woman look as gorgeous as Lexa. The light from her kitchen framed her just right. She looked ethereal.

A black wrap dress hugged her every curve, the silver broach holding the fabric in place on Lexa’s left hip was shining brightly in the moonlight. Stopping mid-thigh, Clarke swallowed thickly at the sight of seemingly endless legs. Her hair was down, out of its usual little braids, pulled over one shoulder like Lexa had been playing with it just moments before.

“You look… I…” Clarke shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs. “I don’t know a word that explains how amazing you look, Lex.”

“You look that amazing too,” Lexa replied, stepping forward to close the door behind her. Taking a few steps forward, “I was worried you weren’t going to make it on time.”

Clarke smiled up at her. “There was no way I was missing this. Not ever.”

That soft smile lifted the corners of Lexa’s lips. She took another step forward, so her body was nearly pressed to Clarke’s. Their eyes danced.

Leaning down slowly, Lexa kissed the freckle just above Clarke’s lip.

A sigh and hands coming to rest on her hips had Lexa’s smile growing. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and met her eyes again. It was easy enough to see the fire there, it was always present when Lexa was around. But Lexa could also see the tiredness.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Lexa asked quietly, lifting a hand to run along Clarke’s brow. “You must be exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Clarke replied just as quietly. Then she ducked her head, tucking it under Lexa’s chin and hugged her closer.

“If you’re sure, we have reservations to get to.”

****

It only took them seven minutes to get to the restaurant from Lexa’s house. As soon as they were in the car, Clarke reached over the console and grabbed hold of Lexa’s hand. She smiled when Lexa’s free hand started drawing patterns on her skin.

They handed the keys off to the valet, smiling at the eager young man.

Entering the restaurant, Clarke gave her name, “Griffin?”

They were seated immediately.

It wasn’t at all what Lexa was expecting. They’d been given a private table in the expensive restaurant. In a private room. And there was wine waiting for them.

“It’s paired with the chef’s specialty.” Their waiter explained when Lexa arched a brow. “You should feel honored, the chef wasn’t even going to make it tonight. But Dr. Griffin insisted.”

And then they were alone.

“The chef’s specialty?” Lexa echoed.

“I’ll let her explain,” Clarke replied, reaching across the table to take Lexa’s hand again.

“You ordered for me?”

Her tone had Clarke shaking her head. “I did, but not for any other reason than I know you like the dish! It won’t be a habit. I just… I wanted to be sure you’d have something you like. It goes great with a Sauvignon Blanc wine.”

“Here you go!” The waiter reappeared with plates. He placed them gently in front of the women and smiled before leaving again.

“Is this…” Lexa took a deep breath, smelling the aromas. “Is this lemon chicken?”

Clarke nodded, “Just wait for the chef, she’ll help you geek out over it. Food nerd.”

Less than a minute later, the curtain that separated them from the rest of the restaurant was pulled back.

“How’s it going girls?” The chef asked, a big smile on her face.

Lexa nearly choked on her sip of wine. “Cici?”

“The one and only!” Cici hurried forward to kiss the top of Clarke’s head and give Lexa a gentle hug. “When Clarkey here told me she’d finally managed to wear you down, I insisted she bring you here.”

“But what about the café?” Lexa asked.

Waving off her concern, Cici laughed. “I go back and forth between here and there. It just depends on the day. Today I’m here and I made you that lemon pepper chicken you like so much at the café.”

“It’s delicious!” Lexa smiled. “Thank you!”

“Thank Clarke,” Cici winked at her. “It was her idea. She was worried you wouldn’t want anything else on the menu.”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand, squeezing her fingers, “I guess she’ll have to bring me back here sometime then. So I can try some more of your awesome food. Surely there must be something I’d like on the menu if a five-star restaurant.”

Two sets of eyes fell on Clarke. She swallowed thickly be she grinned and nodded, “I can definitely do that.”

Lexa blushed when she lifted their hands to kiss her knuckles.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Cici said, her smile beaming. “Clarke, I already took care of the check. Don’t argue with your godmother. Have a great night!”

“You pulled strings.” Lexa bit her lip to keep her smile from growing too big.

“You’re worth it,” Clarke replied.

****

Their dinner went as smoothly as one could hope. Clarke was charming and funny, Lexa was witty and oh so fascinating. There were no lulls. There were no awkward pauses.

Once they’d finished, they headed to the valet stand and then into the car.

“I have a surprise for you.” Clarke grinned when she passed Lexa’s road.

15 minutes later, they were pulling up in front of a brick building Lexa had never noticed before. Clarke slid out of her seat and hurried to open Lexa’s door for her. Once Lexa was on her feet, Clarke grabbed two duffle bags from the trunk and held out a hand for Lexa to take.

“What are we doing?” Lexa had to ask.

“It is a surprise,” Clarke replied, pulling her toward the doors.

As patiently as she could, Lexa waited while Clarke sorted through her keys to find the right one. Then they were inside and Clarke was leading her through the darkness. Once they entered another room, Clarke flipped on the lights and handed Lexa one of the bags.

“Put on the stuff in here and meet me in five?” Clarke requested.

“Why?”

“Trust me?” Clarke asked.

With a huff, Lexa took the bag and headed to a private stall to change. Inside the bag, she found a sports bra, underwear, running shorts, a racerback tank top, socks, and her trainers.

“How did you get my things?” She called out.

“Octavia and Lincoln helped,” Clarke shouted back. “Hurry up!”

A few minutes later, Clarke positioned Lexa in the middle of the first dark room they’d walked through. Then she hurried away to turn on the lights.

“A gym?” Lexa said as soon as her eyes adjusted to the lights. “Are you saying I need to work out more?”

“Have you seen you?” Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes. She came to a stop in front of Lexa and winked, “I haven’t seen your abs but I know they’re magnificent. I can feel it in my bones!”

Before Lexa could respond. Clarke started doing various stretches, loosening her muscles. Without another question, Lexa followed suit. She knew Clarke had a plan, so she’d cooperate until she found something to object to.

Once Clarke had finished her stretches, and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, Lexa arched a brow.

“What are we doing?”

“I thought you might like to practice,” Clarke said with a shrug. She moved to a nearby door and wrestled a dummy into the room.

“Practice?” Lexa echoed.

Clarke nodded, “I know you used to study krav maga and judo. Lincoln let that slip last week. And I know you stopped once you found out you were pregnant with Xander. And! I know how hard it is to give that stuff up, it’s addicting.”

“You practice krav maga?” Lexa asked.

“I do. I’m pretty good. But I brought you here so you can shake off some of that rust,” Clarke smiled as Lexa’s eyes lit up with interest. “My dad was an engineer who loved martial arts. He bought this place and turned it into a gym. He was a silent partner. His friend Gus runs this place. Now I’m the silent partner.”

“You own a gym?”

Clarke nodded and adjusted the dummy for Lexa. She smiled sheepishly, “I know this is a strange activity for a first date but Lincoln said you’ve really missed this stuff. So I wanted you to have a chance to start up again.”

“I don’t have time for it anymore,” Lexa shook her head, eyeing the dummy sadly. “I have classes to teach and papers to grade and Xander to worry over.”

“Gus has just hired a krav maga instructor who can do private lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They’d be later in the evening, when the gym closes and after your last class of the day. He’ll be here in a couple of weeks. Until then, I found a temporary instructor. And Lincoln, O, Rae, Murphy, and I have all worked out a schedule for helping you watch Xander.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed and smiled.

It really was the most unusual first date. She’d never thought about what she and Clarke would do outside of getting dinner. Martial arts practice at 9:30 at night was nowhere near any list she’d ever considered.

“Oh look! Here comes your guest instructor!” Clarke grinned.

Stepping forward, Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek and then backed away. “I’ll be in the office looking over some stuff that I don’t understand. I’ll come back to get you in a bit!”

“Clarke!” Lexa called after her.

“Let her go.”

Whirling around, Lexa gasped. “Anya?”

“The one and only. Turns out I know Gus through a friend and I was able to pull some strings,” Anya explained. “Since I technically have a higher belt, I can teach you. So let’s do this.”

****

An hour later, Lexa was drenched in sweat and aching in ways she’d forgotten were possible. 

And she loved it! She’d forgotten how much she loved working her body through a lesson. She’d be sore in the morning, and for several days after, but she knew it was worth it.

“Ready to call it?” Anya asked.

“You’re really going to do this with me twice a week?” Lexa panted, lifting the bottom of her shirt to wipe her face.

Anya shrugged, “It keeps me in shape. And with Raven around, I need to be in shape. I’ll continue when the new instructor gets here too.”

“Yeah,” Lexa laughed. “We are so going to talk about that soon.”

“You know you found a good one, right?”

Lexa’s eyes drifted toward the office, knowing Clarke was in there waiting for her to finish her impromptu lesson. She nodded and bit her lip.

“You should keep her around. She likes you, she likes your kid. That’s good.” Anya led her through a cool down as she spoke. “And Raven says Clarke is one of the best people she knows. So maybe stop hesitating so much?”

****

Clarke had brought a change of clothes for Lexa to wear after a quick shower in the locker room. Just another set of shorts and a t-shirt, but the thought was appreciated.

“I hope you had a nice time tonight,” Clarke said as they climbed the stairs to Lexa’s porch.

“I really did,” Lexa replied, holding Clarke’s hand tightly. “Thank you for the surprise. I loved it.”

They stood in the light of the moon, smiling at one another. Eventually, Lexa moved to wrap her arms around Clarke’s neck, pulling her in for a hug. Clarke’s arms wound around her waist, holding her tight. Somehow, Clarke ended up sitting on the railing, Lexa leaning against her in their embrace.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there.

Neither of them cared.

It was just nice to hold one another.

When Clarke felt Lexa yawn against her shoulder, she chuckled. She eased Lexa away, keeping her hands on her hips, and smiled up at her.

“I’ll text you tomorrow,” she whispered.

“Text me when you get home,” Lexa replied. “So I know you made it.”

“I can do that too.” Clarke said, biting her lip to keep from smiling too much. She stood slowly, her body running along Lexa’s in just the right way. Leaning in, she kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Good night, Lex.”

****

They exchanged texts all day on Sunday. Even a few calls. It seemed like Clarke had somehow managed to crack the walls around Lexa and she was thoroughly enjoying learning about what was underneath.

By Monday morning, there was no way Clarke wasn’t going to make her way to the daycare, which was in the school, to see Xander during Outreach. The little girl was back to her bubbly self, talking to Clarke in a quiet voice.

“I still don’t know who is taking my pudding, Kork.”

“I know,” Clarke nodded solemnly. “I’ll help you figure it out. I promise.”

Declan popped up on the other side of Clarke, “I think it’s Fletcher.”

“The guard?” Clarke asked.

“He comes in here when we’re in the gym or outside. I’ve seen him.” Declan narrowed his eyes toward the door, like he was daring Fletcher to come inside.

Tapping her chin, Clarke hummed. She made a show of considering the boy’s words before she nodded, “I’ll ask some questions. Meanwhile, you two pay attention to Nyko.”

“Are you leaving?” Xander pouted.

“I am,” Clarke nodded. “I’m sorry, little one. I have work to do. I just wanted to say hi since I didn’t get to see you much this weekend.”

Xander sighed and nodded. She understood. But she didn’t like it when Clarke had to leave. Then she perked up. “I have a card for you! Mommy helped me make it!”

She darted to her backpack, pulling out a blue folder. ‘KORK’ was written across the top of it in permanent marker.

“You have a folder just for me?” Clarke asked when Xander ran back to her chair.

“Mommy said its so your cards don’t get ruined,” Xander replied, holding out the newest card for Clarke to take.

“That’s very sweet of you and your mom,” Clarke said with a wink.

Then she turned her attention to the card. It was a cream colored piece of construction paper. There wasn’t anything written on the front. Clarke made a show of opening the card. She nearly gasped when she saw the drawing.

To the untrained eye, it was a bunch of swirls of color on the page. To Clarke, with her artist’s eye and her knowledge of the kid sitting next to her, watching carefully, it was a drawing of the hug on the porch at Anya’s house. Xander had drawn her version of Clarke and Lexa holding Xander between them in a hug.

And there were hearts all around them.

“Thanks, Xan,” Clarke whispered, pulling the little girl in for a tight hug.

“You’re welcome, Kork!” She chirped, returning the hug fiercely.

Clarke excused herself then, after bidding goodbye to all the kids and Miss Fox. She rolled her eyes at Nyko and Tris and their stupid kissy faces they were making. Fletcher seemed to be waiting for her, his hand on his pepper spray as he followed her through the hallways. Ontari laughed at his expression when Clarke dropped off her visitor’s badge.

Just outside of the school, she stopped walking with a grin. Not only had Xander given her the best card yet, but there was Lexa walking toward her.

“Hey, you,” She said softly.

Lexa winked and moved to wrap her in a hug. “Couldn’t stay away?”

“I wanted to see Xander since I didn’t get much of a chance this weekend. I felt like I owed her a thanks, even if she doesn’t realize it,” Clarke replied. She smiled and leaned in for another hug. Before pulling away, she kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“I think we both owe her a ‘thank you’ actually,” Lexa said.

“We should do that sometime. Something special for Xander as a thank you. Even if she doesn’t know why.” Clarke spoke as she backed away toward the parking lot. “It was nice seeing you, Lex.”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa laughed, “You saw me on Saturday.”

“Can I see you again?” Clarke asked, her voice suddenly much more confident.

“When?”

Clarke didn’t even pause before offering her response, “Friday?”

“Can you wait that long?” Lexa teased as she watched her slow her steps.

Laughing, Clarke shrugged, “I guess we’ll have to wait and see. I can always stop by your house to get a fix if I need to. Or if you need one. But yeah. Friday sounds like a good date night to me.”

“Me too,” Lexa replied.

Clarke smiled and did a little victory dance. “I’ll tell Raven she’s babysitting. I know she had that moving day thing all planned out! I need revenge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Clexa's first date! Even if it did turn a little odd, I think Clarke just wanted to remind lexa to live outside of being a mother and a teacher and (a potential) girlfriend.
> 
> Also!!
> 
> I've decided once this fic reaches 1000 kudos, I'll do something special for all of you. What should that be though? Any suggestions??


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa goes on their second date! Raven is Raven. 
> 
> Something sort of big happens...
> 
> It's all good for right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr for this fic. I share drabbles and answer questions. I might post a headcanon or two there. If you'd like to join the fun, you are more than welcome! The more the merrier!
> 
> Seriously though. I love getting the notification for comments and kudos from AO3. And I love getting the notifications from Tumblr about anons and asks! It makes it all so much more enjoyable for us all. The more interaction the better!

It was just another date. That was all. Just one more date.

The mantra repeated itself over and over again in Clarke’s head. The entire time she was getting ready, every time nerves crept in she’d tell herself. Just one more date.

She’d promised Lexa they’d take it slow. One date at a time. One step at a time.

Being nervous about a date was a new experience for Clarke. She usually had nerves of steel.

Not when Lexa was involved though.

“You gonna dress up like a bombshell again?” Raven asked from her perch on Clarke’s bed.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, Clarke watched her best friend shove a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Sitting next to her was Octavia, elbowing her for being too blunt. Somehow Clarke’s friends had insinuated themselves in her prep time.

“You still bitter?” Octavia asked with a smirk.

“Why would I be bitter?” Raven questioned, tilting her head and tossing her next handful of popcorn at the other woman.

Swatting at the kernels, Octavia laughed. “Maybe because Clarke has performed the  _ clitoris prohibitus _ curse on you for the night? Is it even possible for Raven Reyes to survive in the presence of Anya Woods without trying to Slytherin to her Chamber of Secrets?”

“Must you ruin Harry Potter?” Raven groaned and dropped to her side, burying her face in the comforter.

“If you must know, Octavia, I have every intention of performing that spell often.” Clarke said before Raven could come up with a witty response to the teasing. When Raven lifted her head, Clarke arched a brow at her pout. “You and Anya owe all of us for your moving day shenanigans! So many favors!”

Raven sighed happily at the memories flashing through her head. “In our defense, we didn’t mean to ditch you guys. I was just so happy to see her again!”

“Yeah. Again.” Octavia grabbed Raven’s hand and pulled her upright. “Exactly when was the first time?”

“At a conference a few months ago. She’s the reason I keep taking those weekend trips. I’ve been going to Tondisi to see her,” Raven blushed. She giggled at the ‘awww’ her friends unleashed. “We even took some weekend trips together.”

“So you’ve had a girlfriend for months and you never said a word?” Clarke had to ask.

Instead of the affirmative they were expecting, Raven shrugged. “We haven’t labeled anything.”

“Rae,” Clarke shook her head.

“You have to move quick and lock down those Woods siblings, Rae. Lincoln was all too eager to –”

Clarke threw the shirt she had balled up in her hands at the younger woman. Then she clapped her hands over her ears and shook her head. “I have no desire to hear what Lincoln was eager for! Ever! And if you must continue to have this conversation, please leave my house!”

Neither one of her friends moved. Slowly, she lowered her hands. Shooting a glare in their direction, Clarke turned back to her closet.

“Okay, but seriously,” Raven started. “Where are you taking Lexa? And are you dressing as a bombshell?”

****

Clarke pulled up to Lexa’s house with Raven in the passenger seat of her truck. It had been decided that Raven would babysit at there, just so Xander would be somewhere familiar.

“I don’t understand your outfit,” Raven said, not for the first time.

“Good thing I’m not taking you on a date then,” Clarke blew her a kiss and tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

It took Clarke five minutes to convince Raven to actually get out of the truck. There was a lot more whining and more threats being thrown around than Clarke had been expecting. Finally, she had to promise to do Raven’s reports for a week to get her out.

Taking just a few seconds, Clarke straightened her shirt and ran her hands over her jeans. She’d told Lexa casual for a reason. She just hoped she looked okay.

By the time she was done making sure she had everything in order, Raven was bounding up the stairs and knocking on the door.

“Hello, Raven,” Lexa arched a brow.

“Hey, McHotstuff,” Raven smiled cheekily and craned her neck to look over her shoulder. “Is the munchkin ready for me?”

Lexa took a step back to allow Raven into the house. Without answering her question, Lexa gave her a quick tour of the house and gave her the typical instructions for babysitting.

“Yeah. That’s all great,” Raven said, looking around for any sign of Xander. “Where is the kid?”

A devilish smile formed on Lexa’s face, “Murphy will be dropping her and Declan off in about fifteen minutes.”

“Wait!” Raven gasped, looking out the door to Clarke who was leaning against her truck.

“Bye!” Lexa smiled and hurried out the door.

Chasing her down, Raven moved to stand between the women. “Hold up! Did you just say Xander  _ and _ Declan?”

Clarke stepped around her, ignoring her question. Her eyes drifted down Lexa’s form, appreciating what she was seeing. A grey and black baseball tee and a pair of jean shorts that made Lexa’s legs look a mile long.

“You look wonderful,” Clarke whispered, threading her fingers through the belt loops on Lexa’s shorts, tugging her just a little bit closer.

“I look like I’m about to take my daughter to the zoo, not like I’m about to go on a date.” Lexa rolled her eyes. Then she dropped her gaze to Clarke’s outfit. A grey muscle tee and jeans. They nearly matched. “You look nice though.”

“Stop ogling my friend and explain yourself, Woods!” Raven demanded, trying to shove her way in between them.

Clarke elbowed Raven out of the way, pulling Lexa into her arms. She dipped her nose into Lexa’s neck, pulling in a deep breath along with her scent.

“I am right here!” Raven shouted. “Curious third party here! What the hell is going on?”

With a sigh, Clarke released Lexa. She took her hand and led her to the passenger side of the truck. Opening the door, she helped her up into the cab.

As she walked around to her door, Raven stopped her. “Seriously, Griff. What the hell?”

“You heard Lexa. Murphy is dropping off Xander and Declan. Have fun.”

“You said it was Xander!”

Clarke laughed, “If you and Anya really think Lexa and I don’t know you two have plans to put Xander to bed early so you can get up to nonsense, you don’t know us as well as you think you do.”

****

“A baseball game?” Lexa studied the stadium in front of them.

“Is that… Do you not like baseball?” Clarke asked. She hadn’t even considered the possibility that Lexa might not like baseball. Or sports in general.

Lexa shrugged, “I’ve never been.”

Playing with the straps of the backpack she’d pulled from the backseat of the truck, Clarke blushed. “We can do something else. This was just – ”

Reaching up, Lexa pressed a finger to Clarke’s lips. She smiled and said, “I didn’t say I want to leave. I said I’ve never gone.”

“But if you – ”

“Why don’t we go inside and see what it’s all about?” Lexa asked, batting her lashes.

Clarke bit her bottom lip as she considered the woman in front of her. She could improvise another date, plan something on the fly. But The Polis Pilots were playing the Trikru Warriors today. And Lincoln had mentioned their dad being a big Warriors fan.

“Okay,” Clarke finally nodded. She offered her hand to Lexa and was thrilled when she laced their fingers together. They headed toward the stadium, smiles on their faces. “If you get bored though, you’ll tell me?”

“I promise!” Lexa assured.

****

Once inside the stadium and in their seats, Clarke presented Lexa with the Warriors jersey she’d ordered for her.

“I know it’s a bit soon for gifts, so don’t feel like you have to keep this,” She said as she handed it over.

“A jersey?” Lexa smiled at the black and red shirt. “Really?”

Clarke bit her lip and shrugged, “Linc mentioned your dad is a fan. I thought you might like to have it. If you like the game, you can keep. If you hate it, I’ll send it back.”

“It says ‘Woods’ on the back. Is player 13 really named Woods?”

“No…” Clarke shook her head and sighed. “He’s named Carey.”

“A custom jersey?” Lexa laughed and slid her arms into the sleeves.

Watching Lexa get dressed felt a little counter-intuitive to Clarke. She laughed and shook her head as she scolded herself away from those thoughts. Reaching forward, she helped Lexa with the buttons. When she’d finished, she pulled out her blue and white Pilots jersey and slipped it on.

“You know,” Clarke said as she fished her hair out of the back of the jersey. “Someday, you’re going to have to tell me the story behind your tattoo.”

“Which one?”

Two words. 

In all her years, Clarke never would have thought two words would cause her brain to short circuit.

“What?” She finally managed to croak after a near perfect imitation of a fish.

“I have more than the one on my arm,” Lexa replied, her smile shifting from soft of teasing quickly.

All Clarke could do was nod. She hadn’t been expecting that at all. More than one? And Clarke had never seen even a hint of another?

Where?

How?

“Are our teams rivals?” Lexa asked, pulling her from her own mind.

“What?” 

Gesturing to the field, Lexa repeated, “are our teams rivals?”

“Bitter rivals,” Clarke replied with a smirk and a nod.

With a head tilt, Lexa seemed to consider that. Then she grinned. “Loser has to plan the next date.”

Clarke froze in the middle of doing up her buttons. She was sure she’d heard correctly. But… was she really sure?

“Next date?”

“Are you saying you don’t want a next date?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. “I want all the dates. All of them!”

****

The game was intense.

The score stayed at zero for the first seven innings. The batters were hitting well but the defenses were shutting down any and all scoring opportunities. Contrary to what Lexa had feared, she loved it. The cheers and the shouts of the fans, the showboating by the players.

“This is great!” She’d turned to Clarke in the bottom of the eighth, her smile bigger than Clarke had ever seen.

“You like it?” Clarke asked, wanting to be sure she was hearing correctly.

Lexa nodded and her smile grew even bigger. “You did good, Doctor.”

“Thanks, Professor.”

Then, in the ninth, the Warriors scored three runs.

It came down to the last out, but the Pilots managed to tie the score up to send the game into extra innings.

The winning run came in the bottom of the twelfth. Beck Taylor, the first basemen for the Pilots, hit a walk-off homerun. Clarke was practically dancing in the stands.

By the time they made it back to the truck, she’d calmed considerably. Her reaction was nothing like what Lexa had expected. She’d thought Clarke would tease her as soon as the game finished.

“Are you okay?” Lexa had to ask when Clarke opened her door.

“I’m great,” Clarke replied, smiling. “It was a great game! And I loved experiencing your first game with you!”

Lexa considered her for a moment before nodding and climbing into the truck. She fastened her seatbelt and waited for Clarke to join her in the cab. When she did, Lexa watched her get situated, smiling at the little routine Clarke had for making sure everything was in order.

As soon as the tires hit the road again, Lexa reached over the console and pulled Clarke’s right hand from the wheel. She laced their fingers together and placed their hands in her lap.

She didn’t miss the faint blush on Clarke’s cheeks. She just chose not to say anything.

****

Returning to the quiet and dark house was nice. Lexa had sort of feared she’d return to a crater after she’d heard stories about Raven and her penchant for making things go boom.

Clarke jumped out of the truck and hurried to open Lexa’s door. She helped her down, and smiled at Lexa’s hands on her biceps.

Walking to the door, Clarke tried to maintain a respectable distance. She knew where she stood in the feelings department, but she wasn’t sure about Lexa. So when Lexa bridged the gap and loosely wrapped her arm around her waist, Clarke nearly jumped.

In her defense, she hadn’t been expecting that.

Somehow, her instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arm around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her closer. They meandered up to the porch. Clarke detoured away from the door, not quite ready to say goodnight just yet. She sat on the railing, her hands tangling with Lexa’s as she stood back a foot or so.

“I hope you had fun tonight,” Clarke said quietly.

“I really did,” Lexa nodded and stepped forward. Not much, just enough to be in Clarke’s space a little more.

Clarke smiled. A big and bright smile. Her blue eyes dancing in the moonlight. Then she swallowed thickly and said, “I know you said something about our next date. I don’t want you to think I’m going to hold you to that. If you’ve changed your mind then – ”

Whatever Clarke had been about to say was cut off by Lexa.

Or rather, by Lexa’s lips on hers.

Clarke nearly fell backward off the railing. She barely managed to grab a post to steady herself. She smiled, just a little, and returned the kiss. She allowed her lips to move and shift and dance with Lexa’s in a way that felt natural and easy. 

Lexa pulled away, her eyes dancing from Clarke’s to her lips and back again. Then she pulled in a shaky breath and dipped her head again. 

Losing track of time was easy for Clarke when she was with Lexa. One second, she had her arms loosely wrapped around a slim waist and the next, was standing and her hands were in Lexa’s hair.

She had no idea she was backing Lexa up until she was pressed against the door. Their lips moved in near perfect synchronicity.

Clarke reveled in the feeling of Lexa’s hands fisted in the back of her jersey. Adored the sound of Lexa’s harsh attempt to breath whenever she pulled her head back just enough to change the angle of the kiss. Felt her world shift on its axis when she felt herself being tugged closer.

Then the porch light turned on and Raven was standing behind the screen door.

“About damn time, Griff,” She grinned. She pressed her hand against the screen, like she was expecting a high five.

“Go away,” Clarke growled, burying her face in Lexa’s neck. She nearly purred when Lexa started rubbing her back. A quick kiss to Lexa’s neck showed her appreciation. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I want to go home now and you’re my ride.” Raven crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip.

Laughing at the whine that left Clarke’s throat, Lexa turned her head enough to see Raven. “Can we please just have five more minutes? Then I’ll be inside and ready for mom duty again.”

“Fine.” Raven nodded once. “But only because you said duty.”

Alone again, Lexa rubbed at Clarke’s back again.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“My best friend just walked in on our first kiss,” Clarke groaned. She shook her head and sighed before pulling away to look into green eyes. “I really liked that kiss.”

Lexa laughed. She reached up to cup Clarke’s face gently. “Think we can do that again sometime?”

“Yes please!” Clarke grinned. “Soon?”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Lexa replied, her hands resuming their up and down motions on Clarke’s back.

“Tomorrow?” Clarke had to try her luck.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa leaned in for another kiss. This one was softer and quicker than their first. “How about Tuesday? Murphy and Emori will keep Xander for me.”

“Murphy does owe me a favor or two,” Clarke agreed.

Lexa kissed her again, biting down just slightly on her lip before she pulled away. “Text me when you get home?”

“Worried about me?”

“I’m worried you may kill Raven for interrupting us,” Lexa responded.

Clarke shrugged and backed out of Lexa’s arms. “She’ll get what she deserves. She opened the door on purpose. So I’ll plot my revenge and she’ll never see it coming! I’m a homicide cop. I know things!”

Reaching forward, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s jersey and pulled her in for one last kiss. Then she winked and turned to open the door.

Raven was waiting right inside.

“I heard that, Griffin,” she said with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t care, Reyes,” Clarke shot back.

Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes. “Drive safe. I’ll see you soon.”

Clarke watched her enter the house, ignoring her best friend waving a hand in front of her face. She grinned when Lexa turned back to give her an exaggerated wink. “Not soon enough.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to spend an entire day with her women of the Woods. First she and Xander go on an adventure and make an exciting discovery. Then she and Lexa and Xander go for lunch at a familiar place before a quick tour of the new SAR HQ.
> 
> Then!! The date Lexa planned for Clarke!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluff chapter. 6200+ words of fluff to be a bit more precise. 
> 
> I thought we all might want/need one. There's a lot happening... I hope you all enjoy!!

Lexa wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She’d left Xander with other people before. Numerous other people at that. She’d even allowed her to fly across the country alone!

This…

This was different.

At least it made Lexa feel different.

It was different because she was about to leave Xander with Clarke for the first time.

If she’d been able to find another option, Lexa would have gone with it. A last minute cancellation of daycare at the school because of a bug in the fire system and siblings who worked weird hours, or stayed for half the night with their girlfriends, had left Lexa no choice.

She’d mentioned needing to cancel her class to Clarke earlier in the morning, smiling when Clarke’s concern shone through her texts. Lexa had explained the predicament. No daycare and no back-up sitter meant no class. She couldn’t take Xander to class with her again; her daughter took over class with her cuteness way too easily!

Then Clarke volunteered to watch her. She’d called and asked Lexa if she’d be comfortable with that.

“It’s only a few hours, Lex. It’ll be fine.”

And somehow, that had Lexa agreeing.

So there she sat, in her seldom used Jeep, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she thought through her course of action for the millionth time. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Clarke. She did. She knew, logically, that Xander would be fine.

It was just… it felt  _ different _ .

Ever since she and Clarke had started their… what they were doing, Lexa’s worries over Xander’s reaction to  _ them _ grew daily.

And this, leaving Xander with Clarke for a few hours, felt like an important step.

It felt like a test.

Lexa couldn’t help but wonder if they’d pass it.

“Mommy?”

Glowing in the mirror, Lexa smiled at her daughter. She was very nearly visiting with eagerness.

“Yes?”

“Can we go inside now?” Xander asked. Her hands moved to the buckles on her booster seat. “Kork is waiting for me!”

Lexa took a deep breath before she nodded. “Yes. Let’s go.”

That was the fastest Lexa had ever seen Xander undo the buckles. She was hardly out of the car before the little girl had her hands and face pressed against her window.

“Mommy!” She yelled. “Let me out!”

“Alright, alright!” Lexa laughed as she opened the door.

Scrambling from the car, Xander hurried up the front walk while Lexa grabbed the small bag from the backseat. She’s packed a few changes of clothes for Xander. Just in case.

Mostly she figured they’d be needed because she knew Raven was going to be around. Raven usually meant some degree of chaos.

“Mommy!”

“I’m right behind you!”

Xander’s excitement was contagious. Lexa found herself relaxing a little at the girl’s bouncing.

Lexa hesitated for a moment, Surely if Xander was at all uncomfortable with Clarke, she’d have said something by now.

“Are you excited about spending time with Clarke?” Lexa asked.

They climbed the stairs to the front porch. Xander had to grab one of Lexa’s hands to steady herself.

“Kork said we’re going to have all the fun!” Xander nodded and pulled Lexa toward the door. “And that Raven is going to be with us. But Raven isn’t allowed to make anymore boom-booms.”

Lexa’s brows came together. “Boom-booms?”

“Don’t ask questions you know you won’t like the answers to,” Clarke’s voice drifted over the mother and daughter.

“Kork!” Xander squealed.

She threw her arms around Clarke’s legs and squeezed. Clarke bent at the waist to return the hug.

“Raven’s in the kitchen. She went out with your Aunt Anya last night. She’s in a  _ great _ mood,” Clarke said. Xander’s eyes widened at the mention of ‘Raven’ and ‘kitchen’ in the same sentence. She released the detective and turned for a quick hug and a kiss from her mother.

“I love you!” Lexa called after her.

“You too!” Xander shouted back.

Clarke waited until she heard the yell her best friend’s name before she moved. She stepped aside and smiled, “Did you want to come inside for a second?”

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head. She took a step back, giving Clarke space to join her on the porch. She saw the confusion fleetingly on Clarke’s face. “I don’t want the first time I’m in your home to be rushed. I want to take my time and look around.”

A bright smile bloomed on Clarke’s face. She stepped out on the porch and started to close the door. A crash and Raven’s moan drifted through the house.

“Rae?”

“Ugh,” Raven groaned loudly. A stool scraped against the tiled floor of the kitchen. “I’m on it. We’ll stare at the backyard for no reason.”

Closing the door behind her, Clarke stepped outside. She smiled softly, reaching slowly for Lexa.

“You okay?” Clarke asked.

She smiled when Lexa allowed her to pull her into a hug.

“I’m just nervous. It’s a mom thing,” Lexa replies. She buried her face in Clarke’s soft hair. “I’m sorry about this. I know you were probably busy today. And we’ve got our date tonight!”

“Hey, no! It’s all good.” Clarke hurried to assure her. She leaned in for a soft, nearly fleeting kiss. “I get to spend the entire day with my women of the Woods! I don’t think I could think of a better way to spend my day off, Lex. Really.”

“If she’s too much – ”

Clarke shook her head, shushing Lexa before she can finish whatever she’s saying. She ran her hands up from Lexa’s hips to cup her face. She pulled her in for a longer kiss. Their lips molded together, melted together. Clarke didn’t pull away until she felt Lexa’s tongue brushed against her lips. She allowed herself a moment to revel in the feeling before pulling away.

“I could spend all day doing that,” Lexa whispered.

“Good. Because I for one totally plan on doing just that someday.” Clarke said. She stepped forward, more into Lexa’s space. Grinning when Lexa finally dropped the bag in her hand to wrap her arms Clarke’s waist.

“Thank you for this,” Lexa whispered.

Nodding, Clarke kissed her again, swaying from side to side. “Come back here after class?”

“What?”

“You, Xander, and me. We can all go to lunch together if you come back here after class. We’ll go to Grounders.”

For just a second, Lexa considered saying no. That she’d be back around noon to pick Xander up like they’d planned so Clarke could enjoy at least part of her day off.

Then Clarke’s eyes met hers and she smiled. She sees earnest happiness. She can’t say no to that.

“Yes,” Lexa breathes. She nods then, her nose brushing along Clarke’s. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours. 10:30 or 11, at the latest.”

“Thank you,” Clarke murmured. One last kiss and she stepped back, slowly releasing Lexa from her embrace.

With wink and a nod, Lexa watched her open the door. “I’ll see you soon, Doctor.”

****

“Kork!” Xander shouted as soon as she spotted her favorite detective.

Next to her, standing at the back door and looking out at the backyard and swimming pool, was Raven. At the girl’s exclamation, Raven groaned and pressed her hands over her ears.

“She has no volume control.” She whined. She glared at the little girl next to her, “one volume, all the time. No quiet. Always loud!”

“Xan is the quietest kid in her class,” Clarke replied, catching Xander as she jumped into her arms.

“Prove it,” Raven shot back. She turned and narrowed her eyes. “Let’s play the quiet game. Do you know the quiet game, Xander?”

Rolling her eyes, Xander sighed dramatically, “I’m six, not dumb.”

“Can you please be a normal child? Fall for dumb things for once?” Raven dropped her head back and grumbled. “She can’t be that smart!”

“You’re not support to say ‘dumb’, Raven.” Xander crossed her arms over her chest.

“You just said it!” Raven’s head snapped up, mouth agape.

Xander only shrugged and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “Prove it.”

Bursting into laughter, Clarke shook her head and turned away from Raven. “Be the adult, Rae.”

“I am the adult!” Raven growled back.

The little girl in Clarke’s arms was giggling, even as Clarke walked away from Raven. She tucked her head back into Clarke’s shoulder as they moved further into the house.

“Where are we going?” Xander asked.

“The garage.” Clarke replied. “We’re going out for a hike since it’s a nice day. Does that sound like fun?”

Sitting up as best she could, Xander nodded and clapped her hands. “Can we go rock climbing too? Like you told us about in Outreach?”

“Ah…” Clarke said slowly. Then she shook her head. “I think we’ll have to wait for that, Xan. I’d have to talk to your mommy about it. I don’t want to teach you anything without talking to her first.”

“Next time?”

Laughing, Clarke shook her head. “How about after your mommy and I talk about it?”

“Fine,” Xander sighed.

****

They were on their way soon after that. Xander was in the booster seat in Clarke’s truck, dancing to the music playing through the speakers. She was trying to sing along to the words but she’d never heard any of the songs before.

Trying to watch the girl dance and sing while keeping an eye on the road was difficult. Clarke was laughing as much as she was singing. She’d managed to take a video of Xander dancing and singing to ‘Boyfriend’ by Tegan & Sara while they were at a stoplight. It was the third play through of the song, at Xander’s insistence.

When they reached the parking area for the trial they’d be using, Clarke sent it to Lexa.

**Clarke: (7:45a)** **  
** Your daughter doesn’t know Tegan   
& Sara? Explain yourself!

**Lexa: (7:45a)** **  
** I don’t listen to my own music with   
her. It’s usually kids songs and   
Disney.

**Clarke: (7:46a)** **  
** Sure, sure!

**Clarke: (7:46a)** **  
** FYI… she loves them!

**Lexa: (7:48a)** **  
** Of course she does. She is my   
daughter after all.

**Clarke: (7:48a)** **  
** I’ll see what she thinks of Hayley   
Kiyoko on the way home!

**Clarke: (7:48a)** **  
** Aren’t you supposed to be teaching?

**Clarke: (7:49a)** **  
** Quit setting a bad example, Professor   
Woods!

**Lexa: (7:50a)** **  
** See you soon!

 

“Kork!” Xander said. “Are we to where we’re going? Can I get out now?”

“Yes!” Clarke grinned. She jumped out of the cab and circled to Xander’s door to help her out.

The little girl shook her head and told Clarke to stand back. She was going to get down all on her own. She used the handles and the foot rail and, after a harrowing 5 minutes for Clarke, managed to get out of the truck without help.

“Why is it so tall?” Xander asked.

“Because I use it for work. And sometimes we have to go places a little car can’t get to,” Clarke explained.

The questions kept coming. Xander asked her questions when Clarke was putting sunscreen on her, when Clarke was fitting a wide-brimmed hat to her little head, when Clarke stood and slipped on the backpack filled with snacks and water and other things they could need.

She asked questions on the trail, like wanting to know what the trees were named. She didn’t want the species names. No, she wanted to name the trees she liked best.

Xander even asked questions about Clarke, which surprised her.

“Where are you from?”

“Polis.”

“How come we only just met then?”

“I’ve only been home for about a year. I was away for school and work before that.”

“Where’d you go to school?”

“UCLA.”

“Where’s that?”

“California.”

“Where’s that?”

“Really far away. Like on the other side of the country.”

“Why?”

“Why is it on the other side of the country?”

“No. Silly Kork. Why’d you go there?”

“Oh, they let me go to school there for free.”

“Why?”

“Because I was really good at softball.”

“Kork,” Xander finally paused her questions. She was looking at the ground off the trail, about 15 yards out. “What’s that?”

Looking the way she was pointing, Clarke only saw shrubs and trees. “I don’t see anything. You mean the tree? That’s a poplar.”

“No, on the ground.” Xander was shaking her head and taking a step forward.

“Hey, whoa!” Clarke placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. She shook her head when Xander glanced back at her. “We don’t go off the trail. Remember? It isn’t safe.”

Xander nodded but her eyes drifted back to the base of the tree. “There’s something on the ground by the tree, Kork. Can’t you see it moving?”

She was about to say no, that she couldn’t see anything. Then she heard something. A whine. A rustle of the leaves at the base of the tree.

“Stay here,” Clarke said. She grabbed a long stick and started poking at the ground as she walked.

The last thing she needed was a bite from an eastern diamondback the first time she’s left alone with Xander. Lexa would never trust her again! So she used the stick to check for snakes as she slowly made her way toward the tree.

Once she reached it, she gasped.

“What is it, Kork? What is it?” Xander yelled from the path.

“Stay there!” Clarke called back.

Swinging the backpack around, Clarke grabbed the emergency blanket she’d packed. She used the stick to clear away the leaves and sticks. Then she bent down and picked up the little puppy that was whimpering up a storm.

“Kork!” Xander yelled again.

“I’m coming back,” Clarke said. She turned with a smile, her eyes on the puppy in the silver blanket as much as the path she’d cleared. “Stay there!”

Taking her time to get back to the path was hard. She wanted to rush, to get the puppy back to her truck and to a vet as quickly as possible. And the idea of seeing Xander’s face light up at the sight, that wasn’t too bad either.

Finally, she made it to the path. She dropped to one knee and smiled.

“You need to be gentle,” Clarke warned the little gently. “No squeezing. Okay? And soft sounds.”

Nodding, Xander’s eyes fell to the blanket. They grew round when Clarke pulled it back and revealed the squirming puppy underneath.

“A puppy!” Xander stage whispered. She reached out and stroked its little head with the tips of her fingers.

“A puppy,” Clarke nodded. She looked around and sighed. “It’s too young to be away from its mommy. Let’s look around and see if we can find her?”

It only took a few minutes to find the dog. It looked like she had been attacked by something. Clarke was quick to move between Xander and the dog, not wanting her to see it.

“Let’s see if there’s any more little ones out here. Then we can take this little guy to the vet and make sure he’s okay,” Clarke said.

She had Xander serve as her look out while they walked. Somehow, the girl was able to spot 3 more puppies in the woods. Clarke had no way of knowing if that was all the puppies. She couldn’t see or hear anything more though. And the ones she was holding in her arms were all small and weak.

“Come on, Xan.” She bumped the girl with her hip. “Let’s head back to the truck.”

“But what if there’s more?”

Clarke bit her lips, trying to think of a good reason for leaving when they didn’t know if they’d found all the puppies. Then she decided to go with the truth.

“Xander, we have 4 puppies right now. They’re really small and weak. We can keep looking for hours; trying to find other puppies but these might be all there are. And if we wait, these puppies might not make it,” Clarke explained. She nudged the girl again. “I want to get these guys to the vet and have them looked over. I’ll call the rangers and tell them what we found. They can come out and look for more.”

****

Thank goodness Clarke still had a box in her truck from Anya's moving day. She grabbed a couple of towels too, the ones she kept in her truck in case she needed them while on a mission. She padded the box and lowered the pups into it, smiling as the wiggling bodies gravitated toward one another.

Once Xander was secure and Clarke was in her seat, she called the vet she knew usually worked with the K-9s from the station. He agreed to see the puppies as soon as Clarke got back to town.

If she broke a law or two getting there, she was careful about it. She had Xander and a box of puppies to think about after all.

Xander insisted on helping her carry the puppies inside. Clarke wrapped one of them up in a towel and showed her how to hold them.

They were taken straight back to the exam room. A few minutes later, the vet and a vet tech came into the room.

“Let’s see what we have here.” The vet pulled on gloves and reached for the first puppy.

It took awhile but the vet checked each of the puppies over carefully. They were a little weak from lack of food and a few other small issues, but seemed to be okay otherwise. He gave them their first round of shots.

“They’re just barely weaned but I think they’ll be okay.” He said, placing the fourth one back in the box. “Three males and female.”

“What breed?” Clarke asked. Her eyes drifted back to the first puppy she’d found.

Shrugging, the vet pulled off his gloves and washed his hands. “It’s hard to tell. From some of the markings I’d guess at least a little bit of German Shepherd and maybe some Rottweiler. But I think they’re mixed breeds. They’re going to be big!”

“Can we keep them?” Xander asked.

“Oh,” Clarke was shaking her head before the vet could respond. “That’d be up to your mommy. You’ll have to ask her about getting a puppy.”

“Can you keep one?” Xander asked, tilting her head.

A glance at the vet, who shrugged and nodded, had Clarke answering without thinking.

“Yes.”

****

And that’s how Clarke found herself in the pet store with Xander and the puppy. She’d called her team and her family, telling them about the other three puppies. She’d promised the vet she’d try to help find homes while he and his team took care of them.

Her mother and Kane promised to go and look, but made no promises about taking one (they do. The little female puppy sucks Kane in). Anya does too, surprising Clarke. She only responds with a ‘I have a huge yard now. Someone ought to use it’. And then Lincoln comes through for the last puppy. Which fits, because he’s probably going to be the biggest of the litter.

“What are you going to name him?” Xander asks while they look at collars.

“I have no idea,” Clarke responds honestly.

Her little puppy is black with a little brown on his face. She chose a red collar for him, and a red leash. The rest of what she needed was all a guessing game. Between the list from the vet and the help from the staff at the store, Clarke left with everything she needed for the puppy.

“What do we do now?” Xander asked once they were back in the truck. She was sticking her fingers through the holes on the puppy’s carrier. She was softly stroking the sleeping puppy’s side.

“Now?” Clarke repeated. She glanced at the clock and sighed. It was just after 10. Lexa would be to her house soon. “Now we go home and wait for your mommy.”

Xander sighed happily. “I love Mommy.”

“I know you do,” Clarke replied. She smiled as she remembered their plans for the rest of the day.

“Do you think Mommy will like him?”

“The puppy?”

“Yeah.”

“I think everyone will like him.”

****

“When did you get a puppy?” Lexa asked as soon as she pulled up to Clarke’s house.

“That is a long story,” Clarke shrugged and winked. “One I will tell you while we are at lunch.”

Ever the helpful friend, Raven picked up Xander and took her in the house to lock up the puppy. Not that he needed to be locked up, Raven was going to be home, but it was a way to get the kid out of sight so Clarke could kiss Lexa and Raven was the best wingman ever.

“Did you tell her to do that?” Lexa asked. She laughed when Clarke shook her head and pulled Lexa in for a tight hug.

“Your daughter is amazing. Thank you for letting me spend time with her,” Clarke spoke into her neck.

When Lexa bumped her shoulder up, Clarke met her eye. As if they each felt a magnetic pull, they leaned in for a slow kiss. Clarke couldn’t help but smile against Lexa’s lips.

“You had a good morning?” Lexa asked when they separated.

“We did.” Clarke nodded and smiled. “And I’m looking forward to tonight. So much!”

“In coming!” Raven yelled from inside the house.

With one last quick kiss, Clarke stepped back from Lexa. She winked at the pout her actions were met with.

“Mommy!” Xander sprinted toward her full-tilt. Her mother caught her easily and hoisted her up for a hug. “Kork and I found a puppy! A bunch of them! Kork said I couldn’t keep one without talking to you but then she kept one without talking to you. Is that fair, Mommy?”

“I’m not in charge of Clarke or her house,” Lexa replied.

“Kork!” Xander turned her head to meet Clarke’s eye. “Big hugs?”

Nodding, Clarke stepped forward. She slid her arms around Lexa and Xander, smiling into Lexa’s neck. She placed a soft kiss at Lexa’s pulse point, laughing softly at the shiver she felt in response.

“How about lunch now?”

****

For the first time, Lexa found herself out to eat with her daughter and her… whatever Clarke was to her. She wasn’t nearly as nervous as she thought she’d be. Instead, she felt almost like they found an easy rhythm.

Of course, Xander was a polite child so it was easy to take her out. And Clarke was one of her favorite people, so Xander focused a lot of attention on her.

Lexa soon found herself impressed by the way Clarke handled Xander’s endless stream of questions.

“What are you going to name your puppy?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you will name him?”

“I can’t just call him ‘dog’ can I?”

“Okay. What about Raven?”

“You think I should name the puppy Raven?”

“No! Silly Kork! I meant maybe Raven will want to help name him.”

“Oh! Right! I think Raven is going to help your Aunt Anya name her puppy.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why would Raven help Aunt Anya?”

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Are you sure?”

There was a pause there, while they ordered their meals. Cici came to their table especially, grinning like a proud mom.

When their meal came and Xander’s included a cookie Lexa didn’t remember ordering, Cici just winked.

Just after that, the questions started up again.

“Kork.”

“Xander.”

“Why aren’t you married?”

It was hard to tell who choked harder, Lexa or Clarke. They both coughed and took sips of their waters.

“What?”

“You aren’t married. You live with Raven. Why?”

“I… uh… never found the right person.”

“Do you want to marry a boy?”

“What?”

“Sometimes girls marry boys and sometimes they marry girls. Didn’t you know that, Kork?”

“I… did…”

“So do you want to marry a boy?”

Clarke glanced at Lexa for help. She only shrugged and winked. “I don’t know, Xander.”

“Do you want to marry a girl?”

“I’m open to marrying anyone who loves me enough to want to marry me.”

“So a boy or a girl?”

“Yes.”

“What’s that called?”

Clarke choked again. After a round of coughing and Lexa pounding on her back, she took another sip of water. “Excuse me?”

“Mommy only likes girls. She’s a lesbian.”

Xander’s enunciation had never been clearer than when she said ‘lesbian’. Clarke blinked at her, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind.

“I don’t… what?”

“Mommy?” Xander turned to Lexa and tilted her head. “What’s it called?”

“Bisexual.” Lexa answered easily.

Under the table, her hand found Clarke’s. She laced their fingers together and squeezed.

“That means boys or girls?” Xander asked.

“Yes,” Lexa replied easily.

“Oh,” Xander said. She seemed to think about that for a few seconds. Then she nodded. “Okay.”

And then she was finished with her questions. She ate her lunch in silence while Clarke and Lexa caught up on the events of the day.

As they headed toward the car, Clarke was struck with an idea.

“Hey,” She said, pulling them both to a stop. “Do you two want to see my new office?”

“I’ve already seen it,” Xander reminder her.

Clarke bit back the sigh. Sometimes, the little girl was not the best wingman. “I wasn’t finished decorating then. I am now. So how about it?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered with a nod. “We’d love to.”

So they head to the precinct instead of going their separate ways.

Clarke unlocked her office door and opened it, stepping aside so Lexa and Xander could enter first. She flipped the switch for the lights and smiled as Lexa gasped. She knew Lexa was seeing the display of Xander’s cards on the shelves.

“Clarke,” She breathed.

“I needed something to liven the place up. Thankfully, a very talented artist was willing to draw me some beautiful cards to help out.” Clarke said.

Xander raised a hand, “Me, Mommy! She means me!”

While Xander moved to sit in Clarke’s chair, spinning in circles, Lexa had her eyes on Clarke. She knew there was more to the cards than just wanting some color in the office.

“I like it.” Lexa said after a moment.

“Want to see our climbing wall?” Clarke asked with a smirk. “Xander wants me to teach her to climb.”

Xander was nodding rapidly as she jumped down from the chair. She hurried to Clarke’s side and started tugging her along.

As much as the little girl begged, Lexa wouldn’t let her climb the wall. She promised she could another day, when Clarke had more time to teach her.

“Kork has time now,” Xander pointed out.

A quick glance at her watch told Clarke she only had a few hours until her date with Lexa. So she smiled and knelt down in front of Xander.

“The next time I have a day off, if your mommy says it’s okay, I’ll bring you here and teach you to climb a bit. But I have somewhere to be in a little while so we have to make this a fast tour.” Clarke explained. She shook her head when Xander started to pout. “None of that now. Our next stop, well… our last stop for today is the kennel. You want to go and see if Rocket and Jasper are here?”

That had the little girl brightening up again.

Clarke pointed her down the hallway that led directly to the kennels, telling her to be quiet in case someone was working back there. Xander took off without another word.

Hanging back, Lexa and Clarke took their time. Lexa even wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her into her side.

“You’re really good with her,” Lexa said.

“She makes it easy,” Clarke replied with a shrug. “She’s a good kid. I like her.”

Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I like you.”

Blushing, Clarke ducked her head. That was the first time Lexa had said anything like that to her. She cleared her throat after a few seconds. “That’s really great. Because I like you too.”

****

Only a couple of hours after arriving home, Clarke was finally ready for her date with Lexa. She had no idea where they were going; just that she needed to wear clothes she was okay with throwing away.

She had on an old t-shirt she’d cut the sleeves off of and a pair of jeans she’d had for years. She hoped that was what Lexa meant.

Right one time, at 5:30, the doorbell rang. Clarke sprinted out of her room and down the stairs, trying to beat Raven there.

She was not successful.

“Hello, Professor McHotstuff,” Raven cooed loudly.

“You can just all me Lexa.”

“I could. But then Clarke wouldn’t get all blushy like she is now. And then how would I have fun?” Raven waved a hand behind her at the panting blonde woman.

Stepping forward, Clarke shoved her way between Raven and Lexa.

“That’s rude,” Raven huffed.

“So is trying to move in on my date!” Clarke replied, bumping her further away with her butt. “Go away.”

Raven huffed and moved to sit on the couch. “I don’t see why I have to stay here tonight. Can’t the puppy be left alone for a few hours?”

“Anya’s busy tonight,” Lexa said, looking around Clarke and meeting Raven’s eye. “She’s got Xander and Declan. And soon, she’ll have Mags too.”

“Clitoris Prohibitus…” Raven muttered.

“What’d she say?” Lexa asked.

Clarke just shook her head and motioned for her to leave. “She’s pouting. I’m not sorry about it and you shouldn’t be either.

With a small shrug and a grin, Lexa pulled Clarke with her toward her Jeep. She opened the door, accepting the kiss Clarke gave her before climbing in.

When she was in the driver’s seat, Lexa grinned when she felt Clarke’s fingers playing with the baby hair on her neck. She started the car and headed out of town.

“I really didn’t think you had a car. Is this even yours? Did you borrow it from Lincoln? Or Anya?” Clarke teased.

“This is my car. I even bought it with my own money.” Lexa answered her teasing with a straight face. “And if you’re going to be mean, you can sit in the backseat.”

A playful gasp came from the passenger seat. Glancing to her right, Lexa spotted Clarke’s hand pressed over her heart.

“Lexa Woods!” She says, her voice taking on an affronted tone worthy of Broadway. “I know it’s the third date and all, but seriously? You’re already trying to get me in the back seat?”

“That isn’t what I meant!” Lexa hurried to correct her line of thinking.

Clarke laughed. Then she paused and narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “I think I’m insulted you’re not trying to seduce me.”

“You think?”

“I can’t decide.”

Now it was Lexa’s turn to laugh. She took her time, enjoying the shifting emotions on Clarke’s face. Once Clarke settled on a pout, Lexa reached back for her hand and laced their fingers. She kissed the back of Clarke’s hand gently.

“Detective Griffin, there will most definitely come a day when I will be seducing you. Today is not that day.”

“No?”

Lexa shook her head. “Sorry, but no. I have other plans for us.”

“I can deal with that,” Clarke replied, leaning over the console to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, Lexa watching the road carefully, silently reveling in the feel of Clarke’s hand in her own. And Clarke watched Lexa. She watched how fluid her movements were, or how her fingers would flex on the steering wheel from time to time, like she was making she they were ready to shift positions if needed.

Then, Clarke cleared her throat. “You called me Detective.”

“You are a detective,” Lexa replied.

“I know. But you usually call me Doctor. Or Doctor Griffin.”

“Do you not want me to call you doctor?”

Shrugging, Clarke started to play with her fingers. “I just figure a doctor is more on par with a professor.”

“Well,” Lexa said slowly. She glanced at Clarke and smiled, a small smile just for her. “I like Clarke Griffin. Doctor and detective. They’re both impressive to me.”

“You’re pretty amazing. Did you know?”

Shaking her head, Lexa bit her lips. Then she smiled again, bigger this time. “I could get used to hearing it though.”

Silence fell again when she turned back to the road. They spent the last 5 or so minutes of the drive quietly enjoying each other’s presence.

Then Lexa turned onto a dirt road.

“This isn’t creepy at all,” Clarke said.

No response came. A short drive through a patch of trees and Lexa was bringing her Jeep to a stop in a grassy parking lot. She jumped out of the car and hurried to Clarke’s side. She helped Clarke before grabbing two backpacks from the back seat.

“I’ve already gone hiking today, Lex,” Clarke teased when Lexa handed her one of the bags.

“We aren’t hiking. You’re going to need what’s inside that.”

Without another word, no further explanation, Lexa took Clarkes hand and pulled her toward a small building.

“Hey!” The old man inside greeted Lexa with an easy familiarity. “Lexa, how’s it going?”

“Good Frankie,” Lexa replied. “I need some time on D course? And some rental gear for my friend.”

Frankie nodded and turned to grab the things Clarke would need.

“Lexa,” Clarke said quietly. “What’s going on?”

“Look around, Griffin. What do you think is going on?”

Taking in the building, Clarke quickly realized what their activity for the date was going to be. She laughed and shook her head. “Lexa… Are you crazy?”

“Nope. Why?”

“You brought a detective paintballing?”

Lexa arched one of her perfect manicured brows. “You never know, Clarke. I could surprise you.”

****

Thankfully, Lexa had packed a spare set of pads and protectors for Clarke. She geared up as quickly as she could. She was happy that she’d only needed to ask for Frankie’s help twice. Some of those straps were confusing.

Then she and Lexa were on the course. Somehow, a group of 8 other people were there, waiting for them. Clarke was surprised until Lexa informed her they were 2 of the teams that regularly practiced at the field.

“So, you’ll be blue and I’ll be black?” Lexa asked, stepping into Clarke’s space.

Clarke quickly wrapped an arm around her hips, bringing Lexa flush against her. She stole a kiss and winked when she let her go again.

“Loser plans next date?” Lexa asked.

“Better make it winner does the planning.”

“Why?”

Clarke grinned and winked again, “I have a great idea and I want to plan out next date around it. So, winner plans the next date.”

Once the teams were set, they agreed to the winner would come out victorious in 3 out of 5 matches. The team Clarke ended up on was a little stacked in her opinion. There was one woman she recognized from PPD SWAT. There was a guy who had served in Army infantry for 8 years. The other two had been paintballing for most of their lives.

Clarke was sure she was going to win.

****

“You don’t have to pout,” Lexa said, walking Clarke to her front door. She was swinging their arms between them, giddy with happiness.

“I’m not pouting.”

Lexa used her grip on Clarke’s hand to pull her closer. “I told you to plan the next date.”

“Nope,” Clarke shook her head before leaning into Lexa. “A deal is a deal. You won. Even if I’m sure you cheated somehow. So you get to plan the next date.”

“Are you sure?”

Clarke shrugged, “nope. But I made the deal. I’ll stick by my word. But… I want you to come inside.”

That had Lexa hesitating.

“I’m not expecting anything to happen. I just want to sit on my couch and watch a movie or something. You know that pizza I ordered I going to be here soon.”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa sighed. “I don’t understand how you’re still hungry. You demolished that burger!”

“I burn a lot of calories at work.” Clarke replied. Then she laughed. “And rescuing puppies and negotiating climbing lessons with children. It’s been a day, Lex!”

They reached the front door. Clarke unlocked it, calling out to let Raven know she was back. Then she met Lexa’s eyes. She saw the hesitation there.

“It’s okay, Lexa. You don’t need to come inside if you don’t want to. I just want to spend some time with you. Just you and me and some pizza and a movie. Just talking. Nothing else,” Clarke said. She reached for Lexa’s hands. “No expectations are attached to you deciding to stay for a couple of hours.”

“No expectations?”

“None,” Clarke replied.

Lexa forward and nodded, “I would love to come inside for awhile. Let’s watch a movie. And eat pizza and popcorn.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded again. Then she dipped her head for a soft kiss. “Just one question though.”

“What?”

A devilish smile grew on Lexa’s lips. She stole another quick kiss before whispering against Clarke’s, “What are the chances I’ll be able to convince you to a good old fashioned teenage make-out sessions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did we all think?
> 
> Leave some kudos!! And comments!! (As much as I enjoy writing, knowing there are people out there waiting for more helps me find motivation!!)
> 
> Oh!! And what should we name the pups?? Any ideas?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets some more quality time with Xander. Then she gets to hear the history of the 13th Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the history of the 13th clan!! I converted this history form another one of my stories because I enjoyed the mythology so much. I love it!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

“Lex,” Clarke groaned for the third time. She was sitting on the sofa in Lexa’s living room, watching her pace. “Just go. Everything will be fine.”

“This was supposed to be our…” Lexa glanced around, looking for her daughter. Even though she didn’t see her, she dropped her voice to a whisper, “this was supposed to be our date night. I forgot about my lesson and I had all kinds of things planned! I can skip one lesson.”

That was true. Lexa could skip one lesson. Especially since Anya was still her instructor. But Clarke knew Lexa would hate to miss it.

“All kinds of things?” Clarke grinned.

“Well… a couple of things. But they were good things!”

“As much as I’d like to tell you to forget about your plans, you just started back up with krav maga. It’s your thing. Your escape. We’ll figure something else out for our date. It’s still your turn to plan it after all.” Clarke watched her pace the length of the room again. Then she cleared her throat to draw her attention. “And Anya mentioned she was looking forward to your night out with Luna. She has a bag for you and everything.”

“What if something happens?” Lexa asked.

Her mind raced through different emergency scenarios, each more unlikely than the last. She ignored the comment about her sister and cousin. She couldn’t think about that.

Stifling her laughter, Clarke replied evenly, “then I, as a highly trained police officer and search and rescue expert, shall handle it.”

“What if Xander gets sick?”

“I’ll call my mom.” Clarke answered easily. “The chief of surgery at one of the best hospitals in the country.”

“What if you get sick?

“I’ll tell Xander to call my mom.”

“What if the house catches fire when you try to make dinner?”

This time Clarke did laugh. She couldn’t help it. “I already told Xan we’re ordering pizza and I’d never break that sacred vow. And the fire thing happened one time! After a 5 day mission, might I add. I’m going to kill Raven for telling you that story.”

“What if Xander has questions?”

“About what?”

Lexa stopped pacing long enough to whirl around and stare at her. “I don’t know? Stuff? Things? She’s very curious.”

“I can answer questions. She asks me questions all the time. I always answer them.” Clarke replied with a shrug. Standing from the sofa, she moved to block Lexa when she tried to start her pacing again. She caught Lexa’s hips with gentle hands and pulled her until their bodies were pressed together. “I’ve been answering your questions for an hour. And that was an hour we could have been doing other things with.”

“What if Xander gets bored?”

Not even possible. I’m here. And I brought my 8-ish week old puppy with me. I’m pretty sure between me and Oak, she’ll have plenty of distractions.”

Lexa leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to that smirk she’d grown to adore. “What if there’s a freak hurricane?”

The words were spoken against Clarke’s lips.

“Lex,” Clarke laughed, her hands moving to rub up and down Lexa’s sides. “That isn’t how hurricanes work. You know that.”

“What if there’s a burglar?” Lexa whispered, her green eyes widening in fear at the thought.

With a groan, Clarke dropped her forehead to Lexa’s shoulder.

She counted to 10.

Twice.

She understood Lexa’s nerves. It was hard for her to leave Xander, even if it wasn’t the first time Clarke had watched her. But seriously? A burglar?

“I’m a cop, babe. I’ve got this.”

Clarke didn’t even realize what she’d said. Not until she saw Lexa’s eyes widened even more.

“What?”

“I am so sorry!” Clarke nearly shouted, darting away from Lexa. She clapped both her hands over her mouth.

She didn’t expect to be followed.

“You just called me ‘babe’!” She definitely didn’t expect the smirk teasing Lexa’s lips.

“I know! I’m sorry!” Clarke repeated the apology, speaking against her hands, muffling her voice. “It slipped!”

Lexa nearly had to tackle Clarke to the couch to get her to stop moving away. The backs of Clarke’s knees hit the cushions and she sat quickly, her hands dropping to her lap. Then Lexa was there, straddling her and smiling. Clarke’s hands shifted to Lexa’s hips again.

“It’s okay,” Lexa said quietly. She leaned down just enough to tease a kiss. “I sort of liked it.”

“Yeah?” Clarke replied, her head tilting a little.

No words came but Lexa nodded. Her nose brushed against Clarke’s with each movement. She smiled and dipped in for a kiss. Her arms slipped around Clarke’s neck, her hands slowly sinking into lush blonde hair. She smiled when she felt Clarke’s hands splayed against her back.

When she lifted her head, she was grinning. Fighting her attraction to Clarke had proved useless. Embracing her feelings, allowing herself to be happy? That was so much better.

Then she laughed.

“What is so funny?”

“I had a thought once, a while ago, that it was funny I’d met you. I’d wanted to meet someone from the 13 th clan for so long and there you were. You fell into my lap.”

Clarke winked, “Made myself quite comfortable there too.”

“Yes, you did.” Lexa laughed again.

“We’re going to talk about the whole 13 th clan thing some time right? When you’re not busy trying to make out with me like a teenager?” Clarke pinched her just above her hip and grinned at the startled yelp.

“I’m already doing research into your family. I’ve called the one person who knows more about the 13 th clan than I do,” Lexa responded. She pressed one last kiss to Clarke’s lips before moving to stand. “My father knows way more about them than me. Hands down. He’s been hunting for facts and dates my whole life. So he’ll be able to shed some light for me.”

Clarke sat up, her hands never leaving Lexa’s hips. “Can he tell me the story sometime?”

“Sure,” Lexa replied. Her eyes going soft at the thought of Clarke meeting her parents. “He’d be thrilled.”

****

The evening passed quickly for Clarke and Xander. As promised, Clarke ordered pizza for dinner. She even set up a little area in the living room for Xander to eat while they watched movies. Oak was content on a pillow beside the girl.

“What’s his name?” Xander asks, petting the puppy.

“Oak.”

“Why?”

“Because we found him in the woods.”

“I don’t think I like it.”

Clarke turned her head to meet Xander’s eyes, “No?”

“I think his name is something else.”

“Oh? What is it then?”

“Badas.”

“Xander Woods!” Clarke gasped.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure your mother would not approve of you saying that word.”

“Badas?”

“Xander!”

“Kork!” Xander giggled. She pulled the puppy into her lap and cuddled him close. “I’m calling him Badas. I’ll tell Mommy.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Where is Mommy?”

“Out with Aunt Anya and Luna,” Clarke replied before finishing her slice of pizza. She narrowed her eyes. “I haven’t forgotten about the cursing.”

Xander’s eyes grew round, “Uh oh.”

“What?”

Xander stood and carried her dishes to the kitchen quickly, Oak scurrying after her with a few high-pitched yips. When she came back the living room, carrying the puppy with her arms around his tummy, she started tugging on Clarke’s hand to get her to stand.

“Mommy always feels sick after she sees Lulu. She says it’s like the flu.”

“So where are we going?” Clarke asked.

Without bothering to respond, Xander pulled Clarke to the front door. She tugged on her little shoes and pushed Clarke’s boots toward her.

“Xander? Where are we going?”

“To get the medicine for Mommy.”

Clarke blinked down into those big green eyes. Then she sighed. She had no idea what Xander was talking about but she seemed determined. They had an hour before bedtime. Surely a trip to the store was okay.

“We can’t take Oak with us. He’ll have to stay in his kennel.”

“Why?”

“Because puppies aren’t allowed in people stores.”

“We’ll hurry back?”

“Of course,” Clarke said. “Let’s make sure Mommy is taken care of.”

As it turned out, Xander knew exactly what to get her mother. She’d helped Murphy gather supplies before when Luna had come to town.

**Clarke: (6:35p)** **  
** Why is Xander making me buy   
Gatorade and crackers?

**Murphy: (6:36p)** **  
** It’s the Fourth. That means Luna   
is in town.

**Murphy: (6:36p)** **  
** Luna is Lexa’s cousin. And she’s   
a bit of a free spirit. I think she’s   
the only one who can convince   
Lexa to drink a stupid amount of   
alcohol.

**Clarke: (6:37p)** **  
** Is that why Lex was so adamant   
about not wanting to go tonight?

**Murphy: (6:38p)** **  
** She was worried about resisting   
Luna. She doesn’t want you to   
feel like you have to stay to take   
care of Xander. She’s already   
asked me to be on standby in case   
I need to come and get Xander.

**Clarke: (6:38p)** **  
** You’ll do no such thing!

**Clarke: (6:39p)** **  
** I can handle Xander. You and   
Emori have fun tonight. I know   
you convinced Lincoln and O to   
watch Declan and Mags.

**Murphy: (6:39p)** **  
** I can come and get her if you   
need me to…

**Clarke: (6:40p)** **  
** Not gonna happen. Go and have   
a nice night.

**Murphy: (6:41p)** **  
** If you’re sure…

**Murphy: (6:41p)** **  
** Emori says thank you!

**Murphy: (6:42p)** **  
** Lexa likes the orange Gatorade   
best. And get her Ritz crackers,   
she hates saltines. And she   
probably needs more pain meds,   
she always forgets to make sure   
she has them…

The trip took just under and hour. So Clarke rushed Xander through bath time. Everything was going just fine until Oak decided he wanted in the tub as well. When Clarke tuned her back for a second to grab a washcloth, Xander helped him in.

Bathing a child and a puppy takes 3 times as long as just giving a kid a bath.

Then she read a short book to the little girl. She was asleep in no time. Clarke had the feeling it was more the puppy stretched out across her legs though.

****

It was just after 1 in the morning when Lexa wandered into her house. She’d normally try to be quiet but Murphy had promised to pick Xander up by 8.

She flicked on a lamp and nearly screamed. She jumped back and raised her fists in front of her.

“Clarke?” She whispered loudly once her heart climbed back out of her throat.

The woman asleep on her couch didn’t respond. Lexa walked slowly toward her, smiling at the gentle snores escaping those perfect lips. She slowly climbed onto the couch, squeezing between Clarke and the back cushions.

“Lex?” Clarke spoke quietly, yawning through the ‘e’.

“Hi,” Lexa replied, burying her face in Clarke’s neck.

“Did you have fun?” Clarke asked, turning to her side and opening her eyes. She smiled at the disheveled Lexa in front of her.

Lexa nearly purred when Clarke’s hand came up to rub her side. She shifted just a little closer. “I had fun. But I hate Luna. And whiskey. Did you and Xander have fun?”

“We did.”

Humming, Lexa settled closer to Clarke. “What’d you do?”

“We talked. And played with Oak. By the way, your daughter was trying to give him a rather inappropriate new name.”

“What name?”

“Badass…”

Laughing loudly, Lexa shook her head. “No, Clarkey. She probably wasn’t saying ‘badass’ she was probably saying ‘ _ badas _ ’.”

“That’s what I said?”

“Nope.  _ Badas _ means wonderful. She thinks Oak is wonderful.”

“Oh!” Clarke said slowly. “That makes sense then. In what language though?”

Lexa was shaking her head. She groaned, “I hate whiskey.  So much, Clarke.”

“Well, come on then, drunkie,” Clarke sat up. She pulled Lexa with her. “I’ve got supplies set up in your room.”

“I don’t know why I let Luna convince me to do this every year,” Lexa huffed as she stood. She had to hold her arms out to their sides, steadying her a little.

Giggling, Clarke shook her head. “You’re allowed to have fun. Having a kid doesn’t mean fun stops. Have you met your kid? She’s pretty awesome.”

“I’d like to have some fun with you right now,” Lexa said. When Clarke glanced back at her, Lexa wiggled her brows. “If you know what I mean!”

“I do. But you’ll have to tell me that again when you’re sober,” Clarke kissed her forehead quickly.

She led Lexa up the stairs to her bedroom. And then waited while she got changed into the pajamas Xander had picked out for her. Clarke watched as Lexa, clad in an oversized t-shirt that looked like it’d fit Lincoln and some old shorts, drank an entire bottle of water. Then she insisted she take the pain pills.

“Stay here,” Lexa said. She smacked her lips and yawned again. “Please.”

“I’ll be on the couch. You can yell if you need me,” Clarke promised. She leaned down to leave another kiss on Lexa’s forehead before straightening and heading toward the door.

“Kork?” Lexa caught her wrist before she could leave.

Snorting at the nickname coming from Lexa, she turned, “Yes?”

“What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I don’t have any. I think might see if Raven wants to grill up some steaks. Mom and Kane both have to work. Why?” Clarke answered softly.

Lexa shifted so she was leaning on an elbow. “Come over here?”

“Over here?”

“Yes. We’re having a big thing. Lots of games and firecrackers and food. Lincoln is bringing Octavia and Anya said she was going to ask Raven,” Lexa explained. She smiled and yawned. “I want you to come over. Spend the day with me and Xander?”

Clarke hesitated. She knew it was more than just Lexa and her daughter. “And your siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles. And your parents?”

“I want you to meet them. My parents. Might as well be now,” Lexa said, her eyes clearer than they had been a moment before. “Why delay it?”

“How about we talk about this in the morning? After coffee?” Clarke offered. She lifted Lexa’s hand to her lips, leaving a soft kiss. “I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

****

Somehow, and Clarke would never be sure how, Lexa convinced her to come to the party. Raven and Octavia were there too, so she wasn’t quite as nervous.

But still.

She was meeting Lexa’s parents! Dr. and Dr. Woods were scary!

“Lexa tells me you’re meeting the parents today,” Raven smirked when Clarke finally arrived back at Lexa’s house after running home to shower and change.

Clarke glanced down quickly. She hoped the light blue, short sleeved button down shirt tucked into her grey Bermuda shorts was casual enough for the holiday but nice enough to impress Lexa’s parents.

“So are you,” Clarke pointed out.

“Yes, but we’re officially dating their children. You are not,” Octavia replied as she slid by to go find Lincoln.

Before Clarke could come up with a witty response, she spotted Xander running around the backyard with some other children. Oak had already found Xander and was chasing her around, his 2 siblings following his lead. She grinned at the shriek of laughter. Then Raven was gone, pulled away by Anya who was insisting now was the time to talk to the parents.

That meant Anya had plans for Raven later.

Clarke meandered along the wooden fence, watching the kids play and keeping an eye out for Lexa.

“Kork!” Xander shouted.

A blur of color and Clarke had her enveloped in a tight hug. “Hey, little one. Where’s your mom?”

“Right here,” Lexa said from Clarke’s left.

“Big hugs!” Xander announced. She held her arm out until Lexa stepped close enough for her to hug her neck.

They stayed in the embrace just long enough to raise a few eyebrows. Then Xander was off with the other kids and the puppies. Luna, who Clarke was quickly introduced to, pulled Lexa away for some chore. Clarke leaned back against the fence and watched it all.

As the only child of only children, she didn’t have huge family parties. This was new to her. So she observed and prepared herself to dive in.

When she stood, her hand pressed against the fence. She yelped when her finger got caught on a nail head, causing a small but ridiculously painful cut. She stuck finger in her mouth and allowed a string of curse words to trail through her mind.

She hurried inside to the kitchen, where she knew Lexa kept a first aid kit.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind her, not a minute later. “I saw you rushing in here.”

“I’m fine,” Clarke replied, washing her hands under hot water. “I just caught my finger on a nail in the fence. Remind me later and I’ll take a hammer out and fix it.”

Lexa moved to her side, clicking her tongue when she spotted the blood. She pulled Clarke up to her bathroom, insisting on using some gel or something on the cut.

“I’ll be fine, Lex,” Clarke said, laughing as she was pulled along. “It’s just a cut.”

Still, Lexa insisted on cleaning the wound. Then she cleaned it again and spread the gel over it. Then she wrapped it in an Iron Man band-aid.

“I want to apologize in advance,” Lexa said. She smiled at Clarke’s head tilt. “For my parents. They’re… they have big personalities sometimes.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke replied, looping her arms around her waist and pulling her in. “It isn’t like they know about me. Or that I’m your… whatever.”

“Whatever?” Lexa echoed.

Clarke nodded. She smiled and pressed a series of quick kisses to Lexa’s face. “I know we aren’t official or  _ whatever _ but I want you to know I’m happy with what we’re doing. Unless you’re ready to speed things up. In which case, chop chop!”

Lexa’s head fell back as she laughed loudly. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders. When she heard Clarke try to stammer through a cover-up of what she’d just said, Lexa shook her head. She pulled her close and kissed her. Hard. Probably harder than they’d kissed before.

Letting out a small moan, Clarke shuffled just a little closer.

A wandering hand drifted up into short blonde locks.

“Mommy!” Xander’s voice burst their bubble. “Where are you? Bobo and Nan are looking for you and Kork!”

****

“Mom, Dad,” Lexa said quietly. She was trying to hide her nerves. She was not entirely successful. “This is Clarke Griffin. She’s a detective with PPD.

Clarke smiled and offered her hand to Lexa’s mom, “It’s so nice to meet you. Lexa’s told me a bit about the two of you.”

“A detective?” Beth Woods.

“Yes, a detective. Clarke, Mom is an orthopedic surgeon and Dad is a historian and anthropologist.” Lexa said, her voice carrying just a hint of a warning.

A nod was Clarke’s only answer. She forgot words when faced with her heroes. And she’d idolized Beth Woods for years! How had she not known Lexa was Beth Woods’ daughter?

“Did you go to university?” Hirsch Woods asked.

“Dad,” Lexa hissed a warning.

Clarke laid a hand on the small of her back, rubbing back and forth with her thumb. It was more to calm her own nerves but it seemed to steady Lexa too. “I did, sir. I have a PhD in Bioengineering.”

“A bio-engineer working as a police officer?” Beth quirked a brow.

Laughing, only somewhat hollowly, Clarke nodded, “I was going to be a doctor. Then I changed my mind. I hated med school.”

“Couldn’t handle the pressure?” Beth questioned.

Scoffing, Clarke shook her head a few times and shrugged. “I jump out of helicopters for a living. Pressure doesn’t bother me.”

“Clarke served in the Coast Guard too,” Lexa explained, her chest puffing up just a bit with pride. She saw her mother’s eyes widen. “And yes. She’s related to Abby Griffin. You can grill her about that later. For now, she was wondering if Dad would tell her the story of the 13 th clan. She was told by her grandmother that her family was part of it.”

“Of course!” Hirsch smiled broadly. “Let’s go inside and get comfortable!”

****

“You know,  _ Heda _ ,” Hirsch started speaking as soon as they were inside. He paused while Lexa and Clarke sank onto the sofa. “I saw those looks you two were sending each other. I’m wondering if Clarke might be the fabled  _ Wanheda _ . The last in the line of succession of the  _ Dropofkru _ . Any chance she could be?”

“That means Lost  _ Kru _ .” Lexa translated for Clarke.

She ignored the title her father used to address her. They hadn’t really had time to get too in-depth with the history of the  _ Kongeda _ . Clarke barely knew any Trigedasleng.

“Last in line?” Clarke said at the same time. “ _ Wanheda _ ?”

With a bland look, Hirsch met Lexa’s eyes, “This will go much more quickly if you refrain from interrupting.”

“Sorry,” Lexa nodded. She leaned back into the cushions, pulling Clarke with her. She smiled when Clarke’s hand moved to rest on her thigh. When it immediately started to move away, she laid her hand over it, lacing their fingers.

“Yeah,” Clarke said. “I’m sorry.”

Hirsch’s face settled into a stoic mask. He studied the girls on the sofa. After taking a moment, he took a breath and started speaking again, “As I said,  _ Wanheda _ is the last in the line of succession for the leadership of the  _ Dropofkru _ . I’d suspect that could be Clarke due to her surname. Being a Griffin around here is… It carries a legacy.”

“What kind of legacy?” Clarke couldn’t resist asking.

Hirsch cleared his throat. “As the Elders know it, centuries ago there were 13 _Krus_. They were _Trikru_ , _Azgeda_ , _Floukru_ , _Sankru_ , _Yujleda_ , _Boudalan_ , _Trishanakru_ , _Podakru_ , _Ouskejonkru_ , _Delfikru_ , _Ingranronakru_ , _Louwoda_ _Kliron_ , and lastly _Sorakru_ (Bird kru).”

“ _ Sorakru _ ?” Lexa repeated.

“Yes. The  _ Sorakru _ were  _ Trikru’s _ greatest allies for generations. While  _ Trikru _ became masters of the trees,  _ Sorakru _ learned to rule the skies. The  _ Sorakru _ had always been the  _ Kru _ most adept with working with animals,” Hirsch explained. He paced just a couple of lengths of the room and muttered to himself before continuing. “The  _ Sorakru _ domesticated animals easily. They gave horses to the  _ Ingranronakru _ , transforming them into the elite mobile fighting force we know today. They showed  _ Floukru _ how to train dolphins for hunting in the waves. There has never been a  _ Kru _ more skilled at training and domesticating animals at  _ Sorakru _ . Legends say the  _ Kru _ was descended from a lion and a raccoon that fell in love and, as a gift from the spirits, were transformed into humans.”

“A lion and a raccoon?” Clarke repeated, her brows rising up her forehead in disbelief.

“Yes. And as a result,” Hirsch nodded and chuckled. “As a result of their origins the  _ Kru _ they built has a connection to the fauna of the world. So when  _ Trikru _ started to move further into the forests, their tracking skills becoming legendary,  _ Sorakru _ gained access to the only type of animals they’d never really interacted with before, birds. As skilled as they’d been with the animals of the ground,  _ Sorakru _ was infinitely more skilled with flying creatures.”

“Dad had a flying squirrel as a pet. Squiggle was the cutest little thing. He’d hide in Dad’s pockets or hang onto his shoulders,” Clarke’s almost absentminded voice cut in. “And Gran, she had the most amazing parrot I’d ever seen. I swear that thing could hold actual conversations.”

“Yes, that is not surprising,” Hirsch nodded and smiled like Clarke’s words had proved the truth of his story. He paced a little, reminding Clarke of his daughter. Then, once again, he continued, “So, as has happened innumerable times in our history,  _ Trikru _ went to war with  _ Azgeda _ . The other  _ Krus _ were divided between the two sides.  _ Trikru _ had allies in  _ Floukru _ ,  _ Yujleda _ ,  _ Trishanakru _ , and of course  _ Sorakru _ . Our ancestors were able to easily defeat their enemies thanks to  _ Sorakru’s _ animals. Cougars would stalk scouts and snipers, bears finding enemy soldiers hiding in caves and thereby preventing ambushes, dogs hunting down snipers and messengers, but most impressively, hawks and falcons as scouts, doves and pigeons as messengers, eagles and owls attacking the enemy. The war only lasted a half a year.”

Hirsch stopped then, and he waited. His eyes never left Clarke. She shifted under his gaze.

“Well?” Lexa asked. “How did  _ Sorakru _ become  _ Dropofkru _ ?”

“I’m not sure you or Clarke will like this part,” Hirsch hesitated.

“Dad?” Lexa prompted after a minute or so of silence.

With a sigh, he nodded, “a generation after the war, the daughter of the _Trikru_ _Wocha_ , sorry, Clarke, the _Trikru_ chieftain, a girl named Essie, fell in love with the son of the _Sorakru_ _Wocha_ , a strapping young man known as Pheeniks. Negotiations were made, promises spoken. Then, on the eve of the _Sof_ _Hukop_ , Pheeniks was found in the… uh… intimate embrace of an _Azgedan_ guard. _Trikru_ , understandably, called everything off,” Hirsch explained carefully. He almost looked apologetic. “ _Sorakru_ was fiercely divided over the issue. Three-quarters of the _Kru_ followed the _Wocha_ and Pheeniks when they went north. The rest stayed true to their allies.”

“So you’re saying I’m descended from liars and cheaters?” Clarke asked quietly. “That’s why being a Griffin has a legacy?”

Hirsch had been right. She didn’t like the story much.

“No, Clarke. Not at all,” Hirsch replied, trying to reassure the young woman. He even smiled a little. “You come from the people who stayed. You do have some distant cousins in  _ Azgeda _ though. Nia Falls and her children Roan and Ontari included. Those  _ Sorakru _ who went north were somewhat absorbed into  _ Azgeda _ . They didn’t maintain any kind of autonomy and they lost nearly all their own cultural heritage.”

“So how’d we get lost then?” Clarke asked.

Waiting for Lexa’s nod, Hirsch only continued once he’d received it. “Only a few hundred  _ Sorakru _ remained. The new  _ Wocha _ was the youngest of the old  _ Wocha’s _ sons. He was a tall and striking boy with hair the color of the sun and eyes to rival the sky. His name was Griffin. He was smart too. He immediately offered to take his brother’s place as the  _ houman _ of Essie. She refused, slapping Griffin across the face before he could even finish his offer. She insisted she wouldn’t marry into a family of liars. It was because of her anger that  _ Sorakru _ began to withdraw further into the forests. Further than even the  _ Trikru _ dared to venture. After a time, the  _ Sorakru _ would only appear when they had something to trade or one of their traditional allies needed help training animals.”

“Talk about a bad break-up,” Clarke muttered. This story wasn’t painting her family in a very good light.

“One day, the daughter of Griffin, a girl named Talon, who had her father’s build and coloring and her mother’s sweet disposition, and Essie’s daughter, a girl named Dria, who had her mother’s long brown tresses and her father’s green eyes, met in the forest. They spent the day tracking a  _ pauna _ . After narrowly escaping the beast they’d been hunting, they agreed to meet at the next full moon,” Hirsch stopped to clear his throat then. He took a sip of water from the glass Lexa had already prepared for him. Clearing his throat again, he said, “They became friends. Then they became lovers. Even with Essie’s reservations the two managed to convince their parents to allow them to wed. They had a year of happiness and bliss before  _ Azgeda _ started the rumbles of war again.

This time,  _ Azgeda _ and their allies had animals of their own to help. Their beasts fought ours. After two years of fighting  _ Sorakru _ refused to send any more of their furred and feathered friends to war. They insisted we depend more on human skills. Essie, as the  _ Wocha kom Trikru _ , was furious. She saw it as another betrayal.  _ Azgeda _ had all the animals they could need and her supply had been cut off.  _ Dria _ tried to placate her mother but nothing worked.”

“So they had no animals left to fight with them?” Lexa asked. “They had killed every animal given to them?”

“They had animals left, Lexa. They just wanted more. One day, while  _ Dria _ was visiting her mother with her sons, twins named Mac and Hawk, born of both her body and the body of her wife, Essie refused to let her leave. The  _ Sorakru _ demanded the return of their  _ Wochahod _ (Chieftain’s love). Of course, Essie refused.”

Sitting back with a huff, Clarke muttered, “What a bitch.”

“Indeed,” Hirsch replied. He’d had a similar reaction the first time he’d heard the tale as a young man. “Essie refused to release Dria and the boys unless  _ Sorakru _ gave her more birds and beasts. Instead of complying, Talon sent her beasts against the  _ Trikru _ camp. Over four dozen  _ Trikru _ lost their lives to the fangs and claws and talons that night.”

“ _ Nat kom Jus en Chopas _ (Night of Blood and Teeth),” Lexa stated.

“Yes,” Hirsch nodded.

Clarke looked from father to daughter. They seemed to be in their own little world. So she cleared her throat. “What does that mean?”

“Night of Blood and Teeth,” Lexa translated.  She had never thought much about the origins of the day of reverence. She knew the history of course, she just hadn’t considered the story of Talon and Dria. “It’s one of our holy days. It’s July thirteenth. We gather together as villages and remember those we’ve lost throughout the year. We sing and dance and share stories during the day but once night falls, we surround our villages with huge bonfires so there isn’t a single dark place within the boundaries of the village and we watch the night. No animals are allowed outside during the night. No human may enter a building, it’s seen as cowardly.”

Hirsch nodded as he added, “most  _ Kongedans _ are never told why we do all of that. Any of it. If you ask the Elders, they tell you it is just our way. Some of us are a bit more in the know.”

“So you have a party during the day and then… stalk the night?” Clarke clarified.

“Exactly. The daytime celebrations are reenactments of the peaceful times. The nighttime activities are obviously a warning to new generations to fear the dark and the animals that can lurk there,” Hirsch answered.

Clarke leaned forward, seeking Hirsch’s eyes. She needed to know the answer so she asked, “What about Talon? Did she get her family back?”

With a curt nod, Hirsch replied, “She did. Dria killed her own mother and brother. Then she fled with the boys. As the last of her line she was rightfully  _ Wocha _ . Instead, she refused to take her mother’s place. That is how we established the new way of finding our  _ Wocha _ . Or  _ Heda _ as we call her now.”

“Wow,” that was all Clarke could think to say. Turning to Lexa, “I’m sorry my possible ancestors sucked.”

“I’m sorry mine probably have held yours hostage,” Lexa replied. She wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and pulled the blonde into a hug.

Clarke allowed herself just a moment to enjoy the embrace before looking back to Hirsch, “so what happened?”

“ _ Sorakru _ took their people and they left. They climbed the mountains and passed through valleys and crossed rivers. Finally, they were too far away for contact to be regular. They still kept going.  _ Trikru _ was left without no leader and without their greatest ally,” Hirsch explained. He paced some more, speaking the whole time, “After several generations scouts from  _ Trishanakru _ heard rumors of a people known for maintaining peace. They wouldn’t fight unless provoked. When the scouts followed the stories they found the people living high in the trees.

The leader, a man named Osprey, allowed the scouts to stay and observe their way of life. When the scouts came back, they reported the people using animals to aid in their lives in ways the people of  _ Trishanakru _ and Trikru and the others had never dreamed. The beasts helped plow the fields and catch prey; the birds would carry messages and hunt with them. The most extraordinary development was the gliders the people used to get from place to place.”

“Gliders?” Clarke repeated the word.

“Yes. Gliders,” Hirsch nodded. “They would use them to scout the land, to herd animals. They were masters of finding air currents and using them to their advantage. So, as the name  _ Sorakru _ had been as forgotten as the people, they were named  _ Skaikru _ . The name of  _ Sorakru _ had been all but forbidden to ever be uttered again after they disappeared.”

“So we weren’t lost?” Clarke questioned.

“To the average  _ Trikru _ or other  _ Kongedan _ , you were.  _ Skaikru _ didn’t exist. You were a myth to the everyday person. The Elders kept watch though. They made sure they knew the movements of the descendants of the  _ Sorakru _ , this so-called  _ Skaikru _ . Imagine their shock 200 years ago when a man  named Talon Griffin showed up out of nowhere and with no warning and settled on this land,” Hirsch replied. He smiled at that thought. He would have enjoyed seeing the shock on the Elders face now. “It was clear Griffin had no idea he was on  _ Trikru _ lands. Or who the  _ Trikru _ were to him other than the natives of the area. He had no idea who or what he was to us. So we said nothing. It wasn’t a surprise to the Elders when skirmishes broke out. They expected that.  _ Trikru _ has a long memory.

The Elders were surprised when the rumor about the  _ Skaikru _ connection to the animals was true. Griffin had a pet falcon that was more loyal than any dog. And he used pigeons as messengers that were more efficient than the post office could ever hope to be. To him, it was just how his family did things. He had no idea he was the  _ Wocha kom Skaikru _ .”

“This is quite the story,” Clarke said slowly when he paused. “It’s all true?”

Hirsch nodded, “we have it all written in our archives. We even have a couple of antique  _ Skaikru _ gliders tucked away.”

“This is…” Clarke shook her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Dr. Griffin?” Hirsch spoke quietly.

Clarke lifted her head, “yes?”

“Are the rumors still true?” Hirsch asked. “Are you… adept with animals?”

“I don’t know how to answer that. I’ve never really had a pet because I was told I’m allergic to most animals. But when we’d go out and there were animals, they seemed to flock to me,” Clarke replied. She thought back to all the times she had fallen to the ground because some animal had knocked her over in its enthusiasm to get close to her. All the times animals would flock to her and sit next to her, or on her, and fall asleep like they were perfectly content and felt completely safe. “I think they might be though. Animals have always been drawn sort of to me.”

Hirsch looked delighted. “Excellent!”

“So... It’s possible I’m the  _ Wocha kom Skaikru _ then? Which is just the new name for  _ Sorakru _ ?” Clarke recapped quickly.

“Yes,” Hirsch replied.

Clarke snorted out a laugh. ”Well… this day did not go as planned at all! Lexa, your dad just basically told me I’m a freaking princess!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some indirect fluff with Clarke and Xander, Lincoln gives Clarke a short version of 'the brother talk' and let's something slip he really shouldn't have. Then!! Lexa and Clarke have a bit of a breakthrough followed by a bit of a falling out...

Never in a million years had Clarke ever thought she’d be one of  _ those _ people. Someone who was nearly always attached to their phone. Sure, she needed it for work and to keep in contact with her family. 

Lately though… Lately she had it in arms reach at all times. At least that’s how she’d been in the couple of days since the Fourth of July.

Part of that was because she never knew when Lexa was going to find time to text. She’d find something funny and want to tell Clarke all about it at the most random times. Or she’d find something annoying and need to have a bit of a rant and she knew Clarke would listen without judgment. Lexa would find the time to text Clarke about anything and everything, all Clarke had to do was wait.

The other part of keeping her phone close was because Xander had figured out how to use Snapchat and all of its filters.

Somehow, Anya and Lincoln had convinced Lexa to download the app. Clarke added her less than a minute after she’d been told! She even walked Lexa through setting up her own Bitmoji.

“We’re kind of adorable together,” Lexa had commented the first time Clarke sent her a picture of their Bitmojis together.

Clarke, who was sitting across from Lexa at their table in Grounders, smiled shyly and nodded. Then she was leaning over to steal a quick kiss.

After that, it was like the Woods women were trying to kill her with cuteness. Lexa would send her random texts and the occasional Snapchat with a funny caption. She downloaded the app to Xander’s iPad mini and set her up an account of her own.

Whenever Xander was home and on her iPad, Clarke was on the receiving end of dozens of pictures. Some were just of Xander’s goofy faces, others were of her artwork. Every once in a while, Lexa would pop up too. Her eyes would be soft and bright, her lips would be just barely bent into a smile.

Clarke lived for those pictures!

That’s how she found herself in the process of taking a goofy picture of her own to send back to Xander that Friday afternoon. And how Lincoln found her when he tapped on her partially open office door.

“Hey,” He said, pushing the door open just a little more. “Anya just called me. She said there may be another Kongeda victim.”

“Where?” Clarke surged to her feet.

“In a small valley by the mountains outside the city,” Lincoln answered.

With a nod, Clarke gathered her gear. She slid her holstered sidearm onto her belt on her left hip and placed her badge on the opposite side. She grabbed her aviators and slipped them into place. Then she pulled up the contacts in her phone as she headed out the door.

“Clarke?” Lexa answered her phone halfway through the first ring.

“Hey,” She said. She couldn’t fight the smile. At the very sound of Lexa’s voice, she had to smile. It was like an unwritten rule of the universe. “I’m okay. Don’t worry. I was just wondering if you could tell Xan I’m going to be busy for a little while? I just caught a case so I won’t be able to respond to her snaps for a bit.”

Clicking her tongue, Lexa replied, “I told her not to pester you.”

“She isn’t pestering. It’s okay. I love those pictures!”

There was a lull, like Lexa was considering something. Then she sighed, “Will you be around for dinner?”

“I might be,” Clarke smirked. She opened the passenger door to the unmarked SUV assigned to her and Lincoln and climbed inside. Once her seatbelt was fastened, she spoke again. “Should I maybe call if I am?”

Hearing Lexa laugh at her teasing made Clarke’s day. “Maybe you should. I may be around too. And Xander may be going to Murphy’s for the night.”

“I will most definitely keep that in mind,” Clarke said softly. She turned in her seat a little, giving Lincoln her back. “You know I’m okay with hanging out with Xander right? You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I know, Clarke.” Lexa replied. “But Emori asked if Xander could stay the night. She said something about proving a point to John. I was just getting ready to text you when you called.”

Clarke laughed quietly. Ever since the baseball game, it was almost like the universe was working to help her find time to be with Lexa. “Well, if it's about proving Murphy wrong, I’m totally in.”

“See you tonight?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Lex,” Clarke sighed and smiled out her window. “You know if I had my way, I’d be there right now.”

She would swear she could hear Lexa’s blush blooming across her cheeks. She could feel Lexa’s shy smile blossoming and spreading.

Clarke adored that woman.

“Well then, I guess you better keep me posted on your timing. So I can make sure dinner is ready for you,” Lexa said. There was a beat of silence, followed by a small chuckle. “I’ll see you later, Kork.”

Then she was gone and Clarke was staring out her window at the passing buildings like a fool.

“I know this isn’t my place, not really, but I feel like I need to tell you to be careful,” Lincoln’s voice cut off her daydreams like a hot knife through butter.

Shifting in her seat, Clarke turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“Lexa… she’s been through a lot. And I need you to be very careful with how you proceed with whatever it is you’re doing.” Lincoln glanced her way for a second. He shrugged and pulled a hand free from the steering wheel to scratch at his neck. “I know she’s an adult. But she has been through enough suffering. So if any part of you is hesitant for any reason, you need to tell her now. Don’t hope you can work through it. Don’t let it sit and stew. Do both of you a favor and get it out in the open.”

“I’m not hesitating.”

“I know you think you’re prepared for everything Lexa and Xander mean, but it’s a lot, Clarke.”

Studying his profile, Clarke was trying to figure out where this was coming from. Lincoln had always been firmly in what Raven had dubbed the “Clexa Fan Club’ so why was he suddenly voicing these concerns?

“I want to be with Lexa. And someday, I think I’d like to be a parental figure to Xander. I’m not hesitating, there is no second guessing happening here.” Clarke declared, her eyes hardening when Lincoln glanced at her again.

“I’m not saying you are. I’m just saying…” He paused then. Then he shook his head and sighed. “I’m just saying Costia was sure about all of it too. She was with Lexa 100%. Until she wasn’t.”

That had her mind racing. She’d never heard of this Costia. Who was she? What was she to Lexa? To Xander?

“Who?”

Lincoln’s grip on the steering wheel tightened almost imperceptibly. “Nevermind.”

“No,” Clarke shook her head and glared at the man sitting next to her. “You wanted to play protective big brother and give me a speech we both know I didn’t need. Then you namedrop someone I’ve never heard of and expect me to just let it go? That isn’t happening.”

“Clarke,” Lincoln sighed.

“Who is Costia?” Clarke demanded.

He bit his lip and waited nearly five minutes to answer. In fact, he didn’t answer until they’d reached the crime scene. That was when he turned to her and shook his head.

“I can’t tell you anything about her. It isn’t my place.” He opened his door and climbed out. Before he closed it though, he turned back to her. “If you have questions, you should ask Lexa. It’s her story to tell.”

Then he’s gone, pulling on his latex gloves and heading toward the crowd of people gathered on the dunes.

****

Clarke did end up having dinner with Lexa that night. And the night after that too. She even took Lexa and Xander to another baseball game that Sunday.

She and Lexa continued to text and chat whenever they could. They’d meet up at Grounders or Clarke would drop by Lexa’s house. Sometimes Xander was around, sometimes she wasn’t.

It was the best and worst week of Clarke’s life.

She couldn’t get the name ‘Costia’ out of her head. She knew when it was time, Lexa would tell her about whoever Costia was to her. It wasn’t her place to dig. Clarke wasn’t going to ask questions. Not yet.

But her brain just wouldn’t let go.

As the week went on, she found her mood worsening.

Then, the next Wednesday, Clarke walked into Grounders intent on grabbing a hot chocolate and a sandwich to go. She and Lincoln were supposed to be going over the Kongeda case, again. Not that they had any new leads, they just were convinced they’d missed something. Some small thing that would break the case.

So when she placed her order and waited patiently at the counter for her number to be called, she was surprised to hear a laugh she knew all too well. She turned around, eyes searching until they landed on Lexa.

Back in the far corner, Lexa was sitting with a man and laughing. Her head was thrown back and her laughter was loud and contagious. Clarke had just been starting to smile when she saw the man smirk and grab Lexa’s hand.

Her blood ran cold.

In the back of her mind, Clarke knew she had no right to be jealous. She and Lexa hadn’t really committed to one another. Sure, she’d made her decision and her devotion clear to Lexa but it wasn’t like Lexa returned the favor.

So what if Lexa was on a date?

Hearing her number, Clarke turned back to take her food. She saw Cici out of the corner of her eye, moving toward her with motherly concern etched on her face. Clarke shook her head and hurried toward the door.

“Clarke?”

She ignored Lexa’s shout. She hurried her steps, wanting as much space between her and… whatever that had been as possible.

“Clarke!” Lexa called out again as her shoulder hit the door and shoved it open.

It wasn’t exactly that Clarke was running, but she was definitely speed walking toward the precinct. She’d walked to Grounders, wanting to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. Now she wished she’d driven.

She heard footsteps hurrying up behind her. There was no way she could run without spilling her drink or attracting attention.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked. She couldn’t be to far behind her. Then Clarke felt a hand on her elbow just before she was pulled to a stop. “Clarke?”

“Oh,” Clarke said as breezily as possible. “Hey, Professor. How’s it going?”

“Professor? What?” Lexa’s brows came together, confusion written in her every feature.

Clarke took a small step back. She needed to distance herself from the situation for right now. She couldn’t talk to Lexa about it, not when she was hurt and angry.

“I’ve got to get back to the precinct,” Clarke said, shaking her head when Lexa moved to follow her. “No, I’m okay. Just… busy with the Kongeda case. Did I tell you the latest victim was definitely Shadow Valley? We found the circles and arrows tattoos.”

“Clarke?”

Taking a deep breath, Clarke stepped a little further away. “So yeah. Linc and I are going to do a review of the case, hoping to find something new. Just needed sustenance. Didn’t mean to interrupt your thing.”

“My thing?” Lexa’s feet followed Clarke’s. “What are you talking about?”

“Your date,” Clarke finally snapped. Her eyes drilled into Lexa’s for a second before dropping to the ground. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be angry because… well, we haven’t talked about it. Seeing other people. I just assumed you weren’t.”

The last thing Clarke expected was for Lexa to laugh. But she did. Loudly. Just like in the restaurant.

“Oh, no. Clarke,” Lexa shook her head and fully invaded Clarke’s space. Her hands reached up to cup Clarke’s face and she smiled. “I’m sorry for laughing. I just… you know I’m a lesbian. And Henry is most definitely a man.”

“You’re allowed to explore your options,” Clarke replied through clenched teeth.

“I don’t want options, babe.” Lexa leaned in to kiss her soundly. “I’m not on a date with Henry. He’s a colleague. And he’s happily married. We were trading funny stories about our… well, I was talking about you.”

Now Clarke was embarrassed. She’d done exactly what Lexa had done with Niylah all those weeks ago. She’d seen something and reacted.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s and sighing. “I just saw you laughing and then he was holding your hand and I… I overreacted.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lexa shook her head and laughed again. “Maybe next time remember I’m a lesbian before you decide I’m on a secret date with a man?”

Groaning, Clarke nodded. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Oh, I think we both know what you were thinking and it’s something we should probably discuss soon.” Lexa winked at her before stepping back and reaching for Clarke’s hand. She took Clarke’s sandwich from her so their fingers could lace together. “Come and meet him. I’ve been talking about you nonstop. If I hadn’t shown him pictures, he’d probably think I made you up!”

And so Clarke found herself being dragged back to Grounders. She was pulled back to the table where she saw Henry sitting with another man.

“Henry,” Lexa smiled and tugged Clarke to stand next to her. “I was able to catch her! This is Clarke, the woman I’ve told you so much about. Clarke, this is Henry, he’s a professor of anthropology at the university.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke set her hot chocolate down so she could shake the hand he offered.

“And this,” Lexa turned to the other man. “Is Mark, Henry’s husband. He’s a professor of economics.”

Clarke’s eyes closed slowly as she felt Lexa 's shoulders shaking with laughter. “Husband.”

“Yeah,” Henry said, and Clarke could hear his smile in his voice. “Going on 7 years now.”

“That was mean,” Clarke said as she opened her eyes to put at Lexa.

Shrugging, Lexa pulled out a chair for Clarke to sit down. “You deserved it. You jumped to the craziest conclusion possible.”

****

The awkward lunch turned out to be not so awkward. Mark and Henry were hilarious and intelligent, very easy to talk to. Clarke was nearly finished with her sandwich when she’d realized they were essentially on a double date.

The happiness that thought brought her pushed thoughts of the mysterious Costia to the back of her mind.

Another week passed before Clarke found herself alone with Lexa again. Somehow Lexa had convinced Anya to watch Xander for the night so she could plan a romantic date for Clarke. She cooked up a homemade pizza and bought Clarke’s favorite beer.

Everything was all set.

When Clarke arrived a few minutes early, Lexa let her in and pinned her to the wall just inside the door. She kissed her quickly and then she kissed her slowly. She didn’t pull away until Clarke whined into her mouth.

“Hey,” Lexa said, grinning at the dazed look on Clarke’s face.

She was starting the night off right. She had plans for Clarke. Plans that included asking Clarke to be her girlfriend, officially. She knew Clarke had been wanting to ask but had held back because she wanted to be sure Lexa was okay with each new step they took.

So Lexa decided to initiate the next step. She was ready. She wanted Clarke to be hers just as much as she wanted to be Clarke's. And she knew she couldn’t rely on Clarke to always take the next step first.

Tonight was her turn.

“Hello,” Clarke smiled up at her as she leaned back against the wall.

Lexa stepped back, giving Clarke room to recover from her kisses. She smirked and winked when Clarke rolled her eyes.

While she was waiting for Clarke to regain full functionality, Lexa’s eyes roamed over her. Clarke had worn those pinstriped slacks she knew Lexa loved. And a light blue button down, with the top 2 or 3 buttons undone, underneath her leather jacket.

“You look beautiful,” Lexa said.

“I came straight from work,” Clarke replied. She stood up and unzipped her ankle boots, placing them next to Lexa’s running shoes. “I wanted to change but your sister was very demanding. Insisted on going over the Kongeda case again.”

Lifting a hand, Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, scratching at her scalp just how she knew Clarke loved it. When Clarke stepped into her arms and buried her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck, they were both smiling.

“My sister is always demanding. And annoying. But she and Raven are watching Xander tonight, so we should be nice to them.”

“No,” Clarke whined.

Laughing, Lexa shifted to take Clarke’s hands and pulled her into the kitchen. “Dinner is nearly ready. Grab our drinks?”

Serving up the pizza, Lexa giggling at Clarke’s enthusiasm. She was practically bouncing in her chair.

Lexa had a large table in her dining room. Especially considering it was just her and Xander. Although she had friends and family popping in all the time, many meals were her and her daughter. Still, Clarke sat to Lexa’s left, smiling when Lexa leaned down for quick kiss.

“You made this? From scratch?” Clarke asked, blowing on the piece of pizza in her hand.

“I did,” Lexa nodded. She picked up her fork and cut off a small piece of pizza. “My grandmother taught me.”

Clarke took a bite and nearly moaned with pleasure. She had to stop herself from speaking around the food to tell Lexa how great it was.

“I know,” Lexa winked and took a bite herself.

They talked about their week, even though they’d been texting every day. They discussed a little bit of work, but only because Lexa asked about the Kongeda killer. Then Clarke sat up a little straighter and smiled brightly.

“I almost forgot to tell you!” She took a sip of her beer and wiped her mouth with her napkin before turning to Lexa. “Remember our first date? Well, before our first date when I had that mission? And you worried about me so much you sent all those texts?”

“I do, yes,” Lexa nodded.

Reaching for her hand, Clarke squeezed her fingers before saying, “well now you don’t have to worry so much. Anya is our new safety officer. Like, officially. So the next time I’m on a mission, you can call her and ask for an update.”

“I wouldn’t want to distract her.”

“It’ll be fine. And if you can’t get through to her, I’ll give you Harper’s number and you can call her. She won’t be able to tell you anything ‘officially’ but she can at least let you know I’m okay.”

They take their time cleaning the dishes and putting them away. Then they’re on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some Hershey’s kisses and their drinks.

Lexa puts a movie on, one Clarke had never heard of, and settles into the corner of the couch. She opens her arms and grins. Knowing it’s an invitation, Clarke moves closer. She sets the popcorn in Lexa’s lap, knowing Lexa probably won’t eat more than a handful of kernels.

They switch off between watching the movie, Clarke will never even know the name of it because she’d not paying it any attention, and kissing.

No.

Making out.

They were making out.

Like teenagers.

Somehow, Clarke had ended up underneath Lexa. Not that she was complaining. Hands were wandering and lips were exploring. Then Lexa, without warning, she sat up.

“No,” Clarke whined, her hands flying to Lexa’s hips to hold her in her lap. “Come back!”

“I will,” Lexa said. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to catch her breath. “I just… I wanted to talk to you about something. Something serious.”

For some reason, Clarke stiffened underneath Lexa. She nodded once and sat up, shifting Lexa from her lap.

“What just happened? What was that?” Lexa asked, one hand moving to cup the back of Clarke’s neck.

Shaking her head, Clarke tried to forget the name repeating itself over and over again in her mind. “It’s nothing. I just had a thought.”

“Must have been some thought,” Lexa replied, gently scratching at Clarke’s neck now. “Will you tell me?”

“It isn’t important. Not right now, anyway.” Clarke shook her head and tried to smile.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered.

Their eyes met and held. Lexa could see something in those blue depths, but she couldn’t figure out what. She tried to think back on the last week or two. Everything had been fine. Sure, there were small issues here and there but that was just life. Whatever she was seeing in Clarke’s eyes now, that wasn’t something small.

“Please?” Lexa asked, shifting so she was facing Clarke more fully.

A thick swallow and a throat clear. That was all Clarke could think to do. Then she sighed. “I just… I don’t want to mess this up. And I don’t want to push you.”

Lexa was sure this was the moment Clarke was going to ask her to be her girlfriend. To make what they were doing more official. And she hated that she was irritated. Not that Clarke would be asking for more, because Lexa was ready to give her more. It was just that she wanted to be the one to ask. She wanted to start the next phase of their relationship.

So when Clarke started speaking again, the last thing she was expecting to hear was:

“Who is Costia?”

Lexa stiffened and moved away from Clarke. Not too far but those few inches felt like a world to Clarke.

“Where did you hear that name?” Lexa bit out.

“Lincoln and I were talking a couple of weeks ago and – ”

“You were talking to my brother about me?” Lexa demanded, rising to her feet.

Clarke watched her start to pace. “No, I had been talking to you on the phone and he was with me.”

“Did you go digging around in my past?” Lexa asked, whirling to face Clarke.

She’d never seen Lexa look so angry. And hurt. Lexa looked hurt. 

Clarke shook her head. “I haven’t done any digging. I haven’t done a single thing to try to figure you out other than talk to you. I thought you’d know that!”

“If you didn’t dig,” Lexa asked, “How do you know that name?”

“Lincoln!” Clarke said loudly. “He mentioned it to me and then got all secretive and told me to talk to you about her!”

Lexa shook her head. Of course her brother wouldn’t stay out of it. He’d see it as being protective. Lexa saw it as meddling.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke said quietly. She stood and moved toward the door. “I’ll text you when I get home. We can talk about all of this some other time.”

“Clarke,” Lexa shook her head.

Clarke shrugged into her jacket and shook her head, “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have said anything. I knew you’d tell me about Costia when you were ready. I’m sorry.”

Hurrying forward, Lexa cupped her face in her hands. “Clarke, you don’t have to leave. I overreacted. I just wasn’t prepared to hear that name. Not tonight.”

“I think I do need to go. If I haven’t proven to you that I’m here for you and that I care for you, I don’t think we should go any further right now. Maybe…” She pulled in a deep breath and turned her head to kiss the palm of Lexa’s hand. Her eyes met Lexa’s when she continued, “Maybe we need a little space and time to think about what we are. And what we could be.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deals with the aftermath of her argument with Clarke. And then... something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence! I just needed a break! I hope this 5000+ word chapter helps ease your aches a little!!
> 
> Also. Thank you to law anon for helping with the crime scene!!

It had been 3 days since Lexa’s disagreement with Clarke.

3 days since Clarke had asked about Costia and Lexa had lost her cool.

3 days since Clarke decided it might be best for them to take some time to think.

Lexa didn’t want to think.

She wanted Clarke.

And now she was left wondering if she’d messed everything up.

All Lexa had to do was open up to Clarke. Tell her something. Anything. She knew she’d eventually have to tell Clarke all about Costia. All about her former marriage.

Instead, she’d accused Clarke of digging into her past. She’d thrown up her walls so fast it left her own head spinning.

They hadn’t seen each other since then. Not really.

Of course, Lexa had tried to see Clarke. She’d dropped by the precinct on Saturday for a quick coffee break while Murphy had Xander. Instead of sitting down in Clarke’s office, on the very comfortable couch there, or even in the break room, Clarke had made excuses to her Lexa along.

Lexa was not at all used to Clarke brushing her off.

She was not a fan.

Sure, Clarke still sent her plenty of texts. Some were flirty. Not as many as usual, but they were there. She still sent snaps too. But Lexa could tell she was holding back.

All in all, Lexa felt terrible…

She’d known the questions about her past were coming. They were unavoidable. And Clarke… she’d be amazing about not asking too many questions.

As an adult, Lexa could handle the tension. She may not like it, but she could deal with it. She knew she owed Clarke an apology. She also knew she owed her an explanation.

It wasn’t even that she had any deep, dark secrets. She really didn’t have anything to hide. Lexa just preferred to not discuss… _her_.

Lexa could handle all of that. The awkwardness and the tension and the anxiousness. She could deal.

What she couldn’t really handle was seeing her daughter upset because her favorite detective had suddenly gone MIA. First, Clarke hadn’t stopped by on Sunday like she usually did. There was no trip to the park or Lexa trying to fend off Xander and Clarke’s pleas for ice cream at 11 in the morning. Then, Clarke had missed Outreach for the first time since she’d started going. The police department had taken the day from the fire department because there was state mandated training for the firefighters. Marcus had been nice enough to volunteer his officers again.

Only Clarke hadn’t been there. Even if the offices were all new to Xander and the other kids, Clarke usually showed up for at least a few minutes.

When Xander came home from daycare, Lexa knew right away she was upset. Lexa had tried all her little tricks to get a smile from her daughter. From ice cream for snack to making a card for Clarke, nothing worked.

Xander only shrugged. “Why? Kork wasn’t there.”

“What do you mean Clarke wasn’t there? Clarke never misses a chance to see you. Or an Outreach. Not even when it isn’t her turn to be there.”

Glancing up from her coloring book, Xander’s big green eyes were slowly filling with tears. “Kork didn’t come to see me today, Mommy. Is she mad at me? Was I bad?”

“No! Of course not!” Lexa rushed to wrap her in a tight hug. She stood up and rocked from foot to foot, shushing her daughter’s sniffles.

“How come then?” Xander asked. She buried her face in her mother’s neck.

“I’m sure she’s just busy. She’ll pop by in a day or 2 to say sorry for missing Outreach,” Lexa said. She kissed the top of Xander’s head. “She’ll probably even bring Badas over so you can play with him. And then we’ll all have dinner. Okay?”

Feeling her daughter nod against her shoulder, Lexa fought a sigh. She could deal with a lot of things but she hated seeing her upset.

By the time Xander’s bedtime rolled around, Lexa was grinding her teeth hard enough to give herself a headache. Every chance she could, she’d tried to call Clarke. According to her call log, she’d called 7 times, leaving a voicemail each time. And she’d sent a dozen or so text messages.

 

 **Lexa: (5:15p)**  
Hey! Is everything okay? Xander  
is upset about missing you today.

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #1 (5:23p)**  
>  _Hey, Clarke. It’s me, Lexa. I’m just calling to make sure everything is okay. Xander said  
>  you missed Outreach today. That’s just so unlike you, Clarke. Call me back? Or text me?  
>  Whichever is easiest for you. Just… let me know you’re okay? Please?_

 

 **Lexa: (5:55p)  
** Are you okay? Really though?

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #2 (6:01p)  
>  ** _It’s been nearly an hour since I last called. It usually doesn’t take you this long to return  
>  my calls. I hope you’re okay._

 

 **Lexa: (6:14p)**  
I’m starting to feel like I’m  
stalking you. Which would be a  
bad idea… Because you’re a cop…

 

 **Lexa: (6:29p)**  
I think my brother and sister could  
get the charges dropped though.  
Right? You know I’m not a stalker  
right?

 

 **Lexa: (7:03p)**  
I’m worried about you. And Xander.  
She’s so sad, Clarke. She’s been  
sniffling all around the house all  
evening. Nothing I’m saying is  
making a difference.

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #3 (7:47p)  
>  ** _*sigh*_

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #4 (8:35p)**  
>  _I just had to put a very sad 6-year-old to bed. She said you hadn’t even opened her  
>  snaps today. I thought she was exaggerating but then she showed me her iPad. She was  
>  right. You haven’t. Clarke… what has gotten into you?_

 

 **Lexa: (8:42p)**  
Xander wanted me to tell you she  
said “good night, Kork!”

 

 **Lexa: (8:59p)**  
Are you on a scene? Was there  
another Kongeda murder?

 

 **Lexa: (9:22p)**  
I’m running through every scenario  
I can think of, trying to figure out  
why you haven’t responded. Not  
even with a simple “leave me  
alone!” message. All I can think of  
is that you’re on scene somewhere  
with no cell service. If that’s the  
case… I apologize for all the  
messages…

 

 **Lexa: (9:47p)**  
I miss you… And I’m sorry about  
the other night. You haven’t let me  
tell you that in person. And I can’t  
keep holding it in. I’m so sorry,  
Clarke.

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #5 (9:53p)**  
>  _I know you’re mad at me. I know you mentioned space and time. But that wasn’t about_ Xander. You never said anything about needing time away from her. She has no idea what is happening, Clarke! She thinks she was bad! She thinks you’re mad at her!  
>  I didn’t think you were the sort of woman who would ignore people when you’re mad.  
>  Especially not little girls who haven’t done anything wrong!

 

 **Lexa: (10:13p)**  
I want to be so angry with you right  
now. I just had to wake Xander up  
from a nightmare. She said she was  
lost and she was trying to find you  
but you weren’t there. I want to  
blame you for her nightmare…

 

 **Lexa: (10:48p)**  
I can’t though… You not coming  
around it on me. I know that. But,  
Clarke… her big eyes were just  
flooded with tears and I didn’t  
know what to tell her. My mind  
was blank. My mind never goes  
blank!

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #6 (11:17p)**  
>  _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said half of what I did. I mean… Xander is_  
>  convinced you’re mad at her. I didn’t… How am I supposed to tell her you’re really mad  
>  at me? That you haven’t talked to her or looked at her pictures or gone to see her  
>  because of me?  
>  I wish you’d call me back. I want to… no. I need to explain. There is so much I need to  
>  tell you. Things I want to tell you about… Like Co – *clears throat* Costia.  
>  Just… Will you call me back? Please?  
>  *10 seconds of silence*  
>  *sigh*

 

 **Lexa: (11:31p)  
** I miss you.

 

 

 

> **Voicemail #7 (11:42p)**  
>  _I’m going to bed now. Early class in the morning. I’m sure I’ll be in a fantastic mood…_  
>  Clarke, could you please just send me a text to tell me you’re okay? It’s so unlike you to not respond to messages like this.  
>  Please?  
>  I miss you…

 

The next morning, Lexa had one text message waiting for her.

 

 **Clarke: (3:43a)**  
I’m not mad at you. I’ll explain  
soon. Don’t worry!

 

 **Clarke: (3:43)**  
I can’t get to your messages right  
now. My phone is only showing  
that I have a bunch of missed calls.  
I’m guessing you left me some  
voicemails. I’ll listen to them as  
soon as I can!

****

Lexa went about her week as she normally would. She dropped Xander off at Outreach before heading to campus to teach her class. She answered emails and calls.

That Thursday was a perfectly ordinary day. She tried very hard to not think about it being a week since her argument with Clarke. Or the radio silence she’d been at the receiving end of for the last few days.

When she finished her last class of the day, she headed back to the school to get her daughter.

A rather mundane Thursday evening followed. Xander was still sad, she hadn’t heard from Clarke either, but was more willing to be silly if Lexa really tried.

After putting Xander to bed, Lexa stared at her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She’d been forcing herself to limit the number of times she texted or called Clarke. She didn’t want to leave hundreds of messages.

So, she sent a good morning text every morning when she woke up. She didn’t admit that it was because she missed waking up to Clarke’s usual happy messages. And she’d send a message or two throughout the day. Usually something funny or ironic. Or a picture of her sandwich from Grounders. And then she’d send a good night text. Occasionally she’d call and leave a short voicemail.

She took Clarke at her word when she’d read the texts Tuesday morning.

After grading the quizzes she’d given her students, Lexa tossed them onto the coffee table and grabbed her phone.

 

 **Lexa: (11:01p)**  
I’m heading to bed now. My  
students gave me a headache…  
Or rather, they’re quizzes did.  
How can anyone be so horrible  
at history?! It doesn’t change!

 

 **Lexa: (11:01p)**  
I hope I’ll hear from you soon!  
Good night!

 

Just as she stood and slid her phone into her pocket, there was a frantic knock at her front door.

“Coming!” Lexa shouted.

She threw open the door, glare firmly in place for the person who could have woken Xander up, and then she gasped.

“Lincoln?”

Her brother was standing on her porch, at 11 o’clock at night, in some sort of bright yellow jumper thing.

His rescue gear.

Clarke had been on a rescue!

Relief flooded Lexa’s system when she made the connection. Clarke really hadn’t been ignoring her messages. She’d been working.

“Lexa,” Lincoln said. When she met his eyes, she could tell it wasn’t the first time he’d said her name.

“Hey,” Lexa smiled, leaning against her door. “Why’d you come here if you just got off a mission? Shouldn’t you be at home? Getting clean?”

She smiled up into his dirt covered face, waiting for whatever quip was coming her way.

“I’m sorry we… I haven’t been around the last few days, little sis. We had a mission. In the mountains.” Lincoln stepped forward, moving around Lexa and into the house. His voice dropped to a whisper. “There was a family who got lost while they were hiking. They’d been out for nearly a day when we got the call. Thankfully Clarke keeps our equipment in stellar condition! I’ve never seen a team ready so fast!”

Slowly, Lexa’s smile fell away. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t like that Lincoln was at her house. Not so late. Not right after a mission.

“Anyway. The family was hard to find. The father apparently loves those survival shows and thinks he’s amazing at wilderness living. He had them in a cave, with the opening covered with sticks and leaves and mud, nearly perfect camouflage, I’ll give him that. But it made it nearly impossible for us to – ”

“Lincoln!” Lexa hissed. She really didn’t need a long winded explanation.

“Right. Sorry!”

Lexa started pacing, crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing at her biceps. “Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Don’t. Don’t be cute.” Lexa snapped. She whirled to face her brother. “I swear if something happened to Clarke before I had a chance to apologize to her for our fight – ”

Lincoln held his hand up in front of him. “Lexa, listen. I didn’t mean for the two of you to get into it over what I said.”

“You shouldn’t have said anything. What Clarke and I have isn’t your business. What happened with me and Costia, wasn’t your business. It wasn’t your place to say anything to Clarke!”

“I was trying – ”

“You were meddling,” Lexa said, cutting off his excuse. “Now tell me why you’re here.”

For a second, Lexa was sure her brother would argue with her. Would try to get Lexa to see his side. Then he sighed. “Clarke… she had the little boy. She was holding him and making her way down a pretty steep incline. The boy… I don’t know what happened. Maybe he thought she was playing with him. Or maybe he was nervous because that incline was nothing to joke about. I don’t know. One minute, I’m helping the mom and the next, O is screaming Clarke’s name.”

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked, her whisper raising an octave or 2.

“I don’t think she was seriously hurt. The EMTs didn’t think anything was broken. She did… there was a gash on her head. From a rock or something.”

“Is she okay?” Lexa repeated. Nothing Lincoln said was a yes or a no. That was what she needed.

Lincoln shrugged. He moved toward Lexa slowly, reaching out to grip her shoulders lightly. “I really don’t know. I hopped in Clarke’s truck and came straight here. I knew you’d want to know.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“You aren’t her emergency contact. I probably shouldn’t even be here telling you anything right now. But I knew you’d want to know.” Lincoln pulled her into a hug and squeezed her gently. “I didn’t call because we were hours away. There wasn’t going to be anything for you to do but fret and worry. Raven and the EMTs got her loaded in the helicopter and took off. I knew they’d make it to the hospital just fine so I came straight here.”

Lexa allowed herself a few seconds in her brother’s embrace before she stepped back. She hurried to her room to change into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing a hoodie too because hospitals are always cold. Then she was back in the living room, searching for her phone and keys and purse.

“Your phone was in your pocket,” Lincoln said softly.

Like a shot, Lexa was hurrying back to her bedroom.

Once she was back in the living room, she resumed her search for the other items. Which Lincoln had in his hands.

“Give those to me,” Lexa bit out.

“You are not driving anywhere,” Lincoln said calmly. “O is outside in Clarke’s truck. She drove my car here. I’m going to go and get Xander up and take her to my place. O is going to drive you to the hospital and then catch a ride home with Raven.”

“Raven?”

Lincoln nodded and turned Lexa toward the door. “Raven is currently sitting at Clarke’s bedside waiting for you. She wants to get home because she claims she has a hot date and Clarke doesn’t need her.”

“It’s after 11 o’clock tonight. Why would she have a date now?”

“She’s dating our sister. Do you really want the answer to that?”

Shaking her head, Lexa grabbed her things and smiled up at her brother. It was a little wobbly. “She’s okay?”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s fine, Lexa. Just a little banged up.”

“You’re sure?”

Lincoln nodded. “As sure as I can be. Now go. O is waiting. And I have to wake up my bear of a niece.”

****

Lexa was at the hospital within 20 minutes. Octavia may have used the lights on Clarke’s truck to get them there a little quicker than usual.

She hurried through the corridors, glancing at room numbers as she went. It took her much longer than she’d liked but eventually she found it.

Just as Lexa reached to open the door, it swung into the room, revealing a doctor.

“Oh! Excuse me!” The doctor smiled up at her.

“Sorry!” Lexa replied. “Is it okay if I go in?”

The doctor nodded, “Only one of you can stay overnight though. I pulled some strings.”

Before Lexa could say anything, or ask anything, the doctor smiled and hurried away.

“About time you got here, Woods!” Raven shouted from inside the room.

“She’s resting, Reyes!” Lexa hissed as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

At first, Lexa wouldn’t let her eyes drift to Clarke. She didn’t want to see her like that. She didn’t want to look and see wires and tubes and all of that.

“You can look at her, dork.” Raven scoffed. She stood and stretched. “She’s fine. Just a little banged up. Got a concussion. Had to get a lot of stitches for the gash. A bruised rib or two. Nothing she hasn’t dealt with before.”

Slowly, Lexa lifted her eyes. Clarke was there, in the drab hospital gown and too harsh lights. She had a bruise on the side of her face and stitches along the right side of her hairline. One of her lips was cut and swollen.

“She’s had it much worse, Lexa,” Raven said softly. She moved around the bed to Lexa’s side. “Go and sit down, rest as much as you can. Griffin is a terrible patient.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“The doctor hasn’t been in here since they brought her in.”

Lexa met Raven’s eye and shook her head, “What about the doctor I nearly tackled in the doorway?”

“Oh,” Raven grinned and winked. “That wasn’t just some doctor, Professor McHotstuff. That was Clarke’s mom, Docter Abby Griffin-Kane.”

“Clarke’s mom?”

“Yeah. How about that? Now you don’t have to be nervous when you _meet_ Clarke’s mom!” Raven joked and nudged Lexa lightly. “Go and sit down. There’s a blanket on the couch if you need it. I’m going home to my woman now.”

And then she was gone.

Lexa sat in the chair next to Clarke, counting her stitches over and over again.

22.

All very tidy and neat and…

Clarke had 22 stitches in her head.

While Lexa had been sure Clarke was dodging her calls and texts, wanting that time and space she’d mentioned, Clarke had been rescuing a family.

For a while, Lexa sat in that chair and silently cried. She didn’t sob or shout or carry on. She just let the tears roll down her face while she stared at Clarke’s profile.

It had been nearly three hours, when Clarke finally started to stir. She shifted and tugged at her hand, the one trapped under Lexa’s head.

Sitting up quickly, Lexa gasped when she saw blue eyes staring at her.

“Lex?” Clarke croaked.

Standing up, Lexa leaned down and tenderly kissed Clarke’s lips. When she pulled away she cupped her face carefully and smiled.

“Hey, you,” She smiled. She kissed her again. “Do you need anything? Some water? Or maybe ice chips?”

“Water?”

Lexa poked her head into the hallway and asked a passing nurse about getting a cup of water and a straw. It was brought to the room within minutes.

“Here,” Lexa held the cup and directed the straw to Clarke’s lips.

Once she’d finished the cup, Clarke sighed and laid her head back. Then she smiled.

“You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here.” Lexa clicked her tongue as she straightened Clarke’s blankets. “Where else would I be?”

“Lexa,” Clarke said slowly. She caught her hands and held on tightly. “I wasn’t ignoring you. Raven told me about your messages. I can’t believe you left me a bunch of texts again.”

Shaking her head, Lexa blushed, “I should have realized you were on a mission. That… I should have known you wouldn’t ignore Xander.”

“I wouldn’t. And I owe her a huge apology,” Clarke said. She tugged on Lexa’s hands until she leaned down for another kiss. “And I owe you an apology too. I shouldn’t have stormed off like that last week. I should have realized it wouldn’t be something you would want to talk about. I never should have given you a reason to think I was ignoring you or Xander.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed and lowered her head to Clarke’s shoulder, “why’d you go off on a mission and not tell me?”

Clarke swallowed thickly as she brought her arms up to hold Lexa. “I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me. I thought if you heard from me after I left the way I did. And the way I acted when you brought me coffee.”

“No,” Lexa shook her head as she straightened. She cupped Clarke’s face again. “I want to know when you’re going to be in danger. I may not like it but I want to know. No matter what. I don’t care if we’ve just had the shouting match to end all shouting matches. If you’re sent out on a mission, I want to know. I want to be able to prepare myself for the inevitable silence I’m already not used to. And I need to be able to let Xander know.”

“I’m sorry about Xander,” Clarke whispered, turning her head to kiss Lexa’s palm. “I didn’t even think about how she’d react.”

“You have to remember her, Clarke. You can’t just ghost her when you’re mad at me. If you want to be in my life, if you want us to work, you have to remember Xander at all times.”

Clarke nodded, her eyes filling with tears, “I always remember her. I just didn’t think she’d… I thought you’d tell her I had to go somewhere and make an excuse. I didn’t think she’d think I was mad at her.”

“She does. She’ll be very happy to see you when you get out of here.”

“I’ll be happy to see her too,” Clarke said. She shifted a little in the bed, like she was trying to get more comfortable. Then she winced. “I told you once that I’m better at water rescues right? I hate cave rescues.”

They sat in silence then, Lexa sinking back into her chair but moving it close enough that she could rest her head on the bed more comfortably.

“Lex,” Clarke said sleepily after a little while.

“Yeah?” Lexa yawned.

Shifting to her right, Clarke patted the bed next to her. “Come up here so I can go to sleep?”

“Why do I have to be up there for you to sleep?”

“Want to hold you,” Clarke mumbled. She yawned and smacked her lips. When she heard Lexa giggle, she pouted. “Don’t judge me. I have a head wound! And I won’t be able to sleep if I know you’re sitting in that chair like that.”

That was all the information Lexa needed. She toed off her shoes and shrugged out of her hoodie before climbing into the bed. It was a tight fit, and Lexa had to dodge a few wires, but they made it work.

The next morning, Lexa woke up to Clarke whispering with the doctor. Thankfully it wasn’t her mother. Clarke was playing with Lexa’s hair with one hand and toying with the fingers of one of Lexa’s hands with the other.

“When can I get out?” Clarke asked.

“This afternoon. Maybe earlier. Your mother said you’ll have to stay with her and Kane though. So you have someone watching you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Clarke groaned. “I’m an adult.”

The doctor shrugged, “Your mother’s orders were pretty clear, you go home with her or you stay another day.”

“Jackson, come on.”

“I’m not fighting with your mother.” The man, Jackson, laughed. “You fight your own fight.”

“You can stay with me,” Lexa said softly. She lifted her head and met Clarke’s eye. “Xander and I will keep an eye on you. Badas too.”

Clarke shook her head, “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You aren’t. I’m offering. You’ll come home with me and stay for the weekend. It’ll be like an extended slumber party. Xander will love it.”

“Lex,” Clarke said.

“You can try to argue. And then Dr. Jackson will have to go and get your mother. Is this how you want me to meet you mother for the first time?”

Clarke scowled at her. “That’s not fair.”

Jackson laughed and shook his head as he started writing. “So you’re going home with… uh…”

“Dr. Lexa Woods.” She supplied her name.

“And you are… Clarke’s friend?”

“Yes!” Clarke hissed. “Go away.”

Pausing, Lexa looked from Clarke to Jackson and back again. “Actually, I’m sort of hoping Clarke will agree to be my girlfriend. Not that you need to write that down. But I hadn’t told her yet either, so I figured why not now?”

“That’s how you ask me?” Clarke sighed and shook her head. She kissed Lexa’s shoulder and nodded. “I mean, the answer is yes, but still...”

“Well, I was going to ask you last week. But then… life?”

Jackson rolled his eyes at the women and took his leave, not needed to be around for that.

They settled back in the bed and talked and laughed for much of the morning. Then Clarke shifted and winced.

“Your rib?” Lexa asked, placing her hand over the offending bone.

“Yeah. I think I just irritated an old injury more than I reinjured it.” Clarke took a slowly deep breath.

Lexa left her hand on her rib, softly massaging it. “Tell me about the rescue?”

So Clarke did. The grid search for the family, Rocket finding the cave. Octavia taking the little girl and Lincoln the mom and Finn the dad.

“The boy was happy and giggling. You’d never have guessed he’d just spent almost 4 days in the wilderness. He thought they were camping!” They laughed for a few seconds before Clarke cleared her throat. “Then I stumbled over this rock because he was sort of wiggling in my arms. I was correcting my gait, lifting him a bit more, so he was sitting correctly in my arms. Then he sort of threw himself to the right and… I remember trying to curl myself around him. I didn’t want him getting hurt. And then I was in the helicopter and Raven was ranting about my phone blowing up as soon as we were back in the cell service area.”

Lexa chewed her lip for a moment. Then she asked, “what do I do next time? If I can’t reach you and you’re on a mission?”

“You could try calling the DCO and asking for the IC, which is usually Kane. But you may not be able to get any answers since you aren’t a relative.”

“Say that again in English?”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek before she said, “You can try calling the Disaster Command Office and asking for Incident Commander. That’s usually Kane if he’s around, if not it’s Indra. Technically I run the missions but I have to go through the IC. They aren’t likely to tell you anything.”

“So what do I do?”

“You call Harper. I gave you that list of numbers. You call Harper or you call Anya or you call the station as a last resort. They can get a message to me in an emergency.” Clarke smiled and shrugged. “I can’t promise you’ll always be able to get me on the phone. But… I’ll tell Harper and Anya to answer your questions as best they can.”

****

Lexa was able to take Clarke home that afternoon. Murphy and Emori agreed to keep Xander for the night so Clarke could get settled in. They went about their evening almost shyly. There were a lot of shy glances and brushing touches.

Just as they were settling down to watch a movie before bed, there was a knock on the door.

Lexa let a very stoic looking Raven and Lincoln into the house.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked, her eyes falling to the folder in Lincoln’s hand.

“Another _Kongeda_ murder,” he said, holding it out for Clarke to take.

Lexa shook her head. She sat down next to Clarke and placed her hand on her forearm. “Do you think you should be working right now? Jackson said to take it easy.”

“I’m okay,” Clarke assured her, leaning over for a kiss. “These are just the pictures. I’m not walking the crime scene. I’ll be fine.”

A sigh escaped Lexa’s lips as she sank back in the cushions. Her hand stayed on Clarke’s back, her thumb rubbing back and forth.

Raven started filling Clarke in, telling her what they’d seen at the crime scene. “We’ve already checked the body for tattoos, Lincoln says she’s definitely _Sankru_. Which makes sense since the body was discovered by some surfers in the dunes down by the beach. They saw the blanket and thought someone had left it there. They did not like what they saw when they unrolled it.”

Lincoln nodded, sitting on the coffee table across from Clarke. “She has long triangles that run from just under her eye to her jaw. A classic _Sankru_ tattoo.”

“The chances of finding the killer’s footprints in the sand was nonexistent thanks to the foot traffic at the beach today. There’s no way to know how many people walked by that blanket before someone looked in it. The ME says the death occurred yesterday between noon and 4 in the afternoon. He couldn’t be sure. I didn’t ask why.” Raven continued to speak while Clarke flipped through the pictures. She would occasionally point things out as she talked. “The ME thinks the perp used a scalpel to remove the fingers. It was more precise this time. The teeth were gone again too.”

Clarke listened to everything she was told, studying all the pictures. At first, she was convinced it’s another dead end. Then, just before she handed the folder back to Lincoln, her eye caught something.

“Did the ME wash her hair?” She smiled as she held one picture closer to her face.

“I don’t think so?” Lincoln responded, obviously confused.

Motioning for Lexa to come closer, she pointed and whispered something. When Lexa nodded, Clarke turned the picture for Lincoln and Raven to see.

“There’s something in her hair. Look just at the hairline. Do you see it?” She asked.

“What is it?” Lincoln asked, leaning in to stare at the picture.

Shrugging, then wincing as it pulled at her rib, Clarke replied, “I have an idea. But you need to call the ME and tell him to take a swab or two and get it to the lab as quick as he can!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins her recovery at Lexa's house. Kork and Xander reunite!! And Clexa finally has a couple of discussion they really needed to have.
> 
> And!! Clarke makes a big break in the Kongeda Killer case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie... this is mostly unedited...
> 
> I may go back and edit at some point. I don't know yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And sorry for the wait!
> 
> ALSO!! This is 8,400+ words for you... as an apology for the wait. I very nearly split the chapter in 2!!

It was very nearly time for bed.

Clarke had been fighting to keep her eyes open for over an hour. Her eyes, with their too heavy lids and slow blinks, were focused on the clock sitting on the mantle more than the movie on the television.

“Lex?” She finally whispered, lifting her head from Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

Stifling a yawn, Clarke smacked her lips together. “I really want to see the end of this movie and all of that but I’m also very tired. Can we… or me… I! Can I go to sleep now?”

“Oh!” Lexa sat up straighter. She brushed a hand over her hair and blushed. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking!”

“It’s okay!”

“No!”

Clarke caught her hand before she could move away to stand up. She tugged her close and smiled. “It’s okay. Really. Normally, I’d be all for watching this and another movie after it. I think I’m still crashing from the adrenaline.”

“And your concussion?”

“That too,” Clarke nodded.

She leaned in and smiled, waiting for Lexa to close the distance between them. She smiled when Lexa sighed just before their lips touched. The whine that escaped Lexa’s throat after Clarke’s tongue traced her lips had Clarke grinning into the kiss.

“Okay. Enough of that,” Lexa said. She pulled away and chuckled at Clarke’s groan of displeasure. She dove in for another quick peck, dodging Clarke’s attempts to catch her. “You need sleep.”

“I changed my mind. Not tired anymore,” Clarke replied. She fought a yawn and smacked her lips before grinning. “I liked what we were doing.”

A soft smile lifted the corners of Lexa’s lips. “I liked it too. But we do need sleep. It has been a long couple of days.”

“It’s been a long week.” Clarke corrected gently.

“Let’s not do that whole ‘not talking to each other for a week’ thing again. Okay?”

Clarke nodded. She stood up and stretched, yelping when she felt the muscles in her torso tighten too much over her sore rib. She gently cupped her side and smiled sheepishly at Lexa.

“Come on,” Lexa said as she stood.

She took Clarke’s hand and pulled up through the house and up the stairs. She stopped by the linen closet, grabbing an extra toothbrush, before heading to her bedroom. She didn’t stop until they were in her bathroom, hip to hip, with toothbrushes in their hands.

“Lex?”

“I just want to be close to you,” Lexa smiled shyly. “I don’t think I could sleep knowing you’re in my house but not close enough for me to hold.”

With a blush racing up her neck to her cheeks, Clarke dropped her eyes to the sink in front of her and nodded. She cleared her throat and reached to turn on the water. Lexa finished brushing her teeth first, looking adorable as she swished mouthwash around with puffed up cheeks.

Then Clarke was alone in the bathroom. She took her time brushing her teeth. Twice. She used Lexa’s mouthwash, even though it tasted nearly medicinal and burned her mouth. She washed her face carefully, trying to avoid the inevitable splashes of water.

“Clarke?” Lexa tapped on the door. At Clarke’s quiet response, she opened the door. She was holding a pile of clothes in her hand. “I grabbed you some things to wear. I thought you might be just awake enough to take a shower?”

“Thank you,” Clarke accepted the clothes and smiled. She turned towards Lexa’s shower and arched a brow. “That’s a lot of nozzles.”

Lexa laughed and moved around her to turn the water on. “I made sure this bathroom was spa-worthy when I redid it. I wanted an escape available at all times. How do you like your water? Scalding? Melt your skin? Warm?”

“Warm with a touch of hot,” Clarke replied.

Somehow, Lexa managed to find exactly the right temperature before kissing Clarke on the cheek and leaving the bathroom.

She paused just before closing the door. “I’ll be in bed. Yell if you need anything.”

Before she’d left the hospital, Clarke had been allowed to shower without assistance. She’d been happy to get under the water and scrub her skin clean.

That shower had nothing on the one she took at Lexa’s house that night.

There were showerheads all along the wall and one of those fancy massive rain showerheads on the ceiling. Clarke had never felt so clean and so pampered in all her life.

The fact that she could smell Lexa’s shampoo and body wash on her own skin was a bonus.

“Lexa?” She called out once she’d figured out how to turn the water off.

“Yeah?”

“Are you in bed?”

She heard Lexa chuckle softly, felt it vibrate in her bones.

“I am. Do the clothes fit?”

Glancing down, Clarke grinned like a fool at the sweatpants and t-shirt Lexa had given her. They were from her college days judging by the wear and tear on them. The sweatpants had ‘NYU’ down the leg and the shirt was one of those cheesy ‘I Heart NY’ shirts.

“The shirt is a little… snug?” Clarke called back, toweling off her hair.

Clarke would never be able to describe the sound that escaped Lexa. It was a cough mixed with a groan mixed with… something else. Whatever it was, it had her giggling.

“Do you…” Lexa squeaked. She cleared her throat as quietly as she could before trying again. “Do you want a different shirt?”

“Is there actually a chance you’ll have a shirt I won’t stretch out?”

“… no.”

Laughing, Clarke opened the door slowly and turned off the light. “Then I guess I’ll just wear this one.”

Lexa made the sound again. The choking-coughing-whatever sound.

“You okay?” Clarke asked, sauntering up to the empty side of the bed.

“I’m fine,” Lexa responded quickly. Her eyes darted from Clarke’s to her lips to her chest, which was definitely stretching out that shirt she’d bought as a freshman at NYU, and back again.

“Lexa?”

Clearing her throat again, Lexa smiled, “Yeah?”

“You really think I haven’t figured out how old this shirt is?” Clarke laughed. She climbed into the bed and slid under the blankets, pulling them up to her neck. She laughed louder at Lexa’s pout. “Taking advantage, Lex?”

“I would never!”

“Uh huh,” Clarke smirked.

Lexa leaned down and pecked at Clarke’s lips until she started to giggle. She kissed her deeply then, until she felt the tension easing out of Clarke.

“Ready for sleep?”

“So ready,” Clarke nodded. She slowly turned over and tugged on Lexa’s hand until she was spooning her. “No alarm clocks.”

Nodding, Lexa kissed her neck and nuzzled her shoulder. “No alarm clocks. I promise.”

****

She kept her promise, she didn’t set an alarm. But Lexa had grown so used to getting up at 5 in the morning for her run that she didn’t need one.

Just like she’d done every morning since she was 14, she was up early and running. Usually she had to use the treadmill in the basement. But, on the occasions she didn’t have Xander home to worry about, she was able to run her 7 miles outside in the crisp morning air.

The sun was up by the time she made it home and into her shower. She took her time in there, familiar enough with Clarke and her habits to know she wasn’t waking up any time soon. So she washed and scrubbed and shaved, humming along to the music she had playing from her waterproof Bluetooth speaker.

She pulled on a fresh tank top and a clean pair of shorts before sliding back into bed with Clarke. She wrapped her in her arms and pulled her tight against her chest, smiling into her neck when Clarke wove their fingers together in her sleep.

It wasn’t quite an hour later when Clarke began to stir. She wiggled and wriggled, first her feet shuffling against the foot of the bed, then her hips moving back against Lexa’s. Then she yawned and kissed Lexa’s fingers.

“Morning.”

“You wake up in the most unfair way,” Lexa whined, pulling her hand free from Clarke’s to still those dancing hips.

Laughing, Clarke gave her one for push before jumping from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a grin on her face.

Lifting the blankets, Lexa welcomed her back in the cocoon of warmth. She moved to settle on her back, opening her arms for Clarke to settle against her. When Clarke ended up half on top of her, Lexa kissed the top of her head and smiled.

“Did you sleep okay?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t think I moved at all.”

They fell into a hushed conversation then. Clarke told Lexa about her dream, it wasn’t clear, just flashes of color and lots of giggling kids. Lexa found it terrifying.

Clarke shook her head, “No. It was comforting. Like… the kids knew something I haven’t figured out yet.”

“Well… I’m happy the creepy kids in your dream are so smart.” Lexa kissed her lightly when she tipped her head back. “I dreamt about making breakfast for you and Xander. It was very domestic.”

As if Clarke’s stomach had just been waiting for the mention of food, it grumbled and rumbled.

“How about I start with making you breakfast?” Lexa asked. She kissed Clarke again, for good measure because she couldn’t very well kiss her and cook well at the same time. “Lincoln and Octavia will be bringing Xander and Badas home at some point this morning.”

“Oak,” Clarke corrected.

Lexa helped Clarke move off of her, settling her back against the pillows. “I don’t know why you’re fighting it. Xander has decreed the dog’s name is Badas. You’re going to lose if you insist on going head to head with my daughter.”

Shaking her head, Clarke pulled Lexa back onto the bed. She grunted when Lexa landed a little more harshly than she expected, jostling her rib. Then she said, “I don’t even understand the whole ‘badas’ thing. How is it okay for her to say that?”

“It’s a Trig word. She isn’t cursing,” Lexa said.

“It sounds like – ”

“I know what it sounds like. But it’s part of our language. Xander is very much a _Kongeda_ child. She knows the language. And I think Badas fits him just as well as Oak.” Lexa explained. She helped Clarke stuff another pillow behind her back before she moved to sit up next to her. Taking one of Clarke’s hands in her own, Lexa continued. “Speaking of _Kongeda_. Dad did some research. A lot of research actually. Into you family. He says that he’s 99% certain you’re not only _Kongedan_ but that you’re most likely _Wocha kom Sorakru_ too.”

Clarke watched as Lexa played with her fingers. She grinned when Lexa bent to kiss each other them. “Lexa. What’s all that mean?”

“It’s all ceremonial really. Being a _wocha_ doesn’t really hold that much weight anymore. You’re in charge of _Sorakru_. So if some of your people get into trouble or cause trouble, the first thing to happen will be your decision on their punishment. Unless it’s against another clan, then it falls to _Heda_ to help find a punishment.” Lexa explained as best she could. Really, the cliffnotes version was more than enough for such an early morning. “He and the Flamekeepers, don’t ask,” She shook her head when Clarke opened her mouth. “They’re researching other known members of _Sorakru_. Once they have everything figured out they’ll probably want you and your people to go to Tondisi for a ceremony with _Heda_. And yes, you’ll be able to get time off work for it. It’s part of the government’s treaty with _Kongeda_.”

“Hold up. Go back. _Heda_?”

Sighing, Lexa nodded. She lifted her hands, and Clarke’s along with them, and dropped her forehead to rest on them. “ _Heda_. That’s the title of the leader of _Kongeda_.”

“Your dad called you that on the 4th.”

“I know. Because I’m _Heda_.”

Clarke pushed gently in Lexa’s forehead with her fingers until their eyes met, “What does that mean?”

“Basically, I’m like the queen of _Kongeda_. Thankfully things have changed enough that I don’t have to be in Tondisi all the time now. I go back a few times a year for ceremonies. Other times, I’m called back to help make decisions. The day-to-day stuff is left to the council. They make decisions and ask for my approval.”

Slowly, Clarke sat up and glared into Lexa’s eyes. “Of course you’d be able to one up my being a princess by being a freaking queen. You’re so extra!”

“But you like me anyway?”

“I adore you anyway,” Clarke corrected with a quick kiss. Then her stomach rumbled again. “Now feed me!”

“You’re very bossy,” Lexa kissed her fingers and nodded.

Winking, Clarke threw back the blankets and stood up from the bed. “Well, Nyko does insist on calling me _Wanheda_.”

****

A few minutes later, a very huffy Clarke was in Lexa’s arms as she was carried down the stairs.

“You know I can walk. I walked up the stairs last night!”

“Let me have this!” Lexa shot back.

As gently as she could, she lowered Clarke onto the couch and tucked a blanket around her. She kissed her forehead and stood up. For a moment, she looked… scared. That was the closest adjective Clarke could come up with for the expression that flashed across Lexa’s face.

“Lex?”

“It’s just… I know I want to have a great day with you. Xander’s coming home and Linc’s bringing Badas with them. I don’t want to ruin the day before it’s really started.”

“How could you ruin today?”

Crouching in front of Clarke, Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s. Her eyes were soft and warm when they met blue. “After we eat, I’d really like to talk about Cos- C-” She stopped and swallowed thickly. Shaking her head, she tried again. “Costia. I’d like to tell you about her.”

“You don’t have to.” Clarke hurried to assure her.

“No, I know that. But I want to.” Lexa said. Smiling when Clarke beckoned her closer with a crooked finger, she leaned in for a kiss. She smiled when Clarke’s teeth sank gently into her bottom lip. She pulled away, grinning like a fool. “I really want to continue that after we talk. Would that be okay?”

Laughing, Clarke tilted her head, “are you asking if I’m up for another teenage make out session?”

“Always.” Lexa stole one more quick kiss before she stood up. “I’ll be back soon. Find something for us to watch?”

Clarke watched her walk away, enjoying the view much more openly than she had before. Once Lexa was in the kitchen, she threw aside the blankets and stood up. She stretched carefully and sighed. She hated being injured. She headed to the kitchen then, smiling when she saw Lexa’s back was to her.

Moving slowly, she snuck up behind Lexa and slid her arms around her.

“Clarke!” Lexa shrieked and jumped.

“I got lonely.”

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy!”

Clarke kissed her way up Lexa’s neck before catching her earlobe between her teeth. She nipped gently before whispering, “I’m fine.”

“You’re supposed – ”

“I know what the doctors said. But I know my limits. I can help you with breakfast.” Clarke moved around her to grab the strawberries she’d pulled out of the fridge. “I’ll cut these up, you make the pancakes.”

As she turned toward the island, a brilliant collage of colors caught her eye. Turning back, Clarke found herself staring at the refrigerator. It was covered in birthday cards. Including a homemade one from Xander.

“Lex?”

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed as she turned away from the batter she was mixing. It didn’t take her long to figure out what Clarke was staring at. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Clarke placed the strawberries on the counter and moved closer. She opened a couple of the cards and sighed. She turned slowly toward her girlfriend. “Why didn’t I know about your birthday?”

With a slow gait, Lexa made her way to Clarke’s side. She placed her hands on Clarke’s hips and gently turned her to face her. “We… I wasn’t… My birthday…”

“What about your birthday?”

“You were missing. Or I thought you were missing. We weren’t talking.”

Clarke sighed and dropped her chin for a moment, letting herself studying the floor tiles as she thought that over. Then she lifted her head to meet Lexa’s eye. “Why didn’t anyone say anything before? Let me know it was coming up?”

This time, it’s Lexa’s eyes that dropped to the floor. She takes nearly a minute to respond. “I don’t really celebrate my birthday. I barely even like to get cards. But my family insists, they get Xander to make a big deal out of it. I promise I’ll explain why, I just want to have a nice breakfast with my girlfriend first.”

“You want me to drop this?”

“For now? Yes.”

Pulling in a deep breath through her nose, Clarke nodded once. “Fine. I can do that. But we’re going to talk about at least having a nice birthday dinner for you. I, for one, want to celebrate you being born into this world.”

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Lexa nodded once before turning back to the pancake batter. Clarke placed a kiss on the crook of her neck, sighing when Lexa tipped her head back to rest against Clarke’s. Then she was cutting up strawberries and bananas and watching Lexa make pancakes.

****

They’d finished eating and cleaning up within an hour or so. Soon, they were settled in the living room on the couch, Lexa was in the corner, Clarke was settled between her legs and leaning back against her. Clarke managed to convince Lexa to talk about her favorite birthday memories from her childhood. A lot of them had to do with _Kongeda_ traditions, including running around the woods.

“So you played capture the flag?” Clarke asked.

“It was a strategy building game. All _Kongedan_ children play it growing up.”

“With paintball guns?”

Lexa shook her head. “We don’t use guns. Not… traditionally. We used bows and arrows and swords.”

“With paint on them?”

“Yes.”

“ _Kongeda_ is hardcore…”

The talk wound itself around Lexa’s birthday for a while. Then Lexa cleared her throat. She shifted so she could see Clarke’s eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about her. I really don’t. But I need you to understand.”

“We don’t have to talk about her,” Clarke replied quickly.

With a shake of her head, Lexa smiled and shrugged. She dipped forward for a kiss, long and soft, her hand diving into Clarke’s hair.

“I need to tell you about her. At least a little bit. So you understand. I don’t want to keep throwing up these roadblocks for us, Clarke.”

“Can you say her name without nearly choking?” Clarke asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Licking her lips, Lexa nodded. She smiled and cleared her throat. “Costia.”

“Well then, I guess we can talk about her a little.”

Throwing her head back, Lexa laughed loudly. She should have known Clarke would help her through this talk. Doubting Clarke hadn’t been fair of her. She tightened her arms around Clarke, keeping her injuries in mind of course.

It took a few minutes for Lexa’s laughter to die down. When it did, Clarke’s face was buried in her neck, smiling at the vibrations the laughs were causing.

“You finally ready?” Clarke asked, lifting her head to meet Lexa’s eye.

Another quick kiss and a nod and Lexa was ready. For the first time in years, she was going to talk about her ex without hours of Anya and Lincoln pestering her beforehand.

“Costia and I met when we were young. I was in 6th grade. She was in 7th. We met on an intramural soccer team –”

Before she could get any further than that, tires could be heard coming up the driveway. Lexa perked up, glancing out the front window to see Lincoln’s truck pull up behind Clarke’s.

“Xander is home.” Lexa whispered, her head turning back to Clarke.

“To be continued?” Clarke asked, sitting up and shifting away from her. She smiled when Lexa caught her hand and pulled her back a little closer.

Clarke watched as Lexa nodded. Unable to stop herself, she leaned in, wanting one last kiss before Xander was in the house. She knew that meant no kissing while the girl was awake. The rules were still in place, even if they were official.

“Mommy!” Xander shouted from the porch.

They listened to her struggle to open the door, both turning to see her trying to open it with Badas in her arms.

“Let me get that,” Lincoln laughed, moving her hand out of the way so he could let the girl and puppy inside.

Badas barked and wagged his tail crazily as soon as he spotted Clarke. He was practically dancing sideways, his little backside carried away with showing his excitement. Xander was running around the couch, placing Badas in Clarke’s lap before jumping into Lexa’s arms.

“I’m sorry to drop her off so early. I know you wanted a bit more time.” Lincoln said from the door. “I got called into the precinct. Something for our case. I’ll bring Raven by later to fill you in, Clarke.”

She barely had time to nod before Lincoln was closing the door again.

The squirming body in her lap suddenly demanded her attention. She lifted Badas carefully, kissing his little nose and laughing when he licked at her face. She relaxed back in the couch a little when she felt Lexa’s hand settle on the back of her neck, scratching gently.

“I missed you too,” Clarke whispered to her puppy. She hugged him close, dodging his tongue as he tried again and again to lick her face.

“Kork,” Xander whispered, turning to sit on Lexa’s lap.

“Hey, little one,” Clarke replied.

Xander’s eyes followed Lexa’s arm, the smile on her face growing the whole time. She continued to whisper as she spoke. “Mommy cuddles help me feel better too!”

Chuckling, Lexa shifted Xander off her lap and onto the couch. “I’m going to go and get some movie watching snacks for us. Any requests?”

“Popcorn!” Xander whisper shouted.

“Anything chocolate?” Clarke added.

For the first few seconds they were alone, Clarke and Xander sat in silence. Then, Xander scrambled up onto her knees, her hands on Clarke’s shoulder to balance herself.

“Kork.”

“Xander?”

“You were mad at me?”

Clarke was shaking her head before she even finished the question. She wanted to pull the little girl into her lap, barely resisting with the thought of accidently aggravating her rib and somehow startling Xander.

“I wasn’t mad at you, Xan.”

“But you didn’t come to Outreach. And then you didn’t look at my pictures!” Xander whispered urgently.

Adjusting herself as best she could, Clarke faced Xander. She smiled and shook her head. “I wasn’t mad at you, Xander. You remember a long time ago, when we met, I told you about the rescue missions I have to go on?”

“With O and Rae and Unca Linc?”

“And all the others too, yeah. I was on one of those missions. And sometimes when I’m on those missions, I can’t call people or check pictures,” Clarke explained. She hated knowing Xander thought she was upset with her. “I know it isn’t fun to not see me, but sometimes I have to make sure other people are safe and able to go home. I’ll try really, really hard to let you and your mommy know from now on. Okay?”

“You aren’t mad?” Xander asked, her voice still quiet.

Shaking her head again, Clarke smiled, “Of course not. I’m sorry you thought I was.”

“Were you mad at Mommy?”

“Why would you think I was mad at your Mommy?”

Shrugging, Xander sat back on down. “She was sad again. Like when I was little. And you weren’t coming over. I thought you were mad at her.”

“Oh,” Clarke said slowly. She glanced toward the kitchen, wondering if Lexa was listening to their talk or if she was planning on coming back soon. “We had to talk about some things. Everything is okay now.”

“Good.” Xander whispered.

“Why are you being so quiet?” Clarke asked with a chuckle.

Xander looked at her with her tilted, a habit she’d picked up from Clarke. “Unca Linc said you hurt your head. And Auntie says talking quiet helps. She tells me all the time. After she and Rae have too much adult juice.”

“Adult juice?”

“Yeah. Mommy says I can’t have it until I’m 40.” Xander replied with a shrug. Then she perked up and clambered up to look over the back of the couch. She grinned and jumped down, running to the front door and grabbing her backpack. She set it on the floor in front of Clarke, laughing when Badas jumped down to lick her little face, and opened the bag. “Here!”

Clarke suddenly found herself holding a half dozen more homemade cards. There were scenes of Clarke, Xander, and Lexa on walks with Badas. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven with their helicopter. There was one of what Clarke assumed was a cave mouth with a red circle and line over it reading ‘no Kork’ underneath it. Another had a pretty amazing portrait of Badas and Alpha, Lincoln’s puppy. Yet another had a picture of all 4 puppies, Badas, Alpha, River, her mother’s puppy, and Jayhawk, Anya’s puppy.

“Oh, Xander,” Clarke sniffled. She held her arms out and beckoned for the little girl to come closer.

“Be careful, Kork,” Xander whispered, even as she sank into Clarke’s arms.

By the time Lexa made it back into the living room, Clarke was stretched out on her back with Xander lying on top of her. She picked up Badas, who was sitting on the floor whining at humans on the couch. She kissed his head, breathing in that puppy smell and smiling.

“Let’s go for a walk,” She whispered.

She took him on a long and meandering walk, taking the time to being to teach him leash etiquette. He was a smart puppy, learning quickly for one so young. They were gone for nearly an hour before they made it back to the house.

Xander and Clarke were still snoozing on the couch, Xander now tucked between Clarke and back the back of the couch.

She moved into the kitchen, making up some macaroni and cheese and a salad for lunch, before going to wake them up.

A few soft kisses to Clarke’s forehead and lips had her blinking herself awake.

“Hey,” Clarke groaned and stretched. “How long was I out for?”

“Almost 2 hours. Xander too.” Lexa kissed her again. “Can I trust you to wake her up for lunch?”

Clarke nodded and yawned. “Yeah. We’ll be in to eat soon.”

****

The rest of their day passed by quickly. Clarke couldn’t help but picture her future with Lexa and Xander being just like that. Teasing and talking and laughing and cuddling all day. Taking Badas for walks and watching Xander jumping into the pool excitedly. She could easily and happily live like that.

“I’m sorry our talk got derailed,” Lexa whispered as they watched some cartoon movie Xander was currently obsessed with.

Glancing down at the little girl, her head in Lexa’s lap and her legs over Clarke’s, they laughed. She had been asleep for a while. They’d had a busy day of eating junk food and playing games and everything else even slightly domestic that gave Clarke a secret thrill. They’d watched movies inside the fort Lexa and Xander had insisted Clarke needed to feel better.

That was where they were. On the floor inside the fort.

“Let me get her to bed.” Lexa slowly moved to pick her up.

Clarke shook her head and cradled Xander. “I have her. Lead the way to her room.”

“You shouldn’t – ”

“I’m okay. She’ll ask for me and this way, no awkward dance to trade her. You can grab Badas. She’ll want him to sleep with her.”

Soon enough, Xander was tucked into her bed with the puppy curled up at the foot of it. Lexa settled into this impossibly small chair with a book. She watched as Xander blinked herself awake.

“It’s night night time?” Xander asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

“It is,” Lexa replied. She leaned down and kissed the curls on Xander’s head. “I’ll read one chapter to you. And then sleep?”

“Deal.” Xander nodded and rolled over, turning her back to Lexa.

As was their habit, Lexa rubbed Xander’s back while she read from a worn copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Clarke stood in the doorway, her shoulder resting against the frame while she watched the scene in front of her.

She wanted that scene.

Every night for the rest of her life.

She stayed there until Lexa replaced the bookmark and stood up. She stretched and twisted until her back popped, grimacing at the sound. Then she bent down to kiss Xander’s curls again.

When Xander lifted her head and started to speak, Clarke retreated back down the stairs. She stopped at the linen closet and grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket. She was just starting to settle onto the couch when Lexa appeared in the living room again.

Green eyes took in Clarke’s makeshift bed before she laughed and shook her head. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room again.

Just like the previous night, they got ready for bed side-by-side. This time, Clarke was ready when Lexa handed her a change of clothes, smiling when it was the same shirt as the night before, freshly cleaned.

“Don’t want me stretching out a different shirt?” She called through the door.

“While I’m sure I will greatly enjoy that area of your body at some point in the future,” Lexa called back. Clarke could hear the smirk in her voice. “No. I don’t want you to ruin all my t-shirts.”

As Clarke crawled in the massive bed, she smiled at Lexa’s automatically adjusting how she was lying. Without words, Lexa was spooning her again, holding her securely. Then she was kissing up and down her neck.

“When I’m no longer hurt, you’re going to have to be the little spoon,” Clarke said, turning her head to give Lexa more skin to kiss.

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a shrug.

A gentle nudge from Clarke’s shoulder had Lexa leaning back, allowing Clarke to turn over.

“What will we do if Xander comes in here in the middle of the night?” She had to ask.

“I’m not worried about that. But if it happens,” Lexa shrugged and kissed her, tracing the seam of her lips with the tip of her tongue, pulling away when Clarke’s met hers. She giggled at the glare that met that move. “If she does. We’ll deal with it then. I’m not going to borrow trouble.”

Clarke watched her for a moment, trying to find hesitation in her eyes. She saw nothing but assurance.

Another not so quick kiss, one a wince from Clarke ended before she was ready for it to be over, and then she was on her side with Lexa snuggled up behind her.

After a minute or two of quiet, Lexa snorted and shook her head. “Were you really going to sleep on the couch?”

“Yes.”

“We have a guest room, Clarke. 3 actually.”

Clarke shrugged and settled her head further into the pillow with a huff. “I didn’t want to assume anything.”

A gentle nip on her shoulder had Clarke gasping. Then Lexa kissed her neck.

“You really think I’d make my concussed girlfriend sleep on the couch?”

****

The next morning, Lexa decided to skip her run. Something told her staying with Clarke was a better idea. She took a quick shower, toweling her hair dry and brushing it carefully. Then she piled pillows up against the headboard and grabbed her laptop to start reading essays from her summer classes.

“You wear glasses,” Clarke groaned an hour later. She took in Lexa’s appearance. A t-shirt hanging off one shoulder, her beautiful pulled up into a messy bun, glasses on the tip of her nose. “You’re so beautiful it isn’t even fair.”

“You’re very sweet when you’re tired.” Lexa replied.

Clarke grunted and rolled out of bed. She disappeared into the bathroom. When she reemerged minutes later, she was smiling. “I have a gorgeous girlfriend!”

“What a coincidence,” Lexa playfully gasped, “so do I!”

Following Lexa’s example, Clarke propped herself up with pillows and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it but before she could open any apps, Lexa cleared her throat.

“Can we talk?”

Lowering her phone, Clarke glanced at her, “now? No basking in the glory of waking up together?”

“Xander will only be asleep for another hour or so,” Lexa replied, her eyes darting to the door. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I just want to get this out of the way. I don’t want it hanging over my head, _our_ heads, any more.”

“You want to tell me about Costia?”

Swallowing thickly, Lexa shook her head. “I never want to talk about her. But you deserve to know some things. And I need to be the one to tell you. Lincoln and Anya… they know a lot it but they refuse to acknowledge Costia was ever good to me.”

“Is this one of those, you talk and I listen situations?”

“Please?”

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand, weaving their fingers together and holding tightly. “Okay. Just know that nothing you’re about to say will change how I feel about you. Or how I feel about us. Or how I feel about Xander.”

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa smiled and nodded. She hadn’t known she needed to hear those words, but she had. Of course Clarke would know what she needed. She shifted until she could rest her head on Clarke’s shoulder, pulling their joined hands into her lap and drawing nonsensical pictures on the back of Clarke’s with her free hand.

“Like I said yesterday, Costia and I met through soccer. I didn’t know I was a lesbian yet. I mean… I knew I didn’t like boys and that I liked girls but I didn’t know there was a word for it. Costia was actually the one who told me what the word was. At first, we were just friends. For years, just friends. Then, at a party my sophomore year, Costia kissed me. I found later it was a dare, but… it didn’t matter. We both felt something shift.” Lexa paused, lost in the happy memories of her first love. She felt Clarke squeeze her hand and she smiled. She turned her head enough to kiss Clarke’s shoulder before she continued. “We became an official couple a few weeks later. And then we were always Costia and Lexa. Cos and Lex.

“We were inseparable. We did everything together. She is _Trikru_ too, you see. So we saw each other all year long. Even when she went to university before me, she was in constant contact. The distance didn’t matter. She left _Trikru_ lands for uni, which isn’t really done. I was already _Heda_ by the time I graduated. It wasn’t really the thing for me to leave for school but Costia was so happy in New York and I’d been accepted to NYU. How could I not go?”

“You followed her?” Clarke asked when Lexa’s voice drifted off.

Blinking back tears, remembering how happy and how in love she’d been, Lexa nodded. She sniffled and thought about maybe taking a break, finding something random to make this conversation stop but then Clarke squeezed her hand and brought it up to kiss her fingers.

“I followed her, yes. We lived in separate dorms for 2 years. Then, for Costia’s last year, she suggested getting an apartment. Well, not getting, but using the apartment that was technically mine as _Heda_. So we moved in together and it was… it was nearly perfect. We didn’t fight. We didn’t get upset about messes. It was picture perfect.”

“You’re not really helping me with the insecurities right now, Lex.” Clarke shook her head. She fought the urge to stiffen with each word Lexa was speaking.

Moving quickly, Lexa sat up, facing Clarke and shaking her head. “That’s just it, Clarke. It wasn’t all perfect. We were young and in love and so stupid. We thought we were that couple that would always be together. We’d always agreed on everything, so questioning the big things didn’t occur to us. We made it through undergrad and Costia’s medical schooling and my MA and PhD courses. We were… it was storybook. Or so we thought.

“I made it through my graduate courses at an accelerated rate. It was expected for me to be back in _Trikru_ land as soon as I was able. Costia and I married after I earned my bachelor’s degree. A year or two later, we decided to have a baby. I could afford to miss school if needed, Costia was in the middle of med school. So we found a doctor… that part doesn’t matter. We got pregnant on our second try. And Xander was born a year before I earned my PhD. A month later…”

Lexa stopped and shook her head. Clarke watched her face flash through a myriad of emotions before settling on anger. She gently cupped Lexa’s face, smoothing her thumbs over the apples of her cheeks. Slowly, she was able to coax Lexa closer.

“What happened?” She asked.

Lifting her hands, Lexa held onto Clarke’s wrists. She took a few steadying breaths. “She left. I came home from the store with Xander one afternoon and Costia was gone. Her things were gone. The apartment we’d shared for years, the life we’d built, all of it. She just left. She left me on my birthday. She’d forgotten because she’d been working crazy hours.”

“She left you and your baby on your birthday?”

“Yes.”

“Without a warning? Not even a heads up? Just… gone?”

Lexa nodded and sniffled again. “She’d been my person, my constant, for so long, I had no idea what to do. I called Anya and Lincoln. They came to help with Xander. A week later, I got a letter from Costia. She explained that she thought she wanted to be a wife and mother but she had discovered she just wasn’t maternal. She felt nothing when she looked at Xander and she loved me too much to fake it. So she was letting me go. Giving me a chance to be happy.”

“What a bitch…” Clarke muttered.

“She sent the divorce papers the next week. She claimed no alimony or anything. No property. Nothing. She just wanted to be free. She wanted her freedom and she wanted to give me mine too.” Lexa bit out. Her eyes turned hard for half a second before they met blue and softened again. “She agreed to sign away her rights to Xander as long as I agreed to allow her to visit her family for a couple of weeks a year. And allow her mother to contact me to check on Xander too. So I agreed to it all. I loved Costia, who was I to hold her back? To try to force her to be someone she didn’t think she could be?”

“And it’s been you and Xander ever since?”

Lexa glanced at the door again, a small smile bending her lips again. “I changed her name, dropping Costia’s surname, and raised her on my own. I had a lot of help of course. Anya and Lincoln were always around. Luna too, she’d pop up every once in a while.”

“So when Xander was missing Outreach?”

“She was visiting Costia’s family.”

“Does Xander know any of this?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask.

This time, Lexa shook her head. She pulled her face free from Clarke’s grasp, moving to hold her hands. “She knows she has another mommy, and that she goes to see her Uncle Arun and her grandparents, Poppy Uriah and Nan-nan Penelope. Every once in a while, Costia will send something for her from all her crazy world travels. She’s seen pictures of Costia. But she’s never actually met her. She really meant it when she said she didn’t want anything to do with Xander.”

Silence fell then. It wasn’t every detail of her relationship with Costia but it was the highlights. It was enough to explain why she’d been standoffish and even slightly angry at first. Why she’d been skittish about starting something with Clarke.

If Lexa was being honest though, what she felt for Costia didn’t really hold a candle to what Clarke made her feel. It was a whole other level of emotions.

It scared her.

But knowing that Clarke was the woman on the other end of those emotions and feelings and thoughts? That was a safety net Lexa had honestly never thought she’d have.

“Clarke?” She said after a minute or two. “Tell me what you’re thinking?”

“What am I thinking?” Clarke repeated. She scoffed and shook her head. “I’m thinking I’d really like to hunt Costia down and throat punch her. How dare she leave you, Lex? How dare she say she could look at Xander and not feel anything? What kind of person claims she’s leaving because she loves you too much?”

“She never took the time to get to know Xander.” Lexa pointed out.

Scoffing, Clarke arched her brow. “Did she try? Did she do skin to skin time? Was she there for midnight feedings?”

“She was in school.”

“You’re making excuses for her.” Clarke replied. She sighed, running her hands up Lexa’s arms until her fingers her laced behind her neck. Then she pulled Lexa in until their foreheads were pressed together. “I know you know Costia better than almost anyone, but she left you. And her baby. And I cannot forgive her for that.”

Lexa laughed, “I never you thought you would.”

Instead of responding with words, Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss. It was the kind of kiss they hadn’t shared since before the accident and their argument. Clarke pulled and tugged until Lexa was straddling her lap. Her hands were on Lexa’s sides, running up under her shirt and grasping at her back.

Leaning into the kiss, Lexa let Clarke take the lead. She drove her fingers into Clarke’s hair, scratching at her scalp and pulling her closer. When Clarke’s tongue flicked at her lips, Lexa immediately met it with her own.

Seconds later, Clarke had tipped her onto her back, holding herself over Lexa. She smiled into the kiss, licking at Lexa’s tongue and nibbling at her plump lips. When Lexa gasped as Clarke’s leg pressed to her center, Clarke pulled back.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed her name.

Green eyes flew open, as Lexa growled. “Why did you stop?”

“Well,” Clarke drawled as she dropped to lay next to her. She propped her head up on her fist, looking down at Lexa. “I’m not cleared for… any of that. And because I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Lexa asked. She ran a hand over her hair, rolling her eyes at the flyaways she was feeling.

Clarke leaned down to kiss her again, this time oh so softly. “I need you to know that I’m sorry you had to go through that. And If I ever meet Costia, I will probably punch her.”

“Clarke,” Lexa rolled her eyes. She started to sit up, only stopping when Clarke’s hand on her shoulder eased her back down.

“I also need you to know that I’m not sorry she left. Her loss has most definitely become my gain,” Clarke whispered, her eyes dancing between Lexa’s. “I’m sorry you ever had to be in pain because of her but don’t ever think I’m anything but grateful to her for letting you eventually become mine.”

That was what broke the dam Lexa had been holding together. She never sobbed or wailed but she did cry. She curled up into Clarke’s arms and allowed herself to cry for the first time in years. And the entire time, Clarke held her, teasing her and whispering sweet nothings to her.

With some sort of great maternal instinct, Lexa stopped crying about 2 minutes before Xander burst into her bedroom. Badas was half a pace behind her.

“Hi, Mommy!” She giggled. She lifted the puppy up onto the bed before she clambered up herself. “Hello, Kork! Did you have a slumber party without me?”

“What?” Clarke asked, her face draining of blood.

“Like Auntie Anya and Rae?” Xander questioned, her eyes on her mother.

Lexa shrugged, “Something like that. We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

“Okay!” Xander replied. “Can we make Clarke breakfast?”

“How about Clarke helps you make breakfast? And we let Mommy relax on the couch?” Clarke answered before Lexa could.

“Yes!”

Xander was gone then, calling for Badas as she ran. Lexa lowered the puppy to the floor and laughed when he tripped over his own legs trying to catch Xander.

Minutes later, Clarke was grumpily sitting on the couch, Lexa had pouted and said she wanted to take care of her. Clarke caved within 10 seconds. So she was waiting for her breakfast to be served to her. At least she had Badas there to keep her company. Even if he was sleeping again, it was something.

In the kitchen, Xander was attempting to help Lexa make French toast. It made a bit of a mess but they were laughing and teasing the whole time.

Just as Lexa was plating up the food and Xander was carefully holding the orange juice Lexa had just squeezed, Xander cleared her throat.

“Mommy.”

“Xander.”

“Do you love Kork yet?”

Lexa nearly flung a piece of French toast across the kitchen. She coughed, choking on her spit. Xander lowered the pitcher to the floor so she could whack her on the back.

When Lexa could breathe again she turned to her daughter. “What?”

“Do you love Kork yet?”

“What do you mean _yet_?”

Xander shrugged and picked up the pitcher again. She tilted her head back and met her mother’s eyes. “It isn’t hard, Mommy. I love Kork. And I think she loves me too. And I think she probably loves you too.”

“What?”

“She looks at you funny when you aren’t look.”

“And that means she loves me?”

Shaking her head, Xander sighed, “I think she does because it makes sense. She’s Kork and you’re Mommy. It makes sense if you think about.”

She was walking away before Lexa could force her brain to think of a counterpoint. By the time she had come up with something to say, Xander was almost to Clarke’s side. For a second, Lexa just watched the two of them interact.

Clarke was a natural with Xander. They moved with and around each other like 2 people who had known each other for years. She wasn’t ready to think about love yet.

But, even if she wouldn’t say it to herself, she was nearly there.

Just as she was joining Clarke and Xander with the tray of food and glasses, there was a knock at the door. She set the tray down, winking at Clarke, before she turned to see who had come over so early.

“That’s Lincoln’s truck,” she said.

Opening the door, she was met by Lincoln and Raven.

“Morning, McHotstuff,” Raven said, her voice missing her voice teasing tone. “Is Clarke awake?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, she opened the door and stepped aside, “Come on in.”

A glance at Lincoln and Raven’s face told Clarke something was serious. She nudged Xander with her shoulder and smiled. “Silly us! We forgot to take Badas outside! Can you take him before he has an accident?”

“But we’re eating?” Xander pointed at the plates of food.

“But if you take him out now, we’ll be able to watch a movie after we eat,” Lexa countered. “Stay in the backyard.”

The little girl grumbled and headed outside, calling for the puppy as she went. It took a few nudges for Clarke to get him moving but eventually Badas was running and yipping toward the back door.

“This is very domestic,” Raven said. She smirked at her best friend.

“Shut up, Reyes,” Clarke rolled her eyes. She and Lexa had made major progress, the last thing she needed was Raven teasing Lexa back into her shell. “Why are you here?”

Lincoln stepped forward and handed Clarke the folder in his hand. “The ME testing that substance you spotted in the victim’s hair. Before we could get the results, another victim was found.”

“By the cliffs?” Lexa asked. She sat down next to Clarke, her hand moving to the back of Clarke’s neck.

“Her tattoo was just confirmed,” Lincoln nodded. “A single line from her hairline, down over her eyebrow and eye to her jaw.”

Clarke opened the folder, taking a quick look at the pictures of the newest victim. She clenched her jaw and growled. Only Lexa’s fingers tracing small circles on the back of her neck kept her from exploding.

“What about the ME?” She asked. “What was that stuff in the Sankru victim’s hair?”

Raven shrugged and handed Clarke the ME’s report. “He said it was chocolate pudding. But that could have been from the kids who discovered her. Or residue from the blanket she was found in. It might not mean anything, Clarke.”

Suddenly, Clarke sat upright. She read the paper again, just to make sure she was reading it right. Then she laughed.

“No, Rae. It was chocolate pudding and a useable DNA profile! That sonofabitch kissed her on the head!”

“You don’t know that,” Lincoln shook his head.

Clarke stood suddenly. She bent to kiss Lexa softly. “I’ll call you soon.”

“Where are you going?” Lexa asked, catching her hand.

“I need to go home and get dressed. Then I need to talk to Kane.” Clarke said.

“Why?” Lincoln asked.

Clarke glanced at her partner and smiled. “Because I have a suspect!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her partners solve the Kongeda Killer case with a little help from Lexa and Badas. 
> 
> There's some fluff in there too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************TRIGGER WARNING************
> 
> There is violence in this chapter. There is a gun in this chapter.  
> When you see this: {}{}{}{}{}{}{} STOP READING  
> Scroll until you see this: \/\/\/\/\/\/\/
> 
> Keep yourselves safe, my friends!!

**_Previously..._ **

_Raven shrugged and handed Clarke the ME’s report. “He said it was chocolate pudding. But that could have been from the kids who discovered her. Or residue from the blanket she was found in. It might not mean anything, Clarke.”_

_Suddenly, Clarke sat upright. She read the paper again, just to make sure she was reading it right. Then she laughed._

_“No, Rae. It was chocolate pudding and a useable DNA profile! That sonofabitch kissed her on the head!”_

_“You don’t know that,” Lincoln shook his head._

_Clarke stood suddenly. She bent to kiss Lexa softly. “I’ll call you soon.”_

_“Where are you going?” Lexa asked, catching her hand._

_“I need to go home and get dressed. Then I need to talk to Kane.” Clarke said._

_“Why?” Lincoln asked._

_Clarke glanced at her partner and smiled. “Because I have a suspect!”_

* * *

_**And now...** _

As Clarke turned toward the stairs, hoping to find something that almost fit her in Lexa’s closet, Xander came bounding back into the house. She and Badas were circling each other. The puppy was yipping and dancing across the floor as he wagged his tail. The little girl was giggling and shrieking while she ran away from him.

“Xander,” Lexa said quietly. She couldn’t be heard over the noise the pair was making. She sighed and shook her head. “Alexandria Emilia Woods!”

The little girl came to a sudden stop, the puppy colliding with the backs of her legs.

“Yes, Mommy?”

“Come here and say goodbye to Clarke and Raven and your uncle.”

Xander dutifully marched to her uncle and held up her arms. Bending down, Lincoln lifted her in the air, tossing her up slightly before settling her on his hip.

“You’re leaving already?” Xander asked, her head falling to his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Lincoln nodded before kissing her hair. “We have to go to work now.”

“Even Kork?”

Lexa glanced back at her girlfriend, sighing at the sadness she read on her face. Clarke hated disappointing Xander. She mouthed ‘go’ and pointed up the stairs, knowing Clarke would have an easier time explaining once she wasn’t worried about getting ready for the day. She watched as Clarke nodded and hurried away.

“What?” Raven’s yelp startled Lexa enough that she almost fell off the couch as she turned back.

Then she was laughing.

Lincoln was passing Xander to Raven. And Raven was not impressed.

“Stop that,” Raven growled as Lincoln tipped Xander toward her again.

“Surely you’re used to Xander by now,” Lincoln laughed.

When Raven only glared up at him, he held Xander straight out in front of him, against her chest. And then he waited. It was only after Xander squirmed a little that Raven took her from the man.

“You’re a child,” she hissed.

“You’re scared of children,” Xander replied defiantly. “Why don’t you love me, Rae?”

Narrowing her eyes even more, Raven faced the little girl in her arms. “Don’t even try that on me. I’m not Clarke.”

“You don’t think I’m adorable?” Xander asked, her lip pouting out a little.

“Stop that!” Raven whined. It took about two more seconds for Raven to cave. “Fine! Alright!”

Xander clapped excitedly. “Say it!”

“You’re adorable kid. And slightly scary.” Raven admitted with a small smile. Then she surprised everyone when she leaned in to kiss the girl’s cheek. “Not as scary as your aunt yet though.”

Just as Xander was about to reply, Clarke came back down the stairs. She’d pulled on a pair of Lexa’s old NYU sweats and a black tank top that was long enough but… tight.

Lexa coughed and turned back to the living room before she could meet Clarke’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, McHotstuff?” Raven asked.

A sharp look and a growl from Lexa was all the response she received. Then Clarke was sitting next to Lexa, her hand on her back and rubbing softly. Raven lowered Xander to the floor when she squirmed.

“Kork?” Xander she softly, still determined to whisper.

“Yeah?” Clarke smiled brightly.

Climbing into Lexa’s lap, Xander faced the detective. “Where are you going?”

“I have to go to work.”

“Will you be back?”

“Of course!”

“For dinner?”

“I’ll try really hard to be back for dinner. Will you help your mom make something yummy?”

“Do you have to go?”

“I really do.”

“Okay,” Xander said, pouting again.

Raven pointed her finger at the little girl and shook her head. “That’s cheating and she knows it!”

“Hey, Xan?” Clarke ignored her best friend.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you could do me a favor?”

Tilting her head, Xander studied her for a moment. “What kind of favor?”

“Do you think you could keep an eye on Badas for me today? I don’t want him to get lonely.”

“You called him the right way!” Xander squealed. She threw herself at Clarke and wrapped her little arms around her neck, squeezing tightly.

Clarke caught her easily, holding her with one arm and Lexa with the other. “I did. I hope you know what you’ve done, naming my dog.”

“I like Badas. I’ll make sure I take real good care of him, Kork!”

“Thank you, Xander,” Clarke replied. She met Lexa’s eyes and nodded toward the door.

Lexa nodded and cleared her throat. “Xander, why don’t you go with Uncle Lincoln to make sure we have a bowl of water ready for Badas? And get that puppy food we have left over ready too?”

“Okay! Bye, Kork!” Xander gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before climbing off her lap and running toward the kitchen. “C’mon, Unca!”

“I’ll go supervise that,” Raven laughed as she followed Lincoln. “Honk when you’re ready to head out, _Kork_.”

Ignoring her friend, Clarke stood up and held out a hand for Lexa to take. They headed outside immediately, certain Xander would find some reason to wander back in soon enough.

They headed to the driver’s side of Clarke’s truck, so the view from the house would be obstructed if Xander came looking for them.

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed and shook her head. She leaned back against the truck.

“I know,” Clarke said before she could continue. She smiled when Lexa’s arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer. Cupping Lexa’s face gently, she winked. “I’ll be fine. Nothing to worry over. It’s just a hunch. Even if I’m right, we probably won’t have what we need to make an arrest tonight.”

“Just research?” Lexa asked.

Nodding, Clarke leaned in for a short kiss. “Just checking my theory out. And hoping it pans out.”

“No running.”

“Not my favorite thing to do anyway.”

“No getting into fights.”

“Only with Raven.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” Clarke responded softly. “I’ll be fine. And I’ll be back later tonight. If… I mean… I can go home I guess…”

Lexa shook her head again. “You’re still technically recovering. You should probably be watched again. For tonight anyway.”

“Okay.” Clarke kissed her again. She deepened it just enough to have Lexa sighing and holding her a little tighter. Then she pulled back. “I have to go. I need to go home and change.”

“You’re not wearing this?” Lexa asked, her eyes dipping down to settle on Clarke’s cleavage.

Laughing quietly, Clarke shook her head. “No. I’m afraid this isn’t work appropriate. But, if you ask really nicely, I’ll wear that dark blue pinstripe suit and grey vest you like so much.”

“You’ll wear it here?”

“Are you going to ask nicely?”

“Sure!” Lexa replied.

She didn’t use words to ask though. She pulled Clarke in for another kiss, this one mind numbingly amazing. Lexa ran her tongue along Clarke’s lips and dove inside as soon as Clarke allowed her to. She hummed when Clarke’s fingers wove themselves into her hair, smiling when she felt a slight tug.

They broke apart when they heard the front door slam closed.

“I’m sure your mom is just making sure Clarke is okay to drive!” Raven shouted dramatically.

“But I want to say goodbye to Kork!” Xander’s response floated on the wind to their ears.

Clarke smoothed out her hair and straightened her shirt. Then she ran her thumb over Lexa’s mouth, pressing another kiss to the slightly swollen bottom lip.

“I’ll let you know if I’m going to miss dinner,” Clarke whispered before stepping back.

“Kork!” Xander shouted.

“I’m right here, little one!”

****

An hour later, Clarke was pulling into the driveway at her mother’s house. She had indeed picked out her navy blue pinstriped suit and grey vest, pairing it with a sky blue shirt. She smiled at herself in the rearview mirror, knowing Lexa was going to be putty in her hands later.

She’d tried the precinct already but Niylah told her Kane wasn’t in. Knowing her stepfather, there was only one other place he’d be. He spent all his free time at home.

“Mom?” She called out when she opened the front door. “Marcus?”

“In the kitchen!” Her mother yelled back.

She made her way through the house, straightening her badge and gun as she walked. If Clarke knew her mother, she was in for a bit of a fight over her being up and wanting to work.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully, stepping into the kitchen.

“Why are you dressed for work?” Her mother asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Because I need to go to work,” Clarke replied, sidling up to her and stealing a piece of apple from her plate.

Shaking her head, Abby swatted at her hand. “Absolutely not! You have a concussion!”

“A _minor_ concussion. I’m fine. And I just need to check out a possible suspect.”

“No.” Abby replied. “And Marcus will take my side.”

“Take your side about what?” The man asked as he came inside from the back deck. “Clarke! Hello! Feeling better?”

Abby held up her hand. “Ask her why she’s dressed for work.”

“I’d imagine it’s because she wants to work,” Marcus said. He shot a wink to his stepdaughter.

Clarke nodded, stealing another bit of apple and popping it in her mouth. “You’d be right!”

“She has a concussion!” Abby snapped, her eyes narrowing on Clarke.

“A _minor_ concussion!” Marcus and Clarke replied at the same time.

Picking up her plate, Abby circled to the other side of the table and sat back down. She reached for the file she’d been reading and huffed out a breath. “I knew I should have made you come home with me. I should never have let you go with some stranger I have never met!”

“That stranger is my girlfriend. You can meet her whenever you’d like. And we both know I’d be doing the exact same thing if I’d been here.” Clarke said with a smile. They both knew she was right.

Marcus stepped forward, holding out an arm and placing his hand on the small of Clarke’s back. “Why don’t we talk about this in my office? And I’ll see what I think before you try to sweet talk your mother into anything?”

As soon as they disappeared down the hallway, Raven’s head popped into the kitchen.

“That was uncomfortable,” Raven said loudly, causing Abby to jump.

“Why didn’t you make yourself known?” Abby asked, pressing her hand to her chest.

“When?” Raven shrugged, sitting next to Abby and stealing a piece of her apple. “Before or after you and Clarke started snapping like hungry dogs standing over a steak?”

“She’s determined?” Abby asked, her eyes already on the file in front of her again.

Raven nodded, standing to grab another apple and a knife. “You know she is. She wouldn’t be here otherwise.

It was only a few minutes later when Clarke and Marcus returned.

“Well?” Abby asked, her eyes settling on her daughter.

“I told her you have to clear her for duty or I won’t give her the go ahead.” Marcus explained, kissing the top of her head and sitting next to her. “She knows Raven and Lincoln can handle it on their own.”

Clarke smiled at her mother. Then she frowned when Abby smiled back. She followed her mother back to the office and went through a quick battery of tests.

“Well?” Clarke asked, echoing her mother’s exact tone.

“You’re cleared for light duty. That means no running, jumping, fighting… just… desk work. And interviews. Nothing strenuous!” Abby said, stressing her words. “And if you start to feel even the slightest bit off, you sit down and rest and have Raven or Lincoln call me immediately!”

Leaning in, Clarke kissed her mother’s cheek lightly. “Thanks, Mom!”

And then she was gone, hurrying to the front door with Raven right behind her.

****

They found the suspects house easily enough. A quick call or two and they were given the address to the nice Cape Cod style house on the edge of the city.

“Are you sure this is it?” Raven asked. She leaned forward in her seat and stared at the building. Shaking her head, she said, “It just doesn’t look like a crazy killer lives here.”

“What does the home of a serial killer look like?” Lincoln asked from the back seat.

Clarke shrugged. “I have to go with Raven on this one. I’d never have seen this house coming. I was expecting… I don’t know… towers and bats and like… wind chimes made from bones or something.”

“The Addams Family. You were expecting the Addams Family.” Lincoln chuckled and shook his head.

“Can we go in?” Raven asked.

“We don’t have a warrant. So unless we’re let in, no,” Clarke replied. She opened her door and smiled at her partners. “Let’s see if anyone will be nice enough to let us in.”

As one, they opened their doors and stepped out of their unmarked. They glanced around, watching curtains and blinds fluttering in neighbors’ windows. Clarke straightened her jacket, her hand sliding over her holstered sidearm.

“Rae? You want to knock?” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” Raven said. She moved to walk in front of Clarke and Lincoln. She glanced back and smirked. “Mostly because we all know I’m the prettiest.”

Lincoln scoffed at that. “You wish, Reyes.”

“Are you suggesting you’re prettier than me?” Raven gasped and turned around to face him with a huff.

“Nope,” Lincoln replied, stepping around her. “I’m saying Clarke is.”

“Mean!” Raven shouted.

Clarke swatted at her shoulder and gave her a tiny shove toward the door. She fell into step behind her.

A man answered the door seconds after Raven’s third series of knocks.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Hello,” Raven smiled up at the older man. “I’m Detective Reyes, these are my partners, Detectives Griffin and Woods. We were wondering if we could speak to Nathan Fletcher?”

The man relaxed slightly upon hearing the name. “Oh, I’m sorry. No. Nate isn’t here. Is he in some kind of trouble?”

“Who are you, sir?” Raven questioned.

“Nate’s father, David Fletcher.” He replied easily. “Can I ask what this is about?”

Stepping up to stand next to Raven, Lincoln answered, “We just have some questions for him.”

“Could we take a look around?” Clarke asked. “We’ll try to not make too much of a mess.”

“Of course,” David smiled and stepped aside. He pointed down the hallway. “His room is the third on the right. Just try to put everything back where you found it. He’s pretty particular about where his things are.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, stepping around him to head toward the room he’d indicated.

****

2 hours later, they hadn’t found a single thing to tie Nathan Fletcher to the crimes.

“Maybe I was wrong,” Clarke said. She returned the novel she’d just skimmed through to the shelf.

“Maybe he has somewhere else he works,” Raven replied. She stretched and twisted her back with a groan. “Next time Lincoln goes under the bed.”

“I’m 6’5,” Lincoln pointed out as he replaced all the boxes on the shelf in the closet. “No way am I fitting under the bed. Did that once. Hiding from a girl’s dad in high school. He laughed so hard he fell over.”

Clarke shot him a confused look. “He laughed at you being under his daughter’s bed?”

“It was after midnight and I thought we were going to hook up. He came home from work early because her brother got sick at a friend’s house.” Lincoln said. He glanced back at the 2 women. “He could see my feet.”

“He didn’t want to kill you?” Raven asked.

“The girl was gay. And only out to her parents.” Lincoln shook his head and sighed. “Turns out she really did just want to tutor me in English.”

Laughter filled the room as Clarke and Raven leaned against each other. By the time Lincoln turned around, he was blushing and Raven had tears falling down her cheeks.

“Did you all find what you were looking for?” David asked from the door.

“No, sir,” Clarke replied. She took a few deep breaths to try to regain her composure. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh, no,” David chuckled. He waved them off as they each offered apologies. “I heard the story, son. I laughed like hell too.”

Blushing again, Lincoln dropped his head and sighed.

“Sir,” Clarke spoke up before Raven could try to embarrass Lincoln any further. “Does your son have somewhere else he works? A workshop? The garage? Somewhere he rents?”

“Oh, he doesn’t need to rent a workspace. He refinished the basement a year or so ago. He works down there, plays his drums, has a nice size TV for his video games.” David said. He stepped back and indicated the detectives should follow him. As he walked, he talked. “He calls it his man cave. Says a man needs his own space sometimes. As if he doesn’t have 3 bedrooms filled with his things. I guess you could say he was a bit spoiled, being my only child and my wife being gone…”

He stopped at a door and nodded when Lincoln reached for the knob.

“We have your permission to search down there too?” Clarke asked.

“Young lady, this is my home and I have nothing to hide,” David replied. Then he shrugged. “If my son does and he left it here, that’s on him.”

He left them alone then to search the basement at their leisure.

****

It took them all of 5 minutes to find something linking Nathan Fletcher to the _Kongeda_ Killer.

“Guys,” Raven said. She swallowed thickly and she held up a necklace.

“What is that?” Lincoln asked, bending down to examine it more closely.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Clarke shook her head, unable to believe what she was seeing. “Bones. Finger bones. And teeth.”

“A trophy.” Raven added.

“I think your hunch was right, Clarke,” Lincoln said. He pulled off his gloves and dug into his pocket for his cell phone. “I’ll call in the crime scene techs. They’ll get this scene bagged and tagged and photographed for us.”

Clarke glanced around and sighed. Her eye caught on a light fixture that looked out of place. Narrowing them, she stepped forward and studied it. Then, on a whim, she reached up and pulled down on the fixture.

A door swung open next to her.

“A secret lair inside the secret lair?” Raven asked.

Clarke glanced inside and gasped. She held up her hand when Raven and Lincoln stepped forward.

“How soon will the unis and techs be here?” She asked.

“5 minutes.” Lincoln answered. “What’s in there?”

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

“His work room,” Clarke replied. “I’m going outside. I’ll send the techs in.”

Raven glanced at Lincoln. “I’ll go with you, Clarke. I’ll even take you back to Lexa’s house. You’ve been on your feet for hours now. You need to rest.”

“Normally I’d argue with you but…” Clarke looked back toward the hidden door then shook her head. “I’m not recovered enough to search that room.”

“I’ll stay with the unis and techs. I’ll let you know when we’re done.” Lincoln offered.

Clarke was heading up the stairs before Lincoln even finished speaking. She was met by David Fletcher at the top of the stairs.

“My boy had something to hide?” He asked softly.

“Yes, sir,” Clarke replied.

He nodded. Then she rubbed his face with both hands. “I knew he was acting strangely. I just… I wanted to think I was making it up.”

“You’re going to have to go down to the station to answer some questions,” Raven said. Then she added, “And if you know where your son is, you need to tell us.”

“He goes out during the days he doesn’t work. I don’t know where he goes. He usually doesn’t come home until I’m in bed or at work.” David responded hollowly.

“Don’t go anywhere. An officer will be here soon to take you to the station.” Clarke muttered, stepping around the man and heading outside.

As soon as she was in the sun again, Clarke pulled off her jacket and loosened her tie. She bent down, her elbows on her knees and took deep breaths.

“What was in that room?” Raven asked, her hand rubbing circles on her friend’s back.

“Pictures. Like… before and after pictures. And, I think, drivers licenses in columns on the wall. I don’t know… there was a lot of blood.”

“How many?”

Clarke stood up slowly and shook her head. “I don’t know, Rae. More than we connected to him.”

“At least we know we have what we need to nail him,” Raven said, rubbing her back again. Then she sighed. “Come on. I’ll take you back to McHotstuff and the kid.”

Just as they stepped toward the unmarked, Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket. She smiled at the notifications for SnapChat from Xander and the texts from Lexa.

She opened the texts first.

 **Lexa: (3:47p)**  
Hey! We’re waiting patiently for  
you…  
{image}

There was picture of Xander and Badas sitting in the bay window in the living room, watching the driveway.

 **Lexa: (3:56p)**  
We’ve (Xander) has decided we’re  
having burgers and chips for dinner.  
I offered to make fries and she said  
she wanted chips…

 **Lexa: (4:15p)**  
We’re heading to the park for a  
little bit. I’m hoping it’ll wear  
these two out. I’ve heard ‘Kork’  
more times today than I have in  
the last three months…

 **Lexa: (4:15p)**  
Murphy and Declan are going to  
meet us there. Apparently Emori  
and Mags are having a girls day. I  
invited them to dinner… I hope  
that’s okay?

 

“Is that the missus?” Raven asked, peeking over Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Clarke smiled down at her phone. She switched over to SnapChat and clicked on Xander’s icon.

“And there’s the kid.” Raven laughed at the dopey grin on Clarke’s face. When the smile fell away, Raven looked over her shoulder again.

Clarke took a screenshot of a couple of the pictures. “Rae…”

“Clarke?”

“We need to get to the park. Now!”

She took off running toward the car, tossing the keys to Raven as she went.

“Griffin!” Raven chased after her.

She was already in the car and yelling at Raven to hurry up. When Raven finally climbed inside and turned the SUV on, Clarke grabbed the radio.

“SAR Polis, this is Griffin, please respond.”

One-by-one Finn, Jasper, Octavia, and Monty responded.

“I need all available officers at Rock Line Park. Now!”

****

“Clarke!”

Raven and Octavia chased their friend through the crowds of people enjoying the sunny day.

“You are not supposed to be running!” Raven shouted.

“Your mother will kill us if you get hurt!” Octavia added. She finally caught up to Clarke and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a stop.

She whirled around with a snarl. “Let me go!”

“The team and a dozen other officers are looking for Lexa and Xander right now. I called Anya on my way over.” Octavia snapped right back. She grabbed onto Clarke’s shoulders and held tightly. “Tell us what is happening!”

“He’s here!” Clarke shouted as she tried to shrug her off.

“Who?” Octavia asked.

Raven stiffened and immediately started to scan the area. “How do you know?”

“He was in Xan’s snaps!” Clarke hissed and shoved Octavia away.

“Who?” Octavia demanded again.

“Nathan Fletcher!” Clarke growled. She turned back around and craned her neck, searching desperately for her girlfriend and her daughter.

Octavia watched as Clarke started shoving through the crowd again. Then she turned to Raven. “That security guard that hates Clarke? From the school?”

“He’s the _Kongeda_ Killer, O,” Raven replied before she took off after Clarke.

After 20 minutes of desperate searching, Jasper radioed that he’d found Xander. She was with Murphy and Declan at the playground. As soon as Clarke heard the location, she took off at her fastest sprint toward them.

It was probably the fastest she’d ever run a half-mile.

“Clarke?” Murphy caught her as she stumbled to a stop.

Xander was dancing at her side, eager for Clarke’s attention. “Kork! Are you done working?”

“Where… where…” Clarke sucked in air as quickly as she could. She coughed and shook her head. “Lex?”

“She went to get ice cream for us. The kids were playing until they saw Jasper and his dog.” Murphy replied, pointing out the gangly officer standing no more than 10 feet away, watching the crowd.

Clarke paused long enough to give Xander a hug and kiss on the top of her head before she was running again.

“When did you get so fast?” Octavia shouted, taking off after her.

“I thought you hated running!” Raven whined. Then she grimaced as she started running too. “I’m gonna throw up, O. I know I am. Anya will be here any time now. She can’t see me throw up. It’ll ruin the magic!”

“Shut up, Reyes!” Octavia rolled her eyes.

Thankfully, Clarke knew exactly where Lexa had gone. There was only one ice cream stand in the park that sold moose tracks, which was Xander’s current favorite. That was where Clarke ran her hardest.

“Can I help you?” The vendor asked, a big cheesy smile on his face.

Nodding, Clarke held up a finger as she panted. She pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled a picture of Lexa.

“Seen… her?”

“Yeah,” The man nodded and pointed off to Clarke’s left. “She and her boyfriend went down that path about 5 minutes ago.”

With a nod and a 5-dollar bill tossed on the counter, Clarke took off again. She barely heard Octavia and Raven shouting behind her.

At first, Clarke wasn’t sure she’d ever find Lexa. There were trees all around her. And there were people everywhere.

Then, she heard it.

Or rather, heard him.

“Badas,” She whispered as she came to a stop. She listened for a few seconds before she heard it again. The puppy’s little growl. “Good boy.”

She waited just a minute or two, wanted Raven and Octavia with her before she made her way into the trees and bushes off the path. More eyes meant a better chance of finding Lexa quickly.

“Griffin,” Raven hissed as she came to a stop next to her.

“Sh,” Clarke whispered.

“Did you just shush me?” Raven glared at her, fists coming to rest on her hips.

Clarke placed her hand of Raven’s mouth. “Listen. I can hear Badas growling. We need to follow that. So be quiet. I’m going to head straight in here. You go 20 yards to the right of me. O, you go 20 yards to the left.”

She didn’t wait for them to respond. She turned and made her way as quietly as she could into the foliage.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Somehow, they all found Fletcher and Lexa standing in a small clearing at nearly the exact same time. Octavia spotted Fletcher and immediately drew her weapon. Clarke caught her eye and shook her head. She could see Fletcher a little better than either of her friends.

She could see that he had a gun.

She signaled for Raven and Octavia to fall back a bit. They tried to argue but Clarke wasn’t afraid to pull rank on them.

As soon as she was sure they were far enough back, Clarke snuck in a little closer. She needed to see and hear what was being said.

Neither Clarke nor Lexa would ever be sure, but somehow Lexa spotted her in the bushes behind Fletcher. She swallowed thickly and managed a small nod. Clarke smiled and nodded back.

Clarke held up her finger and pressed it to her lips.

The last thing she wanted was for Fletcher to get spooked and realize law enforcement was on to him. Then, as Clarke watched, Lexa took a small step to her left. Fletcher immediately stepped to his right.

They were circling each other. Badas was making sure to stay between Lexa and the man he didn’t recognize.

And then, Fletcher spoke.

“How’d you figure it out, Professor? What’d you see that I missed?”

Lexa shook her head. “It wasn’t me, Nathan. It was Detective Griffin.”

“From Search and Rescue?” Fletcher scoffed and shook his head. “I knew I should have tazed her when I had a chance.”

“She’s very clever you know,” Lexa said calmly. Badas yipped, as if he was agreeing.

“Oh please, spare me.” Fletcher snapped. He waved the gun around wildly while they circled in the meadow. “We all know how you feel about _Wanheda_ , Professor.”

Lexa’s brows came together at that. “How do you know that name?”

“Because I’m _Kongedan_? And I know the legends? How else would I know?” Fletcher rolled his eyes. “You purists are all the same!”

“Purists?”

“Enough!” Fletcher shouted. “How did you figure me out? And who did you tell?”

“I didn’t – ”

Fletcher pointed the gun at Lexa’s chest. “Do not lie to me.”

Badas puffed up a little, as much as a puppy could, growling as deeply as he could.

“It was the tattoos.” Lexa said, tugging gently on the leash to get the puppy to move.

“What tattoos?”

Lexa sighed and held her hands up. She moved a little closer to him with her next sidestep. “Many _Kongedans_ don’t feel comfortable getting their traditional tattoos anymore. Many of them are on the face. In the modern world, that’s judged harshly.”

“None of them had face tats!” Fletcher snapped. When Badas growled again, Fletcher pointed the gun at him. “Either you shut him up or I will.”

“Yes, I know you think that. But it’s become the thing to get black light tattoos,” Lexa explained slowly. She moved Badas behind her with her foot. She stepped a little closer to Fletcher again. “You wouldn’t have seen them without a black light.”

“No way!”

Lexa shrugged, another step and a little closer. “Believe me or not. That’s on you. What I really want to know is why you killed those 7 women.”

“7?” Fletcher laughed loudly and shook his head. He didn’t notice Lexa move closer when he tossed his head back and laughed again. “7? Seriously?”

“Why are you laughing?”

“It was so many more than 7.”

Lexa stumbled in her next step. Her eyes grew round as she met Fletcher’s. “How many?”

“52.”

“What?” Lexa gasped. “How?”

“I’ve been careful. And apparently the cops have been inept.” Fletcher shrugged. Then he lifted the gun and used it to scratch at the side of his head. “Although… maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave some of them in symbolic places.”

Lexa swallowed thickly and met Clarke’s eyes. Then she cleared her throat and stepped again. “How long have you been killing, Nathan?”

“About a year.”

“52 in a year?” Lexa asked, incredulously.

“Yes. 11 from _Trishanakru_ , 10 from _Yujleda_ , 9 from _Ingranronakru_ , 8 from _Louwoda_ _Kliron_ , 7 from _Sankru_ , 6 from _Ouskejon_ _Kru_ , and that one mistake from _Azgeda_.” Fletcher rattled them off proudly. He smirked at Lexa then. “I have my first from _Delfikru_ picked out you know. Number 53.”

Arching her brow, Lexa asked, “Do you?”

“Your cousin, Luna. I think she’ll do nicely. And as part of the hierarchy of _Kongeda_ , it’ll make a real splash.”

“You won’t get anywhere near her.”

“You think you can stop me?” Fletcher laughed.

Lexa shook her head. “I don’t need to. Luna can handle herself.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” Fletcher shrugged.

“I want to know why, Nathan. You said you’re _Kongedan_. Why kill your own people?”

“My own people? I’m _Sorakru_. But if you ask the Council, that doesn’t make me _Kongedan_. I couldn’t go to your schools or ceremonies. I couldn’t participate in your ceremonies. I couldn’t acknowledge my ancestry because no one would listen to me!” Fletcher shouted.

Lexa ducked when the gun was waved around again. She glanced to Clarke, shaking her head when she saw her ready to spring into action. Then she nudged Badas toward Clarke and released the leash.

The puppy sniffed the air and yipped. Then he turned and moved between Fletcher and Lexa again, his eyes never leaving the man.

“All I wanted was to be accepted. I wanted _Kongedans_ to know _Sorakru_ wasn’t a myth. That we were here! I wanted Ontari to see me as her equal! I wanted Nia to admit I was good enough for her daughter. Not that it would matter!”

“Why wouldn’t it matter?” Lexa asked softly.

“Fox swooped in and stole her from me! Before I could show Nia I’m _Kongedan_ and that I could support Ontari.” Fletcher raged and stomped at the ground. “She swooped in. And then, last year, Fox proposed! And Ontari said yes!”

“So you did this because you were turned down for a date?” Lexa questioned. “Seriously? Did you think you were going to show up at Nia’s house one night and announce you were the _Kongeda_ Killer and she was going to tell you to marry Ontari right away?”

Fletcher laughed incredulously. “I am saving Nia for last. Ontari too. I am going to let them watch each other die.”

“You know _Sorakru_ is going to be recognized at a ceremony soon right? I talked to the Council about it just this morning. A few weeks, maybe a month, and you’d have that recognition.” Lexa said. She shook her head when he glared at her. “Clarke Griffin is _Wocha kom Sorakru_ and she’ll lead your people back into _Kongeda_.”

“That woman is not my _Wocha_!” Fletcher roared. At his rage, Badas barked as loudly as he could. “Shut up!”

“She is,” Lexa replied loudly, wanting his attention back on her and not the puppy. “And she’ll be leading the _Kru_ into the acceptance ceremony soon enough!”

Fletcher stopped circling. His eyes were wide open, his chest was heaving with every breath. “I don’t think _Kongeda_ is going to have to worry about any ceremony.”

“And why is that?” Lexa asked.

“Because,” Fletcher said calmly as he lifted the gun and aimed it Lexa’s chest again. “They’ll be working on establishing a new _Heda_.”

Lexa saw him squeeze the trigger. Then she sprang into action. She heard the gun go off, a loud bang that had her ears ringing. And then she was on top of Fletcher.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It took one right hook to knock him out.

Badas was right next to her, his teeth in Fletcher’s shirt and tugged as he growled.

“Lexa!”

She whirled around and found Clarke running toward her.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be running,” Lexa replied as she scrambled to her feet.

She caught Clarke she launched herself into Lexa’s arms. Kisses were rained over Lexa’s face.

A moan from her feet had Lexa pulling back to glance down. Fletcher was still out cold but he was bleeding from his side. Badas was sitting next to the man, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Lexa bent down to pick him up.

“Clarke?”

“I shot him when he lifted the gun,” Clarke said, answered the unasked question in her voice. Then her eyes widened as she pushed Lexa back. She ran her hands over Lexa’s sides before turning her around to look at her back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m okay,” Lexa replied softly. She pulled Clarke into her arms again. She kissed her softly, lips barely brushing before pressing her nose to her pulse point. “I think his shot went over my shoulder. Thank you for not just charging in here. I don’t think he’d have handled that well at all.”

Clarke shook her head, “I couldn’t risk him getting spooked and shooting you. I’m sorry he got that shot off.”

“His shot went real wild,” Raven said as she made her way into the meadow. “It took out a very sturdy looking oak I was hiding behind. It’d have hit me square in the back if I’d been on the other side of the tree.”

Octavia stepped into the clearing too, making her way to Fletcher. “The paramedics are on their way in here. They won’t be happy about having to carry him out on a backboard through the bushes and trees.”

“They’ll survive.” Lexa replied, her voice muffled by Clarke’s neck.

“Clarke?” Raven said.

“Yeah?” Clarke responded, lifting her nose out of Lexa’s hair.

Jerking her thumb over her shoulder, Raven said, “Why don’t head on out? O and I will go with him to the hospital. Linc’s got his house covered. You can write up your report from Lexa’s couch I’m sure.”

“Please?” Lexa whispered against her skin.

“I know it isn’t SOP but Kane will understand.” Raven added. She waved at the paramedics when they appeared in the meadow. She met Clarke’s eyes again. “Get out of here, Griff. I have this under control.”

****

It took them about 20 minutes to get back to Xander, Murphy, and Declan.

“Mommy!” Xander shouted. She took off running as soon as she spotted them. “Kork!”

Lexa caught her with her free hand, since she was still holding Badas with the other, when she launched herself into the air. She arched a brow. “Now I see where you learned it from.”

“Mommy!” Xander said seriously.

“Xander.”

“There were police. And we couldn’t find you. And then there was a boom!”

Clarke cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Xan. I know you were probably scared. But your mommy is okay.”

“Kork okay too?” Xander asked, tilting her head.

“I’m fine,” Clarke nodded. “My head is starting to hurt again though.”

Xander watched her for a second before turning back to her mother. “Mommy.”

“Xander.”

“Big hugs?” She whispered. “Now please?”

Lexa could only nod as she held her other arm out for Clarke to slide under. And then she was holding two of the people she needed most in the world.

After a minute, Xander lifted her head from Lexa’s shoulder. “Kork.”

“Xander.”

“Can we go home now?”

Clarke could only nod.

She knew it wasn’t what Xander had meant, but the question made her realize she was already starting to think of Lexa’s house as her home. Then she paused and smiled brightly.

It wasn’t the house.

It was the family in that house. That was her home.

“Come on then, women of the Woods.” Clarke said. She laced her fingers with Lexa’s and tugged her toward the exit. “I’m craving burgers and a nap.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa and Xander (Clexander...) spend some quality time together after Xander makes another unannounced visit to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled one of the drabbles I did a while ago off Tumblr for this chapter. I was really hoping to use if at some point in this fic!! So if you get to a part that you think you've read before, that is a possibility!!
> 
> /*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\
> 
> I changed Miller's name! It's Fletcher now... I made a judgement call based on something I was told, an angle I hadn't considered. So instead of reworking the story line, I changed the name. I apologize if I offended anyone!!

**_ A month(ish) later _ **

Balling up another sheet of paper, Clarke tossed it toward her trashcan. She growled when it bounced right back out. Then she glared at the overflowing container.

“Maybe you ought to empty it?” Raven said, her tone filled with boredom. She was in one of the chairs opposite Clarke, leaning back and balancing on 2 legs.

“Maybe you ought to be in your own office?” Clarke snapped.

With a thump, Raven had all 4 legs back on the ground. She narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

“Just because you haven’t gotten any in months doesn’t mean you can take it out on me! I haven’t done anything!”

“I’m not… that isn’t the point!” Clarke hissed. She closed her eyes and then groaned.

An image of Lexa from the night before popped into her head. Clarke had finally gotten a topless, and braless, Lexa underneath her. She’d finally worked Lexa’s deliciously tight jeans down her legs, kissing and nibbling on her toned stomach while she did so, playfully tossing them over her shoulder. She’d been about to start pulling her boyshorts off her hips…

And then Lexa’s cellphone rang.

It was hard to tell who whined louder.

Lexa’s eyes locked onto Clarke’s chest, still covered with a lacy sky blue bra, as she breathlessly grabbed for her phone.

The next thing Clarke knew, she was getting dressed. Xander had had a nightmare and Emori couldn’t calm her down.

A quick apology and a not so quick kiss and Lexa was gone.

“Earth to Griffin!” Raven threw one of Clarke’s balled up papers at her head.

“What?”

“Here’s a crazy idea…” Raven said with a smirk. She leaned forward so her arms were folded on the desk, her chin resting on top of them. “Why don’t you and Lexa take a weekend off? Go somewhere? Anya and I can watch the kid.”

Clarke arched a brow, her eyes lifting to Raven’s. “You’re volunteering to watch Xander? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

Falling silent, Raven shrugged as best she could. Then she cleared her throat. “I’m just saying we could. And then you and Lexa can fully enjoy this honeymoon stage.”

“I don’t know, Rae…”

“Why not?”

“We haven’t told Xander about us yet. It’s only been a month. Since we made this official I mean. We don’t want to rush her. Or us.” Clarke explained. She pinched the bridge of her nose and growled. “It doesn’t help that we keep having to reschedule. Or settle for quick little dates. Between Xander’s nightmares and us having to get things in order for the Fletcher case… We haven’t had a real date in weeks.”

Rolling her eyes, Raven sat up again. “First of all, that kid is crazy about you. She’s going to be so excited when you 2 tell her you’re dating. And yeah, she knows what dating is. She’s been around me and Anya. And Lincoln and O. She’s not dumb. And secondly, I told you we’ll take care of the kid. Go find a cabin or a hotel room or something. Lexa will thank you for it, I’m sure.”

“I don’t want to force the issue with Lexa. I promised her I’d follow her lead with Xander. So that’s what I’m doing.”

“Clarke – ”

A huff of breath and Clarke was on her feet. “I’m fine, Raven. Really. I’m just frustrated with the Fletcher case. So many hoops to jump through.”

“And worried about that ceremony thing next week?” Raven guessed.

“That too.”

“I still can’t believe I’m _Sorakru_. Like… what are the chances? I grew up so far away from Kongeda lands. But here I am!” Raven grinned. She leaned back in the chair again. When Clarke started pacing, she followed her with her eyes. “You know you’re like… a figurehead right? You aren’t going to be too busy ruling over us to do anything else.”

Nodding, Clarke sighed again. “I know. Lex has told me all about that. I’m not worried about it. Although the _Trigedalseng_ vow thing is a little nerve-wracking.”

“So you’ve been involuntarily celibate for months, you’re about to assume a title you didn’t know was yours, and you’ve been fielding calls from Ontari Falls for weeks.” Raven held up her fingers as she spoke. She nodded and sighed. “I’d be pretty geared up too, Griff.”

“Ontari just needs to hear those deaths weren’t her fault. She had no way of knowing what Fletcher was doing.” Clarke replied. She glanced back at her desk. It was covered in evidence and pictures and sworn statements. “She needs to know there wasn’t anything she could have done differently.”

Raven cleared her throat. “Has she said how she’s handling it? Is Fox still her rock? That’s a lot to handle.”

“Fox is amazing. Ontari keeps trying to… I don’t know. She’s thinking it’s her fault I think but Fox won’t let her think that way for long. They’re good for – ”

“Clarke!”

Octavia’s shout rang through the SAR offices.

The other 8 police officers in the precinct converged on the front desk.

“O?” Lincoln yelled as he ran.

“What’s happening?” Anya called out as she hurried forward, her hand already on her sidearm.

They found Octavia kneeling and laughing by the front door.

“Xander?” Anya stopped short. “What’re you doing here?”

“Was it your day to pick her up?” Lincoln asked, checking his watch.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, approaching the young girl. She knelt in front of her before reaching out to tug gently at one of her braids. “What are you doing here? Is your mommy waiting outside for us?”

In the last few weeks, Lexa had stopped by the precinct a few times. She’d let Xander walk in alone, knowing she’d convince the detective to go outside for a bit. And there Lexa would be standing, holding a cup of coffee or a flower or just a big smile.

“Nope!” Xander announced. She grinned and threw her arms around Clarke’s neck. “I missed you, Kork!”

Moving around the huggers, Raven opened the door and shook her head. “Clarke, McHotstuff isn’t out there.”

“What?” Anya bit out. She stepped up behind her girlfriend, sweeping her tawny eyes over the sidewalk in front of their building. Narrowing those eyes, she turned to her niece, “Alexandria Emilia! Where is your mother?”

“At work,” Xander said, pulling away from Clarke slightly. “It’s Uncle John’s day to watch me.”

“How did you get here?” Harper asked from behind the front desk.

Xander rolled her eyes. “I walked.”

“From where?” Clarke questioned. She poked at Xander’s stomach when she started to roll her eyes again.

“The park. Daycare was there.” Xander answered.

“The park where you had your birthday party?” Clarke’s eyes widened again.

Shaking her head, Xander smiled. “No! Mommy said I shouldn’t do that again! It was just over there.”

9 adult heads all swiveled to look in the direction she pointed. 7 of them let out sighs of relief. Only Anya and Lincoln looked confused.

“There’s a playground like 200 yards down the block. Behind a church.” Octavia explained.

“Still,” Clarke said. Her voice was stern, much more authoritative than Xander was used to having directed at her. “You know you aren’t supposed to wander off like that, Xan. Let’s go.”

Clarke stood and offered her hand to the little girl. She glanced at Anya, then Lincoln, expecting one of them to step forward and attempt to take over for her. Neither of them did. They smirked and nodded.

Directing the girl toward her office, Clarke gathered her things as quickly as she could. Xander sat quietly on the couch. Little eyes followed Clarke’s every move.

“Are you mad at me, Kork?” Xander asked softly.

“I’m not mad,” Clarke replied, slipping her aviators on and kneeling in front of the girl again. “I’m just worried about what could have happened to you. We’re going to go back to the park and tell Miss Fox you’re okay.”

“Not Miss Fox. New teacher for the week because Miss Fox is on a trip.” Xander corrected as she stood up.

Taking the little girl’s hand again, Clarke walked with her to the park. She’d been expecting to find a frantic teacher and students looking for Xander. Instead, it was empty.

“Well, I guess they haven’t realized you’re missing yet.” Clarke bit out. The idea that Xander could have been taken and no one knew… Clarke didn’t like that feeling. “I guess you’ll stick with me. I’ll call the school. Now, you should start worrying because we’re going to go see your mommy.”

****

The knock on Lexa’s lecture hall door threw everyone off. No one knocked on those doors. Even those stranglers who joined the class 45 minutes late just walked right on in.

Lexa waved at a student at the top of the stairs to open the door. When she saw Clarke’s head pop into the room, Lexa’s heart nearly stopped in her chest.

She signaled to her TA to take over the lecture as she took the stair two at a time.

“Clarke?” Lexa hurried out into the hallway.

“Hey, babe.” Clarke smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

Small hands pressed against their legs, forcing them apart. “Hi, Mommy!”

“Xander?” Lexa’s brows came together as her eyes dropped to her daughter. “What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

Xander’s hands were clasped behind her back. She toed at the back of her ankle and bit her lip.

“Go on, Xander.”

Glancing up at Clarke, Xander sighed. “I walked away again. From the park. With daycare.”

“You did what?” Lexa asked.

“The one behind the church near the precinct. Maybe a couple hundred yards away.” Clarke said softly into Lexa’s ear.

Without saying anything, Lexa held up her hand and turned back into the classroom. Clarke and Xander watched her disappear again.

Retrieving her cell phone, Lexa turned it on and winced at the number of missed calls and texts. The last message was a voicemail from Nia Falls, confirming Xander was in the care of Detective Griffin.

Hurrying from the room again, Lexa burst through the doors again.

“Alexandria Emilia – ”

“Auntie already yelled at me. And Kork told me no more visiting by myself anymore. ‘Cause it’s dangerous, Mommy. I’m sorry!” Xander’s lip wobbled. She threw herself into Lexa’s arms and cried softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask Kork if she was coming over to see me soon. ‘Cause she’s been so busy. And you were sad because Kork was so busy and I didn’t want to ask you and make you more sad.”

“Xander,” Lexa breathed, kissing the top of her head. “You can’t do this again. Ever. I’m serious. Even if you want to see Kork. You have to tell people what you’re thinking and feeling. We can’t read you mind.”

Nodding against her mother’s neck, Xander sniffled. “I’m in trouble?”

“A little bit.” Lexa replied. “But… I think if Kork has time maybe we could both do with a night of her company?”

As she spoke, Lexa’s eyes met and held Clarke’s. She saw the kind smile and the wink.

“I have time. I can’t look at that case file anymore. It’s driving me bonkers, Lex.” Clarke said. She stepped forward and teased Xander’s hair. “How about I take this one home and have her do some chores? I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.”

Lexa was already grabbing her keys from her pocket. She maneuvered Xander around so she could work the house key free.

“I’ll be finished in an hour.”

“You have another class after this,” Clarke tilted her head in confusion.

“They have an exam in that class. I’ll have Vinny, my TA, watch them,” Lexa said. She kissed the side of Xander’s head, frowning at the sniffle she heard. “You 2 head home and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hour and a half tops.”

Xander backed away, blindly reaching for Clarke’s hand. “Can Badas come over?”

“Of course,” Lexa replied. “He’ll want to run around with you.”

****

It only took Clarke 45 minutes to get everything organized. She stopped at the store for the ingredients for dinner, then stopped at her house and picked up her ever-growing puppy, then to Lexa’s.

Within 10 minutes, Xander and Badas were running in circles in the backyard, under Clarke’s watchful eye. Clarke took that quiet time to whip up some homemade macaroni and cheese.

She set the timer and grabbed her glass of water, stepping onto the deck to keep an eye on the little girl and puppy.

30 minutes passed a lot faster than Clarke ever remembered it going.

“Xander,” Clarke called out.

The little girl was starfished in the yard, panting and giggling at Badas’ teasing nips to her toes.

“Yeah, Kork?”

“Time to get washed up. I have to finish dinner.”

Without argument, Xander scrambled up and into the house. She headed to her bedroom to wash her hands and grab her brush so Clarke could help her get the grass out of her hair.

10 minutes later, Xander was standing on a stool next to Clarke at the stove. She was wearing an apron and oven mitts and holding a glass pan lid in her hands as a shield.

“Can I?” She asked Clarke.

“You don’t have any hands left,” Clarke teased and winked. Then she added, “How about we wait until you’re 8? Then you can help with this part.”

Glancing down at the smoked sausage sizzling in the pan, Xander nodded. “That sounds fair, Kork.”

Taking just a second, the detective leaned down and pressed a kiss to curly black hair. As she stood again, she caught sight of Lexa leaning against the wall just inside the kitchen.

“Staring is creepy, Lexa,” Clarke teased.

“Not if you you’re thinking about how you could get used to the view,” Lexa replied softly.

Smiling and blushing, Clarke turned back to monitor the sausage in the pan. Lexa called Xander to her, assisting in getting the girl out of the armor she’d declared she’d needed to fend off the spitting of the meat. Then she and Xander set the table and made sure Badas had his dinner too.

They were about halfway through their meal when Xander cleared her throat. “Kork?”

“Xander?”

“Are you going to be my mommy too?”

Clarke, who had been taking a sip of her wine, choked and nearly fell out of her chair.

“What?” Lexa asked, her hand rubbing at Clarke’s back.

“Auntie Anya was talking to Cici yesterday and she said you guys are dating now. Like Uncle John and Auntie Em. And I saw you kiss before the fireworks on the Fourth of July.” Xander said calmly. She shrugged when the adults gaped at her. “I just want to know how long it will be before Kork is my mommy too.”

Lexa took a long sip of her wine, her eyes meeting Clarke’s and widening. They’d discussed telling Xander about their relationship. Neither of them could have guessed she knew.

“We aren’t there yet. We’re just seeing how much we might like each other right now.” Lexa answered.

Next to her, Clarke nodded and coughed again.

“I thought adults are supposed to be smart?” Xander said, tilting her head just like she’d seen Clarke do time and again.

“We are smart.” Lexa argued. Her brows came together in confusion. “Clarke and I are both very smart, Xander.”

“Auntie Anya says you two can’t see what’s in front of your faces. And Rae Rae agrees.”

“Rae Rae?” Clarke finally spoke.

“That’s what you’re getting from this?” Lexa laughed quietly.

Clarke shrugged and smiled. “She already knows. No reason for me to worry over it now.”

****

It was hours later when Clarke went home. She’d help clean up the dishes. She’d helped Xander with her bath and her pajamas, all at the girl’s insistence and under Lexa’s watchful eyes.

She reveled in the dozen or so small kisses Lexa pressed to her lips or cheeks or forehead after Xander’s revelation. Nothing too long or too hard. Just soft.

But no hiding it from the little girl!

An idea popped into her head. Sitting up in her bed, she grabbed her phone.

 

 **Clarke: (11:58p)**  
Hey! I know it’s late and I’m very  
sorry for disturbing you…

 **Clarke: (11:58p)  
** I need a favor…

 **Anya: (12:01a)  
** This better be good, Griffin

 

As it turned out, Anya did indeed think it was good. She agreed to help without hesitation.

****

The next day, Clarke purposefully played phone tag with Lexa all day. By the fourth missed call, Lexa was getting testy. By the tenth, she was pouting.

Anya managed to convince Lexa to spend the day with her and Xander. She didn’t have classes on Saturday after all. And Anya had been so wrapped up in Raven lately, they hadn’t had a chance to just sit and talk.

By the late afternoon, Lexa had bounced between annoyed at not getting to talk to her girlfriend, who also had the day off, and happy to actually talk to her sister.

As she and Anya had planned, Clarke pulled up to Lexa’s house at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon. She pulled in a deep breath, holding it in her chest for a moment before letting it out slowly.

Then she climbed down from her truck and headed to the front door.

She cleared her throat. She pulled her phone from her pocket and turned on the front facing camera to check her make-up and hair for the 14th time. Once she’d stowed it away again, she glanced down at the bags in her hand and smiled.

“Are you going knock anytime soon?” Lexa asked from behind her.

Whirling around, Clarke groaned. “No! You’re supposed to be inside!”

“We needed milk for breakfast,” Lexa replied. She held up the jug and smiled as she climbed the stairs.

Clarke couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming over her girlfriend’s form. She’d never get enough of this woman, she was sure of that. All the ups and downs, every misunderstanding. It was all worth it, every time she saw her.

When Clarke’s eyes made it back up to Lexa’s, she shook her head and dodged the kiss. “No!”

“What?” Lexa froze, leaning in to Clarke’s space.

“Go inside!” Clarke shooed her away. She kept shooing until Lexa was nearly inside the house. “Pretend you didn’t see me. I’m not here!”

The door closed in Lexa’s face before she could respond. She looked around, almost certain someone was playing a prank on her. Maybe there were hidden cameras somewhere?

“Mommy!” Xander came charging in from the kitchen. “You’re here!”

“I was gone for 10 minutes,” Lexa replied. She smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her daughter’s head.

Xander took the milk in her hands and, struggling under its weight, headed to the kitchen. She kept chattering about her day like Lexa hadn’t been with her.

“Mommy’s home!” Xander placed the milk on the floor and ran back to Lexa. She jumped into her arms and smiled when Lexa caught her.

“Hey, Lexa,” Anya said. She bit into the carrot she’d just pulled from the fridge. “Did you see your guest?”

Lexa nodded, glancing over her shoulder toward the porch. “Any idea what that’s about?”

“Nope. She’s been there since just after you left.” Anya shrugged. She bit into the carrot again and grinned. “I’ll let you figure that out for yourself. I’m sure she’s got a reason to be there.”

“Who?” Xander craned her neck, trying to see who their visitor could be.

Just then, Clarke finally managed to knock on the front door. Anya shot a smirk at her sister before darting toward the door.

“Anya!” Lexa yelled, hurrying as much as she could with her daughter in her arms. “No!”

“Hello, Griffin,” Anya said slowly. She grinned down at the woman in front of her. “What do you want?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why do you Woods women ruin my surprises? All the time? You know why I’m here!”

“Kork!”

A streak of black and blue shot out of the door and into the air. Clarke caught the little girl with a practiced ease. She smiled into Xander’s hair when she felt tiny arms wrap around her neck.

“Hey, little one,” Clarke whispered as she hugged her back. She waited just a few second before lowering her to the ground. She tugged at the end of one of Xander’s braids. “I have a surprise. Can you help me get it ready for Mommy?”

“Yes!” Xander clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

Clarke stood and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek as she moved passed. She had just enough time to yell over her shoulder, “Babe, your surprise is in the truck!”

****

An hour later, Clarke and Xander stood on the front porch. “You ready, little one?”

“Yeah!” Xander nodded rapidly.

“Okay,” Clarke smiled. She played with her hair for a second and cleared her throat. “Here we go.”

Raising her hand, Clarke knocked on the door. Lexa opened it just seconds later. Clarke gulped at the site of her girlfriend in the little black dress she’d bought for her. A sweetheart neckline and tight skirt ending just above the knees.

“Oh,” Lexa gasped. She covered her mouth with one of her hands, the other reaching out to play with Xander’s little fro. “My girls look so adorable!”

Clarke beamed. She was hoping Lexa would like this part of the surprise. She had bought matching outfits for herself and Xander. Black slacks, dove grey button downs, sky-blue and black plaid ties, and dark grey vests.

“Mommy,” Xander said as she swatted at her hand. She held up the single rainbow rose she held in her hand. “Go on a date with us?”

“A date?” Lexa repeated, her eyes lifting to Clarke’s.

Smiling, Clarke nodded. “A date. I thought it was time for us to have a fancy family date. If you’d like.”

“I don’t like,” Lexa shook her head. She cupped Clarke’s face and drew her in for a kiss. When their lips barely parted, she smiled and winked. “I love.”

****

Clarke hurried to open the door for Lexa. She fit her hands to her hips and lifted her out of the cab of the truck with ease.

“I love that you can do that,” Lexa whispered before kissing the corner of her mouth. She reached up and wiped at the lipstick she’d left behind.

“I’m still in here!” Xander called out from her booster seat.

Shaking her head, Lexa released her girlfriend so she could help Xander down. Taking both Clarke and Xander’s hands, Lexa turned toward the restaurant.

“This place is expensive,” she whispered.

“Are you saying I’m not worth it?” Clarke feigned offense. Then she laughed and shook her head. “It’s fine, Lex. No worries. I’ve got this.”

They were seated right away at a small table in a little alcove. There was more light there than normal and a placemat with a small set of crayons ready and waiting for Xander. A bottle of Lexa’s favorite wine was on the table too.

“You’re going to spoil me,” Lexa tsked.

Pulling out a chair for Xander, then for Lexa, Clarke was smiling broadly. She’d hoped Lexa would like the idea of a family date. They’d done plenty of things together before but nothing like this. Nothing so official.

“You deserve to be spoiled from time to time,” Clarke leaned down, pressing her lips to Lexa’s bare shoulder. “And I like to spoil you.”

****

As dates go, it was amazing!

They chatted about school for Xander and Lexa. They talked about Clarke’s less scary cases. They helped Xander color and draw in the small sketchbook Clarke had in her pocket.

By the time they pulled into Lexa’s driveway at the end of the night, Xander was passed out in the back seat. Clarke sent Lexa ahead to unlock the house with a kiss and wink.

“I’ll get her. You’re wearing heels and I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” She said. She nearly laughed as she watched Lexa struggle with herself. After a minute, she finally nodded. She wouldn’t leave until after another kiss though.

Clarke watched her disappear into the house before she turned back to unbuckle Xander. The little girl shifted into her arms and curled into her.

“Thank you, Kork,” Xander whispered through a yawn.

“For what, little one?”

“For making Mommy smile,” Xander burrowed further into Clarke’s neck. “She never used to smile so much. I think she likes you a lot.”

Clarke’s smile could have powered a small village, it was that bright. She rubbed the tired little girl’s back and hummed. “Well, I know I like her a lot.”

“I know,” Xander yawned and nodded. “You smile a lot too. And you call Mommy your girlfriend.”

“You’re too smart,” Clarke replied with a quiet laugh as she headed up the porch steps.

It took no time at all to get Xander in bed. She was eager to sleep, too much excitement had her exhausted.

Clarke and Lexa found themselves alone in the living room. Lexa had dug through her closet and dresser for comfy clothes for the two of them. They were on the couch, the fireplace was blazing. It was cozy.

Clarke wanted more nights like that.

“Thank you,” Lexa whispered. She lifted her head from Clarke’s shoulder and shifted enough to be able to meet her eyes. “Not just for tonight. For… being you. And accepting Xander, for loving her. And for wanting me.”

“No need to thank me,” Clarke shook her head, planting a series of kisses along Lexa’s jaw. “I’d do this every night if I thought you’d let me get away with it. I never feel like I get enough time with you two.”

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, sinking her fingers into blonde hair. “Stay with me tonight?”

Pulling back, Clarke looked shocked. She had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak.

“What about the ‘no fooling around when Xander is around’ rule?”

“I don’t want to fool around. I want to hold you tonight,” Lexa replied. She caught Clarke’s lips in a kiss. “But you should know this… If my perfectly innocent daughter wasn’t asleep just down the hall from my room, I’d have my way with you all night long, Dr. Griffin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa enjoys some adult alone time together.
> 
> Then Clarke catches a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to us all.
> 
> I tried my hand a writing just a bit of soft smut. Nothing too graphic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is the beginning of the end. The start of the last arc of the story. There are (I think) 7-8 more chapters and an epilogue.  
> I say 7-8 because I'm not sure I'm going to write the ceremony for Sorakru. If I do, that'll be a chapter by itself. Let me know what you think/want!!

“Come inside,” Lexa breathed across Clarke’s kiss swollen lips.

Groaning, Clarke shook her head. She pressed her forehead to Lexa’s, smiling at the pout already forming on Lexa’s face.

“Clarke,” Lexa said.

“It isn’t that I don’t want to. I do,” Clarke said. She ran her hands slowly up Lexa’s sides until her thumbs just barely brushed against the sides of her breasts. Fighting off that shudder, the rush of _want_ racing through her system, Clarke cleared her throat and stepped back. Her hands fell back to Lexa’s waist. “Please believe me. We’ve been together for nearly a month now. And before that… just know that I want to. More than anything right now. But we agreed we wouldn’t… you know… Not what when Xander is around.”

Chuckling and shaking her head, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s waist and flipped their positions. Before Clarke even knew what was happening, she had her pressed against the front door.

“Murphy came and picked Xander up a couple of hours ago.”

Suddenly, Clarke’s mouth ran dry.

“No Xander?”

Shaking her head again, Lexa leaned in, bracing herself with hands on either side of Clarke’s head. She pressed an innocent kiss to the apple of Clarke’s cheek. “No Xander. Not until tomorrow evening. Murphy and Emori are taking the kids into DC for the day.”

“We have all night?”

“If you want it, yes.”

That was all Clarke needed to hear. She surged forward and caught Lexa’s lips in a fierce kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck. A soft squeeze of Lexa’s hands, somehow on the backs of her thighs without Clarke feeling her move, and she was jumping up and wrapping her legs around Lexa’s hips.

“Lex,” Clarke breathed, her lips trailing along her cheek. She paused at Lexa’s adorable little ear, nipping gently at the lobe. “I hope you don’t think I’m being forward or anything, but I need you to take me to bed now.”

“Are we taking a nap?” Lexa asked. She laughed at Clarke’s scowl before shifting her just enough to reach for the keys to the door but not enough to dislodge her.

“I would like to remind you that I am an officer of the law and I have handcuffs if you’re going to choose to misbehave.”

Winking, Lexa finally managed to unlock the door. “Kinky.”

A short snort of laughter and an eye roll met her joke.

Then lips were covering Lexa’s again and her world seemed to narrow. It centered around the woman in her arms, the one who had somehow worked her way into Lexa’s heart and home. The one who…

“Clarke!” She gasped, breaking the kiss. “Inside, now!”

“That’s what I was getting at!” Clarke teased, swiveling her hips slightly and tightening her legs. “Can we hurry please?”

“Clake, darling,” Lexa kissed her again, pulling away before they could get lost in each other. “Nothing about tonight is going to be hurried. You should know better by now.”

Making sure she had Clarke securely in her arms, Lexa opened the front door and moved inside. Her knees nearly gave out when she felt Clarke’s teeth nipping at her neck. She stumbled slightly when she felt a bruise starting to form at her pulse point.

“Babe,” she whined. She turned her head and sought out Clarke’s lips, hurrying toward the nearest wall and pinning Clarke’s against it. Once she knew Clarke was secure, Lexa moved her hands to cup her face. She deepened the kiss momentarily before leaning back.

“No,” Clarke groaned, chasing her lips.

Lexa took a deep breath and shook her head. “No. Clarke. I need… I need you to listen. To focus. Just for a second.”

“Why?” Clarke husked, her hips swiveling again. Her fingers dug into Lexa’s back, the thin silk blouse she was wearing offering little protection.

“Clarke, please.” Lexa tilted her head away. She pressed her forehead to the wall next to Clarke. A few seconds later, she felt Clarke sigh and nod.

Clarke turned her head and ran her nose along the shell of Lexa’s ear. Then she whispered, “Okay. I’m listening.”

“Okay. Okay… Thank you,” Lexa said. A peck was given to the side of her head. She pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Lex? Are you okay? We don’t have to…” Clarke started to loosen her legs, ready to stand on her own of need be.

“Oh no,” Lexa hurriedly grasped her thighs again, keeping her in place. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. It… I haven’t been with many people since Costia. It’s been a long time since I’ve been intimate.”

She could feel a slight chuckle and a nod before Clarke said, “I just want to be with you, Lexa. However you’re comfortable with that tonight, that’s what I want. I want you.”

That seemed to be the exact answer Lexa needed to hear. Suddenly her lips were on Clarke’s again, seeking answers to questions that hadn’t been voiced. And offering up a few answers of her own too.

She hurried up the stairs, eager to have Clarke in her bed again, this time without the worry of Xander overhearing or walking in on them. She yearned for Clarke in a way she hadn’t since she’d been a teenager.

And Clarke was offering herself up like a sacrifice in Greek mythology.

Within a minute, Lexa was kicking her bedroom door closed behind her, eyes focused on the bed Her brain was shouting at her to ignore the lips and teeth and tongue teasing her jaw and neck. Already, she could feel bruises blossoming. She knew she’d have to hide them once Xander was home but in that moment, her daughter was far from her mind.

“Clarke,” Lexa said breathlessly. She came to a stop when her knees hit the bed. Bending at the waist, she lowered the woman wrapped around her to the plush surface. When she tried to stand up again, eager to shed her clothes, Clarke whined.

“Stay here!” Clarke insisted.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be right there,” Lexa promised. She kissed Clarke long and hard, her tongue licking along Clarke’s. As soon as she felt Clarke relax, Lexa stood up.

It only took a moment for Clarke to react. She lifted herself onto her elbows and growled, “Lexa, I swear – ”

Her eyes grew round when she saw Lexa pulling her black v-neck t-shirt over her head.

Tossing the shirt aside, Lexa smirked down at her. She ran her fingers through her hair and flexed her sculpted stomach a little, chuckling when Clarke gulped. She lowered her hands slowly, running the tips of her fingers down the straps of her lace bra.

“Yes, Clarke?”

“What?”

“You were swearing something,” Lexa reminded her.

Blinking rapidly, Clarke shook her head. “I… what?”

How was she meant to concentrate when Lexa’s fingers were slowly tracing down her stomach? And stopping at the button of her jeans?

“Calvin Klein?” Clarke whispered harshly, her mouth dry again.

“I thought about wearing the matching panties,” Lexa replied, motioning to her bra. Then she smiled. “I just didn’t know if you’d be able to handle that.

“Didn’t know if I could…” Clarke repeated with a growl. Before Lexa even realized she was moving, Clarke was reaching for her and pulling her onto the bed. She straddled Lexa, pulling her own shirt off over her head before leaning down and lacing her fingers with Lexa’s, pinning her hands by her head. She lowered her torso until they were skin to skin. “Are you doubting my skills, Professor?”

Laughing, Lexa shook her head. She lifted her head to steal a quick kiss. “Of course not, Doc. But I’d really like to get a move on now.”

“I thought we weren’t rushing this?” Clarke teased.

Her lips silenced whatever response Lexa was going to offer. She kissed and nibbled until she felt Lexa melt underneath her. Clarke dragged her teeth along the sculpted jaw that had haunted her dreams for months, nipping gently at the underside before drifting to her neck. For a moment, just a flash of time, she felt bad when she saw the three love bites blossoming on Lexa’s skin.

Then she growled and fastened her mouth to the smallest of the three.

“Clarke, can’t hide them if they’re bad.”

“I don’t want you to hide them.”

“Xander will ask questions,” Lexa laughed and tried to pull her hands free.

Reluctantly pulling her lips away from the bruise, Clarke smiled down at her. “We could always have Raven explain things to her.”

“Maybe when she isn’t 6-years-old.”

“Planning on keeping me?” Clarke asked, her voice turning soft. Her head tilted and her lip was pulled between her teeth.

Swallowing thickly, Lexa nodded once. “I’m not planning on either of us going anywhere, Clarke.”

A slow smile spread over Clarke’s face, her eyes lighting up. She leaned down again, releasing Lexa’s hands as she went.

“Stay here,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

Climbing off of Lexa and then the bed, Clarke slid her jeans down her legs, leaving her in the matching lacy sky blue bra and boy shorts she’d worn just in case she’d found herself in this very situation. She licked her lips and smiled shyly.

Sure, she and Lexa had had several heavy petting sessions and made out like teenagers whenever they could. But it was the first time Lexa was seeing her in just her negligee.

And it was the first time she was seeing Lexa too.

Carefully, Clarke pulled Lexa’s jeans off. She moved so she was standing between Lexa’s knees. She reached for Lexa’s hands, pulling her up until she was sitting.

“I want to see your tattoos.” She explained. “You’ve only shown me the one on your arm. Where else do you have them?”

“My back.” Lexa replied.

Gently, she eased Clarke away from her so she could stand up. She turned around and waited as Clarke stared at the ink in her skin.

“You’ll tell me what it means someday?” Clarke asked. Her fingers followed the lines and circles from the base of Lexa’s neck to small of her back. “After I’m officially _Wocha kom Sorakru_ and all that?”

“If you want me to explain, I will,” Lexa said.

Turning back around, she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. Her hands drifted over Clarke’s back before the tips of her fingers dipped just underneath the band of her underwear.

“Lexa?”

“Clarke?”

“Take me to bed now?”

Just as Lexa was opening her mouth to answer, she felt Clarke’s hands working the fastener of her bra. She laughed and nodded.

With one hand, she flicked open Clarke’s bra as she dipped her head to kiss her again.

“Show off!” Clarke replied against her smile.

“I know I said we wouldn’t hurry but that doesn’t mean I’m not in a hurry! It’s been years!” Lexa replied.

Pursing her lips, Clarke nodded. She shoved gently at Lexa’s shoulders until she was sitting on the bed. Then she grinned and slid her bra off her shoulders and down her arms.

Lexa’s jaw dropped a little, then she licked her lips and swallowed thickly. When her eyes lifted to Clarke’s they were nearly black.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered. “Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“The first round can be quick.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke laughed. She slid her boy shorts down and kicked them away. “You’re okay with that?”

Standing up, Lexa shed the last of her clothing, not even bothering to see where the bra and underwear landed. She sat back down and scooted back on the bed. As soon as she was settled against the pillows and headboard, she opened her arms to her girlfriend. “I’m sure. I’m fine with it.”

“Well then,” Clarke said. She climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle Lexa. “I can live with that.”

****

Hours later, after more than a few rounds with her girlfriend, Lexa awoke to her phone ringing. It was a good morning text from Xander via Emori’s phone. It was accompanied by a picture of a grinning Xander and Declan in the back of the Murphy’s SUV.

“Who?” Clarke grunted as she lifted her head from the pillow.

“Emori sent us a good morning text from Xander,” Lexa said, turning the phone to show Clarke the picture. “She said they’ll be home around 4.”

Clarke smiled at the children on the screen. Then her eyes followed the hand and arm holding it up for her.

“Holy crow, Lex!” she exclaimed.

“What?”

Clarke blushed and buried her face in her pillow again. She said something but it was too muffled for Lexa to understand.

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned. She slid down under the blankets again. She pressed herself against Clarke’s side and kissed her shoulder. “What’d you say?”

“Lex,” Clarke whined. She turned her head to the side, facing Lexa and frowning. “You’re going to have to wear a turtleneck for weeks!”

Laughing loudly, Lexa nodded and tipped her head back and displayed the half down bruises Clarke had left on her neck and collarbones. “I know I made a joke about you being kinky and all, but I’m wondering if maybe you have a thing for marking now.”

“It isn’t funny!” Clarke said, her face falling back into the pillow.

“It’s fine, babe,” Lexa whispered, kissing her shoulder again. “I have a good concealer and some other tricks. And the bruises, they’ll be gone in a few days. I’m a fast healer.”

That had Clarke lifting her head again. “What?”

“See? Already worried about your claim fading,” Lexa snorted and shook her head. She leaned in for a kiss, forced to keep it chaste by the angle.

“I didn’t mean to do all that.”

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

Clarke smiled and tilted her head, “Yeah?”

“You know that Xander’s first day of first grade is in a couple of days right?”

“Of course!” Clarke replied with a grin. “I took her shopping for her outfit. Did she show you?”

Lexa shook her head and harrumphed. “She said it was a surprise. I don’t get to see until she’s wearing it.”

“Oh. Well good!” Clarke said. She kissed Lexa softly. “She looks adorable though. I think you’ll like it.”

“Will you come over before she gets on the bus?” Lexa asked. Her voice was so quiet, Clarke thought she’d misheard. “For pictures?”

“You want me to come over for pictures?” Clarke asked, her heart beating fast and her eyes welling with tears. “You’re sure that’s okay? Not moving too fast?”

“Xander and I both want you to be here. It’d mean a lot to us, Clarke.”

Crooking a finger, Clarke beckoned her closer. She held Lexa’s chin between her thumb and forefinger as she kissed her soundly.

“Is that a yes?” Lexa asked.

Clarke kissed her again, soundly. She shifted enough to deepen the kiss, tracing Lexa’s lips with her tongue. She nipped at her lips and grinned when Lexa melted against her.

“What are your plans for the day?” Clarke asked quietly when they separated.

Lexa grinned and winked. She bit Clarke’s shoulder lightly. “I’d like to pay you back for some of these other bruises. And the places I’m a little sore.”

“A good sore,” Clarke smirked. She turned to her back and pulled Lexa on top of her. “Feel free to return all those favors.”

It was just as Clarke felt the first of what she’d hoped was many love bites blossoming that her phone rang. She groaned and shook her head, “Ignore it.”

So they did.

Until it started ringing again as soon as it had stopped.

“Just answer it,” Lexa sighed, falling to her side and freeing Clarke from her seduction.

“But…”

“If it’s just Raven calling to give you a hard time, you can get rid of her.” Lexa said. “I’ll go make us some coffee. You’re going to need your energy, Detective.”

Clarke watched Lexa enter her closet, sighing when she came back with a boxers and a tank top on. She gave Clarke a quick kiss before disappearing out the door.

“This had better be good!” Clarke hissed as she answered the phone.

“You need to get to the station.”

“What?” Clarke asked, sitting up in the bed and throwing back the blankets. “I’m not even on call.”

She could hear all sorts of commotion behind Raven in the station. She waited while Raven spoke to someone else.

“Rae?” Clarke said as soon as she heard Raven and the other person stop talking. “What’s going on? Do we have a rescue?”

“No,” Raven replied. “There’s been a kidnapping.”

That was all Clarke needed to here. “I’ll be there in 15.”

She hurried and dressed in the change of clothes she’d left the last time she’d stayed with Lexa. It wasn’t quite work appropriate but the blue and grey plaid shirt and jeans would have to do until she could get home to change.

“Clarke?” Lexa said from the doorway as Clarke slid her feet into her sneakers.

“Hey. I’m really sorry but I have to go – ”

When Clarke lifted her head, she saw Lexa standing in the doorway with a travel mug and a what looked like a bagel with strawberry jelly.

“I figured you were being called in. I don’t know why. I just…” Lexa set the mug and bagel on the nightstand. She hurried toward Clarke. She fiddled with her collar before straightening the belt Clarke had borrowed from her closet. When she ran out of things to fix, she met Clarke’s eyes. “Is it a rescue? Will you be in danger?”

“It isn’t a rescue.” Clarke replied gently. She settled her hands on Lexa’s waist and pulled her in for a hug. “I’ll be okay. Mom cleared me last week.”

“Be safe please?”

Clarke nodded and leaned back. She brushed a lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her softly.

“I’ll be fine, no worries.”

“Okay. Yeah. Of course.” Lexa nodded. Pressing her forehead to Clarke’s she smiled. “I’ll be here if you need me. And… remember about Xander’s first day? I meant what I said.”

“Lex,” Clarke breathed. She kissed her again and nodded. “I’ll be here. I wouldn’t miss that for anything. Thank you for wanting to include me.”

With a wink and one last quick kiss, Lexa replied, “Go solve your case so we can pick up where we left off!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her team find the kidnapped girl. Quality Clexa time! And then quality Clexander time!

It was hard for Lexa to watch Xander when she’d gone days without seeing Clarke. The little girl had gone years with just Lexa around. Her world had nearly revolved around Lexa. But now, Clarke was in the picture. And Xander was sitting at the table, coloring and humming to herself but her pictures were blobs of color and her songs were more than a little flat.

“Mommy?”

“Xander?”

“Mommy.”

“Oh,” Lexa said. She knew that tone. That was Xander’s serious tone. “Yes?”

A small crease formed between Xander’s brows, reminding Lexa of Clarke’s thinking face. A minute passed, and then another.

Finally, Xander sighed and leaned back in her chair. “When is Kork coming back? I miss her.”

“I know,” Lexa said with a nod. She leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Xander’s head. “I miss her too.”

“How long has she been gone?”

“Almost three days.”

Sighing again, Xander leaned her elbows on the table and propped her cheeks on her little fists. “When will she be back?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. She was called in for a very important case. She’ll be back when she helps figure it out.”

“Is she looking for Abigail?”

Stiffening, Lexa glanced at her daughter. She was still propping her head up with her hands, still glaring at the table. “How do you know about that? How do you know about Abigail?”

“They told us at school. That Abigail was taken away.” Xander said softly. She dropped one hand to trace the pattern of the wood grain, something Clarke did when she was thinking, and sighed. Lifting her eyes, she met Lexa’s and frowned. “We haven’t heard from Kork at all?”

“She’s been texting me when she can. She’s very, very busy right now.” Lexa responded. Moving slowly, she moved her hand to rub small circles in Xander’s back. “She’s very anxious to come home but she really wants to help find Abigail.”

****

“Where is she?” Clarke growled as she stared at the map. She tapped her hand against her thigh, her eyes looking over the grid again and again.

“Clarke,” Raven said softly, her hand falling on Clarke’s shoulder. “Sit down for a bit. Drink some water.”

Octavia moved to stand next to her. “Maybe you should go home and take a shower? Maybe catch a nap?”

Shaking her head, Clarke turned to face her best friends. “I won’t be able to sleep. And I just showered in the locker room.”

“Griffin,” Anya shouted across the bullpen. “It’s been 3 days. You’ve been here every minute, working on the case. Go home. 6 hours minimum. I don’t want to see your face until 4 this afternoon.”

“Can I just – ”

“No.” Anya replied, slamming the door to her office. Not even a second later, she opened it again. “Call Lexa. She’s worried about you.”

For whatever reason, Clarke didn’t argue. She stomped to her office and grabbed her keys. It wasn’t until she reached her truck that she realized her phone was nearly dead. Grabbing the charging cord, she plugged it in. The picture, one of her and Lexa, lit up as the phone beeped.

With a smile, she opened her contacts and clicked on Lexa’s name.

_“Clarke?”_

Grinning, Clarke sank into her seat. “Hey, baby.”

_“Are you okay?”_

“No. This case… the ones like this. They’re hard.”

_“What do you need from me?”_

Biting her lips, Clarke nodded. She knew Lexa was amazing. She knew she’d want to help, even when there was nothing for her to do.

_“Clarke?”_

“Sorry, I… uh… drifted off.”

_“Where are you?”_

A quick glance toward the precinct had Clarke spotting Anya in the doorway, her arms over her chest as she glared.

“I’m still at the precinct. Your sister ordered me to go home for at least 6 hours. Said I need to shower and nap.”

_“I’m actually close by. I’ll come and get you.”_

Shaking her head, Clarke ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t want Xander seeing me this… I’m exhausted.”

_“I just dropped her off with Murphy. I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t go anywhere!”_

Before she could respond, Clarke heard Lexa hang up. Sitting in her truck, Clarke gave herself a few seconds to bask in the awesomeness that was having a wonderful girlfriend like Lexa to take care of her. Then she was opening the door and jumping down.

“Why are you still here, Griffin?” Anya called out from the doors of the precinct.

“I’m leaving!”

Drawing her brows together, Anya tilted her head. “You getting out of your truck would suggest otherwise.”

For a split second, Clarke considered responding. Then her phone rang in her pocket. She considered not answering it, feeling certain whoever it was calling was going to put a damper on her spontaneous morning plans with Lexa.

Then her hand reached for it without being told to.

“Who is it?” Anya asked, moving toward her quickly.

“Unknown number,” Clarke said. She hesitated for a second before sliding the little bubble to unlock her phone. “Detective Griffin.”

_“Kork!”_

For a second, Clarke almost thought Xander had managed to call her from a random phone. Then she heard a sob and a man talking in the background.

_“Do you want me to talk to her?”_

“Who is this?” Clarke asked, her eyes flying to Anya’s. She cleared her throat and said softly, “Abigail, is that you?”

_“Yes! Kork! I mean… Detective Griffin, I need help!”_

Clarke nodded as she climbed back into her truck. She started the engine and glanced around. Just as she was about to back out of her parking space, Lexa’s Jeep pulled into the lot.

“Shit,” Clarke muttered. “No! Not you, Abbie! Stay with me. I just have to talk to Xander’s mommy really quick. Can you talk to Detective Woods for just a minute?”

 _“Okay.”_ Came the weak reply.

Clarke turned off her ignition once more, jumping down and thrusting her phone into Anya’s hands. “Just keep her distracted for a minute. I have to tell Lexa something came up.”

“Right, make it fast.”

She did. Clarke hurried to Lexa’s Jeep but instead of rounding the front end and sliding into the passenger seat, she approached the driver’s side window.

“Everything okay?” Lexa rolled her window down, her eyes searching Clarke’s face. “You look exhausted, darling.”

“Abigail called my cell. She’s talking to Anya. I’m going to go and get her. I know… a nap and a shower would be amazing right now, especially if I got to nap with you, but – ”

Lexa shook her head and reached for Clarke’s hand. “I understand. I’m a little disappointed. I was looking forward to helping you wash you back, but I understand. Go and get that little girl! I’ll be here when you’re done.”

Stepping closer to the Jeep, Clarke leaned through the window to kiss Lexa’s soft lips gently. Once, twice, and a third time for good measure.

“I’ve missed you,” Clarke whispered.

“I’ve missed you too,” Lexa replied. She lifted her hand to caress Clarke’s cheek, pulling her in for another quick kiss. “I’ll be at home when you’re finished. Just call me if you need me. I’ll understand if you need to go home and crash though.”

“Griffin!” Anya shouted. “The girl is crying!”

One last kiss, and Clarke was gone. She allowed herself one glance back to see Lexa’s Jeep driving down the road. Then she snatched her phone from Anya and asked her to send Lincoln out so they could hit the road.

“Abbie,” Clarke cooed. “I’m here. It’s okay. Is there an adult with you?”

_“Yeah. There’s a lady and her son, Stella and Zane, and the security guard, his name is Frank.”_

Clarke nodded and smiled. “Okay, that’s good. Can I talk to Frank?”

A rustling sound took over the phone. Abigail started to cry again, but this time Clarke could hear the lady, Stella, comforting her.

_“Frank Gibbons here.”_

“Hello, Mr. Gibbons. I’m Detective Clarke Griffin with the Polis Police Department. I need you to send me your location and for you to keep Abigail there with you until I can get there.” Clarke said. She waved Lincoln over as soon as he came outside. He nodded and ran to their unmarked. “Under no circumstances are you to allow her out of your sight. No one is to be alone with her. If someone comes looking for her, you detain them too.”

****

“Tell me again what happened?” Clarke asked.

Abigail, seated in Clarke’s lap, rubbed at her eyes and nodded. She leaned against Clarke and spoke softly. “I was on my way home from daycare. Andy… I mean Andrew, and I were walking home and he said ‘girls are slow!’ and ran ahead of me. And then there was a man who grabbed me. He knew my name and Andy’s… I mean Andrew’s name. And Mommy’s name and Daddy’s name.”

“Did you know him?” Lincoln asked.

“No, but he knew our code word, Kork… I mean Detective Griffin.” Abigail said, she turned her head to see Clarke’s big blue eyes. “He knew our code word and so I thought it was okay to go with him. Because… he knew!”

Humming softly, Clarke nodded. “I know. Sometimes people are really good at being sneaky. You didn’t do anything wrong. You said he told you that your mommy sent him. And he knew your code word. You didn’t know he was lying to you.”

“How did Mommy and Daddy know I was gone?” Abigail asked. She shifted in Clarke’s lap, her right side was pressed again Clarke’s chest, her head falling to Clarke’s shoulder.

“Your daddy called Mommy’s house to say goodnight to you. Your mommy was scared because she thought you’d been with your daddy the whole day. So they called me and Raven and Octavia to help find you.” Clarke answered.

Lincoln leaned forward, his large frame dwarfing the chair Frank the security guy offered him. “Abigail. How did you get free?”

“The man, his name was Cage, left the back door open. I wanted to go outside, to not be with him anymore, so I went to play in the yard.” Abigail explained calmly. Her little fingers played with the buttons on Clarke’s shirt as she spoke. “Then I heard Cage come back and he was yelling my name and I got scared so I ran down the little street behind the house.”

“An alley?” Clarke asked.

Abigail shrugged, “I don’t know. There were a bunch of trash cans and garages but not cars moving.”

Lincoln made a note of that. “What else do you remember, Abigail? What color was the house you were staying in?”

“Blue. Really blue.” Abigail answered immediately. “Like those bird eggs!”

“Robin eggs?” Clarke guessed.

“Yeah! It’s Mommy’s favorite color!” Abigail answered happily. Then she smiled. “There were number on the front of the house. I don’t think Cage knew I saw them. But I knew the numbers too. 11788. That’s what Mommy always says when someone at the doctors asks for her birthday.”

A quick glance at Lincoln and Clarke knew he was on the same page. He sent a quick text to Raven, asking her to bring the girl’s mom in for questioning.

“Okay. So you ran down the alley, then what happened?” Clarke prompted gently.

“Well, I tried to find a police officer but I couldn’t so I remembered what Kork… I mean Detective Clarke told us in school. I tried to find a mommy or a daddy with kids. That was when I saw the sign. The red circles.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded. “You saw the sign for Target.”

“Yeah!” Abigail nodded. She sat up and smiled. “Mommy likes to go there with me and Andy… I mean Andrew. She takes us there all the time. And she gets her Starbucks and we get cakepops!”

“So you came to Target?” Lincoln asked.

“It took a long time to get here,” Abigail sighed, sagging against Clarke again.

Nodding, Clarke hugged her tightly. “You walked almost 3 miles to get here. That would make me tired too!”

“And then I got here and the doors wouldn’t open! But then Stella and Zane saw me and they got Frank to let us in.” Abigail added. She puffed up her chest when she added, “Frank wanted to call the police but I remembered your phone number from the card you gave us at school so I asked if I could call my friend who was a police. And they said yes and you came to get me!”

“Abigial,” Clarke smiled and hugged her again. “You were very brave. Very brave! I’m very proud of you for remembering all the safety things we talked about.”

“Can I go home now?”

****

As it turned out, going home wasn’t that easy.

They had to clear the father of all suspicion before they could let him take Abigail home. Clarke stayed with her every second of the wait.

The connection between Cage and Abigail’s mother had been easy enough to figure out. They were cousins. She, her boyfriend, and Cage had conspired to kidnap the little girl because they knew that would devastate Abigail’s father. Since he came from a wealthy family, they knew a quick ransom would be possible.

They hadn’t expected him to call the police.

It took a day for the father to be cleared to take Abigail home. Her mother and Cage and the boyfriend were all arrested on kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment charges, some federal charges were made too, since they’d crossed state lines.

Clarke was just finishing her report when Kane came to sit by her desk. “Clarke.”

“Captain,” Clarke replied, glancing up for just a moment. The look in his eyes caught her attention. “Not Captain at the moment though. Kane?”

“You need to go home now. I know Anya tried to send you home yesterday to get some rest, before the call came in. Now I’m making it an order. You’ve finished your report. Go,” Kane said.

“I need to – ”

Kane snorted and shook his head, “if I wasn’t married to your mother, I’d wonder where you got your stubborn streak from. I’ll tell you what, if you aren’t on your way home in the next fifteen minutes, I’m calling Abby.”

“You wouldn’t!” Clarke gasped.

“I would. Now go!”

So she did. In record time, Clarke was out the door.

Somehow, she found herself driving to Lexa’s house instead of her own. There wasn’t much use in going there. She knew Lexa had started classes already, that she was going to be teaching until 9 that night. A quick glance at her watch had Clarke sighing.

It was only 7.

Still, she was there, so she was going to stay.

****

The next thing Clarke knew, a soft hand was stroking her hair, soft words were being whispered into her ear.

“Lex?” She asked through her yawn.

“Hey, darling.” Lexa whispered back. She pressed a kiss to the apple of Clarke’s cheek. “I’m here.”

“The sun is still up,” Clarke said. She furrowed her brow and glanced at her watch.

Catch Clarke’s hand, Lexa shook her head. “It’s just not quite 8 yet. Lincoln called me and said you’d curled up on my porch swing. He stopped and gave you one of the blankets he keeps in his truck but he thought you might still get cold so he called me. I know you like being out here during storms but it’s cold for August and I’d like to go inside.”

“But… your class?” Clarke asked as she let Lexa pull her to her feet.

“The TA can handle it. No worries.” Lexa responded. She unlocked the door and stepped aside so Clarke could enter the house. Once they were both inside, she shut and locked the door. “Why didn’t you just go home? I’d have met you there. Anya and Raven are watching Xander for us tonight. I thought you might like to relax.”

Smiling, Clarke turned on her heel and faced her girlfriend. “I didn’t want to miss our one month.”

“Yes, happy anniversary,” Lexa said, stepping into Clarke’s waiting arms. “I thought we were just going to postpone the celebrations for a few days.”

“The celebrations can wait. Having you in my arms couldn’t.” Clarke replied with a smirk.

Dipping her head, Lexa tasted that smirk. She traced Clarke’s lips with her own, her tongue darting out to tease as she went. Then her hands came up and cupped Clarke’s face.

“What do you want to do?”

It was more than just coming up with plans for the night. Clarke knew Lexa was asking what she needed.

“I would love to properly celebrate with you tonight but… I’m just so tired.” Clarke whined. Guilt built in her heart as she spoke.

“We can do that tomorrow or the next day or whenever. I’m not in a rush.” Lexa assured her. “Well… I am but I’m okay with waiting.”

Smiling, Clarke pulled her in for another kiss, this one somehow even softer than the first.

“Can we go get Xander?” Clarke asked, her voice so quiet, Lexa had to strain to hear her. “I know it’s our anniversary and that I’ve been MIA for a few days. I just… I would feel a lot better if Xander was here with us.”

“How about this,” Lexa pecked at her lips and giggled when Clarke tried to catch her. She finally pressed her palm to Clarke’s forehead and laughed. “Stop that.”

“Kisses!” Clarke demanded, puckering her lips.

Lexa acquiesced, dotting Clarke’s face with quick kisses. When her lips met Clarke’s she drew it out, nipping and licking and teasing until Clarke was melting against her.

“I’m going to take you up to my room now. And I’ll run you a nice hot bath with oils and bubbles and candles so you can relax.”

“You’ll join me?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“No, you relax and I’ll go and get Xander.” Lexa replied. “You need a little time to unwind, Clarke. Even if you won’t admit it.”

****

By the time Lexa returned with Xander, Clarke was dressed in comfy clothes, some grey sweatpants and a sleeveless black t-shirt, and sitting on the couch. As soon as Xander spotted her, she wandered over to crawl into Clarke’s lap.

Taking a moment to watch Xander’s little arms wrap around Clarke’s neck, and to take a picture of the scene, Lexa couldn’t stop the smile spreading on her face. When she finally moved forward, she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s head, then to Xander’s.

She took the bags she was carrying into the kitchen, distributing the food into plates. She’d called CiCi and picked up food from Grounders on the way home with Xander.

“Time for dinner,” she announced as she entered the living room. At the grumbles from the blonde woman, Lexa arched a brow. “You really think I don’t know you’ve been surviving off protein bars and coffee for the last 4 days? Your godmother made us dinner, we’re going to eat it.”

“CiCi?” Clarke perked up at that.

When Lexa had picked up the food, she’d been certain CiCi had given her too much. Seeing Clarke suck down that food, Lexa was worried she hadn’t brought enough.

Soon enough, Clarke slowed down and she leaned back in her seat. “That was good. Thank you, Lex.”

“Yeah! Thanks, Mommy!” Xander smacked her lips. She glanced between Lexa and Clarke. “Can we watch a movie now?”

They agreed, of course. But before they’d even made it halfway through _Beauty and the Beast_ Xander was curled up on Clarke’s lap and they were both asleep.

“Clarke, darling,” Lexa whispered, spearing her fingers through blonde locks. “It’s time for bed.”

“But… Belle?” Clarke grumbled, her pout growing as Lexa massaged her scalp.

“Carry Xander upstairs for me?” Lexa requested.

With a sigh, Clarke nodded and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Lexa smiling down at her, she grinned, “Hey you.”

“Bed. Let’s go,” Lexa smiled.

***

Somehow, Xander convinced them to read her 3 stories instead of her usual one. She held tightly to Clarke’s hand the whole time, her eyes searching for her time and again when she forced them open.

Then, Clarke was in Lexa’s room, tucked into Lexa’s bed.

She watched Lexa braid her hair, smiling at the soft glances sent her way.

“Lex?”

“Yes?”

Clarke sat up, propping herself against the headboard. She picked at the comforter and sighed. “I’m… uh… I’m sorry for barging in like this. I know that you probably had plans. Or that maybe me just dropping in isn’t what is best for Xander – ”

“I’m going to stop you there,” Lexa said. She finished her braid quickly and climbed into bed with Clarke. She moved so she was sitting on her knees next to Clarke. Her hands caught Clarke’s and held tight. “I don’t ever want you to think you’re barging in. You are welcome here. I want you here. Xander wants you here. And I know you had a rough week. I hate that it was so hard on you but I am happy you came here when you needed me. Needed us.”

“Lex… I just kept thinking what I’d feel like if Xander had been taken…”

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa shook her head, freeing one of her hands to cup Clarke’s cheek.

Turning her head, Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s palm. “I was terrified. Knowing that Xander could have just as easily been taken. I don’t want anything to happen to that little girl either. Not that I want bad things to happen to other little girls, I want to keep them all safe but Xander – ”

“I know, Clarke. I know. But Xander is safe and sound. She’s sleeping in her bed just down the hall. She’s okay. And Abigail will be safe and sound too.” Lexa said quickly. She leaned in to kiss Clarke. “I know what you were thinking. I was thinking the same thing. But Xander… she knows what to do if she finds herself in a bad situation. You taught her that. And we’ll continue to teach her how to protect herself and others.”

Moving slowly, Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and pulled her in for along and slow kiss. When they separated, Clarke made sure their foreheads stayed together.

“Thank you for letting me a part of Xander’s life. And for letting me a part of your life too.” Clarke whispered. “Thank you, Lexa.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Clarke. I’m so happy you found us!” Lexa replied. She kissed Clarke one last time before settling into her place next to her. When she felt Clarke shift behind her, pulling her into her arms, she smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Clarke asked, kissing the back of her shoulder before yawning and nosing the back of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa shrugged and stayed silent for a few minutes. Then, she laughed, “I’m just wondering what you’re going to be like when Xander is old enough to date.”

Clarke doesn’t respond. Her even breathing told Lexa she’d probably fallen asleep.

****

The next morning, Clarke and Xander woke up early to make Lexa breakfast in bed. They cleaned the kitchen and living room from the night before and then set about making waffles and fruit salad.

“What’s all this?” Lexa asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Breakfast!” Xander announced.

Lexa hummed and pressed a kiss to little black curls. Then she walked to Clarke and, after a quick glance at a grinning Xander, she slid her arms around Clarke’s waist, pressing a few kisses to her neck.

“Morning,” Clarke whispered, turning her head for a soft kiss.

“Good morning,” Lexa winked.

“Mommy,” Xander said seriously.

Lexa gave Clarke one more quick kiss before turning to face her daughter. “Xander.”

“When does school start?”

Smiling, Lexa leaned on against the counter, “tomorrow.”

“Really?” Xander squeaked.

“Yeah! Are you excited?” Lexa asked.

“Is Kork coming over? For the pictures?”

Nodding, Clarke winked at the little girl. “I’ll be here. With the outfit you helped me pick out.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Xander laughed and said, “Yay!”

“What are you most excited about?” Lexa asked.

“Um…” Xander tapped her finger against her chin. “Having Declan in my class again. And Felicia said there is a new boy in class too. She says he lives across the street from her and that he’s really cute!”

Lexa choked on her sip of the coffee she stole from Clarke.

Clarke turned on her heel and quirked a brow. “Miss Xander, I hope you realize you aren’t allowed to date until you’re at least 38 and a half years old!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be Xander's first day of school.
> 
> The one after that will be the ceremony, if I can work out what I want it to look like...
> 
> Then there's one more big plot line left and we're finished. If I had to I'd guess there will be about 30 chapters total.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, and Badas send Xander off on her first day of school. Then they spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this into 2 chapters because the next chapter is the ceremony and I'm guessing it's going to be sort of long. So here's this chapter!
> 
> I am sorry for the delay. My sister-in-law and my nephew and niece have been visiting. Their 1 week visit turned into a 3 week visit when some kid ran into my sister-in-law's parked car. So it's getting repaired now. I keep getting placed on babysitting duty.
> 
> It is very uncomfortable to write smut when a 5-year-old is in the room with you btw...

“Mommy?”

“Xander.”

“Where is Kork?”

Glancing at her watch, Lexa chuckled. “It’s only 7:30, Xander. I told her the bus is coming at 8:25 to pick you up.”

“Yeah,” Xander huffed and turned to glare out the window again. “So where is she? She said she’d help me get dressed!”

“Give her a few minutes. I’m sure she’ll be here – ”

“Kork!” Xander shrieked and jumped off the window seat.

Biting her lip and fighting a smile, Lexa followed her daughter to the door. Xander was already trying to pull it open, fighting against the deadbolt with little grunts. Gently moving her out of the way, Lexa turned the deadbolt and stepped aside, letting Xander open the door.

“Kork!”

“Hey, little one!” Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Then she glanced at Lexa, leaning against the door and watching them. “Hey, pretty girl.”

A small blush stretched over Lexa’s cheek. She took a small step closer and gave Clarke a quick kiss. “Hello, Clarke.”

“Let’s go! We have to get ready!”

Without another word, but with one last quick kiss, Xander was tugging Clarke up the stairs. They were upstairs for no more than a minute when Clarke’s voice drifted down the stairs.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I put your outfit on your bed!”

Lexa’s brow furrowed as she glanced down at her clothing. “I’m already dressed!”

“Change, Mommy!” Xander shouted. “Please?”

With a sigh, Lexa headed upstairs to her own room. She paused at Xander’s door, smiling at the giggles she could hear through the doorway. Allowed herself a few seconds to smile like a fool before she headed toward her room.

On her bed she found a her favorite black skirt, a brand new bright green short-sleeved button down shirt, and a dark grey cardigan. Her favorite black ballet flats were next to her bed too.

“I thought you might want to just wear that to work so I tried to make it professional.”

Turning slightly, Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “The shirt is very bright. Like… highlighter bright.”

“That’s why I got you the cardigan, to tone it down.” Clarke explained, stepping fully into the room.

Lexa took in her outfit slowly. From her black boots to her tight grey slacks to the new purple blouse and the grey blazer.

“You look gorgeous,” Lexa said softly. She turned back around to face her bed, pulling her sweater over her head.

“Not fair,” Clarke whined.

“You two were the ones who wanted me to change. I didn’t make you come in here to supervise me!” Lexa teased. She pulled on the shirt, her fingers taking in the soft fabric, before she undid the button to her jeans. “I’m about to have no pants on. Think you can control yourself?”

Clarke nodded and cleared her throat. “Of course. I am an adult, Lexa.”

Humming, Lexa slid her jeans down her legs, bending at the waist to free her feet. She nearly jumped when she felt Clarke’s hands on her hips.

“Just holding you steady.” Clarke whispered. She tightened her fingers when Lexa lost her balance and tilted backward slightly. Smiling, she bent slowly, so her front was pressed to Lexa’s back, smiling when Lexa gasped. Then Clarke pulled slightly at her hips, so Lexa was settled against her.

“Clarke,” Lexa whined. “We can’t… don’t have time.”

“Oh, I know. Believe me. But…” Clarke bit her lip as she slid one hand forward, cupping Lexa gently over her boyshorts. She pressed the tip of her middle finger into the heat she found there, smiling when she felt the fabric dampen. Teasing Lexa’s neck with the tip of her nose, Clarke kissed her pulse point. “You should know, I have plans for you after that bus leaves. Since I know you don’t have class until this afternoon and Anya was gracious enough to give me the morning off.”

Before Lexa could even start to think of a response, Clarke was gone.

“Jerk!” Lexa called after her. She pulled on the skirt, reaching for the zipper as she heard her door open again.

“Mommy!” Xander gasped.

Whirling around, Lexa smiled at the girl. She was wearing jeans, a light grey button down shirt, a bright green cardigan, and a purple bow tie. “Hey! You look beautiful!”

“Swear jar!”

Blinking like an owl, Lexa glanced around. “What?”

“You called Kork a bad name! You have to put a dollar in the swear jar!”

“Since when do we have a swear jar?” Lexa asked.

“It was Rae Rae’s idea. She helped me make it!”

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa studied her daughter, “And then what did Rae Rae do?”

“She said that when you say bad words or call someone a name that isn’t nice, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar!”

“Xander,” Lexa said slowly. “How much money did Auntie Ahn and Rae Rae have to put in that jar before you brought it home?”

Shrugging, Xander turned toward her own room. “Kork! How much money is in the swear jar?”

“Rae said she had to give Xander a $20 by the end of the night!”

“Your friend is a horrible influence!” Lexa called back.

“I know!” Clarke laughed. Then she appeared in the doorway to Lexa’s room. “Can I keep her anyway? I just got her housetrained.”

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa pretended to consider that for a moment. Then she sighed and nodded, “Fine, but you’re responsible for her.”

The rest of the morning continued much the same way. Teasing over a light breakfast, although Xander did get to have chocolate pudding as a special treat.

“Mommy!” Xander licked her lips and smiled. “What time is it?”

“It’s 8:10,” Lexa answered, her smile growing. “Are you ready to brush your teeth and then take some pictures?”

“With you and Kork?” Xander perked up.

Clarke shot a wink at Lexa before she said, “go brush your teeth and we’ll be on the porch. I have a surprise for you out there.”

Xander was gone without another word.

“Surprise?” Lexa asked, standing up to clear the table.

“Nothing too big. Just Badas. He’s on the porch.” Clarke said.

“Really?” Lexa responded, her brow arched.

Clarke nodded, then pulled Lexa in for a quick kiss. She muttered something and took off toward the door.

“What?” Lexa called after her, hurrying toward the front of the house.

“Mommy! I’m ready!” Xander announced as she came down the stairs.

“Well, let’s go see what Clarke has for you outside then!” Lexa held out her hand for Xander to take.

Outside they found a very proud looking Clarke standing next to Badas, who was wearing a bright green doggie sweater and a purple bowtie.

“Surprise!” Clarke smiled. “He wanted to see you off too. Is that okay?”

“Pictures with Kork and Badas?” Xander asked, gasping and smiling up at Lexa.

Nodding, Lexa waved her hand forward, “go stand with them. I’ll take some pictures.”

The next ten minutes were filled with a variety of poses with a mixture of Lexa, Xander, Clarke, and Badas. Somehow. They even managed a few good shots of the four of them. One of those pictures would end up sitting on the mantle for years to come.

Clarke’s favorite was one of Xander picking Badas up.

Lexa’s was one of Clarke holding Xander on her hip, their foreheads pressed together as they smiled at each other.

Finally, Lexa’s ears picked up the sound of the bus’s engine coming down the road.

“You ready?” Clarke whispered. She stood behind Lexa on the porch, watching Xander and Badas play in the yard.

Lexa nodded, leaning back when Clarke’s arms wrapped around her hips. She laced their fingers together and turned her head to press her forehead to the side of Clarke’s head.

“You don’t have to be all stoic about this,” Clarke said, squeezing her gently.

“I’ll cry later. After she leaves,” Lexa said softly. She lifted one of Clarke’s hands to kiss the back of it. “Help me look happy for the bus pictures?”

She did her best. Clarke teased and tickled and kept Xander too distracted to focus on Lexa for long.

They took another quick series of pictures at the bus door, the driver smiling kindly when he announced it was time to go. Badas jumped onto the bus then, running down the aisle, excited to make new friends.

Then, Clarke found herself alone with her girlfriend. Calling for Badas to heel, Clarke took Lexa’s hand and, after watching the bus disappear down the road and around the corner, led her back into the house.

Settling Lexa on the couch, Clarke let Badas out before putting him in the kennel they’d bought for him.

“Come on,” Clarke whispered as she approached her girlfriend. She scooped her up, carrying her up the stairs quickly.

“She didn’t cry,” Lexa whispered against her neck.

“She’s strong like her mother.” Clarke said back. “She didn’t see you cry so she didn’t know that was an option. She’s excited for school, Lex. That’s a good thing. She knows she has Emori there to watch out for her. And she knows Miss Fox too. And Declan. She wants to learn.”

Lexa nodded and sighed. “Why is this so much harder than pre-K?”

“Because now we know it’s only a matter of time before she’d smarter than we are.” Clarke joked, nudging the door to Lexa’s room open with her toe.

“Are we going to cuddle?” Lexa asked as she was lowered to the bed.

Clarke stood up and shrugged out of her jacket and blouse, underneath was the slightly too-tight tank top Clarke had borrowed all those weeks ago. She slid her slacks down her legs, making sure everything was hanging up and ready to pulled back on.

“Did you wear those just for me?” Lexa asked, her eyes drifting down to the powder blue lace panties.

“That,” Clarke nodded, lifting one knee up onto the bed, “and because they make me feel pretty.”

“Baby. You are so far beyond pretty I can’t even think of a word that fits. Beautiful and gorgeous and stunning… they don’t do you justice,” Lexa whispered.

Sitting up, Lexa slid off the bed and stripped down to her underwear. Then, with a small nod from Clarke, she pulled her bra and panties off too. She bit back a moan when Clarke followed her example, pulling off the tank top and her bra, sliding her panties off.

Lying back, Clarke held out her hand and smiled. “Want to nap?”

“You better be joking,” Lexa shook her head. She climbed onto the bed, moving forward until she was straddling Clarke. “Because I have… 2 hours until I have to be to the university for office hours.”

“Oh, so a nice long nap then,” Clarke joked.

Propping her elbows on Lexa’s knees, she spread her fingers out wide, waiting for Lexa to fill the spaces between with hers. When she did, Clarke grinned up at her.

“Thank you for being here today,” Lexa whispered. “It meant a lot to Xander. And to me.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything,” Clarke replied.

Before anything else could be said, Lexa leaned down, slowly moving Clarke’s hands until they were over her head. Lexa sighed at the contact, from hips to chest, they were delicious pressed together. Where one of them had a dip, the other had a curve, filling in the spaces so they fit perfectly together. Take a moment, just a few deep breaths really, Lexa smiled as she lowered her lips to Clarke’s, kissing her gently.

Lifting her head slightly, Lexa booped Clarke’s nose with her own before changing the angle and diving in for another kiss. This one was just as gentle as the first but it was also more… something. Lexa didn’t know what that feeling was.

That wasn’t true.

She recognized the feeling.

She'd felt it before.

Lexa pulled away, shaking her head at Clarke’s unasked questions.

“I just…” Lexa breathed against Clarke’s neck. “I want to go slow. I want to show you how much I… how much you being you means to me.”

“We have time.” Clarke replied. She freed one of her hands, reaching up to cup Lexa’s face, her thumb grazing over her lips. “We can go slow.”

“I can’t.” Lexa shook her head as she lifted it. “Not today. But… soon.”

Licking her lips, Clarke nodded. “Yes. Soon. Maybe… we have the ceremony this weekend. We’ll have plenty of time then right? Since it’s just you and me and Xander in that cabin?”

“I’m sure John and Emori will watch Xander for a night while we’re up there.” Lexa replied, her lips latching on to Clarke’s pulse point.

“So we’ll go slow then,” Clarke said. “But you better hurry up. We only have an hour and fifteen minutes now. And I know we’ll both want o shower.”

Smirking, Lexa nipped at her neck. “Are you saying you want fast and hard?”

“Just know I’ll pay you back for whatever you do to me,” Clarke laughed and lifted her head just enough for a deep kiss. “Do you worst, Woods.”

“I’ll do my best instead, Griffin,” Lexa teased. “You better get ready.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa spends some quality time with friends and family at Heda's "cabin" before the ceremony.
> 
> Then the ceremony happens! Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and Murphy get to dress up and be the center of attention. Anya drools a little...
> 
> Xander also asks a few tough questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was late because I wanted to get it right. So here it is. A little late but 9100+ words for your enjoyment!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!

As it turned out, _Heda’s_ cabin wasn’t a cabin.

It was a house.

No… No.

It was a mansion. Most definitely

Sure, it was made out of logs and all of that, at least that’s what the siding looked like, but there were 2 floors, a wraparound porch, and according to Lexa nearly the entire back of the house was made up of floor-to-ceiling windows to take in the view of the private lake and, much closer to the house, the heated pool. Clarke had nearly choked on her own tongue when Lexa casually mentioned the ‘cabin’ had 6 bedrooms and 7.5 bathrooms.

Clarke thought she was prepared to see the cabin.

She was not.

“Lex,” She tugged on Lexa’s hand until they came to a stop well before they reached the front porch. “This place is huge!”

“Well… it’s the home of _Heda_ so that’s to be expected,” Lexa replied. She pulled Clarke closer, wrapping her arms loosely around her hips. “This cabin was started by _Bos Teika,_ or _Heda_ Teag _kom Floukru_ , in 1750. The parlor and the bedroom just off of it are the only remaining rooms from that cabin. Each _Heda_ since has either built an addition or done a complete redecoration of the place.”

Glancing over, Clarke just had to ask, “Teag _Bos Tieka_?”

“Teag the Conqueror is the closest translation.” Lexa nodded and winked at her.

“We have epithets?”

“If _Heda_ earns them,” Lexa answered before shifting her eyes back to the cabin.

A thoughtful blue gaze traced the lines of the logs, taking in the glint of the sun playing off the windows. Clarke smiled softly as she took in the mansion.

“What have you added to it?” She asked.She moved to Lexa’s side again, sliding her hand down the inside of her forearm until their fingers linked. She searched for a bit of the cabin that screamed ‘Lexa’ to her.

“Nothing yet,” Lexa replied. Dropping her chin, she smiled as Clarke’s head came to rest on her shoulder. Clearing her throat, Lexa shook her head. “I don’t spend much time here. My parents still have their house in Polis, _our_ Polis I mean. _Kongeda_ Polis. So Xander and I usually stay there.”

Clarke hummed and considered that answer for a moment. Then she tilted her head and asked, “You don’t want to add to it? Leave your mark?”

“I do. I just…”

Waiting a few seconds for Lexa to finish her thought, Clarke nudged her and prompted, “Just?”

“Costia was going to help me. Was supposed to help me. Before…” Lexa licked at her lips and shook her head again. She glanced at the house before meeting Clarke’s eyes. “Doesn’t matter now. I guess I’m just waiting for inspiration so I can figure out what I want to do.”

Wearing a careful smile, moved in front of Lexa, not stopping until she was staring into green eyes. With a careful step, she was in Lexa’s space.

“We don’t have to stay here,” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s hips. “If there are memories here you don’t want to face right now or people you don’t want to see. We can go. We can get a hotel room, just the 2 of us and Xander. Let our friends stay here. Or you and Xander can go stay with your parents. I can find a hotel room. I’m sure I can find a hotel room.”

“No,” Lexa responded quietly. She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and shook her head. “Thank you, but no.”

“Lex,” Clarke sighed, tilting her head enough to press a soft kiss to the frown on Lexa’s lips.

Sniffing, Lexa returned the kiss before stepping back and smiling. She swallowed, glanced back at the house, and then winked at Clarke, “The truth is, I haven’t stay here since before Xander was born. She’s never even seen this place. We usually stay with Mom and Dad. And Costia… we only stayed here once.”

“Nearly a clean slate then?”

“Exactly,” Lexa replied. She stepped into Clarke’s space again, wrapping her arms around her waist and giving her a squeeze. “I don’t have memories to escape here. Just the idea of what could have been. Honestly though, I think the reality of my life right now is better than anything I ever dreamed of back then.”

A shy smile and a soft blush was Clarke’s response. She nodded and tilted her face up the way she always did when she wanted a kiss. Of course, Lexa would never deny her that. She leaned in and fit her lips over Clarke’s, sighing into the contact.

“Want to see inside now? It was pretty garish the last time I was here,” Lexa whispered, her lips barely separated from her girlfriend’s. “I will say that I asked for some redecorating to be done a few months ago. I wanted more subtle paint on the walls and things like that. But… well… the last time the cabin had a major remodel was in the 1980s I think.”

“Can I make a request?”

“Yes.”

Clarke licked her lips, the tip of her tongue just barely grazing Lexa’s, and said, “I’d really like you to show me the master bedroom. I’m guessing that’s where I’ll be sleeping this weekend?”

Without offering a response, Lexa swung her up into her arms and hurried toward the house. She knew Xander and the Murphys and the rest of their guests would be arriving soon enough. She didn’t have time to waster.

****

“Mommy!” Xander shouted as soon as her feet hit the ground.

With Declan right behind her, she sprinted toward the huge house.

“Xander!” Lexa called back from the porch swing. She rubbed at Clarke’s legs, draped across her lap, and waved at the new arrivals. “You’re finally here!”

Within seconds, Xander was scrambling upon the swing. She settled herself on Clarke’s lap, leaning back against the detective’s chest.

“Hiya, Mommy!” Xander chirped. “Hello, Kork!”

“Hey, little one,’ Clarke replied was she wrapped her arms around the girl.

“Hello, Xander,” Lexa said. She leaned toward her daughter, puckering her lips for a kiss. She chuckled when Xander obliged, an exaggerated ‘mwah’ nearly shouted afterward. “Were you good for Uncle John and Auntie Em.”

A series of quick nods and a happy, “Yes!” answered her question.

“She wouldn’t even let me and Mags argue at all the whole way here.” Declan said. He’d climbed on to one of the rockers on the porch. His little feet dangled off the edge of the seat. “She even taught us some _Trig_ words.”

Lexa arched a brow at that. “Like what?”

“ _Ai laik Deklon kom Sorakru en Trikru_ ,” he declared proudly, his chest puffing up a little.

“ _Yu laik Deklon kom Trikru en Sorakru_ ,” Lexa corrected gently. “Your mother’s _Kru_ comes first.”

Nodding, Declan repeated the phrase to himself a few times. Lexa guided him through a few more sentences, smiling as she did so.

“How come Xander only says _Trikru_ then?” Declan finally asked.

“Because her mother and I are both _Trikru_.”

Beside her, Clarke sat up and placed her hand Lexa’s shoulder. She squeezed and waited, knowing Lexa only needed a second to recover for the easy mention of Costia, even if it wasn’t by name.

“Kork!” Xander whirled around to face her. “You’re going to speak Trigedasleng tomorrow!”

Sighing, Clarke nodded. “I know, Xander.”

“Are you ready?” The little girl asked excitedly. “I practice my oath with Mommy sometimes.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I’m only a little worried about messing up.”

“Can we get some help here?” Murphy asked as he brought the last of the bags from the back of his SUV to the porch. “Declan, you think you could grab your bag?”

“Mmmm…” Declan hummed and tapped his chin.

“I wasn’t actually asking,” Murphy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He’s your son,” Emori laughed as she and Mags climbed the stairs.

Lexa turned to Xander and smiled. “Do you think you can keep Clarke company while I show Uncle John and Auntie Em where they’re sleeping?”

“How about I show Xander where she’s sleeping?” Clarke offered. “So she can settle in a bit too?”

“Yeah!” Xander nodded enthusiastically.

Scrambling off Clarke’s lap, Xander helped pull her mom and Clarke to their feet. With a short wave to Lexa, she pulled Clarke to the small pile of bags Murphy had placed on the porch.

“Wonder Woman!” Clarke exclaimed and nodded. “I like your style, little one.”

Minutes later, Clarke was opening the door to a nice suite of rooms. In the center of one of the walls sat a massive 4-poster bed and in one of the corners, was a playhouse built into the walls. The walk-in closet was larger than Xander’s bedroom back home and the luxurious bathroom would make most spas envious.

“That’s a lot of space, Kork,” Xander breathed, her big green eyes taking in the room.

“I know!” Clarke replied with a nod. She pointed to the curtain that served as the front door to the playhouse. “I think there’s even a bed in the playhouse if you want to sleep in there.”

Xander tossed her bag onto the bed. It took a few attempts, the bed was high enough for Clarke to worry over Xander rolling out. Maybe there were steps somewhere for her. And maybe a guard rail too. Then the little girl was pulling the detective into the playhouse.

That was where Lexa found them nearly an hour later. She’d be preoccupied playing host to everyone as they arrived so she hadn’t noticed their absence.

“Clarke? Xander?” She said as she stepped into the room.

Noting the silence, she closed the door behind her. She looked toward the bed, finding it still neatly made. She aimed an ear toward the bathroom, no giggles or running water.

“Where are you two?” Lexa sighed.

Then her eyes fell on the playhouse.

She could remember the first time she’d seen it. It was the night before her Ascension Ceremony. She hadn’t felt right sleeping in _Heda’s_ bed so as soon as she was alone, she searched out another room.

She’d been oddly excited to see the playhouse as a 16-year-old girl.

In fact, she’d slept in the small bed there that night.

Arching a brow, Lexa crept to the playhouse. She ducked through the curtain rolling her eyes at Xander’s little suitcase on the little couch. Then she peaked into bedroom.

A soft smile overtook her lips, her heart melting.

Clarke and Xander looked like they’d found the little chest full of dress up clothes and toys in the playhouse closet. Xander was wearing a chest-plate and holding a little sword while Clarke had managed to find a green cape and a wand. The little bedroom was in disarray, like they’d fought a battle.

Lexa wasn’t sure who won though. They were both asleep now. Xander curled into Clarke’s side, Clarke’s arms wrapped around her.

For just a second or two, Lexa considered waking them. Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She could use a short nap. Clarke had worn her out earlier.

A few quick taps on her phone and she had an alarm set. Placing her phone on the little nightstand, she crawled into the bed next to Clarke. Somehow, she was able to wrap her arms around her daughter and her girlfriend before settling into for a quick nap.

****

“You’re such a loser,” Raven laughed for the 5th time.

“Slaying dragons is hard work, Rae,” Clarke shrugged. She watched Xander and Declan helped Mags into the huge pool. Glancing at her friend, she winked, “Plus I got to wake up in Lexa’s arms. How is that lame?”

With a groan, Raven tasked a towel at her head. “You used to be cool! So chill! A lady killer!”

“I don’t know about ‘used to’, Reyes. She slays me pretty easily,” Lexa said as she approached the group.

“No!” Anya turned and pointed a finger at her sister. “No! We aren’t talking about that!”

“Raven started it!” Octavia declared, pointing at her friend.

Covering her ears, Anya snapped, “I’m finishing it! You two go and get the booze! Lincoln and John should be back soon with the stuff for dinner.”

“Nothing too crazy,” Lexa reminded Octavia and Raven as they stood to follow orders. “We have the ceremony tomorrow. The Council wants sober oath givers.”

A round of grumbling and attempted negotiations had Raven and Octavia whispering about wasting a perfectly good party house on lame booze.

Emori laughed as she passed them, “I don’t have to watch my booze. I’ve already given my oath to _Heda_. Get me some tequila.”

“Jerk!” Raven growled.

“Rae Rae!” Xander gasped, appearing next to the adults out of nowhere. “Swear jar!”

Shaking her head, Raven argued, “I don’t think so! ‘Jerk’ isn’t a swear word! And you don’t even have your sear jar here!”

“That’s 2 dollars!” Xander chirped, holding her hand out. “Want to make it 3?”

For a second, Clarke thought Raven was actually going to argue with Xander. Then her best friend rolled her eyes and reached for the cash in her pocket.

“I’ve only got 20’s.”

“I don’t do change,” Xander replied quickly.

“Because you can’t count that high!” Raven teased.

“I can count to 100. In English, Spanish, and _Trigedalseng_!” Xander huffed, narrowing her eyes.

Snorting, Raven handed her a 20. “I have 18 more swears coming with this.”

“Nope! No refunds or savesies!” Xander chirped. “Mommy made that a rule because Uncle John kept giving me 10 dollar bills and saying bad words anyway.”

“Well, give me back my 20 then! I’ll give you some dollar bills when I get back.”

Darting into the house, Xander shouted, “No refunds, Rae Rae!”

“Why you little – ”

Lexa cleared her throat and arched a brow. “Careful, Reyes.”

“Your kid is a master class con artist, McHotstuff. Let’s go, O!”

“Don’t get snappy with me just because you got played by the kid!” Octavia responded with a laugh.

After a minute or two of easy silence following their departure, Lexa pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. “”m going to make sure the con artist isn’t causing trouble. Want to swim for a bit after I find her?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Clarke nodded, leaning into the contact.

****

The heated pool felt surprisingly nice in the late August afternoon sun. While Xander, Declan, and Mags had resumed their frolicking, Clarke found herself sitting on the edge of the pool. She’d changed into her suit hours before, a modest black bikini, but she’d been distracted by her friends and hadn’t actually tried the pool yet. So there she sat, her cut offs unbuttoned and her tank top carelessly tossed on a lounge chair behind her, her feet and calves submerged in the warm water.

“Want to come in?” Lexa asked as she slowly made her way over to Clarke. Her chestnut hair slicked back and her green eyes glowing in happiness.

“I’m okay for now,” Clarke replied, smiling softly down at her.

With a tilt of her head, Lexa considered her. Then she closed the remaining distance between them. Clarke parted her legs, allowing Lexa to move into the space between. Lexa’s elbows rested on Clarke’s knees, her hands framing her hips.

“You sure?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke hummed. She lifted a hand to play with Lexa’s hair. “I’m not used to water being this warm. Or calm. It’s nearly miraculous!”

A little pressure on Clarke’s thighs and hips and Lexa was lifting herself out of the pool just enough for a kiss.

“I just want to make sure you’re relaxing tonight,” Lexa whispered as she sank back into the water. She traced unseen patterns into Clarke’s abs, smiling at the way the muscles jumped under her gentle touch. “Tomorrow is a big day for you. I… I hope it’s a happy day too but I know you’re nervous.”

“I’ll be okay, Lex. You’re going to be there with me.”

Lifting herself out of the water again, this time with her hands on either side of Clarke’s legs, Lexa kissed her soundly.

“I’ll always be with you.”

Clarke’s eyes flew open at the words. Bright green eyes and a gentle smile were waiting for her. She was about to respond, those 3 little words on the tip of her tongue. “Lexa…”

Then…

“Kork!”

Both women jumped but their eyes remained focus on one another. A silent understanding passing between them.

“Kork!”

A small kiss to Lexa’s lips, soothing her pout, and Clarke’s eyes shifted to find Xander.

“Yeah, Xan?”

“Can you come and float with me?” The girl asked. She was struggling to climb onto a raft.

Lexa’s forehead fell to Clarke’s shoulder. She sighed and pressed a kiss to the sun warmed skin there.

“Go. Entertain her for a bit,” Lexa said as she sank into the water once more.

“Lex – ”

“We’ll talk later, I promise,” Lexa said, shaking her head and winked. “We have time. I’ll just go and make sure Lincoln and John aren’t burning all our food. Why do men always think meat is only done if there’s a quarter inch of char encasing it?”

Taking just a few seconds to strip off her shorts and smirking at Lexa’s answering whimper, Clarke dove smoothly into the water. She helped each of the kids up onto their own rafts before managing to sit with Xander on the biggest one.

They splashed and joked and teased for a while, until Emori insisted a softly dozing Mags come out of the water. Clarke helped the girl over to her mother before returning to Xander.

Resting her arms on the raft, Clarke smiled up at the girl. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah! I like it here!”

“I do too, Xan.”

There was a beat of silence. Xander glanced at Declan, playing with some water that had settled on his raft on the other side of the pool. Then at Lexa, sitting by the grill, joking with Lincoln and Murphy, and running her fingers through her wet hair.

Maybe Clarke should have seen it coming. Maybe she should have been better prepared for it.

She wasn’t.

Not at all.

“Hey, Kork?” Xander whispered.

“Yes?”

Glancing around again, Xander licked her lips and sighed. Then she faced Clarke again.

“Are you going to be my mama any time soon?”

Clarke’s arms slipped off the raft, her head sliding under the water. She came up sputtering, wiping at her hair and face.

“What?” She sputtered and coughed as soon as she regained her grip on the raft.  
“It’s just… well, Declan has Uncle John and Auntie Em. And my other friends, they have mommies and daddies to. But Mommy, she doesn’t like daddies like that. She likes you.”

Clarke blinked up at the girl. “Okay?”

Xander sighed again. “And, Kork, I want to be a big sister! I’m better at it than Declan is! And! And!”

The pause had Clarke growing worried. “Xander?”

“I’m just not getting any younger, Kork!”

That had Clarke’s tension slipping away. She laughed loudly. Then she met Xander’s eye and saw the seriousness. She cleared her throat and moved just a bit closer to her, reaching out to hold her hand as she did so.

“Xan,” Clarke said in her most serious tone. “I like you mommy very much. I think she likes me soo. And someday, I think I’d really like to be your mama. But… I can’t make that promise right now.”

“Why now?” Xander pouted.

“Because sometimes we don’t get what we want. I don’t know what may happen in the future,” Clarke answered. She reached out with her free hand and rubbed at Xander’s knee. “Do you know what I can promise right now?”

“What?”

Clarke smiled up at the girl. “I can promise you that no matter what happens between me and your mommy, I’ll always be Kork to you. And if you need me, I’ll be there for you. No questions asked.”

Xander narrowed her eyes, studying Clarke just like her mother did. Then she sighed for a third time. “Well if that’s the best you can do right now, I guess I’ll take it.”

“I do love you, Xander,” Clarke laughed.

“I know. I love you too, Kork.”

****

Hours later, after the kids had been put to bed, the adults were sitting around the fire pit. They joked and teased and talked. They’d just started talking about _Hedas_ of the past, after discussing the last game night Anya and Raven had hosted.

“I still say that was a bullshit call!” Raven griped.

Anya sighed, covering her girlfriend’s mouth with her hand. “You were cheating at Monopoly and we all know it. Don’t bitch because you got caught!”

“Swear jar!” Xander shouted as she jumped onto the patio.

“Times 2!” Declan added as he appeared behind her.

“No!” Raven shouted as she jumped up and whirled around to point at the children. “You’re supposed to be asleep!”

“So swear words are only swear words if I’m around to hear them?” Xander asked, her little fists on her hips and her head tilted. “Does that mean I can say them if there aren’t any adults around to hear them?”

“Absolutely not!” Lexa answered.

Blinking owlishly, Raven sighed. “Stop hanging out with Clarke so much, kid.”

“Go back to bed,” Lexa add with a laugh. “I’ll make sure they pay up.”

“Okay!” Xander chirped before pressing a sloppy kiss to her mom’s cheek, then to Clarke’s. She gave Octavia a high five too, before running back into the house.

Clarke grinned before calling after the girl, “Stay there this time! Otherwise, your owe me for curfew violation!”

A shriek and the sound of bare feet slapping on the hardwood floor answered her teasing.

“Go on, Rae Rae. Go put the money in the swear jar,” Octavia said, poking at Raven’s side.

“I am!” Raven snapped. She marched into the house and did just that. If she had to ad an extra dollar or two for words used on the way to that swear jar, no one would ever know.

When she came, she sat next to Anya with a huff.

“Don’t pout,” Anya said, nudging her with an elbow.

“Your niece is ninja and con artist,” Raven bit out.

Anya nodded and smiled. “She’s pretty great, right?”

“Can we just go back to talking about the history of _Kongeda_?”

“You’ve already heard most of it,” Lexa responded. She took a long sip from her wine glass. “I can tell you some _Hedas_ have epithets.”

Raven snorted. “If Xander is _Heda_ after you, she’ll Xander the Ninja!”

“Anyway,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes and talking over Raven. “There have been _Hedas_ from each of the 12 Krus. Some have ruled for a year or less, some for many years.”

“How many _Hedas_ have there been?” Octavia asked.

For the first time in a while, Clarke tore her eyes away from Lexa’s profile to answer a question. “Lex is the 108th _Heda_. The first _Heda_ , Dria, ruled from 1220 to 1224.”

“Teacher’s pet,” Raven teased. When Clarke threw a marshmallow at her, she caught it and popped it into her mouth.

“I’m _Wocha kom Sorakru_. I’m meant to know a lot of this!” Clarke insisted.

Anya arched a brow and smirked. “You’re also _Wanheda_. Imagine the stares you’ll get tomorrow.”

Lexa’s hand squeezed Clarke’s leg, just above her knee. “Clarke is doing very well. I’m very proud of her.”

“Which _Kru_ had had the most _Hedas_?” Octavia asked.

“ _Trikru_. There’s been 19 _Hedas_ from _Trikru_. The least came from _Azgeda_ , only 4 of them.” Calrke answered. She grinned as Lexa nodded and kissed her cheek. “But the longest ruling _Heda_ was from _Azgeda_.”

“Shut up!” Raven shook her head in disbelief.

“Swear jar,” Murhpy and Lincoln announced at the same time.

Snapping her mouth shut, Raven glared at the men. “The kids aren’t even down here.”

“Your mean words hurt my sensitive ears, Reyes.” Murphy responded with a smirk. “Swear jar.”

The group kindly waits until Raven sits back down before they continue their discussion.

“Anyway, as I was saying, _Heda_ Keerie _kom Azgeda_ was _Heda_ for 23 years. From 1412-1435,” Clarke said. She puffed up a bit, proud of herself for remembering. “She’s also known as Keerie _Os Wina_ or, loosely translated, Keeire the Victorious.”

“Clarke, I think you may know more about _Kongeda_ history than I do!” Anya said, impressed by the show of knowledge.

Octavia raised her hand. “What does a _Heda_ have to do get one of those titles?”

“Usually they have to do a really good job as _Heda_ ,” Lexa answered. “like Pough _Os Chicha_ , or Pough the Teacher. And there’s Lothia _Gona Haiplana_ , Lothia the Warrior Queen.”

“Or they suck. Like Belin _No Ogud_ , belin the Unready,” Lincoln said. At the curious glances, he shrugged. “What? Sometimes I paid attention when Dad talks.”

Raven waited a moment before she questioned, “How long has Lexa been _Heda_?”

“14 years, give or take a few months,” Clarke answered. She turned to smile at her girlfriend, accepting a soft kiss as she did so.

Nodding, Raven arched a brow. “Catching up with Keerie then? How long until our dear Lexa has one of those fancy epithets?”

Silence fell around the fire as Lexa’s cheek turned red.

“Oh my…” Raven grinned, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees.

“So you have a nickname already?” Octavia asked, perking up at the thought.

“That’s a topic for another night,” Lexa replied easily. She tipped her glass again, not making eye contact with anyone as she finished her wine.

Clarke nodded, knowing Lexa would share with her when she was ready. So she stood up, reaching for Lexa’s hand as she did. “I think it’s time for bed. We have a long day tomorrow. I know I have to be up early to get ready, which means Raven, Octavia, and Murphy do too.”

“It’ll take me 15 minutes to get ready,” Murphy countered with a snort.

“Except we’re all getting up early and going into town to get our outfits and have our hair down in the traditional manner,” Clarke responded. She winked at Murphy. “See you at 7. Meet at the front door. Lexa has arranged for a car to pick us up.”

Before anyone could argue or attempt to negotiate for more time, Clarke was pulling Lexa through the house toward the master bedroom.

“Clarke, are you tired?” Lexa asked as soon as the heavy door was closed behind them.

Shrugging, Clarke moved around the room with ease. She gathered her pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. “Not really. But I should try to get some rest. I have to impress _Heda_ tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

After a second or two, Clarke laughed. “Hey, Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to join me?” She asked, backing away toward the bathroom. “Maybe help me work out some of this nervous energy?”

Lexa was nodding before she even finished her question. She hurried toward Clarke, hustling her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

At Clarke’s questioning gaze, Lexa laughed. “You really think Raven isn’t going to try something?”

“Raven can pick locks.” Clarke pointed out.

Holding up a finger, Lexa reached up and slid a dead bolt Clarke hadn’t noticed into place. “This suite of rooms is the most secure in the entire house. Raven Reyes is not going to ruin tonight for us.”

****

The next morning came much faster than Clarke was ready for. She felt like she’d barely closed her eyes when her alarm went off. Turning it off, she rolled back behind Lexa, looping her arm back over her hip. When her hand settled over Lexa’s breast, giving it a light squeeze.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Griffin.” Lexa muttered tiredly. “I don’t have to be up for another hour.

Silence settled over them, Clarke occasionally pressed kisses to Lexa’s bare shoulder.

“I should get going. I need to shower before I leave.” Clarke sighed and held Lexa even more tightly.

“We showered last night.”

“I don’t think I can claim to be clean…” Clarke laughed. She leaned up and over Lexa, kissing her soundly. “Thank you for helping me relax last night.”

Lexa snorted and kissed her again. “You’re thanking me for sex? Really?”

“I’m thanking you for being you,” Clarke corrected her gently. “You’re amazing, Lex. I’m very lucky to have you in my life. You and Xander… you mean a great deal to me.”

“You mean a great deal to me too. And Xander, well, I don’t think she’s ever taken to anyone as easily as she’s taken to you.”

Rolling onto her back, Lexa opened her arms and waited for Clarke. Their lips met in slow kisses, happy kisses. They teased and coaxed as long as they could. Only Clarke’s secondary alarm was enough to separate them.

“I’ll see you later?” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s pulse point, nipping at the skin there.

“You’ll see me later,” Lexa replied with one last kiss. Then she shoved at Clarke’s shoulder. “Now go away. I still have 45 minutes until my alarm is going to go off.”

A loud laugh and one last kiss, then Clarke was out of bed. She showered quickly, washing her hair thoroughly and scrubbing at her skin. Then she dried off before slipping on her leggings and a loose t-shirt.

Just as she emerged from the bathroom, Lexa’s alarm went off.

“I don’t want to,” Lexa whined softly.

Clarke sat on the side of the bed, leaning down to kiss Lexa’s temper. “I know, babe. But it was your council that insisted on this oath. I’d rather give you the oath on our own.”

“Want to get on you knees right now?” Lexa smirked up with her as she cracked an eye.

“We don’t have time.” Clarke laughed. “Don’t get yourself worked up now, _Heda_. I’m leaving.”

Lexa caught her hand as she stood. She tugged gently until Clarke was leaning over her. “I’ll see you later, _Wocha_.”

“I can’t wait.” Clarke kissed her again. “Have a good morning.”

****

Much to Clarke’s surprise, her friends were gathered by the front door waiting for her. Murphy looked like he was still asleep, leaning in the corner with his eyes closed. Octavia’s hair was perfectly straight and shiny, like she’d already gotten ready for the day. Raven though, she had her hair in a messy bun and USCG sweatpants hanging low on her hips.

“Can we go?” Raven asked before Clarke could even say anything.

“Yeah, is the car here?” Clarke answered, reaching around her to open the door.

The three friends all gasped loud enough to wake Murphy.

“What?” He asked, standing up and looking around quickly.

“Lexa ordered us a stretch limo!” Octavia squealed, practically running out of the house and climbing inside. “Let’s go!”

Their first stop was Starbucks. Once they had their caffeine fixes, they asked the driver to take them to tailor.

“What exactly do our ceremony outfits look like? Do we get crazy gorgeous dresses? A tux for Murphy?” Octavia asked as they stepped into the shop.

“Nope,” Clarke smiled as she led the way to the counter. She greeted the old man sitting on a stool. “Hello, sir. I’m Clarke Griffin and I’m here to – ”

“ _Wanheda_!” The man jumped up and bowed slightly. “It is an honor that you have chosen my family’s shop to dress you and your kin for your ceremony!”

Clarke took a small step back, slightly shocked at the outburst. Raven and Octavia were right there behind her, each lifting a hand to steady her when she ran into them.

“Thank you,” Clarke said hesitantly.

“Come this way,” The man waved them all on, ushering them toward a large door. “We have everything ready to go. It should all fit nicely! Minor alterations are to be expected but we have plenty of time to deal with that.”

Soon, the 4 _Sorakru_ found themselves in separate dressing rooms, each with their own attendant. Clarke knew the instant Raven and Octavia figured out what their outfits were going to be. The excited squeals were enough to tell her they were happy with the choices.

They all stepped into the main room at the same time, all dressed for the ceremony.

Each was sporting a leather jacket, Clarke’s in blue, Murhpy and Octavia in black, and Raven’s a red body with black sleeves. Underneath, Murphy was wearing a black shirt with a bright blue tie and, much to his displeasure, black leather pants. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were wearing matching black silk shirts and black leather pants.

“And now the finishing touches!” The old man clapped his hands together excitedly.

He turned and hurried from the room, muttering to himself in something that sounded like _Trigedasleng_ but he didn’t use any words Clarke could make out.

Minutes later, he returned with 3 of the attendees. Each of them carried a case.

“Don’t put these on until you reach the ceremony. The attendees there will be able to assist you.” The man instructed as they were each handed a case. He bowed to Clarke again. “It’s been an honor, _Wanheda_.”

The next thing the friends knew, they were on their way to the gathering place, called the _Badangeda_. It was a large building with 17 stories, the top story was used as _Heda’s_ private chambers if she chooses to use them. The 4th floor though, that was where oath ceremonies, _Swega Badannes_ , took place.

Clarke and her friends settled into the room they’d been led to, waiting for their turns to go and give their oaths.

“Why aren’t the rest of _Sorakru_ here?” Octavia asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Well,” Clarke took a deep breath and smiled. “I was asked to come up with a small council to advice me on matter concerning _Sorakru_. You three are that council. So once we have a census done of our people, the 4 of us will organize a larger _Swega Badannes_ for everyone else. You’re my _Sekons_!”

Raven grinned, “I’m an advisor?”

“Yeah. I figured between the four of us, we could make mostly good decisions,” Clarke laughed.

“Why the different color leather?” Murphy asked.

“Oh! Right!” Clarke responded. “Lexa’s dad discovered what some of our ancestors did. And our leather is based off those careers. My ancestors were the leaders of _Sorakru_ , so blue for me. Murphy, you and Octavia come from really long lines of warriors and spies, so black for you, and Raven, your family was filled master craftsmen. They created superior weapons and tools for _Sorakru_ that allowed our people to thrive, so red for you.”

Just then, the door to the room creaked open. Clarke and the other stood, only to sigh in relief moments later when Xander snuck into the room.

“Kork! I found you!” Xander squealed.

Clarke nearly squealed as well. The little girl was dressed in grey suit with a white shirt and a green bowtie. She was sure Xander had put up a fight to be able to wear it, Lexa had picked out a beautiful dress for her.

“You look adorable, Xan,” Clarke said as she knelt down to hug the girl.

“Mommy is nervous. But the bossy man said we’re starting soon. And that he was surprised you weren’t ready yet.”

Furrowiing her brow, she tried to figure out why they’d assume she and her friends weren’t ready. Then is struck her.

The cases.

“Right. We’ll finish getting ready now. Can you go and find your mommy and tell her for me?” Clarke winked.

“Sure!” Xander chirped. “See you soon, Kork!”

Clarke and her friends call for the attendees to come and help them with the cases.

“What the… ?” Raven stared down into her case.

“Is this, like… armor?” Octavia asked, reaching into her case and pulling out the contents.

The attendee already fastening Clarke into her gift nodded. He glanced up at the object in Octavia’s hand and smiled. “Pauldrons. Ceremonial ones, of course. Probably useless in battle. But for this? They’re status symbols. Made to resemble the ones your ancestors would have worn.”

“Well that makes sense then!” Murphy grunted as his attendee strapped him into his pauldron. It was massive, it looked like a bunch of bronze feathers had been fitted over his shoulder to keep it safe. “If my ancestors wore something like this into battle, they must have been really great warriors!”

“Mine is gorgeous!” Octavia grinned. It was silver and blue scales. They fell over her shoulder and down her arm to her hand. “Not very protective though.”

Her attendee laughed and shook his head. “That’s a very special medal that _Sekon_ Reyes’ family created. Very thin but very strong and durable. Your arm and shoulder are very safe right now.”

“Mine is a little… on theme.” Raven laughed. Hers covered both her shoulders in leather feathers.

“Your family was more about thinking than fighting. It’s nice armor,” her attendee assured her.

The three friends turned to face Clarke.

“Whoa,” Raven whispered, her jaw dropping.

Clarke’s pauldron looped under her arm and had 3 separate layers covering her from her shoulder to her elbow. All in beautifully crafted black leather. A small black cape hung down under her arm too, symbolizing her status as _Wanheda_.

“There you are,” The head attendee said as he took a step back. “You’re all ready to go. I shall let _Heda_ know.”

Before Clarke even knows what is happening, she and her friends, her _Sekons_ , are being escorted into the main hall. Her breath comes out in a rush when she sees Lexa standing on the dais in her traditional clothing. All black leather and cloth with her own massive pauldron and red cape.

Clarke had heard about _Heda_ being different from Lexa. She just didn’t believe it until that moment.

“ _Wocha_ Clarke _kom Sorakru_.” A bald man, Lexa’s advisor, Titus, stepped forward, blocking her view of Lexa. “ _Yu kamp raun hir gon yu sad in huk yu op Swega Badannes na Heda_ Lexa _kom Trikru_? (You are here of your own free will to offer your oath of loyalty to _Heda_ Lexa _kom Trikru_?)”

“ _Sha_.”

She made sure to answer in _Trigedasleng._ Lexa had promised her she could use English, the Council would understand, but Clarke had secretly been practicing her _Trig_ with Anya and Lincoln for weeks. She was determined to do this ceremony the right way, to do Lexa proud.

“ _Step op en hola au_ , (step forward and speak).” Titus nodded as he stepped aside.

As slowly as she could manage, Clarke moved toward Lexa. She was mesmerized by the magnetic power of the woman before her.

Once she reached the steps of the dais, she dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Like she’d been instructed, she placed her left fist over her heart and recited the oath.

“ _Ai badan yu klin, Lexa kom Trikru, Heda kom Kongeda. Ai tombom mafta jos yu. Ai melon wich in yu noun. Ai uf lon yu op. Ai hou ai kof em op gon yu taim gaf yu in. Ai sonraun a kof em op go yu deyon en otaim."_ (I swear fealty to you, Leksa _kom Trikru_ , _Heda_ of the Coalition. My heart follows only you. My head trusts your wisdom. My strength is yours to use. My hearth is offered to you if ever it is needed. My life is offered to you this day and all of the rest.)

Once Clarke reached the end of the oath, she let out a small breath of relief at not messing it up. Then she lifted her head and met Lexa’s eye.

Even if Lexa’s face appeared neutral, Clarke could see the pride glowing in those green orbs. She waited a beat before offering a small smirk, just for Lexa.

“Gyon up, Clarke, _Wocha kom Sorakru_. _Mochof hasta yu wichnes. Taik ai koma op swega badannes kom daun._ (Rise, Clarke, _Wocha_ _kom Sorakru_. Thank you for your loyalty. Let me give an oath in return.)” Lexa slowly made her way down the steps of the dais, forcing Clarke to take several steps back. Then Lexa knelt before her, meeting her eye the entire time. “ _Yu gonplei ste ai gonplei. Yu houp ste ai houp. Ai na shoun yu kom raitnes, kom ai melon en ai tombom. Ai mochof gon yu wichnes_ ,” (Your fight is my fight. Your hope is my hope. I will lead you with justice, with my head and my heart. I thank you for your loyalty.)”

The gasps of the crowd drew Clarke’s attention away from Lexa. She nodded to her girlfriend before offering a hand to help her stand. They stood close together for a moment before Lexa pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek and whispered, “You look beautiful, Clarke.”

“Thank you,” Clarke replied. She pulled back a little and grinned. “Titus is going to kill you.”

“Indra too probably. But it was worth it,” Lexa responded with a smirk. “Go and sit with Anya and Lincoln. I still have to torture your friends a little now.”

****

The ceremony seemed to fly by once Clarke had given her oath. Lexa helped her friends through the oath, only giving Raven a little bit of a hard time but asking her a question in _Trig_ before she accepted her offered oath.

Finally, it was evening though and that meant they were at the reception.

Clarke and her friends had put away their fancy ceremonial clothes and changed into formalwear. Raven opted for a red dress that had Anya staring at the clock, willing it to move faster. Octavia in her black dress had Lincoln following her around like a guard dog. Murphy was in a simple black tux with a white tie, one that Emori kept pulling on.

And Clarke? She was in a silver gown that seemed to have been poured on her. It shimmered and shined and flowed. She loved it. And she loved the way Lexa looked at her like she couldn’t wait to get Clarke out of the dress.

As one of the guests of honor, Clarke couldn’t just leave. They’d been at the reception for about 2 hours, dinner having just ended. She found herself watching Raven and Anya annoy Titus. The man kept trying to draw Lexa out of the room, no doubt into a meeting. Or maybe to scold her for her display with Clarke at the ceremony.

Either way. Raven was running interference and seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

Letting her eyes roam, she found who she was really looking for. Lexa and Xander were standing with Lexa’s parents. Her girlfriend didn’t look to happy with whatever her mother was saying, Clarke could only guess at the topic but they Dr. Woods motioned at the bow tie and Clarke sighed. The woman was complaining about the little suit?

“Excuse me?”

A quiet voice reached Clarke’s ears, startling her out of her observation. She turned to her left, smiling at the older couple she found standing there.

“Hello,” Clarke held out her hand. “Dr. Clarke Griffin. Or Detective Clarke Griffin. Whichever…”

“That’s impressive,” the older woman hummed, taking Clarke’s hand in her own and giving it a small shake. “A doctor and a police officer.”

“Oh. I’m not a medical doctor. I just – ”

The older man cut her off, “earned a degree most people never dream of earning and therefore have every right to call yourself a doctor?”

“Yes. Right.” Clarke replied. Then she smiled. “I like you. You can be my spokesperson the next time someone asks me about the whole doctor thing.”

“Sure thing, _Wanheda_ ,” The man said.

There was something in his voice that set Clarke on edge. So she smiled and looked back to the woman.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I love that dress! It’s as if you plucked a star from the sky and convinced it to become a dress!” The woman gushed. She reached for Clarke’s forearm and gave it a squeeze. “And you handled yourself so beautifully during the ceremony. Especially during _Heda’s_ unusual behavior.”

The man nodded, his hand coming up to rest on the woman’s shoulder. “You did well, indeed. I never thought I’d see the day we’d welcome _Sorakru_ back into _Kongeda_!”

“Well,” Clarke said slowly, not really sure what was going on. “Stranger things have happened I suppose. Long lost _Kru_ showing up is pretty tame compared to… uh… space travel?”

Looking around, Clarke tried to find an escape route. There was just something about that couple that didn’t sit right with her. Raven and Anya were still preoccupied with Titus, Octavia was nowhere to be seen, and Murphy was kneeling down talking to Xander and Declan.

Then, she felt a presence behind her.

 _Heda_ had finally made her way over to Clarke’s side. Whoever these people were, Clarke could tell by Lexa’s body language that _Heda_ was not pleased.

Lexa stepped to Clarke’s side, her hand finding Clarke’s hip and pulling her close.

“Uriah,” Lexa nodded to the man. Then she looked to the woman. “Penelope. It’s nice that you were able to come. I know you’re usually traveling this time of year.”

“Oh, well…” Penelope glanced back at her husband.

“Clarke, have introductions been made?” Lexa asked.

“No,” Clarke replied slowly.

Clearing his throat, Uriah tried to smile. “We just wanted to pay our respects.”

“Clarke,” Lexa ignored the man. “This is Drs. Uriah and Penelope Boscage.”

“ _Heda_ ,” Penelope said.

“They’re Costia’s parents.” Lexa finished. Her hard eyes glaring at the older woman.

That had Clarke stiffening. She had no idea Costia’s parents were going to be in attendance. Lexa had told her Costia’s entire family had RSVP’d with ‘no’ since they were abroad.

“We were just saying hello. Wanted to meet the new _Wocha_ for ourselves and welcome her into _Kongeda_.” Uriah said.

Nodding, Penelope smiled. “I also wanted to we also wanted to meet the famous ‘Kork’ for ourselves. You’ve become a bit of a celebrity in our house.”

“You weren’t over here trying to size her up? Trying to get enough information to send a report?” Lexa demanded.

“Lex,” Clarke whispered. She turned so she could wrap both arms around Lexa’s hips. She kissed the hinge of her jaw. “It’s okay. They’ve been nothing but pleasant.”

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, turning her head to meet her eye.

Shaking her head, Clarke kissed her softly. “This is a party. They are guests. How about _Heda_ lets Lexa out to play for a bit?”

Lexa took a moment to consider that before she nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out again. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“I understand. But we weren’t here as spies,” Penelope smiled up at her former daughter-in-law. “We just wanted to see the woman who has made Xander so happy! And you too!”

“Excuse me,” another voice joined their group.

Clarke turned her head to see a man, one closer to her age, approaching the group.

“Clarke, this is Arun,” Lexa offered easily. “Arun, this is my girlfriend, Clarke.”

“The famous Kork?” Arun smiled and held out a hand. “I’m Lexa’s former brother-in-law.”

“Nice to meet you.” Clarke replied, taking his hand.

Arun laughed and shrugged. “If by nice you mean awkward, then yes it is. But I hope to continue hearing great things about you. Xander seems to really like you.”

“She’s a great kid.” Clarke smiled.

“She is. And speaking of her,” Arun turned to his parents. “You need to go and say goodbye to her because we have to leave for the airport right now if we don’t want to miss our flight.”

****

It felt like hours later when they finally return to the cabin. Anya and Raven helped carry Xander and Declan into the house. Emori was nearly sleeping so Murphy was carrying her. Lincoln had taken responsibility of putting Mags to bed.

Without a child to put to bed, Clarke sighed and headed to the master quite, intent on getting out of that dress and those shoes.

Lexa followed close behind.

They don’t say a word the entire time they’re preparing for bed. Clarke is too tired from her long day and Lexa is worrying over Clarke’s feelings. So they shower together in silence before they brush their teeth and fall into bed.

Well, Clarke fell into bed without a stitch of clothing on. Lexa pulled on an old t-shirt and some by shorts.

By the time Lexa joined her in bed, Clarke was nearly asleep. She was on her side, facing away from Lexa which only served to build Lexa’s fears.

“Clarke?”

“Hm?” she hummed.

“I’m so sorry about today! I had no idea they were going to just show up like that! I’m mean… honeslty, who RSVPs no to an event and then shows up anyway? It’s just so rude and inconsiderate and I didn’t even know they’d showed – ”

She was cut off by Clarke’s lips on her own. Every time Clarke would release her, Lexa would start talk again.

Finally, Clarke sighed and pushed her onto her back. She moved to straddle her, placing Lexa’s hands on her breasts before leaning down to kiss her breathless. Only when she pulled away and Lexa didn’t start talking right away did Clarke sit up on Lexa’s hips.

She smiled down at her dazed girlfriend. “I’m sorry to interrupt, babe, but as much as I enjoy you rambling like that, I have no idea why you’re upset.”

“I didn’t even think to warn you about her family! I’m so sorry you were ambushed like that!” Lexa started again. Her hands fell to Clarke’s knees and she hurried to reassure her.

“Lex,” Clarke laughed and fell forward again. She drove her fingers into Lexa’s hair and kissed her again. “You told me Costia was _Trikru_ too. And that her parents still lived in the area. And that they are very well respected members of _Trikru_. Even though we thought they weren’t going to be there, it wasn’t a bad thing that I met them.”

“You’re okay?”

Clarke nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Then can I tell you how much I enjoyed seeing you in traditional clothing at the ceremony? And much I loved hearing you speak _Trig_? And! How much I wanted to rip that gown off you all night?” Lexa whispered as she sat up. Her hands ran up Clarke’s sides until her thumbs brushed the sides of Clarke’s breasts. “It was the only thing in my mind, I swear. I know Indra and Titus both lectured me about something. But… All I could think about was that shimmering fabric framing every perfect inch of your body and how much I’d rather have my hands holding you.”

Clarke hummed and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, holding her close. “Tell me more.”

“Well, I thought about pulling you into the elevator,” Lexa’s right hand trailed over Clarke’s breast, pausing momentarily to tease her nipple before sliding down between their bodies.

“Before you even think about continuing, you better take off that shirt,” Clarke said breathlessly. “I want to feel you too.”

Lexa obeys the command easily, her hands flying back to their previous positions as soon as she can manage. Her left hand, teasing and torturing Clarke’s breasts, and her right, seeking the heat at Clarke’s center.

Smiling at the sharp intake of breath, Lexa starts to talk again. “I wanted to take you up to _Heda’s_ quarters. Show you the view as quickly as possible and then have my way with you against those windows.

Just as Lexa was about to press one finger into Clarke, there was a pounding on the door.

“McHotstuff! The con artist has woken up with a vengeance! She’s demanding a movie night and Anya has given in!” Raven shouted through the door. “You and Griff better be in the media room in 15 or I’m sending the children in!”

“Raven!” Clarke shouted.

“Oh!” Raven laughed. “I know that tone! I’ll give you 20. But you better make your way into the bathroom. There are young ears out here!”

****

It was 30 minutes later.

Raven was nice sometimes.

“One movie and then we’re all going to bed,” Lexa said as she settled into her seat. “We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow.”

Xander squirmed in her seat between Clarke and Lexa. She tugged at the blanket draped across their laps and smiled up at her mommy. “Do I get to ride home with you and Kork?”

“If you’d like,” Lexa nodded, pressing a kiss to her curls.

The opening music to ‘Moana’ started to play, drawing Xander’s attention.

The little girl barely makes it 5 minutes into the movie before she’s whispering to Clarke again.

“Kork.”

“Xander.”

“I saw you talking to my Poppy and Nan-Nan at the party. And Unca Arun.”

“I did, yes. They’re very nice.”

“Kork?”

Tearing her eyes away from the screen, Clarke looked down at the girl. “Yes?”

“I’d rather have you as my mama than all of them and my not real other mommy around all the time.”

Hearing this, Lexa turned to meet Clarke’s wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” She said softly, ready to correct Xander.

Clarke smiled and leaned over the little girl for a soft kiss.

“Kork?”

“Xander?”

“When can I meet your mommy?”

“My mommy?”

“What will I call her? I already have a Gran and a Nan-Nan, Kork.”

“Uh…” Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes. “Maybe someday you and me and your mommy can talk about that. Me being your mama, I mean. And as for my mommy, I’ll call her in the morning. I’m sure I can figure out a time for all of you to meet. If that’s something your mommy wants, of course.”

Lexa bit her lip and nodded, leaning over her daughter for another kiss. “I really want to do that.”

“What do I call her?” Xander asked.

“For now, you can call her Abby okay?” Clarke replied easily. Then she winked. “But when you meet her, you can ask her yourself. She might have a different answer for you.”

A handful of popcorn lands on Clarke’s head.

“Hey!” She protested, turning to glare at her friends.

“Pay attention to the movie and quite being so adorable!” Raven hissed before she winked and smiled.

****

 **Clarke: (7:03a)**  
Any chance you and Marcus free  
for dinner one night really soon  
and want to meet my incredible  
girlfriend and her marvelous  
daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clarke's Jacket](http://rangolicollection.storenvy.com/products/8558643-women-biker-leather-jacket-womens-leather-jacket-blue-color-jacket)   
>  [Clarke's Pauldron](https://faun-forge.kylos.pl/faun-forge/index.php?route=product/product&path=77&product_id=81)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Raven's Jacket](http://finestjackets.com/women-jackets/CATHERINE-RED-BLACK-LEATHER-JACKET)  
> [Raven's Pauldron](https://www.etsy.com/listing/618406092/leather-feathered-pauldrons?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=feather%20pauldrons&ref=sr_gallery-1-5)
> 
>  
> 
> [Octavia's Jacket](https://www.revzilla.com/motorcycle/roland-sands-design-womens-maven-leather-jacket)  
> [Octavia's Pauldron](https://www.deviantart.com/craftymutt/art/Knitted-Scale-Mail-Gloves-and-Pauldron-set-371882021)
> 
>  
> 
> [Murphy's Jacket](https://www.sakamaonline.com/leather-enzojacket)  
> [Murphy's Pauldron](https://www.deviantart.com/nintendude84/art/FeatherPauldronFrontView-371913745)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AN: I changed the names of Costia's parents. Because, if you follow the Tumblr for this story you might have spotted this, I initially names Costia's dad Ryder. But!! ****SPOILER**** One of Clexa's kids in this story will be named Ryder. I can't change her name, it fits her too well. So Costia's dad got renamed instead.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke celebrates her birthday with her women of the Woods. There's breakfast (a slip of the tongue), a fun surprise outing, an interesting dinner at Grounders, and birthday cakes. And a wild Raven appears.
> 
> Then, Clarke is still riding high from the celebrations even after a week has gone by. A call for a big mission changes. A quick FaceTime call leads to another slip of the tongue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KorkWednesday!! Yay!!

Clarke didn’t get many weekends off. She may find herself with a free Saturday or Sunday, but a full weekend? It was very nearly unheard of.

That weekend was different though. It was her birthday weekend. Kane had made sure to make arrangements for her to have 2 whole days free from work. She’d been working nearly nonstop since the ceremony. In fact, she’d only managed to squeeze in 1 date with Lexa in the month since they’d returned home.

Waking earlier than usual, Clarke smiled into her pillow. It was going to be a great day. She could feel it. It wasn’t early by most people’s standards. Feeling like she was floating, she reached out for Lexa, her hand found cool and empty sheets instead.

Memories of the early morning hours flooded her mind. She and Lexa had gone to bed early, having spent the afternoon in the pool with Xander and running around the yard with Badas and Jayhawk when Anya and Raven had stopped by.

Around 2:30 though, Lexa had woken Clarke up with a soft kiss. And that kiss led to Clarke biting Lexa’s shoulder and whimpering as Lexa moved against her. She wasn’t even a little sorry for the bruise she knew Lexa would be sporting.

“Lex,” She called out as softly.

The soft light of morning floating through the window told her it wasn’t really early enough for Xander to be awake. So she pulled herself up to her elbows and looked around.

Lexa’s phone and glasses were on her nightstand, seemingly untouched since the night before. Tilting her head and giving a listen, Clarke couldn’t hear her moving around downstairs, and no Badas barking or whining.

Just as she was about to toss the sheets aside, the bedroom door creaked open.

A small giggle told her Xander was on the other side. The soft shushing sound told her Lexa was there too.

A small smile lifted her lips. She bit lightly at her bottom lip before settling back into the pillow and tugging the blankets up over her shoulder. Her eyes fell closed and she waited.

“Mommy,” Xander whispered as best as she could. Which… was not very quiet at all.

“Shh,” Lexa whispered back.

The door opened a little further, allowing the mother and daughter to sneak into the room. Xander scrambled up on the bed and sat on her knees.

“Is Kork awake?” Xander asked, leaning forward and staring at the little bit of Clarke’s face se could see.

“Not yet,” Lexa replied. She moved into the room carefully. The full tray of food and drink in her hand rattled at her movements. “Let me put this down and then we can – ”

“Kork!” Xander shouted loudly, her small hand tapping the blonde’s head.

Jumping slightly, Lexa stared at her daughter.

“What?” The little girl asked.

“Remember how we were going to wake her up together?” Lexa asked, smiling and shaking her head.

Clarke threw the blankets off of her, wrapping Xander in a tight hug. She kissed those little black curls before smiling up at Lexa. “By shouting?”

“That was not the plan,” Lexa replied, shaking her head.

“Happy birthday, Kork!” Xander shouted.

Lexa nodded rolled her eyes. “Way to take all the glory for yourself, little one.”

“We made breakfast!” Xander said. She pulled away from Clarke and settled back on her knees. “For you and for Badas too! He’s eating in the kitchen right now. And for you we made pancakes and eggs and crispy bacon and toast with strawberry jam and oranges and yucky coffee!”

“Badas is already eating?” Clarke asked, her eyes surveying the food on the tray. When she lifted them, Lexa was smiling and nodding.

Leaning down, Lexa braced herself with her hands next to Clarke. “I was thinking we should look into getting a dog door installed actually. To make it easier for him.”

For some reason, that statement had tears springing up in Clarke’s eyes. She swallowed thickly, trying to think of an appropriate response.

Any response.

Nothing came to mind.

She just stared up at Lexa’s smirk, waiting for her brain to reboot.

“Kork?” Xander said, poking her cheek.

“Yeah?” Clarke responded, turning to face the girl.

“Are you going to eat? Mommy said we couldn’t eat until you do,” Xander said. She glanced at the tray piled high with foods. “I’m a growing girl, Kork. I’m hungry.”

Laughing, her head tossed back, Clarke pulled her into a hug. Xander’s giggles filled the room as she squirmed in her arms.

“You know what, Xander?” Clarke released her and winked. “You know how I’d really like to start my birthday?”

“How?” She tilted her head, just like Lexa did.

“Morning kisses,” Clarke replied, her eyes lifting to Lexa’s.

Before Lexa could move, Xander framed Clarke’s face in her tiny hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Good morning, Krok. Happy birthday!” Xander said softly. She looked up at her mother. “Was that better?”

“Much,” Lexa nodded. She waited for Xander to move back, releasing Clarke from her grasp, then she was leaning in and smiling. “Good morning, Clarke. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, babe,” Clarke replied.

Using her finger, Lexa tipped Clarke’s head back, giving her easier access to her lips. She kept the kiss soft and sweet, smiling when Xander sighed and muttered something about food.

“Want to share breakfast with us?” Lexa asked, her lips just barely separated from Clarke’s.

“Please.” Clarke nodded.

****

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked, not for the first time. Even Xander sighed at her.

“Be patient,” Lexa urged, her hand squeezing Clarke’s gently.

Clarke pouted and reached for the blindfold. “It’s my birthday! Why do I have to be patient?”

“Mommy says patience is rewarded,” Xander said softly, her eyes staring out the window.

Pausing, Clarke sighed and dropped her hand. She muttered, “I better get rewarded.”

Next to her, she felt Lexa lean closer, their shoulders brushing. As the truck came to a stop, she felt Lexa’s breath on her ear as she breathed the words, “You have no idea.”

Gulping, Clarke was trying to come up with a response when Xander’s little hands pulled the knot in the back of the blindfold loose.

“We’re here!” She announced, pointing out the windshield.

Clarke’s eyes were on Lexa’s though. She gulped and took a deep breath. Then she narrowed her eyes and glared. “That was mean.”

“It’s a promise I intend on keeping.” Lexa shrugged and winked. A quick kiss and then she was climbing out the driver’s seat of Clarke’s truck. “Now let’s go!”

“Go where?” Clarke asked, craning her neck to watch Lexa help Xander down.

“Look!” Xander pointed at the windshield again before letting Lexa lower her to the ground.

Finally, Clarke turned and looked. She smiled at the sight of the baseball stadium. It was the same one she’d taken Lexa to for their second date.

“Lex,” Clarke said, turning to look at her girlfriend. Except she wasn’t there. “Lexa?”

The passenger door opened, revealing a smiling Lexa. Wearing the jersey Clarke had ordered for her and Clarke’s Pilots jersey draped over her shoulder… And next to her, wearing a matching jersey, was Xander.

“Let’s go, Kork!” Xander said, motioning for Clarke to climb down.

“Lex,” Clarke said again, smiling as Lexa’s hands found her hips and lifted her from the truck. Once her feet were on the ground, she tilted her head, waiting for the kiss she knew was coming. Only after she received it did she speak again. “It’s playoff season.”

Nodding and kissing her again, Lexa handed her the jersey. “And your team is playing my team. And I was able to get really good tickets. And! Xander has her very first Warriors jersey!”

“What if Xander wants to be a Pilots fan?” Clarke asked, arching her brow.

“A fifth generation Warriors fan?” Lexa gasped, her hand lifting to her heart. At Clarke’s teasing laughs, she winked and glanced down at her daughter. “Show her the back, Xander.”

Turning around, Xander proudly pointed at the back of her jersey.

“Prof. Det. Woods!” Clarke read with a grin. “Just like she wants to be when she grows up!”

“Can we go in now?” Xander asked, her foot tapping.

“Just a second,” Clarke replied.

She pulled on her jersey, happy to have listened to Lexa when she’d decided to wear layers for the day. It was still early in October but there was a definite chill in the air. After doing up most of the buttons, she lifted her head to face Lexa again.

“One last thing,” she said quietly.

“What’s that?” Lexa asked, reaching for Clarke’s hand and lacing their fingers.

Surging forward, Clarke caught Lexa in the most passionate kiss of the day. Well… since they’d woken up anyway. She held Lexa in place with her free hand, smiling into whine Lexa released.

“That.” Clarke whispered before nipping at her lips. “Now we can go, Xan.”

****

“I don’t know why you’re pouting,” Lexa laughed. She opened the door to Grounders and held it for Xander and Clarke to step into the welcoming warmth.

“We lost! 5 to nothing!” Clarke whined.

Snorting, Lexa followed them to their table. She smiled when CiCi popped up to hand them menus. “Would you tell your goddaughter there are still 3 more games to be played and the series is tied at 1?”

“I don’t know what that means,” CiCi replied with a shrug. Then she looked at Clarke, her face as serious as she could manage. “Listen to your girlfriend. She’s probably right. Tied at 3 and all that.”

“Mommy!” Xander whispered urgently.

“Xander?”

Pointing toward the bathroom, Xander whined quietly. Sighing, Lexa pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head before leading her daughter to the bathroom.

While Clarke was watching Lexa, CiCi was watching her. What she saw had the older woman grinning.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“You should make sure to keep those 2 around. They’re good for you,” CiCi said. She pressed a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. “Happy birthday, Clarke.”

In the next second, Clarke found herself alone at the table. She stretched, smiling as thought back on the day. The breakfast in bed, the laughing, the baseball, the teasing, the joking… It was a perfect birthday. Now they were getting ready to eat some of CiCi’s fantastic food.

It couldn’t get any better. She was sure of it.

“Clarke?”

Eyes widening, Clarke whirled around to face the source of that voice.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Mom?” Clarke croaked.

Abby and Kane came strolling up to the table hand in hand.

Clarke groaned quietly.

It was Saturday. Abby and Kane always ordered food from Grounders on Saturdays.

“Mom,” Clarke said again as she stood to greet her mother with a hug. “Hey. How’s your day been?”

“Happy birthday,” Abby hummed, holding her daughter extra tight. “I was wondering if I was even going to hear from you today, let alone see you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Lexa and Xander had the day planned with all kinds of my favorite things and I guess I lost track of time,” Clarke said, trying to explain her lack of communication with her mother.

Abby smiled. She nodded. “I understand. I still haven’t met this Lexa yet. Or Xander.”

“Well, stop getting called into work when we’ve got plans then,” Clarke replied.

They’d set up 3 different dinners and a lunch just so Abby and Kane could meet Lexa. Xander would come later. Each and every time, Abby had been called in for a surgery or emergency of some kind.

“I’m a busy lady,” Abby winked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Leaning in, Abby said, “As long as meet her before your wedding, I’ll be happy.”

“Mom!” Clarke gasped.

“Kork’s mommy?”

Groaning, Clarke turned to find Lexa and Xander standing behind them.

“You must be Lexa!” Abby gushed, moving around Clarke and holding out her hand. “I’m Abby, Clarke’s mom.”

“And I’m Marcus,” Kane said with a small wave. “Clarke’s step-father.”

“Kill me,” Clarke whispered to Kane. He bit his lips to keep from smiling and shook his head. “Traitor!”

Just as she tuned back in, Clarke overheard Lexa speaking to her mother.

“Please, I’ve kept you from your daughter all day. I would love for you to at least join us for dinner.”

“Lex,” Clarke sighed softly.

“We would love to!” Abby spoke over whatever protestations Clarke was going to make.

Before Clarke could even try to figure a way out of the situation she was being ushered into a chair at a larger table. Lexa was sitting to her right and Xander to her left, her mother one Xander’s left.

“Well then,” Abby said, her smile growing. “This is nice. I’m so happy to finally meet the woman Clarke can’t stop talking about!”

“Mom!”

Lexa nudged her, smiling at the blush filling Clarke’s cheeks. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to connect before now. I know you’re probably busy with work and Clarke’s been crazy busy. A lot of schedules to line up.”

“Exactly! I’m so happy you understand. Clarke seems to think I’ve been plotting against you or something.” Abby teased her daughter, crinkling her nose.

“No, I understand. We’re all busy,” Lexa took a sip of her water.

Abby mirrored her actions before she leaned on the table, her elbows bent, her fists under her chin. “So, Lexa, tell me about you? You’re a professor?”

“I teach history, yes. I’m also a lawyer, though I choose not to practice.”

“Why?”

“My hours as a professor are easier to manage. I didn’t to miss out on time with Xander.” Lexa answered honestly. She winked at her daughter. “She’s a great kid and I want to be around as much as I can manage. I’m sure you understand, Abby. Being a surgeon is a big time commitment.”

Abby started to respond, with what no one would ever know. Xander whirled around to face her, her eyes round with amazement. “Doctor?”

“Yes?” Abby answered, her eyes drifting down to the girl.

“A doctor like Kork?” Xander asked, leaning back against Clarke’s side, reaching for her hand.

Licking her lips, Abby smiled brightly. She chuckled a little and nodded before lifting her gaze to Clarke. “She calls you Kork?”

Cursing the entire situation in her head, Clarke nodded, “yeah.”

“That is so adorable!” Abby gushed, covering her mouth with her hand before she started laughing.

Dinner carried on just like that. Abby and Lexa asking questions and answering them in turn. For every question Abby asked, Xander had 2 or 3 she’d ask in return.

Clarke spent the majority of dinner trying not to choke on her food and drink. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire from all the blushing.

Really the only thing that kept her at the table was Lexa holding her hand and whispering in her ear whenever Xander had Abby and Marcus distracted.

Finally, after their plates had been cleared, Xander tilted her head and spoke solemnly. “Abby.”

“Yes, Xander?”

“When Kork is my mama, what will I call you and Marcus?”

The 4 adults are the table froze at the question.

Lexa couldn’t believe Xander would actually ask that question the first time meeting Clarke’s mother and step-father.

Abby and Marcus were shocked at the question in general. Who really picks what they’re going to be called by anyone?

And Clarke? She couldn’t escape the mental image of Xander in Abby’s great big kitchen, making cookies and calling her Gram or something. It was something she thought she could easily get used to. But then… Marcus.

When her eyes shifted to Marcus, his were already on her. He nodded and offered a small smile.

Marcus had been her dad’s friend for most of their lives. It had come to a surprise to Abby and Marcus when they found themselves falling in love a few years after Jake had passed. They’d married when Clarke was 22, right before she left for Cape May and basic training.

Clarke had never had an issue with their relationship. Sure, she missed her dad but Marcus never begrudged her and Abby their grief. He grieved with them.

The thought of Clarke’s… of Xander or any other child calling Marcus ‘Grandpa’ though? The title that Jake would have reveled in?

Clarke wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

And, like always, Marcus seemed to understand.

Before she could say anything, Lexa leaned into her and pressed a small kiss to her temple. “One thing at a time, babe. We’ve got this.”

Clarke missed whatever Abby’s answer was. She never asked, even years later when Xander had fallen into the habit of calling her Gammie and Marcus, falling on his Norwegian heritage for a name, went with Morfar or Morf for short.

As if she knew the dinner was in desperate need of saving, CiCi came sweeping out of the kitchen. On the cart in front of her were 2 cakes.

“I made that!” Xander announced as she pointed excitedly.

“Yes she did!” CiCi nodded and winked at the girl. “She made you a yellow cake with chocolate frosting, like you loved when you were a kid, and I made you a red velvet because I know you love those too.”

Clarke sniffled and nodded. She knew it was her birthday and that certain things were expected, but she hadn’t really expected her day to be so amazing. Even with the impromptu meeting between Abby and Lexa, she was certain she’d never had a more perfect day.

The cakes were cut and passed around the table, enjoyed by Clarke and her family. They chatted and teased some more before Xander yawned so hard she nearly fell off her chair.

Deciding to call it a night, Lexa and Abby teasingly argued over the check. Abby finally winning after reminding CiCi, who was holding the receipt, that she’d made CiCi a godmother.

“Can’t argue with that,” CiCI shrugged and handed the check to Abby. She dropped another kiss on the top of Clarke’s head and disappeared into the kitchen.

“You can pay next year, dear,” Abby said with a wink.

Lexa only nodded and replied, “Deal.”

30 minutes later, Clarke sat in the driver’s seat of her truck while they dropped Xander off at Anya’s for the night. Lexa carried the girl inside to tuck her in.

Raven came sprinting out of the house and jumped up on the running board on Clarke’s side of the truck. She tapped on the window until Clarke rolled it down. “You’re lucky I love you. I’m giving up sex on your birthday so you can have birthday sex!”

“Thanks?” Clarke replied.

“Welcome!” Raven replied, grabbing Clarke’s face and loudly kissing her cheek. “Happy birthday, love you!”

And then she was gone.

“What was that?” Lexa asked as she climbed back into the truck.

Clarke rolled her eyes, shifting the truck into drive and pulling away from the curb. “Raven is crazy. We don’t question it.”

“She was singing ‘birthday sex’ when I walked by her.”

“Are you planning on denying that’s what’s going to happen?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

Lexa scoffed and nudged her shoulder playfully. “I’m denying nothing. Got to make sure my baby is well satisfied right?”

****

10 days after her birthday and Clarke was still riding high. Lexa kept her up until nearly sunrise that night.

There was only one things keeping Clarke down at the moment. She was just refusing to focus on it.

She found herself at work, staring at all the drawings from Xander, smiling to herself as she ricked in her office chair.

“Clarke!”

Harper’s voice rang through the precinct.

Standing quickly, Clarke ran toward the dispatch room. Raven and Octavia met her there.

“We have a mission. Family of 6 has been reported missing. They told their friends they were going camping one last time before winter. Just for the weekend. They signed in with the rangers, indicating they were only staying until Sunday afternoon.” Harper spoke quickly, handing Clarke a piece of paper. “The father is a teacher and the mother is nurse, they’ve haven’t had a sick day in over 4 years. The kids, ages 5, 7, 10, and 12 are all perfect students, no absences.”

“Right. So we need to find them.” Clarke nodded as she reread the information. The location of their camp and the description of the family members were there.

Harper nodded before she cleared her throat. “There’s one last thing. There’s a massive storm heading this way. I called the weather guys, they said we have maybe 2 and a half or 3 hours before it hits. Then it’ll be raining for at least 3 days.”

“Great,” Raven groaned. She could fly in the rain, better than anyone Clarke knew, but she still hated it.

“Alright.” Clarke said. She nodded to Harper and turned to Raven and Octavia. “Gear up. Harper, call the team. We’re leaving in 10.”

Without another word, the women go their separate ways. Clarke immediately heads back to her office to change into her rescue gear. She closes the door most of the way, moving to stand behind it while she changes.

The sight of her phone on her desk has her pausing as she doing up the buttons.

Slipping on her boots and tying the laces, she stares at it.

Then, before she can stop herself, she’s picking it up.

 **Clarke: (1:12p)**  
Hey! I’m really sorry but I probably  
won’t be able to make it to dinner.  
We just got the call for a mission…

 **Lexa: (1:12p)  
** Which kind of mission?

 **Clarke: (1:13p)**  
It’s in the mountains again. That’s  
all I can really tell you.

 **Lexa: (1:14p)**  
Okay. I understand, babe. Just…  
be safe and watch your step this  
time!

 **Clarke: (1:14p)  
** So bossy!

 **Lexa: (1:14p)**  
It’s your first big mission since  
you were hurt, Clarke. I just want  
you safe.

 **Lexa: (1:15p)  
** I need you safe.

Something in Lexa’s words had Clarke kicking her door the rest of the way closed. It had her tapping on her screen until she was calling Lexa on FaceTime.

“Clarke?” Lexa answered. She was obviously moving through her house, only stopping when she reached her bedroom.

“Hey, I’m sorry to call you. I know you were probably busy,” Clarke apologized right away. She hadn’t meant to call her in the first place.

Lexa was shaking her head. “It’s okay, Clarke. Really. You’re fine.”

There was a beat of silence, Clarke just taking the time to study Lexa’s face. Then she cleared her throat. “We’re leaving in, like, 3 minutes. I don’t know how long this could take. Just remember to call – ”

“Harper or Anya if I want an update and I can’t get you on the phone. I remember,” Lexa smiled softly. Then she sighed. “I know you’re going to be busy. Don’t worry about me or Xander. We’ll be okay. I’m sure Xander will draw you all kinds of pictures while you’re busy. But, I might send up a prayer or 2 that this is as simple as a mission can get. It’ll make me feel better.”

“You do that,” Clarke laughed. When she sobered, she found Lexa’s eyes watching her closely. “Listen. I have to go. There’s a storm moving in so we’re in a bit of a time crunch. I just… I…”

There was a pause. A long one. Lexa watched as Clarke struggled to find the words she wanted.

“Clarke?”

“Lex,” she finally sighed. She smirked and shook her head. “This… I hadn’t planned on saying it like this but I feel like it needs to be said. I just feel like I can’t leave this office for this mission without saying it. At least once.”

“Saying what?” Lexa asked, even though she had a very good idea what the words were.

Grinning like a fool, Clarke said, “Lexa Woods, I love you.”

Clarke wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Although, she hadn’t meant to say those words, those life-changing, course-altering words, without Lexa in front of her. Without being able to kiss her senseless and wrap her in her arms.

Seconds ticked by and all Clarke heard was a single sniffle and all she saw was a small tear roll down one of Lexa’s cheeks.

“Should I not have said that? Should I have waited?” Clarke asked in a panic. She paces the small length of her office a couple of times before speaking again. “… shit. I shouldn’t have… Not over the phone like this. Lex! I’m so sorry – ”

Lexa cut off her ranting with a quiet, “Clarke.”

“Yeah?” She came to a stop.

“I feel the same but…”

Clarke sighed in relief, happy she hadn’t ruined her chances with bad timing. “When I get back?”

“Yes. I’ll pick you up from the station. Save your pretty words until then.” Lexa teased gently. She wiped at her eyes and smiled brightly. “But remember this, love, I’ll always be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger... mostly...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are missing each other while Clarke's on a mission.
> 
> They don't handle separation well...

**Clarke: (2:30p)**  
Raven just dropped us at the base  
of the mountain

 **Clarke: (2:30p)**  
They already have HQ set up. I  
have to go in for a briefing.

 **Clarke: (2:30p)**  
I’ll let you know when I’m free  
for a bit. It you’d like to know.

 **Lexa: (2:31p)**  
Focus on your briefing, Clarke.  
I’ll be around all day.

 **Lexa: (2:30p)**  
The weatherman said that storm  
is going to hit that area in an hour.

 **Lexa: (2:31p)  
** Please be careful!

 **Clarke: (2:31p)  
** I will watch every step! I promise!

 **Clarke: (2:32p)**  
I may not be able to contact you  
for a bit. Please try not to worry  
too much!

 **Lexa: (2:32p)  
** Yeah, right…

 **Lexa: (2:32p)  
** Stay safe!

For a moment that afternoon, Clarke felt guilty. Just a little part of her, in the recesses of her brain, felt nearly overwhelmed with guilt. She knew what she was signing up for when she joined the Coast Guard and when she took the SAR assignment. She knew the risks.

Was it right for her to pursue Lexa when she willingly put herself in harms way?

Was it okay for her to love Lexa as much as she did when she knowingly risked life and limb to help others?

The worries left as quickly as they arose. Clarke had other business to see to. Business that needed her undivided attention.

And, more importantly, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lexa would support her even if she was scared. All Lexa wanted, all she needed, was Clarke’s happiness and good health. So Clarke was determined to return home to Lexa without a scratch on her.

> **To** : L.Woods@gogomail.com  
>  **From** : C-Griffin@PolisPD.org  
>  **Date** : October 18; 3:22a  
>  **Subject** : Missing you… 
> 
> Hey, Baby!
> 
> I’m so sorry I missed your call this afternoon. I was in the middle of climbing a cliff face in the pouring rain. I went straight from the briefing to my first grid. Then I switched shifts with a climber from Arkadia because he had a pretty bad cut on his leg and I was still feeling pretty fresh. I tried to send a text to let you know but I don’t think it went through.
> 
> With all the wonders of technology, you’d think I wouldn’t have to worry about that…
> 
> Anyway, I’m sorry.
> 
> Did you try to call Anya or Harper? I can’t seem to find either one of them right now to ask if they gave you any updates. I’m sure Harper and Monty are in the trailer cuddled up. I don’t want to think about where your sister and my best friend might be.
> 
> I miss you.
> 
> I miss your little snores while I’m drifting between sleep and being awake.
> 
> I miss the way your arm tightens around my hips and your face burrows into my neck when you’re trying to keep me in bed.
> 
> I miss teasing you while Xander and I make you breakfast.
> 
> I miss watching you walk back into your bedroom after working out. You have no idea what that sight does to me _every single time_!
> 
> I miss cuddling with you and Xander and Badas on the couch while we watch movies. Even though you swear you don’t allow the dog on the furniture.
> 
> I miss falling asleep on the couch during those movies.
> 
> I know it’s only been a couple of days, and I don’t know how much longer I’ll be up here, but I miss you like crazy, Lexa.
> 
> Forever yours,
> 
>                   Clarke
> 
> P.S. I made Octavia drive me down the mountain just to send you this sappy email at 3:15 in the morning. She won’t stop teasing me so I’m cutting it short.
> 
> _I miss you… XOXO_

 

 **Lexa: (6:02a)  
** I miss you too, love

 **Lexa: (7:15a)**  
I talked to Anya yesterday. I can’t  
seem to get her or Harper on the  
phone today…

 **Lexa: (10:12a)**  
I’m sure that doesn’t mean anything.  
They’re probably just busy.

 **Lexa: (10:19a)  
** And I do not snore, Griffin.

 **Lexa: (11:27a)**  
I pull you closer because you’re  
always so cold. I’m trying to warm  
you up so you don’t have to steal  
anymore of my clothes!

 **Lexa: (1:46p)**  
I can’t even tell if these texts are  
going through…

 

> **To** : L.Woods@gogomail.com  
>  **From** : C-Griffin@PolisPD.org  
>  **Date** : October 19: 2:42a  
>  **Subject** : Missing you…
> 
> Baby,
> 
> I know it’s probably frustrating for you to be out of the loop, but everything is fine. We lost communications earlier in the day because of the storm. I think I heard Harper say something about a lightning strike but I was so tired I can’t be sure.
> 
> I’ve been awake since 7 yesterday morning, it’s 2:30a now. I was in the command center with Kane and (get this) _Indra_ for a long time today.
> 
> Why didn’t you tell me your councilor was an expert on this terrain? I would have had something to talk to her about! Maybe she wouldn’t have glared at me so much during the ceremony! Think of the climbing tips I could have given her! Although… by the look of Indra, she can probably free climb a vertical face with one arm tied behind her back…
> 
> Kane and I had a talk today too, just after I woke. He came into the trailer with breakfast and coffee. I knew by the look on his face he wanted to talk to me and not about the mission.
> 
> Lex, he was so worried I was mad at him. About Xander wanting to call him ‘grandpa’ or whatever it was she decided on. It was like he read my mind at Grounders on my birthday.
> 
> I don’t dislike him. He’s a great guy. He’s good to my mom. I just… I don’t think I ever thought about my kids calling him something they should be calling my dad. And I’m not sure I’m okay with it. But… I’m also not okay with telling him he isn’t going to be that kind of a figure to them.
> 
> I don’t know.
> 
> Kane said we’ll figure it out as we go. He just wanted to remind me that he loves me and he’s proud of me but he doesn’t want to replace Dad. He’s never wanted that.
> 
> Is it weird that the whole time I was talking to Kane I was wishing you were there with me? As a comfort of something? I think I’ve gotten used to having you to lean on, darling.
> 
> I hope you have a good day. Please give Xander and Badas lots of cuddles for me. I miss those two almost as much as I miss you.
> 
> And yes, Lexa, you do snore. And you’re the one that’s always cold!
> 
> Forever yours,
> 
>          Clarke
> 
> P.S. Don't pretend like you don't love seeing me in your tank tops and t-shirts, babe. I've seen the way you look at me. Your drool!

****  
Lexa: (5:13a)  
I hope you come home soon. I  
miss you, Clarke.

 **Lexa: (9:28a)**  
I can’t seem to contact anyone up  
there…

 **Lexa: (4:03p)**  
Can you tell my sister to answer  
that fancy satellite phone you said  
she has with her?

 

> **To** : L.Woods@gogomail.com  
>  **From** : C-Griffin@PolisPD.org  
>  **Date** : October 20: 5:56a  
>  **Subject** : I. MISS. YOU.
> 
> Hey you,
> 
> I’d like to be really smooth right now and say I just happened to be awake right now even though I worked until 2 this morning. That I didn’t wake up and look at my watch and realize you’d be awake for you run soon. That I didn’t steal… I mean… borrow Kane’s ATV to head down the mountain in hopes of finding some reception. Just in case you decided to try calling.
> 
> It’s nearly a half an hour later than you usually go for your runs though.
> 
> I’d really like to say all that though.
> 
> I can’t.
> 
> Kane even winked at me when I took the keys. Didn’t even have the decency to pretend to not notice.
> 
> What have you done to me, Woods?
> 
> I’ve never…
> 
> I don’t gush.
> 
> I don’t pine.
> 
> I’ve never had anyone in my life like this. It’s like you’re always _there_. Or _here_ … I don’t know.
> 
> You’re in nearly every thought, my lov. An ever present voice in my mind when I’m thinking or planning or relaxing. You’re always there.
> 
> I can see a baby deer right now. I just turned to my right, where you always are, wanting to show you. They can be hard to see, believe it or not. You aren’t here though. And I hate it.
> 
> I saw a baby bald eagle earlier, just sitting on a branch. I wanted to show you that too.
> 
> I love my job. But right now? I soft of hate it too.
> 
> I’ve grown so used to holding your hand all the time that my right hand feels empty without yours.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> What have you done to me?! ;D
> 
> Oh… You’re calling me!! (Hello, Lex!!)
> 
> …
> 
> I honestly thought about rewriting the beginning of this email after our talk. But then… I want you to know how I’m feeling.
> 
> It’s all true.
> 
> And I don’t really understand any of it.
> 
> Do you?
> 
> Is this… have you ever felt this before, Lexa? Are you just used to this?
> 
> I miss you. And Xander. And Badas.
> 
> I’ve never really missed home while I was on a mission before.
> 
> I really hope I get to go home to you soon…
> 
> Yours, always,
> 
>       Clarke
> 
> P.S. Can you tell Xander I said hello? And that I miss her? Please?

 

> **To** : C-Griffin@PolisPD.org  
>  **From** : L.Woods@gogomail.com  
>  **Date** : October 20: 6:47p  
>  **Subject** : Thinking about you…
> 
> Hello, my darling,
> 
> It was very nice of Marcus to allow you to ‘steal’ his ATV. I’m sure you were very cautious and safe while you were making your way down the pitch black trails on the mountain in the torrential rain.
> 
> And all just so you could maybe talk to me? And send me an email?
> 
> Very adorable, Clarke.
> 
> But remember the talk we had about unnecessary risks? That wasn’t a risk you had to take…
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I miss you. Have I mentioned that?
> 
> I’m not sure what you’re blaming me for, Griffin. I haven’t done anything to you that you haven’t done right back to me!
> 
> It sounds like you’re saying I’m your Jiminy Cricket. Am I your conscious, love?
> 
> I really do understand what you mean. Completely.
> 
> It’s a sort of calming sort of feeling, knowing you’re around even when you aren’t _here_. You’re on my mind all the time too but never a distraction.
> 
> You’re just there.
> 
> Someday we’ll go to the mountains together. You, me, Xander, and Badas. You can show me a baby deer and baby birds while Xander and Badas run out all their energy. I can’t wait to see them!
> 
> Deal?
> 
> I’m not ashamed to say I’ve grown accustomed to you being around, Clarke. And to you holding my hand or playing with my ear (I don’t think you even know you do that…) or tucking yourself into my side. I find myself reaching for you even though I know you’re not here.
> 
> It’s only been 3 days and I hate this. Come home.
> 
> Come home to me.
> 
> Come home with all your pretty words ready.
> 
> I have some pretty words of my own that need to be said too. In case you weren’t aware.
> 
> So come home.
> 
> That is an order from your _Heda_.
> 
> I’m very happy you didn’t rewrite the beginning of that email, love. I want to know every side of you. I want to know what’s going on in your head.
> 
> Never hide that from me.
> 
> I don’t understand it either. The pull. But I don’t want to fight it either.
> 
> And no, Clarke. What I feel for you is nothing like what I once felt for her. What she and I had… it was real and it was true while it lasted. But… it’s like comparing a single candle flame to the raging forest fire I feel for you.
> 
> Home misses you too, Clarke. Xander misses you. Badas misses you. I miss you.
> 
> I adore you.
> 
> Please come home soon…
> 
> Yours, now and always,
> 
> Lexa
> 
> P.S. Xander says hello. And to let you know she’s got 5 pictures ready for you when you get home.

  
Lexa sighed as she scrolled back through her seemingly endless texts with Clarke. Her girlfriend had been in the mountains for 4 days.

4 days and they’d only managed a 5 minute phone call early in the morning on the third day.

Now, she hasn’t heard from Clarke, in any capacity in over a day. Not even an email in the middle of the night.

It wasn’t sitting right with Lexa.

She’d filled her time as best she could. She taught her classes, met with students, did her research, spent a lot of time with Xander. She kept herself busy so she wasn’t worrying herself sick over Clarke.

Just last night, Murphy and Emori and the kids came over for dinner. Murphy and Lexa had installed a top of the line electric dog door next to the back door. Declan and Xander spent an hour or so before the food was ready trying to teach Badas how to use it.

The pup had acted like he was scared or didn’t understand. Then, after Xander had gone upstairs to get ready for bed, Badas had walked right up to the door and used it perfectly.

Stubborn just like his owner. Lexa laughed the whole time he was outside.

Now, she’d been without Clarke for a day. No contact at all.

So there she was. Reading old texts.

Just as she was about to toss her phone on the couch, the screen lit up. Her shoulders deflated a little when Lincoln’s picture popped up instead of Clarke’s. She answered anyway.

“Hey,” she said, unable to hide her disappointment.

“Nice to hear from you too, Lexa,” Lincoln said, his voice just barely carrying a teasing edge to it.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa sighed and rubbed at her eye with the heel of her palm. “I was just really hoping you were Clarke. I haven’t heard from her in over a day. I’m starting to worry a little.”

Lincoln laughed. Even through the slight static it sounded a little forced. “I was just calling because I got your messages. 7 voicemails and 18 texts. Some with very colorful language. You owe Xander 12 dollars by my count, little sister.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. Everyone else. I apologize for worrying about you.”

“These things can last weeks, Lexa. Just because we’ve been quick before doesn’t mean we’ll be quick this time,” Lincoln said softly. He cleared his throat and added, “We’re fine. You need to focus on you and Xander.”

“I wouldn’t have to leave you so many messages if Anya and Harper would answer my calls. Clarke said she told them to keep me informed. So why aren’t they keeping me informed?” Lexa demanded, glaring at the ceiling.

Lincoln snorted. “We’re a little busy up here.”

Ignoring her brother, Lexa asked, “You’re rotating shifts though? Getting relief and resting? Clearing the grid quickly? Surely someone has a minute or two to answer my calls.”

“When did you bother to learn anything SAR related?” Lincoln asked, impressed.

His avoidance only served to worry Lexa more. She sat up straighter on the couch. “Lincoln. Tell me.”

“I don’t want you to worry,” He replied.

“Too late. By about 4 days. I’m already worried. Tell me.”

Clearing his throat again, Lincoln said, “we found the family. Our team helped the mother and 2 of the kids down the mountain.”

“And?”

“Lexa,” Lincoln sighed.

“Where’s Clarke?” Lexa asked. Her chest felt heavy with her worry, like a something heavy was pressing down on her. “I want to talk to Clarke.”

She could almost hear Lincoln shaking his head. “Lexa – ”

“Tell me.” Lexa ordered.

“I can’t give you details.”

“Tell me what you can.”

“Clarke’s missing.”

2 words.

It took 2 words for Lexa to feel like every ounce of oxygen left her lungs. Like she’d been sucker punched in the gut by a heavy weight boxer with a fist of steel.

Her ears stopped working. All she heard was white noise. Loud and static and distracting.

 _Clarke’s missing_.

No. She’d promised to be careful. She swore she’d come home safely.

 _Clarke’s missing_.

As Lexa’s anger rose, she felt something small and wet on her clenched fist.

Glancing down, she saw Badas at her feet.

Focusing on his brown eyes, Lexa calmed her breathing.

As the white noise faded in her ears, she could hear her brother again.

“Lexa! Don’t do anything stupid! I’m sure she’s fine!” He shouted. “Lexa! Answer me, dammit!”

“Swear jar,” Lexa muttered.

“Thank the goddess,” Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief. "You went quiet for like 5 minutes, Lexa!"

Lexa leaned down to press a kiss to Badas’ head before she stood and headed up the stairs. “Where are you?”

“I’m not telling you that. You can’t do anything here, Lexa. You have to let the professionals handle this. We’ll find her.” Lincoln said swiftly. He already knew what Lexa was thinking. “I promise you I’m going to do everything I can to bring her home to you.”

“I’m not asking as Lexa,” She replied stiffly as she entered her bedroom. “Don’t make me order you.”

Less than a minute later, Lexa knew where she was heading. She changed and packed a bag with a change of clothes.

“Mommy!”

Xander’s voice rang through the halls.

“I’ll be down in a minute, Xan!” Lexa called back.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t leave Xander alone. And Murphy had classes all evening. Emori had her hands full with Declan and Mags and the third pregnancy hadn’t been easy for her so far.

She could think of only one person who could help her with Xander for the evening. Someone she was somehow sure would be willing to help if Lexa asked.

Unsure of how to go about her next move, she called CiCi at Grounders.

“Lexa?” Cici answered the phone.

“Hey,” Lexa said quietly. “I’m really sorry to bother you, I know it’s just before you dinner rush.”

Cici was already speaking, arguing against Lexa’s words. “That’s no problem, sweetie. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t normally… It’s just that I’m not sure who else… Everyone else is up in the mountains you see. And I need…” Lexa couldn’t quite figure out what she was saying.

“Lexa, take a deep breathe.” CiCi ordered. When she heard Lexa follow her edict, she asked, “How can I help? What do you need?”

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Then another steadying breath. Finally she cleared her throat and said, “I need Abby’s number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly sorry for the cliffhanger...
> 
> In my defense!! Everyone on Tumblr said they wanted a big cliffhanger!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to help in any way she can in the search for Clarke.
> 
> And someone unexpected shows up too.

It was around 2 hours later when Lexa pulled up to the DCO at the base of the mountain. She took a few minutes, taking deep breaths and focusing her mind, before she slid out of the cab of Clarke’s truck and into the rain.

She was immediately met by Kane and Lincoln.

“Lexa,” Lincoln said softly, his head dipping to keep his eyes clear. “You can’t be here right now.”

“He’s right, Dr. Woods.” Kane added, his brown eyes warm even if his voice was stern.

Arching a brow, Lexa stared at each man until they shifted on their feet. Then, she glanced over Kane’s shoulder.

“Indra,” she said softly.

“ _Heda_ ,” Indra dipped her head in a respectful bow. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Yes, that seems to be the theme of conversation right now.” Lexa glanced back at her brother and Kane. She shrugged. “This is _Trikru_ land and I have a vested interest in these events.”

As if her words prompted action, Lincoln moved to block Lexa’s line of sight.

“Lexa,” He said again.

“You’re going to want to stop talking now, Detective Woods.” Indra snapped. She stepped forward, moving until she was standing just behind Lexa’s right shoulder, facing the men. “You broke protocol by calling your sister and giving her information pertaining to an ongoing mission. Not to mention ignoring _my_ orders to not say a word about this to anyone.”

“I haven’t told Abby what’s going on.” Kane interjected, his hands coming to rub his face. He sighed behind them. “She’s going to kill me.”

For just a second, Lexa looked slightly abashed. Then she cleared her throat.

“Abby knows. She wanted me to tell you she has a few choice words for you when you get home. And even more words for Clarke,” Lexa said quietly. Then she smiled a little. “She even handed Xander a 20 and told me Clarke explained about the swear jar.”

“Abby knows?” Kane asked.

With a nod, Lexa sighed. “She said she knows the team with find Clarke and when they do, they need to remind her there isn’t any need for her to be so dramatic.”

“Lexa,” Lincoln tried again, reaching for her elbow to steer her away from Kane and Indra.

Shaking her head now, Lexa met her brother’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. Even if it was my concern for Clarke that brought me here, I am well within my rights as _Heda_ to be here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“You, however,” Kane said as he turned to Lincoln, “Are going home. We’ll discuss your breach in protocol after this mission. You’re benched until then.”

Lincoln bristled at the order and started to argue. “Sir.”

“No. We’ve found the family. The team can get them down just fine.” Kane said, finality filling his voice.

“I want to help find Clarke.” Lincoln replied.

“Go home, Lincoln,” Lexa ordered. She knew she was stepping on toes and, really, she was thankful that Lincoln had told her about Clarke but she needed to find up the current situation and the longer Lincoln took to leave, the longer she’d have to wait. At his glare, Lexa straightened her back and stepped around him to head into the tent Indra had come from. “Indra, Captain Kane, please fill me in.”

“Of course, _Heda_ ,” Indra said as she followed. “But I’m not telling you anything about Griffin’s search if your intent is to go out there yourself.”

****

To say that Kane was shock Lexa had left Xander with Abby would be a major understatement. His jaw was practically on the floor.

“With Abby?” He questioned. “My wife? Clarke’s mom?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded as her eyes studied the map in front of her.

“Really?”

Nodding again, Lexa glanced at him quickly. “Everyone who watches her, everyone I trust with her, is up here. With the exception of my best friend but… that’s another story for another time. I know Abby will take care of her.”

“With Abby?” Kane asked again.

“Indra? Can you tell me which grids have been searched? What’s the next step?” Lexa turned to her councilor, not paying attention to Kane’s repetitive questions.

“Are you going to try to do something stupid like assume you can do a better and more thorough search than trained professionals?” Indra inquired.

A small smirk formed on Lexa’s lips. She shook her head. “I’m not going to get in anyone’s way. I’m here to help, not hinder the search.”

Indra studied her carefully. After a moment, she nodded almost imperceptibly. “We’ve got Collins, Jordan, and Green helping the father and the 2 older children down the mountain right now. Reyes is going through her preflight checklist so she and Blake and Anya can go up to do an aerial search as soon as the weather breaks. We expect that to happen in the next hour or so. McIntyre is looking after the mother and 2-year-old little boy brought down early this morning.”

“I thought there were 4 kids?” Lexa responded immediately.

“There are.” Kane answered her unasked question.

“Lincoln said they got the mother and 2 of the kids down last night.” Lexa’s eyes finally left the map. She turned to Indra, then to Kane. “Explain.”

Moving forward, Kane pointed at the map. “We found the family in a cave about ¾ of the way up the mountain. The father had used branches and leaves to insulate the inside against the rain and wind. We were able to get the mother and 2 younger children moving yesterday morning around dawn.”

“Yesterday morning?” Lexa interrupted. “Clarke’s been missing since yesterday morning?”

“Since about 7:30 yesterday morning.” Kane answered with a nod. “She was helping the 6-year-old down the mountain.”

“I want to talk to her,” Lexa said immediately.

Without hesitation, Indra stepped forward. “Lexa.”

“Don’t ‘Lexa’ me! Someone tell me what happened!”

For a few seconds, neither Kane nor Indra responded. Lexa began to pace, her hands moved behind her back, her right hand grasping her left wrist tightly as she marched from one side of the tent to the other.

Finally, Indra sighed. She stood and moved to exit, holding the flap open. “The girl can tell you the details, I suppose. But you cannot push her. You should know though, the rescue turned to a swift water rescue very quickly.”

“What?” Lexa asked, moving to leave the tent.

“Follow me.”

Without arguing, Lexa followed along behind Indra. She only had to take a few long strides through the mud and the rain before they reached the large medical tent.

A little girl, one with blonde hair and big brown eyes and who just happened to be the same age as Xander, sat with her little brother in her lap.

“Izzy,” Indra said, her voice was softer than Lexa had ever heard before. She smiled brightly when the girl looked up at her.

“Hi, Miss Indra!”

Kneeling in front of the girl, Indra’s smile grew. “I brought my friend Lexa with me today. She was wondering if you could tell her what happened yesterday.”

“I went for a walk with the nice yellow-haired lady with the pretty smile. Mommy and Johnny were ahead of us with the tall man and the funny lady,” Izzy said plainly. She glanced at her mom, noticing the tears in her eyes. “It’s okay, Mommy. The lady said we just went to for an assa’den’al swim. I didn’t like it much, the water was too cold. But the lady, she pushed me up on the sideways tree and said she’d be back soon and not to move. She didn’t come back but I didn’t move until the funny lady found me.”

The girl made it sound pretty simplistic. Clarke managed to get the girl on a downed tree before being swept away. Lexa bit the inside of her lip, refusing to let the girl see how upset she was.

“Thank you, Izzy,” Indra said. She stood and faced the mother. “Mrs. Baker, I believe we’ll have your husband and 2 older children down in a couple of hours. We’ll then transport all of you to the hospital in Arkadia to be checked over.”

Mrs. Baker nodded as she moved to hug her children.

As soon as Indra headed toward the exit, Lexa was right behind her. She stood in the rain for just a second, lifting her face to the clouds and sending up a prayer.

“Lexa!” Indra called out from the planning tent.

Moving quickly, Lexa entered the tent and immediately moved to the map again.

“So Clarke was swept away in a flash flood?” She asked, her eyes scoured the map for rivers and streams on the mountain.

“There was stream that flooded, yes.” Kane answered as he pointed out the stream.

“So what do you do now?” Lexa questioned.

Indra moved forward. “ _Heda_. You must know you cannot go out and search for Clarke. You are not trained – ”

“I know, Indra. I know. Like I said before, I’m not here for that. I just couldn’t sit at home anymore. Not knowing Clarke was missing. I can be of use here.” Lexa responded. She studied the map for another minute before lifting her head and sighing. “I can help set up grids, answer phones, talk to the press or the authorities. Whatever use I can be, I’m here to help.”

She waited with baited breath while Kane and Indra studied each other. Then he pulled the older woman aside to talk.

A minute later, Kane nodded.

“You can stay for now,” he said. Then he held up a finger and narrowed his eyes. “But. You will listen to my orders. You will follow my instructions. If at any point I think you’re hurting more than you’re helping, you will go home without argument.”

“Of course,” Lexa said quickly. She glanced around the tent. “What do you need me to do?”

****

For the next 2 days, Lexa did anything and everything she could to help in the command center. She answered phones, she organized papers, she looked over documents that reminded her of all the reasons she didn’t put her law degree to use. During one particularly dull hour, she and Kane discussed his retirement portfolio.

She did anything she could to not be at home in silence.

Thankfully, the university as very understanding about her situation. Her TAs had taken over her classes seamlessly and her students were gracious about her missing office hours.

Between the Murphys, Abby, and CiCi, Lexa was able to rest her mind when it came to Xander. They hadn’t told her about Clarke being missing, only that Lexa was needed to help out. The little girl had been amazingly understanding, especially when Abby told her Badas was welcome to come along when she visited.

The evening of the first day Lexa had volunteered to help, she picked Xander up just before her bedtime. She apologized profusely to Abby, promising to have Xander out of her hair earlier the next time she watched her.

“It’s fine, Lexa.” Abby had smiled and shaken her head. “I was going to lay her down in Clarke’s old room. She’s been hanging out in there all day drawing and painting anyway.”

“Really, Dr. Griffin. I can’t thank you enough for watching her. I know the situation isn’t normal but – ”

“First off,” Abby interrupted. “You can call me Abby. And secondly, you’re trying to make sure my baby makes it home safely so the least I can to is watch your baby for while. And really, Lexa, it’s fine. We had a blast! I had forgotten how much fun kids can be!”

On the third day since Clarke had gone missing, Lexa left the DCO a little earlier than she had the previous 2 nights. Abby and CiCi had insisted on making a big dinner for Xander and Lexa so she was determined to not be late.

By the time she got back into Polis she had just enough time to stop at the store and grab a nice bottle of wine.

Ten minutes later, she was at Abby’s house.

“Lexa! Come on in!” CiCi said as she opened the door. “You really should just come on in. Abby is going to insist on it, you know?”

“Is she?” Lexa asked, allowing the older woman to help her out of her raincoat. She set her purse down on the chair.

“Well yeah. She knows what you and Clarke are. It isn’t like you’re just shtuping her daughter.”

Of all the things Lexa had ever expected to hear from her girlfriend’s godmother, that was definitely nowhere near the top of the list.

“What’s shtuping?” Xander asked, drawing Lexa’s attention to her.

“Hey, little one!” Lexa replied, ignoring her question. She opened her arms and grinned when Xander jumped up to wrap her arms around her neck. “Have you been good for Abby?”

She could feel Xander nodding against her shoulder.

“She’s an angel,” Abby called out from the kitchen. “Honestly, I didn’t think children could be so well behaved!”

Lowering her daughter to the floor, Lexa allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen.

“How’d you get her to be so good?” CiCi asked, stealing a small piece of the bread Abby was currently slicing.

“I don’t really know,” Lexa shrugged and winked at the little girl. “I think she was just born that way.”

“Well, born angelic or not, she’s an amazing kid. I can see why Clarke adores her.” CiCi bumped Xander with her shoulder as she moved to sit at the table.

At the mention of the detective, Xander’s hand slid away from the pile of bread she’d been trying to reach. Her bottom lip pouted out and she tucked herself into Lexa’s side.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, bending down to whisper.

“I miss Kork.”

“I know you do.”

“When’s she coming home?”

“Soon, I hope.” Lexa replied. She pressed a kiss to the curls on Xander’s head and hugged her tightly.

Clearing her throat, Abby held up a basket of bread and a plate of butter. “Who wants to eat some spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Me!” Xander raised her hand, her pout still there but smaller. “I do!”

“My grandmother got this recipe from her friend. It’s been in our family since then.” Abby said.

“Her friend was my grandmother.” CiCi added, sticking her tongue out at Abby.

A small laugh escaped Lexa while she helped Xander into her chair. She cut up the meatballs Abby served up, laughing a little louder when Xander started to bounce in her seat.

Just as Lexa sat down, picking up her fork to eat her first homemade meal in days, her cell phone rang. All four of the table’s occupants turned toward the living room, four sets of eyes on Lexa’s purse.

“Excuse me,” Lexa said as she stood.

“Of course,” Abby replied quietly. She nudged Xander, pointing at her plate. “Eat up, before it gets cold.”

Seeing the soft smile Abby gave Xander, Lexa found herself grinning as she hurried toward her purse. Pulling her phone out, she found herself staring at a picture of Clarke’s SAR shield.

“Anya?” Lexa answered quickly.

“We’ve got her.” Anya said. There was some static, the phone cutting in and out for just a few seconds. Then, “Lexa? Did you hear me?”

Standing in Abby Griffin-Kane’s living room, Lexa nearly fell to her knees in relief.

“Lexa!” Anya shouted.

Moving slowly, or maybe just feeling like she was moving in slow motion, Lexa grabbed her raincoat. “I’m here. What’s happening?”

“We’ve got her on the chopper. There was a break in the weather; the sun actually came out for a bit. I went up in with Rae and O.” Anya was talking quickly. She was directing the breakdown of the DCO as she spoke. “We were in the air for less than an hour when O spotted the smoke for the fire Clarke built.”

“She’s okay? Where is she?” Lexa questioned.

Anya stopped and moved to a quieter spot. She knew Lexa was probably overwhelmed. She knew she was beyond relieved.

“We pulled on onto the chopper and Raven brought us back to the DCO. Raven and Octavia are back in the air and heading to Polis General with Clarke. They should be there soon.”

“How soon?”

“Within the next 20 minutes.” Anya replied. She shook her head when Indra approached her, holding up a finger. “Lexa, it’s okay. Clarke’s okay for the most part.”

Lexa barely bit back her sob. The one she’d been holding in for days.

Clarke was okay.

They found her.

She was going to be home soon.

“Lexa, I have to go. I’ll see you soon!”

For a minute, Lexa just stood in the foyer of Abby’s house. She stared at the door, not sure what to do.

“Is everything okay?” Abby asked, approaching her slowly.

“They found her,” Lexa said, her glassy green eyes finding Abby’s. “Clarke’s going to be at Polis General soon. Abby… I don’t want to cut this dinner short but – ”

With a shake of her head, Abby was reaching around Lexa to pull her raincoat off the coatrack. “CiCi. You’re driving! Xander, let’s go!”

That was all it took. They were heading out of the house just as soon as they were ready. Lexa asked if they could stop by her house, wanting to grab a change of clothes for Clarke and the book Clarke had left on the nightstand, knowing her girlfriend was going to be bored once she was in recovery. Abby had just agreed to stop, since it wasn’t too far out of the way, when CiCi shifted Clarke’s truck into reverse.

Just as they were pulling out of the driveway, a large truck pulled in next to them.

“Lexa?”

“Finn?” Lexa’s brows came together in confusion.

“Hey,” he smiled sheepishly. “I know you don’t know me all that well but Anya said I’m supposed to come and make sure you get to the hospital safely. Police escort and all that.”

CiCi, the driver of Clarke’s truck, grinned. “Are you telling me I get to run red lights?”

“Slowly. Yes.” Finn nodded with a grin.

They made it to the hospital faster than Lexa expected. While CiCi and Abby hurried inside with Xander in tow, Lexa hung back to ask Finn for a favor.

“Can you go to my house and get a change of clothes for Clarke? Just some sweats and a t-shirt?” Lexa asked. “She keeps what she calls a ‘go bag’ in the closet just inside the door. I want her to be comfortable while she’s here.”

****

Unlike the last time Clarke had been in the hospital, Lexa was waiting for her. She was pacing in Abby’s office while they waited for news on the helicopter.

Xander sat at Abby’s enormous desk, doodling on the pad of paper Abby produced out of thin air for her.

“What’s that?” Xander asked, pointing at one of the framed diplomas on the wall.

“That’s my degree from Harvard. From when I became a doctor,” Abby said. “When you’re old enough, I’ll pull some strings for you. How does that sound?”

“I want to be a professor-detective. Like Mommy and Kork.” Xander replied, her head tilted as she spoke. “Can I do that there?”

Abby laughed and shrugged. “Honestly, I think you’re going to be able to do whatever you want no matter where you end up.”

Xander seemed to accept that answer easily. She bent over her drawing again, her little tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on her work.

“I’m going to go and grab some coffee,” Lexa said after a few minutes of silence.

“I’ll page you if I hear anything.” Abby promised.

So Lexa headed to the cafeteria. She passed several people, all of them smiling politely and stepping to the side to let her through. It wasn’t until she spotted one man with a tattoo on his face that she realized the waiting area was slowly filling with people from _Kongeda_.

Focusing on the murmurs she could hear swirling around her, Lexa heard one word being repeated over and over again.

 _Wanheda_.

These people, her people, were gathering to honor Clarke.

In their eyes, she’d proven she was the foretold _Wanheda_ by surviving impossible odds yet again.

“Lexa Woods to room 215. Lexa Woods, room 215, please.”

Glancing around, Lexa found several of the gathered _Kongedans_ pointing toward the elevators.

It took her a few minutes but she found her way to room 215 relatively easily.

“Where is she?” She asked as she burst into the room.

“They have her in an exam room. They’ll look her over and run some tests.” Abby explained. She helped Lexa out of her raincoat and led her to the chair next to the empty bed. “She’ll be here soon.”

****

Soon turned out to be 2 and a half hours. In that time, CiCi had snuck Xander in to say hello and goodbye to Clarke before taking her back to Lexa’s house for bedtime.

Lexa found herself in the dark and empty hospital room, thinking about her life. 7 months ago, she’d barely even known Clarke. Now she was so worried she was chewing the inside of the bottom lip raw. 7 months ago, Xander was content to be the only child of a single mother. Now she’d head her daughter ask about Clarke being her other mom and when they were going to give her a little sister.

Clarke had come in and changed every aspect of her life.

Lexa honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

“She’s coming in,” Abby said as she opened the door. “She’s tired and cold and a little beat up but that’s the worst of it. I’ll let her tell you the rest.”

“Hey,” Clarke said as she was wheeled into the room. “Hi, baby.”

Lifting a hand to her mouth, Lexa tried to contain the sob. She tried to stop the tears.

She wasn’t successful.

Clarke waved away her mom, begrudgingly accepting a kiss on the forehead and allowing the nurse to help her into bed. The whole time, she was talking to Lexa.

“Lex, baby. I’m okay. I’m right here.” She said. “Look at me, love. I’m here. I’m okay.”

Lexa’s eyes were closed tight as she fought the tears. She bit into her lips to stop the sobs, embarrassed when they came out sounding like choked groans.

“Baby, please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Clarke said. She waited until the nurse left, closing the door behind her. “Lexa. Can you… please, baby? Come here?”

Without even thinking, Lexa moved closer to the bed. She leaned down until her face was buried in Clarke’s shoulder, her hands moving to grip Clarke’s hospital gown.

She could feel Clarke’s hands running up and down her back. She could hear Clarke’s whispered words.

It took a while, Lexa wasn’t really sure how long, but eventually she stopped crying. She sniffled and fought the hiccups. She discreetly excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face.

When she stepped back out in the room, she glared at Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked. “Are you okay?”

“Never do anything like that again, Clarke Griffin!” Lexa demanded.

Clarke sighed, patting the empty spot next to her on the bed. “It’s part of my job, Lex.”

“No. Your new job is coming home. It’s coming home safely to me. It’s coming home in one piece to Xander.” Lexa insisted as she marched up to the bed.

“I know it’s hard to understand, but this is what I do.” Clarke said. She reached for Lexa’s hand, relieved when she didn’t move away. “It won’t be forever but while I can, this is part of my job.”

Lexa shook her head. “I was scared, Clarke. Xander… she didn’t know what was happening but she was scared too.”

“I saw her earlier. CiCi brought her to me.”

“I know.”

“How is she?”

Lexa sighed and leaned her hip against the bed. “She’s okay. She’s confused about where you were because I didn’t know what to tell her.”

“You let Mom watch her?”

“I did. Abby’s really good with her, Clarke.”

A few minutes of silence stretched between them. They studied each other, not sure what to say next.

Then Clarke patted the bed again. “Will you sit with me?”

As soon as Lexa complied with her request, Clarke pulled her in for a tight hug.

Lexa didn’t fight it. Not at all. Instead, she turned and fitted her body against Clarke’s. She buried her face in Clarke’s neck, pulling in deep breaths to calm herself.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?” She pressed a series of kisses to the side of Lexa’s head.

“I’m sorry.”

Nudging gently with her shoulder, Clarke relaxed back on the bed when Lexa propped herself up on an elbow.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I wouldn’t let you – ”

“Oh.” Clarke smiled and shook her head. “That?”

Nodding, Lexa dipped down to kiss the tip of Clarke’s nose.

“It’s okay. I saved most of my pretty words, babe.”

Blushing, Lexa bit her lip. Then she sobered a bit. “I just kept thinking about how I’d feel if you weren’t okay and I wouldn’t… If I wasn’t able to tell you because you weren’t okay.”

“Tell me what?” Clarke asked, her voice a whisper.

Lexa grinned at that. She knew Clarke knew what she was talking about. But she’d go along with it anyway. She needed to say the words as much as Clarke needed to hear them.

Dipping her head again, Lexa kissed her. It was soft and reverent. It was lips that were made to fit together like puzzle pieces and a rhythm that can only come naturally.

When Lexa lifted her head, she smiled brightly.

“Clarke Griffin, I love you.”

Tears welled in blue eyes. If Lexa was even a little unsure of Clarke’s feelings, she’d have been worried she’d upset her. But she wasn’t unsure.

She knew.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered. She lifted her hand to cup Lexa’s cheek, her thumb running back and forth over her cheekbone. “I love you so much.”

The next few minutes were filled with long kisses and quick breaths. Lexa held herself over Clarke, wanting nothing more than to sink down into her, so show her as much as she was telling her about her love.

Alas, Abby had other ideas.

She knocked loudly on the door. “Clarke?”

Lexa slid out of the bed, ignoring Clarke’s whines of protests. “Come in, Abby.”

The doctor followed instructions, playfully covering her eyes when she did so. When she allowed herself to look, she winked at the blush on Lexa’s cheeks.

“So Clarke, can I talk to you in front of Lexa or would you rather she leave the room?” Abby asked.

“It’s okay, Mom. What’s up?” Clarke asked, blindly holding out her hand for Lexa to take.

Which she did.

Of course.

“You’re dehydrated and your body temp is a little low. We’re going to keep you here overnight to be safe but as long as you show signs of improvement, you should be able to go home tomorrow.” Abby said as she looked at the papers in her hand. She winked at Lexa again before leaning down to show Clarke something.

“Can I stay with Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Of course,” Abby nodded. “Would you like me to pick Xander up? I’m sure she’d love to stay in Clarke’s old room for a whole night.”

Lexa considered it. That surprised her more than anything. Then she shook her head. “I’ll ask Raven or Anya to stay with her. But thank you, Abby.”

****

As it turned out, Anya was busy with paper work so Raven volunteered to stay at Lexa’s place with Xander. She claimed she needed company for the night.

Lexa fell asleep in the small hospital bed. She held Clarke in her arms, holding her securely.

She woke up nearly every hour worried she’d dreamt of Clarke’s rescue.

The next morning came too quickly.

Thanks to her routine of getting up to run before dawn, Lexa was awake at 5:30. Clarke was not. It would take Clarke 3 more hours to even start to stir.

She didn’t fully wake up until she rolled over in Lexa’s arms and Lexa kissed her soundly.

“I love you,” Lexa said when she pulled back.

“Good morning, baby,” Clarke whispered. “I love you.”

“Breakfast will be here soon. I called down while you were asleep.”

Clarke arched a brow and studied her for a moment. “Did you order bacon?”

“Extra bacon,” Lexa replied with a smirk.

“I _really_ love you!”

After breakfast, the doctor came in to look at Clarke’s injuries. Lexa caught sight of bruises blooming along her ribs and backs, from where rocks and branches had caught her Clarke explained when she saw Lexa looking.

When the doctor left again, the room filled with a silent tension.

Clarke only let that go on for a few minutes before she cleared her throat.

“Lex. Come here.”

This time, Lexa didn’t sit on the edge of the bed. She stood a few feet away and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Please?” Clarke asked.

She managed to resist for a minute or two before giving in.

Clarke sat up in the bed, propping herself up with pillows. She took Lexa’s hand in her own, her thumb rubbing circles into the back of Lexa’s hand.

“Lexa. I love you. More than I ever thought I’d love anyone. You’re… I never knew what I was looking for. I didn’t know what I wanted. You’re everything I never knew I wanted. You’re perfect for me. You balance me.”

“I love you,” Lexa whispered. She caught Clarke’s lips in a quick kiss.

Smiling, Clarke let herself enjoy the kiss before she pulled away.

“Lex. I need you to understand that this can happen again. I’m a detective, love. And I’m the leader of one of the best SAR teams in the country, if not the world. As much as I hate thinking about your worrying over me, this is part of my job.” Clarke spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. “I need to know if you can accept that. If you can accept that there may be times when I won’t be able to communicate with you beyond texts or emails. If you can accept that I could get hurt. If you can accept that sometimes, my work stays with me. I know you love me. You don’t have to love my job but you need to be able to accept that I do.”

It hardly took half a minute before Lexa is nodding. She leaned in for another kiss. Resting her forehead against Clarke’s she said, “I don’t like knowing you could get hurt but… I can learn to deal with it. I may not like it but I’d never ask you to give up something you love, something you’re so great at.”

“I promise I will always do my best to come home to you.” Clarke vowed.

For a moment or two, they studied each other.

Then they sealed their new understanding with a kiss.

“Lex?” Clarke spoke against her lips.

“Yeah?”

Leaning back, Clarke framed Lexa’s face with her hands. “Will you… do you…”

“Do I?”

“I want you to be my emergency contact.” Clarke blurted out.

“What about Abby? Shouldn’t it be your mom?”

Clarke shook her head and pressed another kiss to Lexa’s lips. She nipped at her bottom lip, smiling at the gasp it caused.

“Mom will be called anyway because she runs this hospital and everyone knows to call her if I show up here.”

“So I’m your second choice?” Lexa teased.

“Never.”

It’s said with such conviction it nearly took Lexa’s breath away.

“Okay. Yeah.” Lexa nodded, smiled when Clarke beamed at her. “I’ll be your emergency contact. And you’ll be mine?”

“What about Anya and Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

“If I can be yours, you can be mine.”

Clarke nodded and grinned. “I can agree to that, love. Now how about you see if you can find a doctor so you can take me home?”

One last quick kiss and Lexa moved to the door. She pulled it open, looking for a nurse or a doctor. Instead, she found something she hadn’t expected.

“Costia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to drag out the search for a while and then I remembered I don't really do angst too much. lol...
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> (And if you commented on the last chapter, I'll be responding to those and any I get here today and tomorrow!! Working 60+ hours a week sucks...)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sees her ex-wife for the first time in years. There's a little bit of bonding and fluff with Xander. Then, Lexa confronts Costia.
> 
> And Clarke reveals a secret. (Don't worry, it's a cute secret...)

Lexa couldn’t believe her eyes.

Costia.

Costia Boscage.

Her ex-wife.

For the first time in 6 years, Lexa found herself face-to-face with the woman she’d once thought she’d spend her life with.

Unlike what she’d been anticipating, she felt… not nothing. But. It wasn’t pain. It was nostalgia? Like when you see your childhood bedroom or a picture of old friends.

“Lexa?”

A whispered word. 2 short syllables. It should never have sounded so loud in the busy hallway.

Thunderous.

That was the only word Lexa could think of when the sound reached her ears.

Costia stood frozen, mid-stride, 10 feet away. Her big brown eyes softened when they met green. Just like they always had. As if they hadn’t been absent each other for the last 6 years.

“Lex?” Costia’s voice cut through the fog. “What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is AJ?”

Clenching her jaw and straightening her back, Lexa lifted her chin. She forced coolness into her gaze. Closing the door behind her carefully, she allowed a mask of indifference to fall into place.

 _Heda’s_ mask.

That’s what Clarke, Raven, and Octavia called it.

“Lex?”

“My name is Lexa,” She said forcefully. Her eyes narrowed slightly as they danced between Costia’s. “I am fine. _Xander_ is fine too. Why are you here?”

“I just interviewed for a job. I’m waiting for the chief. She wanted to give me a tour.” Costia answered easily, ignoring the thinly veiled hostility in Lexa’s tone and posture. In fact, she moved a few steps closer, only stopping when a couple feet remained between her and her ex. After a quick glance around, she asked, “if you’re not hurt and our daughter is okay, why are you here so early in the morning? Are your parents here? Did you… did someone tell you I’d be here?”

Ignoring the question, and the implication behind it, Lexa focused on something else Costia had said. “Our daughter? _Our_?”

Costia sighed, cocking a hip and smiling gently. Like she was going to placate now. “Lexa.”

“No.” Lexa bit out. She looked around, suddenly very aware of the all the nurses and doctors and other people bustling about in the hallway. People who worked for Abby. People who knew Clarke. Meeting Costia’s eye again, Lexa shook her head. “You do not get to play the Xander card. You were very clear about what _you_ wanted, what _you_ needed, about _your_ feelings and desires all those years ago. In a letter. Through your lawyer. I know you haven’t had a change of heart. I wouldn’t care even if you had. So go and wait for Abby. I don’t have time to deal with you right now.”

Without waiting for a response, Lexa turned away and headed toward the nurses station. She’d just caught the attention of Clarke’s nurse when the elevators to her right dinged and opened.

“Mommy!”

The effect was instantaneous. A smile lit up Lexa’s face. Turning, she spotted Xander standing between Anya and Raven, holding onto their hands.

“Hey! Finally awake I see.” Lexa teased, bending down to catch Xander in a tight hug. She buried her nose in the wild black curls she loved so much before kissing her daughter’s head.

“I told Rae Rae to get up, Mommy. Lots of times. I told her she was wasting daylight and that I needed to see Kork.” Xander chirped as she tried to squirm out of her mother’s grasp. As soon as she was free, she grabbed Lexa’s hand, holding on almost as tightly as her mother had hugged her.

The little girl glanced back at Raven, shooting her a glare.

Raven stuck her tongue out in response.

“Mature, babe. Real mature,” Anya said. Her hand moved slowly up and down Raven’s back even as she rolled her eyes.

With a shrug, Raven yawned, making sure to smack her lips loudly. She leaned into Anya, her head falling to her shoulder.

“Really?” Anya laughed. When Raven whined, Anya adjusted her stance and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“I told the kid Clarke isn’t going anywhere. And unlike _someone_ who was spoiled by Abby for the last few days, I was in the air for hours on end. And when I wasn’t I was making sure my bird was ready to go for the next flight.” Raven defended with a pout. She yawned again. “I averaged 4 and a half hours of sleep a night last week. 4 and a half. I’m tired!”

Tilting her head, Lexa asked, “So you don’t want to see your best friend?”

“Of course I do!”

Before Lexa, or Xander, could respond, Anya growled.

“Ahn?” Raven lifted her head to stare up at her.

“What _the fuck_ is she doing here?”

“Swear jar!” Xander announced, holding out her hand.

Anya didn’t break the glare she was shooting down the hallway as she handed her niece a dollar bill.

“Anya,” Lexa cautioned.

“Who is here?” Raven asked, looking around for the victim of Anya’s steely glare.

Xander beat her to it.

“Auntie Costia?”

The name came out broken, Xander wasn’t used to saying it often. She’d never said it in front of Lexa, only when she visited Poppy and Nan-nan.

“Costia?” Raven bristled immediately. Her eyes continued to search the passersby even as they narrowed. “Where? I’ll cut a bitch!”

“Oh, Rae Rae!” Xander whirled around on her toes to face the woman. “Swear jar.”

Scoffing, Raven shook her head. “No way, kid. Not this time. I totally get a pass on that one. There are a lot of other things I’d like to call that puta. She’s lucky this is a hospital. It’ll be a shorter trip for her to get medical help.”

“Anya, control your girlfriend,” Lexa said as calmly as she could.

“I will not.” Anya shot back, her eyes still focused on Costia. “I happen to think someone deserves a good beat down. One you never let me give her.”

Xander looked from one adult to another. Then she tugged on her mother’s hand. “Mommy, why is everyone making angry faces at Auntie Costia?”

“She doesn’t know?” Raven asked incredulously, finally spotting the woman in question.

“She’s 6. She’s never even met her.” Lexa snapped. She bent down to press another kiss to her daughter’s hair before facing her sister. “Anya. Can you and Raven take Xander to see Clarke? I need to talk to the nurse really quick.”

Anya stiffened as her eyes flew back to Lexa. “You’re not going to talk to her are you?”

“No. Not that it’s any of your business if I do. I just want to ask the nurse about Clarke’s doctor. She’s anxious to get home.” Lexa replied. At Anya’s searching gaze, she sighed. “I already talked to her. Briefly. And I’m okay. Now can you please take Xander in to see Clarke?”

“Oh! Mommy!” Xander gasped and clapped her hands. “Badas and Jayhawk both used the door all by themselves!”

Lexa smiled down at her daughter. “That’s good news! You must have done a wonderful job teaching them!”

“Just think of all the fun things I could teach a little sister,” Xander said quickly, smiling broadly.

In a moment, the image of a blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl popped into Lexa’s head. It wasn’t an image she hated.

She smiled and blushed.

A daughter.

With Clarke.

Clarke’s daughter.

 _Their_ daughter.

It wasn’t a bad thought at all.

“Watcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Raven asked teasingly.

“Shut up, Reyes,” Lexa muttered.

“Swear jar!” Xander chirped again. She held out her hand expectantly. “1 Dollar from Mommy and 2 from Rae Rae.”

Jaw dropping, Raven shook her head. “No way, kid! I told you I get a pass on that one!”

“I know what the ‘p’ word means, Rae Rae.” Xander responded with a small smirk, one that reminded Lexa of her girlfriend. “Kork told me what it means.”

“That traitor!”

“Don’t be mad at Kork just because you were trying to cheat the system,” Xander was grinning.

Anya barked out a laugh. “Cheat the system? Really?”

“Kork told me that’s what Rae Rae was doing. She said that since I didn’t know the bad words Rae Rae was saying, Rae Rae thought she could get away with saying them.” Xander explained, her big brown eyes never leaving Raven’s shocked face. “Want me to tell you what other words Clarke said you can’t say?”

“No!” Lexa said quickly.

As adorable as her daughter was, especially when talking to a very surprised Raven, Lexa didn’t need to know the Spanish swear words that were now in her head.

“Uh oh,” Raven smiled and laughed. “I think Kork might be in some trouble.”

“Not even a little,” Lexa said. She shrugged at Raven’s surprise. “As long as Xander doesn’t say the words, I’m okay with her calling you out on them. You shouldn’t try to cheat the system, Reyes.”

“I’m going to punch Clarke so hard,” Raven whined. Spanish had been her escape from Xander’s ever growing list of curse words.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Xander glared up at the woman. “You will not hurt my Kork! She’s already in the hospital! You need to have nice hands, Rae Rae!”

“Anya,” Lexa spoke while Raven and Xander sniped back and forth at each other. “Please?”

‘Fine,” Anya finally nodded. She shot one last glare down the hallway at Costia, a glare that was met with rolled eyes.

“Thank you.”

Anya gave her a stiff nod before herding her niece and girlfriend into Clarke’s hospital room.

“Can I help you?” Clarke’s nurse magically appeared as soon as Lexa was alone.

Offering a small smile, Lexa nodded. “Clarke and I were just wondering when the doctor is coming in. She’s more than ready to get home.”

“Oh! Well, rounds started at 7 and the doctor already saw her. I’d tell Detective Griffin to expect to be here until at least 11 or 11:30 this morning.” The nurse answered. She looked around for eavesdroppers before leaning over the counter and whispering, “Dr. Bollinger has a bit of a thing for Detective Griffin. She’ll try to talk to her for a little bit before writing up the orders.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Lexa chuckled.

Her good mood lasted all of 2 seconds. As soon as she turned around, Lexa found herself face to face with her ex-wife again.

“Lexa,” Costia said.

“Go away.”

Moving around the doctor, Lexa tried to escape into Clarke’s room.

Instead, Costia caught her elbow.

“Lexa, please.”

“What do you want?” Lexa hissed as she faced her again.

Holding her hands up, Costia tried to give Lexa a smile.

7 years ago, Lexa would have melted.

“Well?” Lexa snapped, her hands lifting to her hips as she glared.

“I just want to walk. That’s all.” Costia said. She looked around, making sure they weren’t being closely watched. She stepped just a little closer. “A civil conversation. Between 2 adults.”

“Between 2 adults…” Lexa echoed incredulously.

Without another word, she turned away and took a step toward Clarke’s room.

Her elbow was grabbed again.

“Lexa.”

“I’m going to go and explain something to my girlfriend and _my_ daughter. After that, I’ll give you 5 minutes.”

“5 minutes?”

Looking back over her shoulder, Lexa nodded. “It’s more than you ever gave me. Take it or leave it.”

Without another word, Lexa calmly opened the door to Clarke’s room and stepped inside.

****

Once she was back in the room, she found 4 people staring at her. Unwilling to be a victim o that kind of scrutiny, Lexa excused herself to the bathroom. All she wanted was a few minutes to calm down.

Instead, her mind took her back to the last day she’d seen Costia; the day she walked out.

 

 

> **_Just over 6 years ago_ **
> 
> _Lexa was still getting used to taking a baby with her to the market. They’d only needed milk and some creamer for Costia’s coffee in the morning. Lexa pouted at that thought._
> 
> _She was breastfeeding._
> 
> _No caffeine for her._
> 
> _Still, the doorman had been around for years. He knew the Boscage-Woods family well. He opened the door up and carried the bags to the private elevator._
> 
> _“Do you need help getting inside?” He asked._
> 
> _“No, thank you,” Lexa smiled up at him. “I’m sure AJ and I will get the hang of this someday. Thank you for your help, Peter.”_
> 
> _The elevator whooshed upward, carrying Lexa and her 1-month-old daughter up to their penthouse apartment. Lexa spent the minute long ride cooing and singing in her daughter’s little ear._
> 
> _“I think you’re going to have my ears, little one,” Lexa said, almost apologetically. “I’m only a little sorry though. Your mama always says she loves my little ears. She must adore yours.”_
> 
> _The doors dinged and the elevator slowed to a stop._
> 
> _Bending her knees, Lexa picked up the bags Peter had hooked over the railing for her._
> 
> _“Cos!” Lexa called out as she stepped into the foyer. “We’re back!”_
> 
> _There was no answer. Not unusual. Lexa had grown used to Costia’s absences. She was called into the hospital at all hours it seemed._
> 
> _She settled Xander on her mat on the living room floor. Then she put away the groceries._
> 
> _That was when she spotted Costia’s keys on the fridge._
> 
> _“Cos?” She called out again._
> 
> _Silence answered her._
> 
> _Knitting her brows together, Lexa made her way over to AJ, picking her up and cradling her gently. Moving as fast as she could without jostling the baby, she hurried toward the master bedroom._
> 
> _“Cos? Are you sleeping?”_
> 
> _The room was dark._
> 
> _Flipping the switch, Lexa saw the bed was perfectly made._
> 
> _Everything was in the right place._
> 
> _And that’s when Lexa saw it. Or them rather._
> 
> _Costia’s engagement ring and wedding band were on the dresser. She never went anywhere without them. Not ever._
> 
> _Biting the inside of her lip, Lexa hurried to AJ’s room, placing her in the crib._
> 
> _Then she was back in the master bedroom. She stood in the center and turned in a full circle._
> 
> _To the untrained eye, everything was just right, like always._
> 
> _To Lexa though, everything was wrong._
> 
> _The rings on the dresser._
> 
> _The missing book from Costia’s side of the bed._
> 
> _The knocked over wedding picture._
> 
> _The missing picture of Costia with her parents and brother._
> 
> _The slightly ajar closest door that seemed to be taunting her._
> 
> _Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her phone. She wasn’t even looking as she pressed on the screen._
> 
> _“Ahn…” Lexa whispered. She bit back a sob and choked back her tears. “Ahn, I think Cos left me. I think she left us…”_

  
A knock on the door brought Lexa back to the present. Anya’s concerned voice asked her if she was alright. Lexa only nodded at the mirror.

She ran cold water over her hands, not feeling the frigidness at first. Once her fingers stung a little, she pressed them to her burning eyes.

Taking measured breaths, Lexa counted to ten. Then she counted again.

She wasn’t going to cry over Costia Boscage. Not again.

“Lex?”

Clarke’s voice reached her ears. From her tone Lexa knew it wasn’t the first time she’d been summoned.

Opening the door, Lexa stepped back into the room.

“There she is,” Clarke said with a soft smile. She held a hand out for her to take. “I missed you, love.”

“I was gone for, like, 10 minutes.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “You were gone for 5 tops. Now quit being gross.”

“When will the doctor be here?” Xander asked from her perch on Clarke’s bed.

As if the sight of her daughter lounging with her girlfriend was all the catalyst she needed, Lexa found herself moving closer. She reached for Clarke’s hand, and squeezed.

“I heard we have a really fun visitor out in the hallway.” Clarke whispered loudly.

“I don’t know that I’d phrase it quite like that,” Lexa replied. Her eyes flitted to Xander before meeting Clarke’s again. “She wants to talk to me.”

Snorting, Clarke shook her head. “Well _I_ want to punch her in the throat.”

“Hard.” Raven added.

“With a softball bat.” Anya couldn’t stop herself.

“Who?” Xander asked, as she looked form one woman to another.

A quick look to Anya and Raven and Xander were shuffled out of the room. The last Lexa heard, they were trying to convince Anya to buy them ice cream.

“Hey,” Clarke spoke quietly, tugging gently on Lexa’s hand.

“Hi,” Lexa said.

Tugging a little more, Clarke pulled Lexa onto the bed and into her arms. “My love, you don’t have to talk to her if you don’t want. You can tell her to take a hike.”

“Really? Take a hike?” Lexa chuckled wetly against Clarke’s shoulder.

“Well yeah, all the other versions mean a lot of money going to the swear jar,” Clarke said as seriously as she could.

“Sitting up a little, Lexa braced herself on her elbows. “I love you, Clarke.”

“And I am crazy in love with you, Lex.” Clarke sat up just enough to press her lips to Lexa’s. She smiled at the dazed look on her face as she sank back into her pillows. “Seriously though, Lexa. You don’t have to talk to Costia. Not now, not ever. You don’t owe her anything.”

Lexa nodded before she leaned down and caught Clarke’s in a sweet kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

“I want to punch her,” Clarke replied, the smile in her eyes belying the threat in her tone.

“Maybe later?” Lexa kissed her again. “I love you so much.”

****

The nurse was nice enough to let Lexa and Costia into an on-call room. The door was barely closed when Costia started talking.

“Hold on.” Lexa held up a hand. “I’m going to say my piece and then you can tell me whatever it is you think is so important. This is the first time I’ve seen you as myself in over 6 years. Every other time, you’ve been around when you knew I needed to be _Heda_ and you disappeared before I could say anything to you.”

“I should have known you’d figure that out,” Costia said. She shrugged and sighed before sitting on the bed. “So say your piece then.”

Lexa paced the length of the room a few times. She needed to organize her thoughts. She’d dreamt of having a face-to-face meeting with Costia for years. She thought about all the things she’d say.

Now that she had the chance.

She didn’t really want to say anything.

Still. She had to. She owed it to the young woman she used to be.

“You left me.”

She hadn’t meant for her voice to crack. She hadn’t meant to sound so sad.

“Lex,” Costia breathed.

“My name is Lexa! You lost the right to call me anything but that when you walked out on me without a word.”

Nodding, Costia bit her lips. Then she cleared her throat. “I was drowning.”

“What?” Lexa asked.

“I felt like I was drowning. There we were, living a perfect life. I was a doctor, you were a lawyer working on your PhD. We were childhood sweethearts. We lived in a penthouse.” Costia rattled off details. Then she shook her head. “Then we decided to have a baby. I pushed you into that. Making our little family of 2 into a family of 3.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t pushed into anything. I was ready to be a mom.”

“I wasn’t. That’s just it…” Costia shook her and lifted her hands, palms up. “I thought I was going to be that perfect mother too. I was a great wife, I was a great surgeon, and I was a great daughter. I thought motherhood would come just as naturally to me. I was wrong.”

“Xander is half you. Just like you wanted. We went through all those procedures so she was biologically ours,” Lexa said. She didn’t want to hear Costia’s excuses. Not when they hadn’t changed even after all those years.

Costia stood slowly. She took careful, measured steps toward Lexa. “I’m so sorry. I never in a million years thought I’d leave you. You… you were always it for me. From the day we met. And then I brought up the idea of having a kid and… I ruined us. I’m so sorry, Lexa.”

“You can keep your apologies. I don’t need them. I don’t want them.”

“Lexa,” Costia said softly. She reached for Lexa’s hand. “Please.”

“No. I’m not sorry about how things worked out. I got Xander out of it. I’d take her any day.”

Taking a moment to study her, Costia nodded. “You’re happy?”

“I’ve never been happier.”

“I’m getting married again.” Costia said suddenly. “To a beautiful woman. She’s… she’s got a couple of kids.”

Letting out a laugh, Lexa shook her head. “Are you kidding me? So you’ve changed your mind about kids?”

“I love her. And them. I do.”

“But you don’t love your own flesh and blood?” Lexa countered. “I’m beginning to wonder how I ever loved you.”

“It’s just… the thing is I haven’t mentioned any of this to her. To Julia.”

Shaking her head again, Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling. “You know. I can recite the letter you sent me after your left word for word. I can tell you exactly where the tearstains are on the paper. I can remember where I was the first time Xander asked me about her other mommy. And when she asked me if your brother was her daddy. And now…” Lexa stopped to take a deep breath. Then anther. She fought to unclench her jaw so she could speak. “Now you’re telling me you’re getting remarried to a woman who has children. And you haven’t mentioned Xander to her at all?”

“Lexa – ”

“What about holidays? What is going to happen when Xander goes to visit her grandparents and uncle?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet. We thought maybe we could hold off on Xander’s visits for now.”

Rage rolled through Lexa’s body. “So Xander isn’t going to see your family because it isn’t convenient for you anymore? Really?”

“I’ll figure it out. I’m going to talk to Julia about it soon. Before the wedding.”

Lexa laughed. “Don’t do us any favors. Xander and I are just fine without you and your family around. But I’m not going to seesaw over this. Xander is supposed to spend her spring break with your parents. If she doesn’t go, I’m not sending her to them again. I’ll call Penelope tonight and let her know what’s going on. I’m sure you haven’t informed her. Xander isn’t a toy, Costia. She’s a child with feelings.”

“I’ll figure it out!” Costia insisted.

“I have to go. It’s been more than 5 minutes and, honestly, I can’t stand to look at you.”

Just as she reached the door and started to pull it open, Costia spoke again.

“Hey, Lexa?”

“What?”

“Does your… your girlfriend… does she make you happy?” Costia asked cautiously. “Does she love Xander?”

Biting her lips again, Lexa turned back around. She met Costia’s gaze and nodded. “Clarke makes me feel more loved than I’ve ever felt. And she adores Xander to her core.”

They stood in silence then. Just for a moment. Lexa almost wanted to say something.

Nothing came to mind.

“I think I’ll be turning down that job offer,” Costia said.

“I think that’s a good idea. Clarke and her friends are cops, I can’t guarantee they’d be able to resist the urge to hunt you down.”

****

Lexa made her way back to Clarke’s room quickly. All she wanted was to fall into Clarke’s arm and not budge until she had to.

The room was darker than before, the blinds pulled shut and lights turned off. Raven and Anya were nowhere to be seen.

In the bed, Clarke was humming to a dozing Xander. The little girl was stretched over her chest, her face tucked into Clarke’s neck.

“Hey,” Lexa said softly as she made her way over to the bed. “Looks like Xander stole my spot.”

“I’ve got another arm,” Clarke lifted it and winked. “I bet you’ll fit in it nice and perfectly.”

With a chuckle, Lexa lifted the blankets and slid into the tiny bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable fit but it was exactly what she needed. Lexa draped her arm over Xander’s back, lacing her fingers with Clarke’s and propped her head up on her other hand.

“So does she want you back?” Clarke asked, her blue eyes bouncing between Lexa’s.

“No,” Lexa laughed. “Even if she did, I’m not at all interested.”

“Good answer, love.” Clarke said softly. She picked her head up and kissed her.

Falling into the kiss, Lexa allowed herself to forget about everything but Clarke and Xander for a moment. She shifted so she could cup Clarke’s face in her hand, deepening the kiss slightly.

They were both a little breathless when they separated.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Clarke asked as she pressed her forehead to the side of Lexa’s neck.

“She’s getting married again and her bride-to-be doesn’t know about…” Her eyes drifted down to her sleeping daughter. “She wanted my permission to have Xander miss a visit or two.”

“Are you sure I can’t punch her in the throat with a softball bat?” Clarke bit out.

Shaking her head, Lexa kissed her again. “I love you. And I love Xander. And I love our little family.”

“I love our little family too.” Clarke replied, smiling into the next series of kisses. Then she pulled back. “Hey, Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“Is now a good time to tell you Xander called me ‘Mama’ when Raven and Anya brought her back?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke get a little bit of time with her women of the Woods. Then unexpected guests show up with unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one a really long chapter but then decided to split it in 2.
> 
> As far as I can tell, there's probably 1 or 2 more chapters and an epilogue coming your way!
> 
> If there's anything you want to see happen, let me know! I may still have time to write it in! And!! I plan on posting some one-shots in this universe between this fic and the (possible) sequel! So let me know if there's anything you'd like to see!

“Watch your step!” Lexa cautioned as she helped Clarke down from the cab of her truck.

“I got it.” Clarke replied easily. She pecked at Lexa’s lips before closing the door, taking her cane from Xander, and heading toward the house.

“Careful!”

“Lexa.”

“Watch the sidewalk!”

“Seriously.”

“Clarke.” Lexa clicked her tongue. She hurried behind her hobbling girlfriend.

Glancing back, Clarke smiled softly. “I’m fine, really.”

“Watch that step! I’ve been meaning to have Lincoln come over and fix it.”

“I can fix it later,” Clarke muttered. Then she had a thought. “Xander?”

The little girl hurried around her mother to Clarke’s side. She spoke in hushed tones as soon as Clarke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and bent down to speak to her. “Mommy is acting really weird.”

Nodding, Clarke winked. “She’s just worried about me. I’ll take care of that. Can you do me a favor?” Xander nodded and grinned. “Can you grab the big fluffy blanket off Mommy’s bed? Bring down to the living room?”

“Movie day?” Xander asked with a gleam in her eye.

“Yup. I think we’ve earned it.” Clarke kissed her curls before urging her to head into the house.

“Xander! Hold the door – ” it slammed shut behind the girl. Lexa rolled her eyes. “ – for Clarke.”

Shaking her head, Clarke let out a dramatic sigh. She waited until Lexa was right behind her, then whirled around and caught her in a tight hug. If Lexa’s arms happened to be pinned to her sides, Clarke wasn’t upset about it.

Without a second of hesitation, Clarke caught her lips in a heated kiss. As soon as she felt Lexa settle against her, she nipped at her pillowy bottom lip before soothing it with a gentle kiss. She traced the seam between Lexa’s lips with the tip of her tongue, almost ruining the kiss by smiling when she was granted immediate access.

Pulling back a minute or so later, Clarke couldn’t fit the smile anymore. She loosened her arms, melting into Lexa when her hands came up to cup her face.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, her thumbs running back and forth over the apples of Clarke’s cheeks.

“I’m fine, my love.” Clarke turned her head to press a kiss to one of Lexa’s palms.

Lexa bit her lip as she nodded. Then she leaned into Clarke, pressing their foreheads together, and sighed. “You have to use a cane Clarke.”

Wiggling the offending object in her hand, Clarke rolled her eyes. “Because my mom is as much a worrier as you are. She wanted me to use crutches! We’re lucky I was able to talk her down from that! It’s just a slight sprain. I’m fine.”

“I just want you to be careful.”

“Careful. Right.”

There was a gleam in those blue eyes that had Lexa taking a slight step back. “Clarke.”

“Like this?” Clarke laughed as she bent a little and tossed Lexa over her shoulder.

Shrieking, Lexa slapped at her back. “Clarke!”

“What?” I’m using my cane!” Clarke teased. She turned on her heel and headed toward the house.

When she made it up the porch steps and very nearly to the door, Lexa started to squirm. “Clarke!”

Chuckling, Clarke tossed her cane to the side and playfully swatted at her backside. “Stop moving!”

“Put me down!” Lexa insisted, squirming all the more. “Clarke! You dropped your cane!”

“Don’t need it.”

Lexa shifted and wiggled. “Clarke.”

“Stop it,” Clarke said again, her tone tinged with laughter. “I’m not meant to exert myself and if you insist on treating me like an invalid I will not react kindly.”

“What does that even mean?”

Opening the front door, Clarke headed to the couch. She tossed Lexa down, as gently as she could of course, before falling on top of her.

“It means that if you keep babying me, I’m going to call Raven and have her come and get Xander so I can spend the rest of the day and all night absolutely ravishing you!”

“You can’t!”

“I know! Doctors’ orders.” Clarke rolled her eyes before pecking playfully at Lexa’s lips a few times. Just until she started laughing under her, then she leaned over her, braced on her elbows, and said, “So if you want me to behave and follow those stupid orders and not ravish you, I need you to pull back on the babying a little bit.”

Taking a second, Lexa considered her options. A night alone with Clarke did sound amazing but the doctor had been very clear on that. No heavy activities for a few days. Abby had winked at Clarke before backing up the diagnosis. Knowing Abby knew what activities Clarke had been asking about was mortifying for Lexa. But seeing Clarke roll her eyes and squirm had made up for that just a little.

“I’ll try.” Lexa finally promised.

“That’s all I can ask.” Clarke dipped her head for another kiss, this one soft and lingering.

“I love you.” Lexa whispered against her lips.

A beaming smiled met her words. Then she head Clarke’s reply.

“I love you too. So much.”

“I love you three!” Xander chirped, popping up from the top of the stairs. She wrestled Lexa’s fluffy comforter down the stairs and to the couch. “Kork. You said a bad word. And Mommy? We need pizza and movies and popcorn please!”

Clarke only nodded as she sat up, pulling Lexa with her. “And chocolate too. Never forget the chocolate!”

****

As difficult as it was, Clarke managed to behave herself for the few days she’d been ordered by the doctor. Not that she hadn’t tried. Lexa was always quick to scoot away.

By late Friday evening, the second day, Clarke had started sneaking in teasing touches and not so quick kisses. She knew they wouldn’t lead anywhere in the end but Lexa falling into her and then, after a minute or 2, realizing what was going on…

It was too much fun to pass up.

On the morning of the third day, Clarke woke Lexa up with soft teasing kisses and wandering hands. She smiled against Lexa’s beck when she whimpered and clutched at her back as Clarke’s flingers slid up her side, just barely brushing up her side. When her hand cupped Lexa’s breast gently, she traced her nose along her jaw to her chin.

“Good morning, love,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

And that was all it took for Lexa to really wake.

Her eyes flew open even as her back arched, forcing her breast more fully into Clarke’s hand.

“Clarke!” She gasped.

When Lexa felt teeth sink into her neck she moaned, a little too loudly. She shook her head and scrambled out from underneath her girlfriend.

She moved so quickly she fell right off the bed.

“Lex!”

Wrapping the sheet around her to hide her own naked chest, Clarke hurried to the edge of the bed, peeking over the side.

And then she laughed.

Lexa was caught in a tangle of blankets and pillows. One of her legs was straight up in the air, running up the side of the bed, her foot dangling over it.

Leaning in, Clarke pressed a kiss to the side of her calf. “Are you okay?”

“I think I broke my ass,” Lexa whined, her eyes closed tightly.

“I really hope not,” Clarke replied, smiling against her leg now. She nipped at her leg, giggling when it was jerked away from her. “I’m really rather fond of your ass, babe. Want me to check it for bruising? Kiss it better?”

Whining again, Lexa grabbed a pillow and covered her face. Clarke could barely hear the muffled, “Stop it!”

“What are you doing?” Clarke laughed. Pulling at the blankets still wrapped around Lexa, she said, “Please come back up here.”

“No.” Came Lexa’s retort through the pillow.

“Why not?”

Pulling the pillow away, Lexa glared up at her. “3 days!”

“It’s the third day!”

“No!”

It was Clarke’s turn to whine. She dropped her forehead to the mattress. “Why?”

Moving slowly, Lexa adjusted her position on the floor. Her hair was fanned out around her, her smile sweet. “Tonight.”

“What?” Clarke’s head flew up.

“Tonight.” Lexa repeated. She shifted again. This time to her knees. Shuffling closer to the bed, she kissed Clarke gently. “If you can behave yourself until tonight, I’ll call John or Lincoln and see if one of them can take Xander for the night.”

Clarke swallowed thickly, her eyes tracing every gorgeous feature on Lexa’s face. “Tonight?”

“ _If_ you behave.” Lexa nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Clarke responded eagerly. She surged forward for another kiss. She nearly lost herself in it, until she felt Lexa’s hands buried in her hair. Then she pulled away and winked. “Tonight then.”

****

Their day passed in blur even though they didn’t really do anything.

They spent the morning in the living room with Xander and Badas. Lexa was reading over student papers, muttering about the horrible lack of formatting in their papers. Clarke and Xander were sprawled out on the floor, coloring and drawing.

The afternoon was so nice they moved out into the backyard.

Xander and Badas ran around, chasing each other and the ball Xander kept tossing from one side of the yard to the other. Lexa and Clarke were on the patio, watching the thrilling game with matching smiles.

It was an hour before dinnertime when Lexa turned to Clarke and asked, “She called you ‘mama’?”

“Yeah,” Clarke replied, her smile slipping slightly. She bit her lip and met Lexa’s eye. “Are you okay with that?”

“Are you?”

“I’m not mad about it. I’m not freaked out about it. I’m more than okay with the idea of being her mama.” Clarke responded, her smile turning from shy to certain. She reached for Lexa’s hand, urging her to stand up from her chair and move into Clarke’s lap. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Clarke tilted her head back and admitted, “I’ll miss ‘Kork’ if I’m being honest. I like the idea of being ‘Mama’ but ‘Kork’… I think that will always have a special place in my heart.”

Wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulder, Lexa dipped her head, pressing her forehead to the side of Clarke’s head. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that. For her to have a ‘mama’, I mean. Or if you’re ready for all of that. She’s just a kid.”

“Lex,” Clarke whispered. That one syllable carried more seriousness than Lexa had ever heard in Clarke’s tone. She leaned back, letting Clarke turn her head to face her. She smiled softly when Clarke kissed her. “No matter what you’re thinking right now, you have to know I’m here. I’m in this. 100 percent. I’m yours, all of me.”

Lexa nodded and grinned. “I know, love. I just wanted to hear you say that.”

“If you’re not sure, if it makes you uncomfortable, you can tell her to hold off on the ‘mama’ talk until after I put a ring on it.”

“Who says I won’t be the one to propose?” Lexa asked, slightly offended.

“Oh please,” Clarke scoffed. “Our whole relationship has basically been me waiting for yo to catch up. Hell, it’s been me _and_ Xander waiting for you to catch up!”

Refusing to admit to that truth, Lexa rolled her eyes. Then she sighed. “I just want you to be sure.”

“I am. Totally and completely.” Clarke replied without delay. “I love you. I love Xander. I love us, the three of us, together. I love our family.”

Before Lexa could respond to that, car doors slammed in the front of the house.

Confused, she glanced down at Clarke. “Did you call someone?”

“No.” Clarke replied as she shook her head. “Did you call Murphy? Or Lincoln?”

“Not yet. I was waiting to see if you’d really behave.” Lexa stood up from her lap.

And then, she heard it.

Beth Woods’ laugh.

“Oh no,” Lexa said.

“What?” Clarke asked as she stood too.

“My parents are here!”

****

Even after Lexa insisted Clarke should stay, and a fair bit of pouting from Xander, Clarke still called Raven to come and pick her up.

Just before Raven arrived, Clarke managed to steal a few minutes alone with Lexa. To say they were both hot and bothered by the time they parted would be an understatement.

Clarke shook hands with Lexa’s parents and pressed a kiss to Xander’s head before hobbling her way out to her truck. Raven was grinning at her from the driver’s seat.

As soon as Lexa made her way downstairs, her mother gave her a look and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Lexa.”

And that’s how Lexa figured out Anya had called them. Anya had called and told them about Costia’s reappearance.

“It’s okay, Mom.”

“Maybe it’s for the best.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lexa pulled out of the hug.

“Well,” Beth said slowly. “She is Xander’s mother.”

With a scoff, Lexa moved completely out of her mother’s embrace. “her mother? Who abandoned her? Who still thinks we call her AJ? No. Costia is exactly who she chose to be to Xander.”

“And who is that?”

“No one.” Lexa snapped.

“Perhaps,” Beth cleared her throat. She clasped her hands in front of her and pursed her lips. “It is time to bury the hatchet? Le go of your anger?”

Shaking her head, Lexa moved to lean on the back of the couch. “I’m not angry with Costia. I just want her to leave me alone. To leave us alone.”

“Lexa.”

“Excuse me, Mom.”

She hurried away, more eager than she could ever remember being in her desire to be away from her mother.

Just then, her phone beeped in the kitchen.

 **Clarke: (3:23p)**  
Hey, love. Apparently O and Rae have   
rented a cabin somewhere for the night.   
I’ve been told I’m going with them.

 **Lexa: (3:23p)  
** Are you sure you’re up for that?

 **Clarke: (3:24p)  
** Raven just called Mom. I’ve been   
given the green light.  
**Clarke: (3:24[)**  
Raven also says she doesn’t know what   
the reception will be like…

 **Lexa: (3:25p)**  
So not only are you being kidnapped,   
I can’t even call to say goodnight?

 **Clarke: (3:25p)  
** I’m sorry, Lex

 **Lexa: (3:35p)  
** It’s okay… I was just really looking   
forward to tonight  
**Lexa: (3:36p)**  
And I think my mother might be in one   
of her overbearing moods…

 **Clarke: (3:27p)  
** I was looking forward to tonight too…  
**Clarke: (3:27p)  
** And I’m sorry about your mother  
**Clarke: (3:27p)  
** If you’re still talking to them later, tell   
your parents I said goodnight. And give   
Xander an extra kiss for me!  
**Clarke: (3:28p)**  
I love you, Lexa

 **Lexa: (3:28p)  
** I love you too  
**Lexa: (3:28p)**  
Hurry up and come home already!

While they’d messaged off and on during the 2 hour drive, Clarke hadn’t been able to respond since then. Still, Lexa sent a goodnight text.

A really fluffy one.

And in the morning, She sent an equally fluffy good morning text. That one was followed with a text that read like a prayer for her parents to leave soon.

They didn’t.

No.

They insisted on staying for a family dinner. And they insisted on staying another night.

That was how Lexa found herself preparing dinner for her parents, Xander, herself, and Clarke. It was Xander’s current favorite, thanks to Clarke, homemade macaroni and cheese with smoked sausage and a nice salad.

And wine.

So much wine.

For Lexa. Not Xander. Although she was allowing her daughter to drink more Capri Suns than normal.

Lexa took a sip from her glass as she stirred the pasta. Her mother was at the island, chopping tomatoes for the salad. Her father was in the study, reading over Lexa’s latest article.

He was probably making notations too.

Lexa barely bit back a snort at the thought.

Just then, Xander came barreling into the kitchen, her tablet in her hands and Badas on her heels.

“Mommy!” Xander chirped. She slid to a stop at Lexa’s side. “Look!”

She held up the tablet so Lexa could see the newest snap Clarke had sent. She was sitting in the passenger seat of her truck, pouting. A grinning Octavia was in the drivers seat.

Seconds later, Lexa’s phone beeped.

A text!

 **Clarke: (4:16p)  
** On my way back to you, my love!  
**Clarke: (4:16p)  
** Finally!  
**Clarke: (4:16p)  
** Raven snores! I forgot about that!  
**Clarke: (4:17p)**  
And O won’t let me drive my own  
truck!

 **Lexa: (4:17p)  
** Hey! You’re still alive!

 **Clarke: (4:18p)  
** I am!

 **Lexa: (4:18p)**  
That’s good! I’ve grown slightly   
attached to you!  
**Lexa: (4:19p)  
** And tell O I said good job!

 **Clarke: (4:19p)  
** I will not!  
**Clarke: (4:19p)  
** And I love you too, babe!  
**Clarke: (4:20p)**  
Can I stop by and see you?

 **Lexa: (4:20p)**  
You better be planning on staying!   
I don’t plan on letting you out of   
my sight!

 **Clarke: (4:21p)  
** ;D  
**Clarke: (4:21p)**  
As you wish, Heda…

Lexa’s cheeks flared.

 _Heda_.

Sure, it was her title, a representation of her role as leader of _Kongeda_.

But when she thought about Clarke, with that husky voice, whispering it in her ear?

Yeah… Lexa could definitely get used to that.

 **Clarke: (4:22p)  
** Too far?

 **Lexa: (4:24p)  
** Not nearly far enough!  
**Lexa: (4:24p)**  
What’s your ETA?

 **Clarke: (4:25p)**  
About an hour. O insisted on   
driving as soon as we got in the   
car. She’s… she’s a fun driver…

 **Lexa: (4:26p)  
** Okay  
**Lexa: (4:26p)  
** I know you’ll want to shower and   
all that but, please, for the sake of   
my sanity, just come here? Shower   
here? You can borrow those   
sweats you like so much!  
**Lexa: (4:27p)**  
My parents are hovering.

 **Clarke: (4:27p)  
** I’ll tell O to step on it  
**Clarke: (4:27p)  
** Gotta save my lady!  
**Clarke: (4:28p)**  
Also, I like those sweats on you.   
They make me drool over that   
V-cut you claim you don’t have…

With a chuckle, Lexa set her phone down. She could feel her mother’s eyes drilling into the back of her head.

“What?” She asked with a sigh. She started shredding the cheese, just waiting for whatever Beth had to say.

“What?”

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Lexa asked. She slid the cheese along the grater and added, “And why am I making a massive amount of macaroni and cheese? Xander and I will be eating leftovers for days!”

Beth went back to slicing the tomatoes. “Even with _Wanheda_ coming over for dinner?”

“How do you know Clarke is coming?”

“Xander shows me one of those picture things. The caption said she’d be home soon.” Beth explained. She sliced another tomato in 2. Then she paused.

“What is it, Mom?”

Glancing over, Beth took a deep breath. “Is this her home? Is she living with you and Xander? Don’t you think you’re rushing things?”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t think you should be more cautious? You have Xander to think about after all.” Beth set down her knife and turned to face her daughter. “What if Clarke decides she doesn’t want to raise Costia’s daughter?”

“ _My_ daughter!”

Rolling her eyes, Beth stepped closer. She placed her hand over Lexa’s. “That girl is half Costia Boscage and no amount of denial will ever change that.”

“Costia left us, Mom. She left me. I know you hate that fact because Costia was always your little protégé, but she did! She left! Without any warning! She just left!”

“And now she’s back!” Beth snapped. “Maybe she wants to try again.”

“She’s engaged.”

“Not anymore.”

Lexa sighed and set down the block of cheese. “What?”

“Penelope called me. She told me Costia broke it off. She mentioned your meeting with Costia.”

“It wasn’t a meeting. It was very nearly an ambush!”

Beth crossed her arms over her chest. She clicked her tongue at her daughter and arched a brow. “I invited them to dinner.”

That caught all of Lexa’s attention. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her mother. “What?”

“The Boscages. I invited them over to dinner. I figured it was time for us to have one of our old family dinners.” Beth explained, her tone even and nearly emotionless.

Whirling around, Lexa glared at her mother. “Are you kidding me?”

“Why would I joke about that?”

“You invited my ex-wife’s parents to dinner at my house?”

Clearing her throat, Beth corrected, “Costia too.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa blinked, squeezing her eyes for a second. “What?”

“You heard me,” Beth snapped. “Costia is coming to dinner.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner!! Dun, dun, dun!!
> 
> Lexa calls Clarke to tel her about the dinner, trying to argue when Clarke says she's on her way. Of course, Clarke isn't going to leave her Women of the Woods to fend for themselves. A few unexpected guests show up, there's some snark and some arguing and, in the end, a big secret is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since this fic was first posted! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride! It's almost over now...
> 
> Here's approximately 11,400 words to make up for the delay!!
> 
> I think this is the last chapter, except for an epilogue. Unless no one wants an epilogue...

_Previously:_

_“The Boscages. I invited them over to dinner. I figured it was time for us to have one of our old family dinners.” Beth explained, her tone even and nearly emotionless._

_Whirling around, Lexa glared at her mother. “Are you kidding me?”_

_“Why would I joke about that?”_

_“You invited my ex-wife’s parents to dinner at my house?”_

_Clearing her throat, Beth corrected, “Costia too.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Lexa blinked, squeezing her eyes for a second. “What?”_

_“You heard me,” Beth snapped. “Costia is coming to dinner.”_

* * *

 

“You are so lucky Xander is here right now. I can’t… you are so far out of line!” Lexa bit out.

Snatching up her phone, Lexa left the kitchen. Making her way to her room, she slammed the door like she hadn’t done since she was a teenager.

She dialed the only number she could think of.

“Hey, baby.” Clarke’s voice came through clearly.

“Hey,” Lexa said as she sighed and dropped on the bed.

“Uh oh… what’s wrong?”

Lexa sniffed and rolled on to her side. “My mother is… she’s ridiculous at times. I don’t understand her!”

“What happened?”

“Promise you won’t get angry?”

“I don’t think I can do that when I can tell you’re so upset, my love.”

Swallowing the tears, Lexa said, “She invited the Boscages to dinner.”

“As in Costia?”

“And her parents.”

There was silence for a few sentences. Then Clarke said, “Want me to her disappear? Raven says she’ll help.”

“My mother or Costia?”

“Either or. I’m not picky at this point.”

Lexa let out a small watery laugh. “No. I just… I don’t know.”

“I’ll be there soon. O says we’re going to turn on the lights. I’m 15 minutes out.”

“Oh, Clarke.” Lexa sighed. A small smile bent her lips. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Baby, if you think you have any chance of me not being there tonight, you’re so wrong. Does it hurt to be that wrong?” Clarke teased gently. She paused and pulled in a deep breath, the phone turning it to static in Lexa’s ear. Then she added. “I’ll be there soon, Lex. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa replied. She smiled despite the anger and the many other emotions. She had Clarke. And Clarke was coming home.

****

13 minutes later, Clarke was hurrying into the house. She paused long enough to kiss the top of Xander’s head as she bent over the back of the couch.

“Hi, Mama!” Xander chirped.

“Hi, little one,” Clarke replied. She winked at the girl and asked, “Remember what Mommy told you about that?”

Xander shrugged and rolled her eyes. “She said I don’t have to call you that if I don’t want to. And that I shouldn’t call you that outside the house yet. Because people are dumb and won’t understand.”

“I’m pretty sure you added the part about people being dumb but yes. That’s the gist of it. Your mommy is a very smart lady.” Clarke smiled and kissed those black curls again. “I’m going to go see her now. Stay here with Badas?”

“Okay!” Xander beamed as she tilted her head back to meet Clarke’s eye.

With a wink for the little girl, Clarke headed toward the stairs. She glanced into the kitchen when she saw something move, momentarily forgetting there were guests around.

And more on the way.

She could see Beth and Hirsch at the island, their heads were close together. It almost looked like Hirsch was scolding Beth.

Clarke tried hard to not glare at the woman she hoped would be her mother-in-law one day. Really. She did. But when Beth lifted her head and met her eyes, she just couldn’t help herself.

Then she was at the stairs and taking them 2 at a time. She barely stopped herself from bursting through the bedroom door once she reached it.

“Lex?”

“I’m fine.” Lexa answered her unspoken question.

“I know you are.” Clarke replied as she opened the door. She stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. “You’re really pretty too. And let’s not forget crazy smart, beautiful, amazing, and unbelievably sexy. Don’t sell yourself short by just saying you’re ‘fine’, Lexa.”

Snorting, Lexa shook her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

Clarke crawled up on to the bed, moving to straddle Lexa. She smiled down at her once she was settled, sitting on Lexa’s hips and leaning forward, bracing herself wither hands on either side of Lexa’s head.

“Hey you,” She said softly, bending down for a soft kiss.

“I missed you.” Lexa replied. She looped her arms around Clarke’s neck, playing with the loose tendrils of blonde hair that had pulled away from her messy bun. She pulled her down again for another kiss. Then she spoke against Clarke’s lips. “Never leave me alone with my parents again.”

Nodding, Clarke pecked at her lips. “I promise I will do my best.”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“Any chance you’d be willing to put on that grey pinstripe suit? The one I love?” Lexa asked.

Sitting up and laughing, Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa’s as she nodded. “I can do that. But you have to wear that pencil skirt. You know the one I mean. With the matching blazer? And that green silk blouse?”

“Deal!” Lexa tugged her down again, sealing the deal with a kiss. Then she smirked.

“What?”

“Want to take a shower with me?”

Clarke gasped playfully. “Your parents are downstairs!”

“I know. So they’ll watch Xander for us. Convenient isn’t it?”

“Let me ask Raven to grab my blue shirt and my boots first. Then I’m all yours.” Clarke said.

With a final kiss, teasingly short, Clarke shifted off Lexa’s hips and pulled her phone from her pocket. She sent off a quick text to her best friend, asking for a quick favor. The smirking emoji followed by the thumbs up had her chuckling even as she tossed her phone aside to follow Lexa into the bathroom.

****

It wasn’t exactly the welcome home shower Clarke had been hoping for. There was no time to fool around. No time to pin Lexa against those pristine tiles and have her way with her. Even if she toyed with the idea, Clarke knew she couldn’t.

Not with Beth and Hirsch Woods downstairs plotting.

The other times Clarke had met Lexa’s parents, at the 4th of July picnic and at the _Sorakru_ ceremony, hadn’t left a lot of time for them to grill her. Lexa was constantly pulling her away. Or Xander had needed her for something. She knew tonight would be different.

Add Costia and her parents into the mix and… well, it wasn’t going to a fun evening. Not for Lexa, not for Clarke, and most likely not for Xander.

The thought of the little girl had Clarke’s lip curling into a snarl. She could handle interfering parents. Lexa could handle herself just fine. But Xander? What had that precious little girl ever done to deserve to be thrown into this?

“Maybe we ought to see if Rae will take Xander back to Anya’s?” Clarke whispered as she turned to face Lexa. She reached up and wiped away the water droplets on Lexa’s face, smiling when she kissed her palm. “I don’t… she doesn’t need to be here for this. Right?”

“I asked if she wanted to go. She said she wanted to stay with her mamas.” Lexa smiled and looped her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her in close. “I still might call Anya. Just because she wants to be here doesn’t mean she should be.”

She dipped her head and traced one hand up Clarke’s side. Then she bit back a groan when Clarke danced out of her grasp.

“Lex,” Clarke said with a laugh. “We have to hurry. We have to get dressed.”

“I can be quick!” Lexa insisted with a whine.

“Tempting as that offer is,” Clarke laughed louder, allowing Lexa to steal a hard and fast kiss before pulling away again, “I think I’ll pass. We have tonight. And I have plans for you. So let’s go!”

With that, she playfully swatted at Lexa’s backside and hurried out of the shower. She glanced back to see Lexa’s eyes dilate and her lips pout. She giggled the entire way to Lexa’s closet, pulling out her slacks and jacket.

Minutes later, Lexa found Clarke in the bedroom, grey pinstripe slacks on but not buttoned or zipped. The sky blue lacy undies and bra set, which was barely concealed by the camisole Clarke had thrown on, had Lexa’s eyes widening.

When Clarke glanced at her and smirked while toweling her hair off, Lexa knew she knew exactly what she was doing.

Tease.

But 2 could play at that game.

She marched by Clarke, clad only in her towel with her hair still dripping from the shower. She headed into her massive closet, making sure her fingertips found that little patch of skin she could see where the camisole had bunched up, sliding around Clarke’s hip and across the small of her back.

“Mean!” Clarke gasped.

“You started it!”

Just as she promised, Lexa wore that pencil skirt and blazer with the green silk blouse underneath. Every time she’d worn it, Clarke’s eyes stay glued to her. Just like her eyes would constantly be on Clarke when Raven finally delivered that light blue shirt.

They stood side-by-side at the mirror in the bathroom, prepping their makeup and hair.

“I love you in that suit,” Lexa said, her eyes tracing Clarke’s frame in the reflection.

“You’ve mentioned that a time or 2.”

Lexa nodded, finishing the last braid in her hair before dropping her hands to the counter. She shifted her eyes from Clarke too. “I’m sorry about tonight.”

“It’s not like you knew this was going to happen, Lex.” Clarke replied, setting the eye shadow aside.

“Still. My parents… What they’ve done. It’s totally unacceptable. I cannot believe they did this.”

“Are you sure it was your parents?” Clarke asked, shifting so her hip was braced against the counter. She took in Lexa’s profile. When she glanced at her, she smiled softly. “I’m thinking this is more your mother than your father. I’m pretty sure your dad thinks I’m the bees knees.”

That had Lexa snorting out a laugh and wrinkling her nose. “The bees knees?”

“He’s old. Isn’t that what old people say?”

“I just wish they, or she, hadn’t done this. You don’t deserve this. Xander certainly doesn’t deserve this.”

Gently taking one of Lexa’s hands, Clarke moved closer, until she was tucked up against Lexa’s side. She leaned her forehead against the side of Lexa’s head and sighed. “I can handle myself. And Xander. I’ll arrest anyone who says or does anything to hurt her. If you don’t think this is a good idea, we can send her home with Raven, like I said earlier. Or we can all just leave. You and Xander and me. We can go to my place.”

“Badas too?” Lexa asked, her voice wobbling a bit from fighting the tears.

“Nah. We’ll lock the dog door and let him pester and drool on them.”

They stood in silence for a moment or two, playing with each other’s fingers and breathing in each other’s air. Then, Lexa shook her head.

“I can’t. I can’t let them win this. It’s a challenge. And as much as I appreciate the offer, my love, I can’t let you fight for me. I’m _Heda_ , no one fights for me.”

“I don’t want to fight for you, I want to fight alongside you.” Clarke corrected, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I have your back, Lex. And I promise, if we think Xander is getting too upset, I’ll take her straight to Raven and Anya and come right back to you.”

Lexa nodded this time, and then she turned to face her. “I really am sorry about tonight.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But Costia – ”

“Is part of your past.” Clarke finished for her. She hooked a finger into the front of Lexa’s skirt, pulling her close again. Once their eyes met, she had to ask, “You planning on changing that?”

Her brows drew together and she took a step back in shock. Lexa had to ask, “What?”

“I’m mostly joking.” Clarke shrugged. She pulled Lexa close again, burying her face in her neck. Her voice was muffled when she spoke again. “You’re not planning on taking her back, right?”

Already shaking her head and lifting her arms to hold Clarke just a little closer, Lexa had to struggle to find words. She’d never really seen Clarke doubt herself like that. And since they’d been together, she hadn’t seen Clarke doubt her like that.

When she felt Clarke freeze inside her arms, she spoke. “No! Clarke! Never!”

“You’re sure? Because you hesitated.” Clarke questioned quietly. She worried her bottom lip, Lexa could feel the movement against her collarbone, before she added, “You’re got history with her Lex. Long and deep and super sweet history. You have a child with her! I… I won’t say I’d understand because I wouldn’t. I mean. I would but I’d hate it. I’d be devastated. But if you think taking Costia back would be better – ”

“Do not even think about finishing that sentence.” Lexa bit out. Leaning back, she placed her fingertips under Clarke’s chin to gently tip it back again. The sadness warring with confidence in the blue depth nearly had Lexa gasping. Instead, she shook her head and smiled. “Clarke. No.”

Shrugging, Clarke tried to smile back. It didn’t really work. “I just really lover you, Lexa. I want you to be happy. Even if that means – ”

“My love. _You_ are my happiness. You and Xander. The 3 of us together. I’m not even slightly interested in taking Costia back. Even if that’s what she wants. Not now, not ever.”

Clarke took just a moment or 2 to search Lexa’s eyes. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for but she didn’t see it. All she could see was love. She finally nodded. “Right. Okay. Just checking.”

“I love you, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa’s smile grew a little broader, a little brighter. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss, barely a whisper of a touch, on Clarke’s lips.

“I love you.” Clarke replied with a growing smile.

Just then, they heard the bedroom door burst open.

“Mommy! Kork!” Xander’s voice carried into the bathroom.

“Xander?” Lexa pressed on final kiss to the corner of Clarke’s mouth before stepping away to open the door.

“Nan says I have to change now,” Xander said with a scowl. She rolled her eyes and placed her fists on her hips. “She says we’re ‘specting company and I look like a heathen.”

Chuckling, Lexa stepped into her room. “And what did Nan say she wants you to wear?”

“Something pink. P’ferbly a dress.” Xander answered. She tilted her head then and asked, “What’s a heathen?”

“Your grandmother,” Clarke muttered as she stepped into the room behind Lexa. Thankfully, it wasn’t loud enough for Xander to hear. Lexa heard it though and swatted behind her even as she chuckled. Clarke danced out of her reach and approached Xander. “She wants you to wear a pink dress?”

Xander nodded and looked from Clarke to Lexa and back again. “I don’t want to wear a dress, Mama.”

“I don’t blame you.” Clarke replied with a playfully disgusted face.

“Does she want your hair in braids too?” Lexa asked.

“Yup!” Xander chirped.

That was the last straw for Clarke. She held her hand out for Xander to take. “Come on.”

“Clarke?” Lexa’s question went unspoken.

“Finish getting ready, my love.” Clarke smiled and winked. “I’ll help Xan while I wait for Raven to bring my shirt.”

****

It didn’t take Lexa all that long to finish her makeup. She was really only wearing a few things, eyeliner, eye shadow, and a bit of mascara. Nothing too in-depth.

Still, 30 minutes after Clarke and Xander had disappeared into Xander’s room, she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She couldn’t force herself to go downstairs without them.

A glance at the clock on her wall told her the boscages were due in less than 15 minutes.

“McHottie?” A voice carried though the door.

Lexa’s brows drew together. She stood and hurried around the bed to open it.

“Raven?”

“You look about as fancy as I figured you’d look.” Raven said with a slight whistle.

“I’m… what?”

Stepping into the room, Raven glanced around. She took in the pictures, more than a few of them featuring Clarke, before turning to the massive bed. She whistled again.

“No wonder I can’t get Clarke to come home more often I’d sure as… I’d never let Anya out of a bed like that!”

“Ew.” Lexa whispered through a grimace.

Sending a wink her way, Raven grinned. “Anyway. How are you holding up?”

Lexa stared at her for a few seconds. Then, her eyes traveled from her beaming smile down to her too-high stilettos. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress and silver shoes. They’d talk about that ring on her finger later. But for now…

“What are you doing here? Dressed like that?”

“Oh please.” Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. She held up Clarke’s shirt and then smiled. “Partly because I have to give Clarke her favorite shirt. Or should I say, your favorite shirt? And second, you really think I wouldn’t tell Anya exactly what Clarke told me in the truck on the way home? Or about the emergency clothing run she needed me to make? You think we’d leave you and Clarke and Xander to fend for yourselves?”

“Isn’t Anya the one who called and told Mom about my run in with Costia?”

“Nope.” Raven popped the ‘p’ loudly. She headed toward the door. “Anya never said a word about your… where’s your kid?”

Blinking at the abrupt change in topic, Lexa asked, “What?”

“Xander? Your progeny? Where is she?”

“With Clarke getting ready. Why?”

“I have several choice names I want to call Costia and I forgot to grab some dollar bills before we left the house.” Raven answered with a pout.

Lexa tilted her head and smiled. “You have a stockpile of singles, Raven? You have a job moonlighting somewhere?”

“Please, McHottie. If you ever want a show, you just let me know.” Raven responded with a saucy wink. Then she turned serious again. “Now. About that swear jar.”

“Honestly, I may just tell Xander it’s suspended for the evening. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to behave. And I definitely can’t say Clarke will.”

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“No matter what happens down there, I have Clarke’s back.”

Sniffing back unexpected tears, Lexa nodded. “Thank you, Raven. I think this it hitting her harder than… it just isn’t a good situation.”

“No. Lexa.” Raven sighed and stepped closer. She took Lexa’s hand and squeezed gently. “What I mean is I have your back too. Yours and Xander’s. You’re Clarke’s family, you’re Anya’s sister. That means you’re part of my family too. And I’ll be damned if some stuck up doctor with a perfect smile is going to hurt my family.”

“Swear jar, Rae Rae!”

“Damn it!” Craning her neck, Raven looked over Lexa’s shoulder. Xander and Clarke were in the doorway.

“Oh!” The little girl grinned and rubbed her hands together. “2 dollars!”

Knowing it was useless to argue, Raven hugged Lexa quickly, surprising her, before rolling her eyes at the bouncing Xander.

“2!” She announced again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven sighed and waved her off. “You’ll get your money. I just have to get it from your aunt first.” She stepped back from Lexa and winked. “You’ve got a great family, Lexa. Cute girl, banging girlfriend, protective sister. If I didn’t have Anya, I’d be jealous.”

A second later, she was gone. Lexa took a moment to compose herself before she turned to face her family.

She gasped when she saw them.

Xander was wearing a little pin-stripe suit that looked just like Clarke’s. The only difference was Xander’s mint green shirt.

“You match!” Lexa smiled. She clasped her hands together and pressed her index fingers to her lips. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

“And Kork did my hair!” Xander exclaimed, patting her little fro.

“Those aren’t braids, love,” Lexa said, her eyes lifting to look at Clarke.

She only smiled and winked. “She didn’t want braids. You’re technically still a lawyer right? So sue me. Take the clothes right off my back and teach me my place in the world.”

With a small shake of her head, Lexa giggled. She sobered just a bit when she met Clarke’s eyes. “I really am sorry about tonight.”

“Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Melting at the words, Lexa hurried over to her girls. She held them tightly, drawing on their strength, knowing she was going to need it soon enough.

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered, her lips pressed to Clarke’s ear.

“And I love you three!” Xander chirped, her head tipping back as she grinned up at them. Then, seeing tears in her mother’s eyes, her smile faltered. “Mommy?”

“Yes?” Lexa ran a hand over her hair and cup her chin.

Xander hesitated for a second before glancing behind her, like she was checking to see if they were alone. Then she whispered, “We’re at home.”

“Yes, we are.” Lexa responded slowly.

“Can I call Kork ‘mama’ if I want? Even if Nan and Bobo and Poppy and Nan-Nan and Auntie Costia are here?”

Before she answered, Lexa looked back up at Clarke. She could easily see the tears flooding the blue eyes she loved so much.

Clarke smiled, her lips more than a little wobbly, and nodded.

“Xander,” Lexa said. She pulled Clarke closer, tucking her into her side, and cupped Xander’s cheek. “You are in our home. You don’t answer to anyone but Kork and me here tonight. Maybe Auntie Anya and Rae Rae if we’re busy. Other than that? Anyone who doesn’t like you talking about your mama can take a hike right on out the front door!”

Clarke pressed a kiss to the side of Lexa's head. "You're the strongest woman I know, Lex. And behind every strong woman is another strong woman whispering, 'I know you've got this, babe. But I'm here if you need a break.' I'm here. And I've got your back."

****

“Lexa!” Beth called from the bottom of the stairs. “Your guests will be here shortly!”

“Pretty sure you mean your guests.” Raven muttered. At Beth’s sharp look, she only shrugged and smirked. “No offence but Anya is crazy about me and I could not care less about placating you right now.”

Narrowing her eyes, Beth demanded, “Why are you here?”

“Clarke said we were having a family dinner.” Raven shrugged, holding her hand up like she was going to inspect her perfectly manicured nailed. “She is my family. Honestly, you should consider yourself lucky I didn’t invite Mama G and Cici over too.”

“So Clarke thinks she can just invite whoever she wants over to my daughter’s house?” Beth snapped.

Raven’s smirked shifted into a grin. “I guess she must. I wonder where she could have gotten that idea from.”

“Why you little – ”

“Mom,” Anya interrupted. Her tone left no room for arguing. “Has Xander explained her swear jar to you and Dad? She’s pretty good at catching people.”

“I really am!” Xander declared, jumping to the floor from a step or two up.

A smile replaced Beth’s scowl as soon as she heard her granddaughter. That smile immediately shifted into a massive frown when she turned around to look at her.

“Didn’t anyone ever warn you about your face getting stuck like that?” Raven stage whispered.

“That is no what I asked you to wear, Alexandria,” Beth said, her fists rising to rest on her hips.

“I didn’t want to wear a dress.” Xander shrugged. She straightened her jacket like she’d seen Clarke do so many times, tugging gently at the bottom. “And Mama thinks my hair looks cute like this.”

Beth blanched at that. “Mama?”

“Yeah!” Xander rolled her eyes at her grandmother. “Kork!”

“That woman is – ”

“Standing right here.” Clarke cut in. She and Lexa were at the bottom of the stairs, directly behind Xander. “And this is exactly where I’ve been nearly every day for the last 9 months. And where I have no intentions of leaving.”

Lexa beamed with pure pride next to her. She winked at Xander before saying, “I’d be careful if I were you, Mom. Only a fool would get between Xander and her Kork!”

“Xander,” Beth said seriously. She moved her hands to her knees and bent down so her eyes were nearly level with the girl’s. “You will not call her that while we have guests. Do you understand me?”

“Mommy said if you don’t like Mama then you can take a hike right out the front door, Nan.” Xander replied with a sly smile.

“Alexandria! Speak with your child!” Beth ordered.

Lexa only shrugged. “She’s right. Clarke isn’t going anywhere. You can deal with that reality or you can leave.”

A knock on the door interrupted Beth’s next remark. In the blink of an eye, she shifted into a Stepford wife, all smiles and blank stares.

“She’s going to have an aneurysm,” Anya whispered to Lexa as they moved to next to each other, Raven and Clarke flanking them and Xander standing in front.

“Serves her right,” Raven said.

Anya snorted out a laugh before pulling Raven into her side and kissing the corner of her mouth. “I love you so much right now.”

“You love me all the time.”

“I really, really do.”

****

It only took another handful of minutes for headlights to briefly flash on the front of the house as a car pulled up the driveway. Despite Beth’s urging, Lexa refused to leave Clarke and Xander’s sides to open the door and await her guests.

“You keep saying that,” Clarke scoffed after the third pointed comment Beth aimed at Lexa. “You keep saying these people are Lexa’s guests. We all know Lexa had nothing to do with them being here. Tonight would probably go a lot smoother if you quit insisting on pretending Lexa has had anything to do with this.”

“Like you inviting your friend over?” Beth snapped back.

Anya stepped in then, bristling at the animosity aimed at her girlfriend and her friend. “Mother. I suggest you school your features into a smile. Uriah and Penelope are nearly to the door.”

“Which Lexa should open. It is her house after all.” Beth sniffed and turned her head away from the younger women.

“We don’t need to be reminded about who this house belongs to. We’re all well aware. You’re the one who seems to have forgotten.” Raven muttered. Anya squeezed her hand softly, a plea and a warning in one.

The doorbell rang through the house.

The tension mounted. Clarke really wasn’t sure whether Lexa or Beth was going to bend first. She knew Lexa was upset but Beth was her mother and she had to know that somewhere in Beth’s twisted logic, she thought she was doing a good thing.

Lexa didn’t even blink as she stared her mother down.

She could have taken the easy way and ordered her mother and father from her home. Or ordered Beth to call and cancel on the Boscages.

For whatever reason, she couldn’t bring herself to actually do either of those things.

The gathered group could hear shuffling on porch near the door. A cleared throat and then the doorbell rang again.

Beth clenched her jaw so tightly Clarke was almost worried she’d break a tooth.

That was when Xander stepped forward, eyeing the adults around her with wary eyes. “It’s just Nan-nan and Poppy. I’ll get it.”

She moved to the door quickly, smiling brightly when she opened it.

“AJ!” Penelope chirped, reminding Clarke of the little girl.

“Hello, Xander!” Uriah grinned and bent down for a hug.

She returned it, pulling in a deep breath through her nose, eager for the comforting smell of Uriah’s cologne and the pipe he always told Penelope he never used. She missed them.

“You should come inside. Mom and Nan are grumpy.” Xander whispered in his ear.

“Well,” Uriah chuckled. “I can’t say that I blame your mom. I don’t think she was aware we were coming over.”

Nodding slowly, Xander backed away. “Oh. But why would you come over without asking Mommy if you could?”

“Ask your grandmothers.” Uriah aimed a pointed look at the women before meeting his granddaughter’s eye again. “I like your suit though! You look very dapper!”

“I don’t know what that means but I think it’s good. Right?” She tilted her head and studied him carefully.

“You bet!” He winked and tapped her on the nose.

Content with that, Xander turned to grandmother and opened her arms for a hug.

“You’ve grown!” Penelope sighed, reaching out to pat Xander’s hair.

The girl dodged her hand, glaring at her while she fixed her hair. “Kork worked hard on my hair tonight Nan-nan. I don’t want you to touch it please.”

“Kork?” Penelope repeated, her eyes narrowing almost minutely as they flew first to Clarke and then to Beth. “I see. We have other guests?”

“There’s that word again.” Raven rolled her eyes. Then she winced and tugged on her hand. “Ow! Anya!”

Glancing at he girlfriend, Anya sighed. “Please behave.”

“I will if they will.” Raven replied.

“Lexa misunderstood what I said. She invited Clarke and Clarke invited Raven.” Beth explained with a long sigh.

Snorting out a laugh, Lexa pulled Clarke into the kitchen. “You say that as if Clarke doesn’t practically live here herself, Mom.”

“ _Wanheda_ lives here?” Penelope’s eyes widened at that.

“4 or 5 nights a week,” Raven said. She pulled her hand free from Anya and stalked into the kitchen.

“Why is everyone so mad, Auntie Anya?” Xander asked with a pout.

Holding her hand out for her niece, Anya shrugged. “Little one, if you only understood the drama about to unfold. Honestly. You’d be begging me to take you to the movies and for ice cream.”

“Would that be more fun?”

“Yes.”

“Can Kork go?”

“Sure.”

“Mommy!” Xander called out. “Can Auntie Anya and Kork and I go to the movies and for ice cream?”

Lexa laughed and arched a brow as she peeked back into the living room. “I don’t get to go?”

“Nan keeps saying you have guests. I didn’t want to be rude.”

Beth, Uriah, and Penelope followed the young girl into the kitchen. Uriah glanced around and sighed before asking where Hirsch was located. He barely offered a goodbye before heading to Lexa’s office.

“So,” Penelope said slowly, entering the kitchen and sinking into a chair at the table. “AJ, you look very cute right now. But wouldn’t you like a dress? Like Nan and I are wearing?”

“Nope.” Xander chirped. She scurried up onto one of the stools, leaning into Raven’s side and smiling at her mom.

“Really?” Beth prompted, sitting next to Penelope. “You were telling me before dinner that you wanted to wear a pretty pink dress for dinner.”

Raven snorted and rolled her eyes. Ignoring the glares shot at her, she turned to the older women. “Are we going to play this game all night? Or just until Doc McPerfect gets here?”

“Excuse me?” Beth narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

“I’m just saying. Trying to use Xander as a weapon against Clarke is dumb. You don’t really strike me as dumb women.” Raven shrugged and turned back around. Her eyes met Anya’s and she shrugged. “I’m not sorry. I’m not going to let them be petty all night without calling them on it. Clarke hasn’t done anything to deserve it. Lexa and Xander certainly haven’t either. Are you going to let them do this all night?”

“No. I’m biding my time.” Anya answered, taking a long drag from her beer.

Xander leaned into Raven even more. She looped an arm around her neck and sighed, watching Lexa and Clarke ignore the chattering while they worked to finish dinner. Looking around, she noted the glares on her grandmothers’ faces and the stiff shoulders of her mom and Kork.

“Rae Rae?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is everyone so grumpy?”

“Because sometimes people feel the need to interfere in others’ lives. It’s sad.” Anya answered, her eyes falling on her mother.

“Why?” Xander asked, her head tilting slightly.

Penelope clapped her hands together. The look on her face made it clear she was unhappy about the direction the evening had taken. She waited until nearly everyone was facing her, Lexa and Clarke were too busy giggling at the stove to bother, before she said, “Costia should be here momentarily. She wanted to drive herself for some reason.”

“That’s so odd. She seemed so excited about this dinner on the phone earlier. Like she couldn’t wait to see Lexa again. And Xander too, of course.” Beth beamed.

Nodding, Penelope winked at her granddaughter. “She’s been so proud of the little drawing AJ has sent to use. All those mythological creatures and knights saving little girls! Such an imagination!”

“She’s been a little drawing machine lately!” Beth nodded. She reached for her phone and unlocked it. “Did Lexa send you the one where the knight was jumping off the flying horse into the water to save the little girl?”

“No! Show me!” Penelope tittered and leaned forward to see the picture.

Beth flipped through an album of Xander’s art. Knights climbing castle walls, knights riding horses through a forest, knights running with a giant black dog toward a cliff face, knights sitting at a table with candles lighting their meals, knights jumping into water.

The grandmothers went on and on about the creativity of the little girl. They wondered at Xander’s sudden fascination with mythological beasts; Pegasus, griffins, phoenixes, even a sphinx. All of them found their way into her art.

“She’s just so imaginative!” Penelope insisted.

“She’s certainly got a head for stories!” Beth agreed. She locked her phone again and winked at Xander. “I’m sure she’s got Costia’s artistic streak.”

Unable to help herself, Raven scoffed. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the older women. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

“Swear jar!” Xander gasped. She held out her hand to Anya, knowing she had the money. “And that’s a real bad word. So 2 dollars Auntie Ahn!”

“Excuse me?” Beth ignored her granddaughter.

Raven shook her head and glanced at Clarke. Her best friend shot her a pleading look, but there was no way she was going to bite her tongue now. Lexa shook her head, Raven almost missed the action it was so small. A quick glance at Anya, who shrugged and nodded, and Raven turned back to Beth with a gleam in her eye.

“Listen. I get it. You want storybook for Lexa. But the thing is, you only want _your_ version of storybook. What she and Clarke have? That’s epic. You’d see that if you got your head out of your ass.” Raven started. She was holding out a dollar bill before she’d even finished speaking. “Those ‘knights’ Xander keeps drawing? They’re all Clarke. They’re her on our SAR missions, saving people. Climbing cliffs and jumping out of helicopters into the ocean, riding horses through the National Park. Every single one of those drawings is dedicated to Clarke.”

“But the phoenixes and –” Penelope tried to interject.

Raven only laughed and cut her off. “Clarke’s last name is Griffin. Once the kid learned about griffins, she demanded to know more about all those creatures. She’s a smart kid. She’s thinks they’re cool. They have nothing to do with Doctor McSucker and her artistic streak.”

“Costia isn’t here to defend herself!” Beth pointed out.

“I noticed. She wanted to drive separately and the only reason I can think of is to try to escape. But whether that means escape from you 2 schemers or escape from the evening in general is still to be determined!” Raven snapped back.

“Who are you?” Penelope hissed. She turned to Beth and demanded, “Why is she even here? Isn’t this meant to be a family dinner? Why is she here? Why is _Wanheda_ here?”

“Hey!” Xander shouted and scrambled to stand on her stool. Raven reached over and grabbed hold of her hips to keep her steady. The little girl barely acknowledged the wobble of the structure she stood upon before she pointed at her grandmothers. “My mama is always welcome here and if you don’t like that, you can just take a hike!”

Lexa’s spatula clattered onto the counter as she whirled around to face her guests. She knew she’d said as much to Xander, and she’d meant the words. She just… hadn’t thought she’d call Clarke ‘mama’ so early in the evening.

For a few seconds, the adults all just sort of stared at the little girl. Then Penelope’s eyes filled with tears and her chin wobbled.

Beth bristled then, seeing her friend tearing up seemed to be the last straw. “I thought I told you –”

“Since when does AJ call Costia ‘mama’, Lexa? Is this new?” Penelope cut her off.

Tension filled the room. Lexa shifted on her feet. Clarke swallowed loudly. Then Raven and Anya laughed. It started as small snickers and grew into chuckles which grew into full on laughter.

“Are you really that dense?” Anya asked between bouts of laughter.

“Right?” Raven helped a very confused Xander sink back into her seat as she spoke. “Suddenly Lexa is going to decide that _Costia_ is worthy of that name?”

Clarke stepped around the island then, moving to help Xander off her stool. “Lex, I’m just going to go. Maybe I ought to take Xander with me?”

“You’re not taking my grandchild anywhere!” Beth surged to her feet.

“You are going to sit back down and remember your place!” Lexa finally spoke. She straightened her back and glared at her mother. She held out a hand for Clarke to take, Xander standing in front of them. “The both of you will remember your place. This is my home. This is Xander’s home. This is Clarke’s home. You will not come here and insult what we’ve built.”

“Alexandria!” Beth gasped and sank into her chair, her hand pressed to her heart.

Every so slightly, Lexa’s eyes narrowed a bit more. “Mother. I’m not going to ask you again. I’m going to tell you. You will behave or you will leave. Penelope, that goes for you as well.”

Before anyone can say anything else, the doorbell rings throughout the house.

“We’ll get that!” Raven volunteered. She slipped off her barstool and snagged Anya’s hand on her way out of the kitchen.

Ignoring their departure, Beth continued to glare at her youngest child. “I will not be insulted and ordered about all evening, Alexandria.”

Lexa only shrugged in response. She glanced at Clarke, watching as she helped Xander pull an apron over her head so she could help finish up making dinner. When blue eyes glanced up at her, she winked.

“- No need to be so abrupt with all of us.” Beth’s voice cut in as it rose in volume and in pitch. She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes when she realized no one but Penelope was looking at her. “Alexandria! Please pay attention when I am speaking to you!”

Straightening again, Lexa slowly turned to face her mother. “I will not be ordered around. You will stop judging and commenting on the life I have built for my daughter and myself. And, for the last time, my name is Lexa.”

“I gave you a wonderful –”

“Would you prefer calling me _Heda_ for the rest of the evening?” Lexa snapped. Her eyes hardened as she stood just a little taller, just a little straighter. Her hands moved behind her back, one grasping the opposite wrist. “You want us to use proper names on this night of charades? If so, I will gladly play my part as _Heda_. I am sure Clarke would have no issues with you addressing her as _Wanheda_. And I know Xander loves being addressed as _Strikheda_. Does that fit with the aesthetic you have envisioned for tonight?”

Clarke clicked her tongue and shook her head. She leaned in to bump Xander’s shoulder. “It’s never god when Mommy stops using contractions. It means she’s serious!”

Now it was Penelope’s turn to huff and puff. “Really, _Lexa_ , all your mother and I wanted was a nice family meal. Our first in years!”

“Sure,” Clarke muttered to herself as she stood again. “A family meal without Lexa’s chosen family. Sounds like a hoot.”

“Mrs. Boscage, let me assure you of something. Every single meal I have in this home is a family meal. It is not my fault you’ve missed so many.” Lexa spoke evenly. She tilted her head a little to the right, but not the way Clarke had come to love. This tilt, just a little movement really, it seemed to fill the room with even more tension. “As a matter of fact, if you think about it, I do believe your daughter is at fault for you missing any family meals or events the last 6 years. I have certainly never tried to stop you from spending time with Xander. I believe I have gone out of my way to make sure you, Uriah, and Arun still get to see her. Has your daughter?”

Penelope blanched, knowing exactly what Lexa meant. She knew how right the younger woman was.

Just as she was thinking up a rebuttal, Raven laughed loudly in the living room. Lexa and Clarke glanced at each other before craning their necks, trying to see what their troublemaking friend was up to.

They couldn’t see a thing.

“McHottie! Griff!” Raven yelled, not a second later. “You’ve got to see this!”

Clarke really didn’t need to be summoned twice. She was eager to get out of the kitchen and away from Beth and Penelope’s glares. Turning quickly, she made sure the burner was off before she helped Xander off her little step stool.

The girl was running to the living room before Clarke or Lexa could even take a step. Reaching back, Lexa’s fingers laced with Clarke’s like it was the most natural action in the world for them, something the mothers’ eyes did not miss. They barely stepped over the threshold before they froze.

Of all the things they’d thought they might see, Costia Boscage standing in the living room with a gorgeous redhead and 2 children… that hadn’t even been on their list.

“Costia?” Lexa stepped forward, pulling her girlfriend with her.

“You weren’t kidding, Rae,” Clarke whispered as they approached.

When they stopped next to Anya, who was glaring at he sister’s ex-wife like she was trying to set her one fire with her mind, Lexa turned to Clarke. “Kidding about what?”

“How pretty Costia is in real life. Pictures… they don’t’ do her justice.” Clarke answered with a small shrug. Meeting Lexa’s eyes, she smiled softly. “Love, you are the most stunning woman in existence. You know that. I tell you all the time. But, seriously, I have eyes and I’m just saying… she’s beautiful.”

“Yeah… well…” Lexa drew out the words, trying to figure out how to hand the situation. She glanced at Raven and Anya, both shrugged. Then to Costia, she winked and smiled. When she met Clarke’s eyes again, she sighed. With her free hand, she cupped Clarke’s cheek and kissed her gently. “She may be beautiful but you, my love, are gorgeous.”

“Nice save, Lexa,” Raven whispered loudly.

Anya cleared her throat then, stepping forward and waving a suddenly bashful Xander over. She knelt down to her niece’s level before speaking. “Want to show the little ones your play room? I’m sure they’ll have more fun there than they will with all us old people.”

“But,” Xander said slowly, looking back at Lexa. “They’re strangers? We don’t let strangers in the house.”

Clearing her throat, Costia stepped forward just a little. “AJ –”

“Xander.” Clarke cut her off. Catching the wide-eyed looks from the redhead and the 2 kids, she smiled softly. “I’m sorry. She prefers to go by Xander.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I forget sometimes. We’ve always…” Costia trailed off and shrugged. “Right. Xander. This is my friend Julia and her kids Zane and Quinn. She’s your age and she really likes playing with dolls.”

Considering the newcomer, Xander seems to size her up. She shrugged and asked, “Does she like to color?”

“I’m not very good at staying in the lines but I can try!” Quinn answered easily and clapped her hands excitedly. “Want to show me where your paly room is?”

“If Rae Rae and Auntie Anya come with us!” Xander chirped right back. She glanced at Zane, who was a few years older. “There’s a tv too with an old game thing if you want to try to play. Rae Rae can help.”

“Of course!” Raven said happily. She held out her hand for Xander to take. “I’d rather hang out with you than the old people too.”

Clarke chuckled. “You’re older than I am, Raven.”

“I know.” Raven responded as she and Xander headed down the hallway to the playroom. “I was talking about Beth and Penelope!”

“Well, I never!” Penelope’s protest carried through the archway from the kitchen.

“Mommy?” Quinn glanced back at Julia.

At a quick look to Costia, who nodded and smiled, Julia said, “You 2 can go and have fun. But listen to…”

“Anya,” Lexa supplied her sister’s name as she led the boy toward the hallway. “And Raven.”

“Thank you,” Costia said, her voice low and quiet.

“Go and play for a bit. Make sure you listen to Miss Anya and Miss Raven!” Julia called her instructions out.

Chairs could be heard scraping again the tiles in the kitchen. Beth called out, “Lexa, who is that?”

Ignoring her mother, Lexa found herself standing in the living room with Clarke, across from Costia and her girlfriend, Julia.

“Lexa,” Costia said slowly. She jerked her head toward the front door. “Can we maybe go outside and talk?”

“Just us?” Lexa asked.

“No. I mean the 4 of us.” Costia replied quickly.

Just then, Beth and Penelope enter the room.

“Costia Boscage! What is that woman doing here?” Penelope demanded.

“You said they broke up!” Beth accused, turning to glare at her friend.

“I’m going to talk to Lexa and Clarke first, Mom. We’ll be inside soon,” Costia promised as she led the way to the door. She opened it and allowed Julia to step outside first, then Clarke and Lexa, before stepping outside herself and closing the door. She watched as Clarke and Lexa settled on the porch swing.

“Well?” Lexa arched a brow and waited.

Swallowing thickly, Costia moved one of the chairs for Julia to sit in. She settled next to her and looped an arm around her shoulders.

“Right. Well, then.” Costia said after nearly a full minute of silence. She cleared her throat and started talking. “First, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about Julia and the kids coming. That was nefarious of me, I think. I just knew if my mother knew… she’d have caused problems. I’m so done with drama and problems.”

“That’s shocking,” Clarke muttered as she huddled closer to Lexa for warmth.

“I deserve that. And so much more.” Costia admitted easily. She took a bracing breath and let it out slowly. She didn’t start to speak again until Julia’s hand squeezed her leg. “Right. So obviously I had a long and very honest conversation about you and Xander after I ran into you at the hospital. There was a lot of yelling and… it just wasn’t pretty. I hated that I’d hidden such a big part of my past from Julia and having to fill in all those gaps in what she knew about me, that wasn’t fun.”

Julia leaned forward then, looking a little afraid and a little sad. “I’m so sorry, Lexa. I… I didn’t know you existed.”

“She didn’t know anything about me?” Lexa asked, her brow arching.

“I’d told her about my best friend, the one I’d been married to. But the rest of it? No. I never told her your name.” Costia shook her head.

Julia’s frown deepened. “Maybe I didn’t ask the right questions. Or look deeper than I wanted to. I knew she had skeletons in her closet, we all do, but to find out she has a daughter…”

Lexa stiffened at that.

Yes, Costia was Xander’s mother according to DNA. But she hadn’t been there for Xander.

“I have a niece.” Costia corrected gently. Her hand slid over Julia’s and squeezed. “I told you, when Xander was born, I wasn’t ready. And that connection… it isn’t maternal. It never has been. I can’t really explain it. Yes, I love Xander but it isn’t the way Lexa loves her. Nor is it at all similar to the way I’m guessing Clarke loves her.”

“I don’t understand how you can be a mother but not feel like a mother,” Julia said as she shook her head.

Raising one shoulder, Costia shrugged. “I don’t know, Jules. When I look at her, I don’t see her as my progeny. She’s Xander, Lexa’s daughter. I don’t know why there’s a cut off there. I don’t know if I’ll ever understand it.”

“But you’ve decided to get involved with a woman who has 2 children?” Clarke asked.

“That’s different. It isn’t that I don’t love Xander, I do.” Costia defended herself quietly. She shook her head and took another deep breath. “Look. I can’t explain any of it. I never could. That’s why I did what I did. And yes, I know it was a horrible thing to do. That’s something I live with every day.”

Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Costia. I feel so terrible for you.”

“That isn’t the point!” Costia snapped.

“Cos,” Julia whispered in her ear. She pressed a kiss to the corner of her jaw. “You knew anger would happen. You expected it. Don’t be upset.”

Taking a minute, Costia calmed herself down. She spoke quietly, “The point is, Julia and I have worked out our issues. We wanted to tell you that we don’t expect anything to change. I turned down the job at het hospital but I took one that’s a couple hours away, near Mom and Dad, so I’ll be around more often.”

“So you’d be okay with Xander still seeing her grandparents and Arun?” Lexa asked.

“And her aunties and cousins too?” Costia questioned.

Biting her lip, Lexa thought it over. There were pros and cons to Costia being around. The biggest con was that she knew Xander would eventually figure out who Costia really was and Lexa wasn’t sure she’d ever have the right answers to the questions that would raise.

“Lex,” Clarke whispered.

“You don’t get to be the one to tell her.” Lexa said after another minute. She met Costia’s eyes and stared into them. “When she’s old enough and figures it all out, and we know she will, you don’t get to be the one to tell her what happened. When the questions start, you become a clam and you tell her to talk to me.”

“Of course.” Costia agreed quickly.

Lexa hesitated before she nodded slowly. “You will continue to be Auntie Costia. Nothing more and nothing less. You know I won’t stand in the way of Xander getting to know your family but if you even think about moving beyond the boundaries we’ve established…”

“I won’t!” Costia promised. “I’m fine with Auntie Costia. I love being Auntie Costia!”

Before anyone could say anything more, the door opened behind them. Beth’s head popped out. She shot a glare at her daughter before smiling at Costia. “Dinner is ready. Penelope and I got everything all set up!”

****

It took 20 minutes to wrangle the children, and Raven, into washing their hands and sitting down to eat. The three children were sitting up at the island, leaving the table to adults. Badas, much to Beth’s displeasure, was settled next to Xander’s stool where he eagerly awaited the part of the meal where she decided to share her food.

“So, Clarke,” Penelope said, her voice dripping with honey now. “What is it that you do?”

“I’m a detective,” Clarke answered, her brows coming together in confusion. She met Raven’s eyes and shrugged. “And the team leader for the Polis Search and Rescue team.”

“Kork jumps out of helicopters!” Xander supplied with a chirp.

The adults all nodded. Hirsch and Uriah were eating quickly, eager to be back in Lexa’s office, no doubt wanting to sample more of her Scotch.

“And you went to college for that?” Penelope asked.

“I went to school, yes. I went to UCLA on a full ride.” Clarke replied.

“A full ride?” Beth repeated. “For what?”

Clarke cleared her throat and took a sip of water. “I played softball. I was pretty good actually. We won a few national championships.”

“What did you study?” Julia asked, her tone much more relaxed than Penelope’s or Beth’s.

“Biology. And I continued my education until I earned a PhD in bioengineering.” Clarke answered with a small smile. “What about you Julia? Did you go to uni?”

“I already know all about Julia and her educational background.” Penelope tried to dismiss the question.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke barely stopped herself from snapping. “Well I don’t. I just met her. Seems like a pretty nice person. Perhaps I’d like to let her talk some?”

“I went to Maryland. Nothing fancy. Criminal justice and history before going to law school.” Julia answered Clarke’s question easily. “I’m from Texas originally and I wanted to escape so I took an academic scholarship and never looked back.”

“I don’t think I have the patience to be a lawyer.” Clarke admitted with a shrug. She smiled at Lexa before adding, “Sometimes, Lex will have me admitting I’m wrong before I even realize we’re having an argument. So frustrating and yet so… appealing, at the same time!”

Costia nodded and nudged Julia. “Someone does that to me too. I never see it coming and then I’m all, ‘you’re totally right, darling’ and ‘I don’t know what I was thinking, baby’ and it’s so… ugh!”

“I’m sorry,” Raven cut in. She leaned forward so she could see around Anya. “Are we bonding with Costia or hating Costia right now?”

“Why would you hate Costia?” Penelope hissed.

“Do you really want to go there?” Raven asked. She jutted her chin out and arched a brow. “Really? Think about it.”

“Clarke,” Beth speaks over Raven’s next statement. “Why didn’t you follow your mother’s footsteps? I’m sure being a doctor pays much better than being a detective.”

It took Clarke a moment to unclench her jaw. She cleared her throat and smiled as best she could. “Luckily, I graduated from university with no debt and went into the Coast Guard. They paid for my grad school. By the time I was out, I was highly educated and debt free. Not to mention the inheritance from my father’s estate.”

“Father’s estate?” Beth questioned.

“My dad came from money. Not that I need it. It’s invested and in savings accounts. I don’t really know much about it. My cousin helps me with all that.” Clarke shrugged. Then she perked up and winked at Lexa. “I have been meaning to dip into it though. To take a trip with Lexa and Xander. Bora Bora? Hawaii? Somewhere in the Caribbean?”

“I’d love that,” Lexa smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Clarke replied, pecking at her lips before sinking back into her chair.

Just as Beth was about to ask another question, most definitely about Jake’s estate, Xander turned in her stool. She was holding her empty plate.

“Mama, can I have some more sausage please? And macaroni?”

The room froze.

Beth’s eyes widened as they flew to Lexa. Penelope clutched at her heart. Uriah and Hirsch excused themselves from the table, dutifully pressing kisses to their wives’ cheeks. Raven’s hands covered her mouth as her eyes bulged.

Slowly, Clarke lifts her napkin to her lips and wipes her at her mouth. She sets the linen aside and stands, turning to face Xander with a grin on her face.

“Of course, little one.” Clarke pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to spoon more food onto the plate.

That seemed to snap Penelope out of her daze. Behind her, Clarke could hear her whispering.

“That woman is not AJ’s mother!”

2 little feet hit the floor and hurried to Lexa’s side. Clarke turned around just in time to see Xander clambering into Lexa’s lap. She glanced up when Clarke placed her plate and silverware in front of her.

“Xander,” Raven said slowly. She looked at Lexa and Clarke, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. “Maybe you and Auntie Anya and I should go and get that ice cream now?”

“If they’re talking about Auntie Costia being my other mommy, I already know,” Xander spoke evenly as she picked up her fork. She took her time selecting a noodle to spear before chewing it carefully. She looked around the table and smiled sheepishly. “She made a grown up decision that I’m too young to understand right now. But I do understand that Kork loves me. And she’s who I want to be my mama. I’m sorry if that hurts your feelings, Auntie Costia, but it’s the truth.”

“It’s okay, Xander. My feelings are just fine.” Costia replied, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “I just really want you and your mommy to be happy. And I think Clarke makes you both very happy. Am I right?”

Xander nodded and grinned. Then she paused, her grin faltering slightly. “But you’ll explain your grown up decision to me someday?”

“Of course!” Costia promised. She met Lexa’s eyes when she said, “As soon as your mommy and mama think you’re old enough.”

“That’s enough of this!” Penelope growled.

Beth tossed her napkin onto the table and glared at Clarke. “And how does she know? Did you tell her?”

“I didn’t say a thing!” Clarke snapped. "That isn't my place!"

Xander shook her head and pointed at Anya. “Auntie Anya told me right after Mommy met Kork. I asked her where my daddy was and she told me all the truth.”

The table fell silent again. Raven leaned into Anya’s side, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“Anya,” Beth shook her head. “How could you?”

“I’m not sorry.” Anya replied. “Or rather, I’m not apologizing to you. I will apologize to my sister. But none of this is anyone else’s business. No matter how much of a plotter or busybody they are.”

“Well, I never!” Penelope huffed.

Raven shook her head. “Yeah. We know. That’s part of the problem.”

Just then, sniffling interrupted the newest round of arguing. Lexa wiped at her eyes before shaking her head and moving Xander into Clarke’s arms. She stood and hurried away from the table, heading out the back door and onto the patio.

When Clarke started to hand Xander off to Anya, Costia shook her head. She smiled beseechingly at Clarke. “Let me talk to her? I know it isn’t my place anymore but… I think I have some things to say that she needs to hear from me.”

After a moment of consideration, Clarke nodded. “You have 2 minutes.”

“Thank you,” Costia replied. She turned to Julia and kissed her cheek. “Get the kids rounded up? I think it’s best if we head out soon.”

And then she was walking away.

Lexa was leaning against the little stonewall. She wasn’t exactly crying her heart out, just crying softly into the cool night air. She shivered against the cold but she didn’t really feel it.

“Lexa,” Costia said softly. She saw her shoulders stiffened and moved to stand next to her. “I know you were probably expecting Clarke to out after you. Or Anya. Or Raven. Hell… you probably expected Jules to come out here before me.”

“That is very true.” Lexa sniffled.

Costia nudged her with her shoulder and smiled when Lexa glanced at her. “I am so sorry our lives haven’t turned our how we planned. I mean… I’m not sorry I’ve got Julia and you’ve got Clarke. You and I, it was great and we had a fantastic life. I’m sorry for how I handled things. But Lexa… I can see that you’ve found someone better to love. You always called me perfect, but Clarke? She’s perfect for you. I found that with Jules.”

“I love Clarke,” Lexa said easily. She smiled and nodded. “So, so much.”

“I can tell. And Lexa? The life you’ve built? The things you’ve done to earn your success? The way you raised Xander on your own?” Costia blew out a breath and laughed. “You’ve done amazing. You’ve made a great life in spite of all the roadblocks I threw in your path. I’m happy to see the scrappy little girl I met all those years ago has made such an amazing life for herself. I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m proud of you Lexa.”

The back door opened again and Clarke stepped outside with Lexa’s coat in her hands.

Taking that as her cue to leave, Costia whispered one more thing to Lexa, making her chuckle quietly, before she headed toward the house. She paused just in front of Clarke.

“Thank you, Clarke.” She said. She smiled softly when Clarke took her hand. “I know you probably hate me and I know I probably deserve the glares and the jeers. But still, thank you for loving Lexa and Xander better than I ever could.”

“Love,” Clarke cooed as she approached. She slid Lexa’s jacket onto her shoulders, waiting for her to take hold of it before she maneuvered her way between Lexa and the wall. “Are you okay? Did Costia upset you?”

“No,” Lexa caught her lips in a soft kiss. “She didn’t upset me. She… she apologized and told me she thought I’d done well for Xander and myself. And that she was happy I found you, because you’re perfect for me.”

Clarke’s head tilted at that. “I mean… she’s not wrong. All of that is true.”

“As if I needed her to tell me,” Lexa said with an exaggerated eye roll. She wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer. “I know I’ve done well. I have eyes right? I have you and Xander and Badas and the rest of our crazy chosen family.”

“Still,” Clarke said slowly, her hands lifting to push into Lexa’s hair. “It had to feel good right? Knowing Costia’s seen how well you did without her?”

“So good!” Lexa laughed. She dropped her head to Clarke’s shoulder and she sighed. “I can’t believe Anya told Xander though. Or that Xander didn’t tell me that she knew!”

Clarke chuckled and kissed the side of her head. “It makes sense though. She was asking questions a few months ago. Remember? And then she stopped out of the blue?”

“Ugh…” Lexa groaned and lifted her head. “I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you,” Clarke replied, kissing her again. “Should we go inside and throw everyone out?”

“Please?”

****

As it turned out, they didn’t have to kick anyone out of the house. The Boscages were already gone and the senior Woods were packing their bags. Anya was standing over them, glaring at them whenever Beth would try to make another excuse.

Soon enough, Lexa was alone with Clarke and Xander. They were in the living room, watching a movie while Xander chattered about Quinn and Zane.

“She said she’ll be visiting Nan-nan and Poppy’s house too! In the spring!” Xander chirped. Then she paused and she tilted her head. She moved from the floor to Lexa’s lap. “Mommy?”

“Xander?”

“Are you mad?”

“Mad at who?”

“Mad at me? Or Auntie Anya?”

“No,” Lexa said softly. She kissed Xander’s forehead and shook her head. “No, Xander. I’m not mad at you. You had a question and you asked it. There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you couldn’t ask me though.”

Xander’s bottom lip popped out a little. “I’m sorry, Mommy.”

“It’s okay.”

“I tried asking you about my daddy once and you were sad. I didn’t want to make you be sad.”

Lexa shook her head and hugged her daughter close. “My little love, no. You didn’t make me sad. I was sad that you didn’t have another mommy around.”

“Can we be happy now?” Xander sniffled, pulling back enough to meet Lexa’s eyes. “Because we have Kork now and she’s my mama and you love you and I love her and she loves us?”

2 sets of green eyes turned to meet blue. Clarke nodded and smiled, her eyes watery even if she’d deny that. She opened her arms and wrapped Lexa and Xander in a hug.

“Mommy?” Xander whispered.

“Yeah?” Lexa’s lips moved against Clarke’s neck, sending a small shiver up her spine.

“I love my Auntie Costia but I’d much rather have Mama Kork any day.” Xander said, the finality in her voice telling the women there was no debate to be had.

****

**_Much later that night…_ **

Clarke sighed as she slid off Lexa and onto the cool bed next to her. She grinned at the dopey smile on her girlfriend’s face, the one that told her Lexa was exhausted in the best kind of way.

They hadn’t needed to be quiet or reserve their energy in case Xander wandered in. The little girl had gone home with Anya and Raven. Beth and Hirsch left just minutes after the Boscages. Faced with an empty house, Clarke did her best to have Lexa hoarse by the end of the night.

She moved out of the bed quiet, careful to not disturb Lexa too much. She used a cloth to freshen herself, then Lexa, before tossing it in the hamper and climbing back in bed. Nothing could have stopped the grin that spread across her face when Lexa turned toward her.

Settling on her back, Clarke lifted her arm so Lexa could settle into her side, throwing an arm over her stomach and a leg across her knees. She hummed contentedly at Lexa’s slowly skimming fingers on her side.

“Clarke?”

A smug smile bent Clarke’s lips.

She’d succeeded in making Lexa a little hoarse.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Lexa whispered. She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s bare shoulder before lifting herself up onto an elbow. “I mean, are you okay with everything that happened tonight? With Costia and Julia? And Xander knowing the truth?”

Clarke nodded, brushing a loose lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear. “I’m fine, my love. Just fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” Lexa turned her head and kissed Clarke’s palm. “I love you so much.”

“I love you.”

After a brief kiss, and a whine from Clarke when she pulled away, Lexa studied her. She took a deep breath. “Are you… do you ever get a little disappointed that you can’t have me all to yourself all the time? That you have to share me?”

Clarke nudged her shoulder until Lexa was flat on her back. She kissed her way from Lexa’s shoulder, up her neck, pausing to make sure she’d paid enough attention to that little spot behind Lexa’s ear, traced the edge of her jaw with her lips, pecked at her chin and finally, caught her lips in a fiery kiss. She pulled herself away and then moved until she was straddling Lexa’s hips.

Reaching for Lexa’s hands, she laced their fingers together and smiled when Lexa sat up, pressing their naked torsos together. Clarke kissed her again, slowly this time. When she leaned back, it was just enough to separate their lips. She pressed her forehead to Lexa’s and smiled. “My love, I know some people hate having to share their significant other with friends or kids or whatever. That they want every spare minute focused on them. But really, I’ve known from the beginning that you have other people in your life who are important to you. And really, as much as I’d sometimes like to be that selfish and hide you away from everyone else on Earth, all I’ve ever really needed was just a little of your love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill!! Leave me some love!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year into the future... Clarke has a plan!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the epilogue. Thank you for coming on this journey with me and for loving Xander and Clexa as much as I do!!
> 
> There is a plan for a sequel. But I have a few other things I'm working on first. There will be a bit of a wait. 
> 
> But!!
> 
> I will be occasionally posting oneshots from this universe. So keep you eyes out for that!!

Sometimes quiet mornings were Clarke’s favorite time of day. Away from the chaos of the precinct, the clatter of the home she’d made with Lexa and Xander, no Badas trying to convince he needed to be pet or walked or fed. Not that she didn’t love every moment with her little family. It was just that she enjoyed having these little moments to sit back and appreciate her life.

She’d wake up before Lexa, very rarely, or while Lexa was in the shower after her run, much more likely. She’d tiptoe down to the kitchen and make a pot of her favorite coffee and set the tea pot on the stove to warm for Lexa’s tea. Badas would go out the dog door and stand at the large glass patio door, quietly barking and growling playfully until Clarke finally joined him outside. She’d sit on the edge of one of the chaises, sipping on her coffee, relishing the rich flavors, until Lexa joined her.

She never had to wait too long. Half an hour at the most.

Clarke’s thoughtful pout shifted into a soft smile when she felt Lexa shimmy her way between Clarke and the back of the chaise.

“Good morning, love,” Clarke said, leaning back into Lexa’s waiting arms.

A soft kiss was dropped on her shoulder. Lips still pressed there when Lexa whispered, “Good morning, Clarke.”

After nearly a year of knowing each other, nine months of dating, and two months of living together, Clarke still got a thrill on her quiet mornings with Lexa. Well… she got a thrill whenever she was with Lexa. Or thought about Lexa. It was almost as if she couldn’t believe her life had changed so much in such a short span of time. Like she couldn’t believe she got to wake up next to the love of her life every day, knowing it was going to be as close to perfect as the day before.

Clarke hummed, turning her head and brushing her nose along Lexa’s cheek. “Love you, Lex.”

“And I love you,” Lexa replied, kissing her shoulder again.

“Moms!” Xander’s voice cut into their little cocoon.

Lexa laughed and shook her head. She glanced at her watch. “7:05. Right on time.”

“You’re the one who insisted on getting her an alarm clock!” Clarke reminded her. She shifted out of Lexa’s arms and stood. She stretched, smiling when she saw Lexa’s eyes drop to the sliver of skin suddenly on display between her tank top and pajama pants. “See something you like?”

“You know I do,” Lexa said, her eyes lifting to Clarke’s and glowing with happiness.

Holding out a hand, Clarke helped Lexa to her feet. She greeted her with a proper kiss, whispering against her lips, “I like mornings like this.”

“Because you get to go back to sleep once Xander and I leave for school?”

“Well, yeah,” Clarke said. She smiled and ducked out of the way of the swat to her hip. “That and I get to remember how lucky I am to have you and Xander in my life to begin with.”

“You’re a sap, Griffin,” Lexa teased. Catching hold of Clarke’s wrist, she spun her around to kiss her again. “Be careful or Xander will pick up on that. Think of all the poor souls she’d woo if she learned your sappy ways!”

The glass door slid the rest of the way open and Xander’s head poked out. “Mama? Can you make pancakes please? With bacon?”

Clarke nodded as she turned around. “I can do that. Do you have your clothes ready to go?”

Thankfully Lexa was too busy hooking an arm around Clarke’s waist to notice the gleam in her daughter’s eyes.

“I do. I’m all set. I just want to eat before I change so I don’t get syrup on my clothes.” Xander answered.

“Well I guess I better get cooking then!” Clarke said. She bumped her hip against Lexa’s and headed into the house. “C’mon, Lex. You’re on bacon duty!”

****

Normally, Clarke would go back to bed after Lexa and Xander left for their respective schools. Mondays were never Clarke’s favorite, no matter how amazing her mornings could be. She had to be the station by 9 most days but on Mondays, glorious Mondays, she wasn’t due in until 11 so she had just enough time for a quick nap, to recover some from of the lack of sleep Lexa caused on weekends, before she had to get ready.

Instead of following her usual Monday routine, Clarke stood on the porch and waved as Lexa drove off with Xander strapped into the back seat. Once the car was out of sight, Clarke hurried inside.

“Kennel,” She called out to Badas.

The dog grumbled a bit but immediately followed the order. He moved to his open kennel, one he rarely used anymore, and sat inside, waiting for Clarke to lock him inside.

Instead, she nodded once and headed up the stairs. He was training to work with SAR, attending more training classes than most dogs see in their entire lives in just the last few months. He would stay in the cage until Clarke called for him.

In a whirlwind of action, Clarke readied herself for the day. She headed to Xander’s closet, grabbing the garment bag she’d hidden there. She unzipped it, just to triple check everything was there.

New icy blue blouse? Check.

New vest? Check.

New slacks? Check.

New blazer? Check.

The old grey pinstripe suit was still Lexa’s favorite. For this occasion though, Clarke felt a new and improved suit, one that cost 3 times as much, was in order. It was perfectly tailored to her body, not an inch of loose material. Clarke had purposefully hidden the old suit for the last month or so, smiling and shrugging every time Lexa asked about it. She’d gone so far to claim it’d been lost in the short move from Clarke’s house to the one she shared with Lexa and Xander.

She wanted Lexa to be starved for the sight of her in grey pinstripes.

With a smug smile, she dressed quickly.

A glance at the clock told her she had exactly 57 minutes to get to her next destination.

She was out the door, suit fitting perfectly, with Badas on her heels, 20 minutes later.

****

Clarke had been worried about her timing for weeks. She didn’t need to be. Everyone in her life was helping out with this. Octavia called from her new home across the country in Los Angeles just to talk and to calm Clarke down. Raven was making a couple of deliveries so everything could be all set up. Jasper and Monty were waiting at her first destination to take Badas to his training session. Even Anya was helping out. She had just texted Clarke a few minutes after Clarke left the store, her first destination, to let her know she was heading to pick Lexa up.

Clarke arrived at Oak Elementary exactly 25 minutes later. If her planning had been perfect, Lexa would be arriving in another ten.

“Detective Griffin,” Ontari Falls-Fox, the assistant headmistress greeted her with a warm smile and nod. She held the front door open for Clarke. “Everything is all set. Xander and Declan and the other kids are waiting for you with Detective Woods-Reyes and Professor Murphy.”

“Thank you for all of this, Ontari. And please, call me Clarke.”

Ontari smiled. “I’ll try to remember that. Mrs. Falls-Fox should have the rest of what you wanted.”

“I’ll tell your beautiful bride you said hello,” Clarke replied with a wink.

The blush spreading over Ontari’s cheeks had her chuckling.

Thankfully, Clarke’s friends had everything settled. She was able to be in her chosen hiding spot, at Cici’s café, long before Lexa came rushing into the classroom.

“Xander?” Lexa said hurriedly.

Clarke almost felt bad for the worry she heard through the microphone.

Almost.

“Mommy?” Xander replied. She lifted her head and smiled.

“Are you –” Lexa stopped a few feet away from Xander. Her brows drew together. “Did you change your clothes?”

She had. She was wearing a new grey pinstripe shirt and minty green shirt instead of the normal school uniform.

“Hi, Aunty Lexa!” Declan said, suddenly appearing behind Lexa.

“Hey, Declan. How are…” Lexa stopped midsentence as she turned to greet the little boy. The utter confusion in Lexa’s tone had Clarke and Cici laughing. “Are you wearing a suit?”

In all her memories of the little boy, which spanned his entire life, she’d never really seen him look so put together.

“Don’t I look sharp?” Declan exclaimed. He turned in a slow circle, holding his arms out and grinning. “Mommy says she’s buying me a bunch more fancy clothes. Dad says that’s dumb.”

Before she could respond, Lexa found herself turning in a circle. All of the children, Mrs. Fall-Fox, and Murphy wre all wearing varying shades of grey pinstriped suits. Their shirts were all different colors of the rainbow.

“Mommy?” Xander said again drawing Lexa’s attention.

She turned back to her daughter, confusion clearly written on her face. “Yes?”

“I made you something. Since you’re here, I might as well give it to you now,” Xander said, a smile growing on her face with each word.

Carefully, she handed Lexa a hand drawn card. The outside had a house with three stick figures in front of it. One had black hair, lots of curls too, another had long brown hair, and the last had shorter blonde hair.

“Our family?” Lexa asked even though she knew the answer.

“Open it!”

Following Declan’s shouted order, Lexa opened the card. Inside was a sketch that was most definitely Xander’s work. Her daughter was improving everyday, but she wasn’t that good yet.

“Xander?” Lexa said carefully. “Why did Mama draw on this?”

“I don’t know.” Xander shrugged and looked back down at the card she was currently coloring. “Maybe you should read it thoroughly and see what it says.”

Lexa had to fight a short laugh at that. Xander spending more time with Raven and Clarke meant her wit, and her snark, levels had increased dramatically. One might say it increased to dramatic proportions as a matter of fact.

After shooting her daughter a look, which was pointedly ignored, Lexa studied the card. The sketch was of Lexa, her hair pulled up in a bun, smiling down at Xander. Clarke ws in the background, beaming at them both with obvious heart eyes.

“I was thinking about you… meet me at the place we had our first date.” Clarke’s handwriting flowed across the paper. Then Lexa turned the card over. “And by that, I mean our first date that you keep refusing to admit was our first date.”

“Xander,” Lexa said carefully, “Am I meant to go over to Cici’s?”

“Maybe.” Xander drew out the word playfully without meeting her eyes.

Lexa waited a beat. Then she knelt next to her daughter. “If you tell me where Mama is hiding, I’ll take you with me.”

“She’s at the precinct!” Xander chirped as she stood up.

“Alexandria!” Mrs. Falls-Fox admonished, even as she grinned from ear to ear.

“Come on then,” Lexa smirked and held out a hand. “Xander’s going to be out of school for the rest of the day.”

Nodding, Mrs. Falls-Fox sighed. “Honestly, I’m surprised Clarke told her where she’d be hiding.”

“Me too.” Lexa laughed and headed out of the classroom.

Mother and daughter walked quickly down the hallway. Lexa stopped in the office to sign Xander out, smiling at Ontari’s greeting.

Less than a minute later, they were approaching the front doors.

Lexa’s steps stuttered when she spotted Clarke waiting outside in her glorious grey suit.

“Xander?” She looked down at her daughter.

“Got you!” She chirped and took off out of the door. She ran until she was at Clarke’s side, beaming up at her. “I did it, Mama!”

Taking just a moment to study her girlfriend, Lexa finally stepped outside. She approached slowly.

“What’s going on? Anya said Xander was sick and brought me here and I find out Xander is just fine. She’s even changed her clothes.” Lexa questioned, stopping just a few feet away from Clarke and Xander. “Her entire class had changed their clothes. They look adorable!”

“I had a whole big plan to do this, but then Ontari texted me and told me you were already looking weary.” Clarke said, her lips pursed and her brow arched.

“What plan?” Lexa asked. Her eyes danced around Clarke’s face before drifting down her neck to roam over her body. “Clarke. Is that a new suit?”

No response came right away. Instead, Clarke bent down to whisper to Xander. The girl nodded and took a few steps back.

Then Clarke was on one knee.

At first, Lexa looked confused. Then she looked terrified. Then, she was smiling.

She should have seen this coming.

“Clarke?”

“I’ve got a speech. And I’d like to say the whole thing. If that’s cool with you, love?” Clarke responded with a slight head tilt.

Biting down on her lips, Lexa nodded.

“Good.” Clarke beamed. She held her right hand out for Lexa to take. She pulled Lexa just a little closer and grinned up at her. Clearing her throat and pressing a kiss to Lexa’s palm, Clarke started to speak. “Lexa, my love. I don’t know if you realize what today is or why it’s so important to me. It’s April 6th. The one year anniversary of the first time I saw you. Right here on this sidewalk. I swear, as soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to meet you. I had to have you in my life. I just felt a pull. Then you confronted me about some speech I’d given to Xander and her class, and, babe, I was even more certain. We had a rough start, some miscommunication, but when we found our groove it was… awesome and incredible and miraculous.”

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, her cheeks began to ache from the smile stretching her lips.

“I’d met Xander and fallen for her by then, of course. I knew she was a special little girl. She was exactly how I’d want my daughter to be if I ever had one… and now I do. I don’t have to wish for an imitation Xander because you’ve allowed me to be a mother to the real Xander.” Clarke continued as if Lexa hadn’t uttered a sound. She pulled a small black velvet box out of the inside pocket of her blazer. Popping it open, she held it up so Lexa could see the treasure inside. “So now I have my women of the Woods. I have found my home in you and in Xander, and with the two of you too. I want to make our life together, our family and our home, a reality. I want to be able to burst into your lectures for no reason and shout ‘that is my wife!’ and then run away before anyone knows what’s going on. I want Xander to know that my commitment to her isn’t just me answering to ‘mama’ but it’s me wanting her to be mine in every way she can be. I want the rings and the wedding and the crying mothers, although I suspect your will be crying for a very different reason. I want the future… I want _our_ future. I want to marry you, Lexa.”

“Good.” Lexa bit her lip and blushed.

Clarke pulled the ring from its nest, and held it up to Lexa’s ring finger. She didn’t slide it on yet. She waited a beat before she looked up again. Green met blue and the sparks flew just as they had that first day a year before.

“Will you marry me, Lexa? Will you be my wife?”

Lexa was already nodding. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and she cleared her throat. Still, her voice was thick with emotion when she said, “If you’ll be mine, Clarke, I’ll gladly be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or!!
> 
> [(Just a) Little of Your Love](https://justalittleofyourlove-fic.tumblr.com/) Come be friends! Let's talk LoYL!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
